Just a bit of Us
by Friedra
Summary: UA. Il a suffit d'une seule rencontre, une seule, lors de son enfance, pour que Draco Malfoy sorte de sa torpeur. Mais avec le temps, tout s'en va, et l'oubli frappe toujours. Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme -plus ou moins- accompli et épanoui, profitant de la vie au maximum. Mais il suffira d'une seule rencontre, une seule, pour chambouler son monde, une fois de plus.
1. Chapter 1 - The ice breaker

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Me voici avec ma seconde fanfiction, dont l'idée me trottait en tête depuis quelque temps (quelques jours seulement, pour être honnête.) Cette fiction change littéralement et complètement de la première (qui est toujours en court), et j'espère que ça vous inspirera et vous plaira ! :thumbs up: :)

 **Personnages principaux :** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter (ainsi que quelques autres qui sont tous tirés des livres de Rowling, qui apparaîtront de temps à autres.).

L'histoire se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif, dans lequel les villes seront soit tirées des livres, soit de mon imagination.

Résumé de l'histoire : **Il a suffit d'une seule rencontre, une seule, lors de son enfance, pour que Draco Malfoy sorte de sa torpeur. Mais avec le temps, tout s'en va, et l'oubli frappe toujours. Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme -plus ou moins- accompli et épanoui, profitant de la vie au maximum. Mais il suffira d'une seule rencontre, une seule, pour chambouler son monde, une fois de plus.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Just a bit of Us**

Chapitre 1 – The ice breaker.

Il était seul. Seul, dans un coin de la cour, réfugié à l'angle de deux murs, qui le cachaient tant bien que mal. Mais surtout, il était sous la pluie, et il grelottait. Il avait froid, et ce n'était pas étonnant : il n'avait qu'une chemise, un pull, et un pantalon assez court, sous son long manteau ouvert. Ses chaussures en tissu prenaient l'eau, et ses fesses avaient depuis longtemps été anesthésiées par le sol glacé. Mais il ne bougeait pas : il préférait rester dehors, grelottant. Il se disait même qu'il préférerait se laisser mourir de froid, plutôt que de retourner auprès des autres. Les autres, qui ne voyaient que leur propre personne, qui ne prêtaient aucune attention aux autres, sauf lorsqu'ils sortaient un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire.

Ce garçon seul, qui claquait des dents, et qui le cachait bien, c'est Draco Malfoy. Et pour tous ces gens autour de lui, il n'était pas ordinaire. Il était différent, terriblement différent, et il méritait d'être harcelé pour cela. Peut-être qu'à force d'être abusé, il redeviendrait normal. On ne sait jamais, on pouvait toujours essayer. Mais ces essais avaient commencé il y a déjà quelques années. Draco avait seulement huit ans, et cela faisait maintenant trois ans que les autres l'évitaient. Le regardaient de travers. Le bousculaient, lui faisaient peur quand il avait le dos tourné, et lui volaient ses livres, ses jouets, et sa nourriture. Ils lui faisaient des croche-pieds, ils faisaient en sorte d'accidentellement envoyer des ballons dans sa figure, de faire tomber ses affaires et de marcher dessus, de lui lancer de l'encre, de dessiner des choses affreuses sur sa table. De l'insulter, de lui dire que c'était un puant, et de, parfois, lui donner des claques, et lui écraser les pieds.

Draco avait beaucoup pleuré. Il avait été voir ses professeurs, qui lui avaient dit que c'était pour jouer, que les autres élèves le taquinaient. Que ce n'était pas méchant. Le directeur, avec son sourire condescendant, et ses lunettes en demi-lune, lui avait dit que c'était de petites farces faites par des élèves avec un fort caractère, qu'on ne pourrait pas les changer. _Et puis, tu exagères peut-être un peu, non ? On ne t'a jamais vu te faire embêter dans la cour, nous serions intervenus, sinon._ Mais Monsieur, je me cache d'eux, quand je suis dans la cour, vous ne pouvez pas me voir… _Mais alors comment les autres pourraient-ils te voir, dans ce cas ? Si tu te caches, ils ne peuvent pas te voir, et ne peuvent donc pas t'embêter… Peut-être que tu as le sentiment d'être persécuté, mais c'est très probable que ce ne soit pas le cas en réalité. Peut-être devrais-tu te diriger vers notre psychologue ?_

Draco n'en avait plus jamais parlé aux grandes personnes. Et encore moins à ses parents. Il ne voulait certainement pas les mêler à tout ça. Personne ne semblait se dire qu'un enfant ne devrait pas avoir le besoin de se cacher de ses camarades. Ou alors ils évitaient juste d'en parler. C'était peut-être pour le mieux, qui sait ?

Draco ne pleurait plus, maintenant. C'était inutile. Ça ne les arrêtait pas jamais. Ils continuaient, juste. Se moquaient de lui, encore plus. A cause de ses yeux rougis, de sa bouche qui se tordait, de ses petits gémissements, de ses reniflements, de ses tentatives de les faire partir, de les dénoncer. _Mais Draco, tout le monde s'en fiche de toi. Personne ne t'aime. Tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit d'être ici. Tu n'as pas de copains, et tu es un monstre. Même la dame de la cantine refuse de te donner du chocolat, à Noël._

Ah, oui. La dame de cantine. _Il n'y en a plus. C'était le dernier. Il fallait se réveiller avant._

Et puis c'était de pire en pire. Avant, c'était seulement les élèves de sa classe. Ensuite, c'était leurs copains, et leurs copines. Maintenant, c'était tout le monde, qui le regardait, lorsqu'il passait dans les couloirs, lorsqu'il rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, quand il allait aux toilettes, lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il était observé, et lorsqu'il sortait en courant. Peu importe le temps. Parfois, lorsqu'il faisait très chaud, il avait peur de changer de coin, d'aller demander un verre d'eau, ou de demander à un autre élève s'il avait une bouteille. Alors il restait sous la chaleur, et finissait avec des coups de soleil sur le visage, les mains. Il transpirait, et on se moquait, encore.

Et il sortait même par temps très froid.

Comme aujourd'hui.

Draco avait peur de l'orage. Mais même lorsqu'un roulement sourd s'éleva dans le ciel, il ne rentra pas. Il se couvrit juste la tête avec les mains, les yeux fermés, serrant son sac contre lui, pour se réconforter. Il n'avait que son sac, à serrer. C'était le seul à qui il se confiait, en lui disant que ça faisait mal. Qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il voulait que ça finisse. Qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison, se cacher dans son lit, et rester seul. _Au moins je me sentirai seul parce que je le serai vraiment._ Il aimait ses parents, mais lorsqu'il était dans cet état, il avait tendance à les oublier.

Il ne bougea même pas, lorsqu'il entendit des pas qui avançaient vers lui. C'était encore l'un de ces monstres, qui venaient lui faire du mal. Alors à quoi bon y prêter attention ?

« Salut. Il fait froid, tu ne rentres pas ? » Draco ne répondit pas. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Il ouvrit les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait si ça allait. Il leva la tête, et resta fixer l'autre garçon. « Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tu as l'air triste. »

Draco lui dit juste, avec une voix lointaine : « Tu es en CM2. » L'autre garçon lui répondit qu'en effet, il était en dernière classe d'école primaire. « Laisse-moi tranquille. Je veux être seul. Si tu es venu me voir pour m'embêter, alors tu peux aller te faire voir. » Il avait fini par employer ce genre de phrase, en se disant que ça ferait peut-être peur aux gens. Et maintenant, c'était devenu son habitude, son seul moyen de défense. Il n'aimait pas taper les autres, parce qu'il se faisait taper encore plus fort en retour. Alors il essayait juste d'être méchant par le biais de la parole. « Je n'ai besoin de personne. »

« Tu vas attraper un rhume, si tu restes sous la pluie, comme ça. J'ai déjà eu un rhume, et c'était pénible. Et ensuite, j'ai eu, heu… quelque chose au niveau des bronches. »

Draco haussa les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, des bronches ? » C'était un bien drôle de mot, en effet. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu avant.

L'autre garçon haussa simplement les épaules, et lui dit qu'il n'en savait rien, mais que ça lui avait fait mal à la gorge, et qu'il avait beaucoup toussé. Et puis, le garçon s'accroupit à côté de Draco, essayant de ne pas s'assoir sur le sol mouillé. Draco le regarda avec des yeux attentifs, se demandant quel était le piège, et ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir ce garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux en pétard. Le garçon regarda le ciel d'un air agacé, puis frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Le garçon tourna sa tête vers lui, et lui sourit d'un air bienveillant, avant de baisser les yeux en direction de l'écusson couleur argent et émeraude cousu au manteau de son uniforme. « Ah, tu es inscrit dans le club de musique ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Au début, j'étudiais le piano et le violoncelle. Maintenant… Je joue ce que je peux. Quand les instruments ne sont pas tous pris, et quand on veut bien que j'en joue, bien sûr. » Il regarda les mains du garçon, toujours l'une contre l'autre. « Moi, je n'ai pas froid, mais toi si. », Draco déclara, toujours avec une voix trainante et distante. « Peut-être que c'est toi qui devrait rentrer. Tu vas finir en glaçon. Tout bleu. Et tu ne pourras plus bouger. Et tu seras probablement mort. »

Le drôle de garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux. « C'est pas vrai, j'ai pas froid ! Je ne vais pas mourir, c'est pas cool de dire ça ! » Draco ne broncha pas, et s'apprêta à lui dire que c'était juste la vérité, lorsque l'herbe lui fut coupée sous le pied. « Mais je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul ici, dans le froid. » Draco lui demanda pourquoi. « Parce que je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un seul, triste, et rejeté des autres. Je ne veux pas que tu sois obligé de rester trempé dehors, alors que tu pourrais être au sec, et au chaud, à l'intérieur. Je t'aime bien, et j'aimerais qu'on soit amis. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, en choc. Il voulut reculer, et se rappela qu'il était dans un coin à la jonction de deux murs, et que c'était impossible. Alors, il se leva, fit quelques pas, et s'écarta de l'autre garçon, avant de s'exclamer : « Quoi ?! » Il enleva quelques mèches trempées collées sur son visage, avant de dévisager le garçon aux yeux verts et aux lunettes rondes.

L'autre garçon le regarda un moment, étonné d'une telle réaction de sa part alors qu'il voulait juste être gentil avec lui. Il se demanda s'il avait peur, et si tout allait bien dans sa tête. Il se leva à son tour, passant une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour enlever l'eau tombée sur eux. « Je veux qu'on soit amis. »

Draco leva un des coins de ses lèvres, dans une grimace proche de celle du dégoût, et il regarda le garçon de haut en bas, plusieurs fois. Il se dit qu'un tel garçon ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis non plus, vu son allure, et lui aussi se demanda si tout allait bien dans sa tête. « Je ne veux pas avoir un ami comme toi. », il dit d'une voix sèche.

Le brun le regarda avec une moue septique. « Mais pourquoi ça ? »

Draco balbutia, ne sachant pas vraiment répondre à cette question, et n'ayant pas imaginé qu'on lui demanderait une raison. « Parce que… Parce que tu es… stupide ! Tu es bête ! Et je ne veux pas être ami avec quelqu'un qui a un pois à la place du cerveau ! » Il croisa les bras, un air de défi sur le visage.

« Mais comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ? », s'exclama l'autre. « Tu ne me connais même pas, alors tu ne peux pas savoir ! Moi, je te dis que je suis très intelligent. On me le dit souvent, très souvent, même. » Draco renifla d'un air dédaigneux. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas intelligent, alors ? Puisque toi tu l'es, apparemment, tu peux donc l'expliquer ! »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas réfléchit à ça non plus. Et il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne savait pas si l'autre garçon était vraiment stupide, ou bien pas du tout, alors il ne pouvait pas deviner, et encore moins expliquer. Il baissa la tête d'un air honteux, et dit d'une voix timide qu'il ne savait pas.

« Bah, fais pas cette tête. Je faisais ça parce que je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer. Je te taquinais. »

Draco regarda encore le garçon. Le taquiner, les gens ne faisaient pas ça, non plus. Cet élève de CM2 se permettait beaucoup de choses, Draco se dit. Mais le plus étrange était qu'il n'avait encore rien fait de méchant. Et Draco se dit que peut-être, peut-être, il n'était pas vraiment venu ici pour se moquer. Peut-être qu'il était gentil, peut-être pas comme les autres. Et qu'il voulait vraiment être son ami.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter, au fait. », le garçon dit, en souriant.

Draco hésita un moment à lui dire son nom. Puis, il se dit que ça ne changerait rien, de toute manière, puisque beaucoup de gens le connaissaient déjà. « Draco Malfoy. »

Harry sourit de plus belle. « J'ai vu tes mamans l'autre jour, pour la réunion des parents d'élèves. » Draco fronça les sourcils, et se prépara au pire. « Elles sont jolies. »

Le garçon blond écarquilla les yeux, la bouche béate. C'était bien la première que quelqu'un complimentait ses parents. Que quelqu'un disait quelque chose de gentil sur elles, à la place de les insulter à _sa_ figure. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry Potter changea entièrement à ses yeux. D'un garçon idiot, il devint un garçon raisonné d'un type bizarre, il devint quelqu'un de compréhensif et à la place d'une potentielle menace, une présence réconfortante. Draco se senti sourire, la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à se faire harceler. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Son sourire s'étirait, et s'étirait encore, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas un seul instant. Parce qu'enfin, il voyait quelqu'un qui ne pensait pas qu'à lui-même, et qui ne s'intéressait pas aux autres parce qu'ils étaient différents. Enfin, s'il était venu le voir, c'était parce qu'il était seul et trempé, certes. Mais c'était différent.

Alors Draco se mit enfin à parler sans aigreur. « Merci, Harry, c'est gentil pour elles. Elles passent beaucoup de temps à se pomponner. », il dit avec un regard ahuri, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le compliment de Harry.

Harry hocha la tête. « Ne m'en parle pas. Ma mère fait la même chose. Elle est déjà restée plus d'une heure à se maquiller pour un dîner, qui a été annulé ensuite ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux.

Et ce fût à partir de cet instant que Draco devint l'ami d'Harry.

 _Douze ans plus tard…_

Il faisait nuit, et les réverbères éclairaient les façades des bâtiments et les entrées des ruelles de leur lumière pâle, chassant les étoiles. Il était environ quatre heures du matin, et à cette heure-là, dans la ville de Bernett, la vie était aussi développée qu'en plein jour – ou que dans une boîte de pétri, comme dirait les plus grognons. Comme une ville qui ne s'éteint jamais. Plutôt que le chant des hiboux, c'était celui des voitures, et des clubs. C'est pour cette raison que les gens, surtout les plus jeunes, en profitaient pour sortir jusqu'au lever du jour, après quoi ils allaient se reposer la journée, pour être au taquet le soir, et ainsi de suite.

Draco Malfoy, un jeune homme de vingt ans, était entre les deux. Lui, il alternait les périodes 'normales' et 'bancales'. Il passait la plupart du temps à vivre le jour et mourir la nuit mais parfois, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui, il s'enfermait dans un cercueil la journée, et partait à la chasse une fois la nuit tombée.

Il arborait un pansement sur son arcade sourcilière gauche, et il se mordait la lèvre frénétiquement, en jetant des regards à gauche et à droite, sa vision se troublant de temps à autre. Il était vêtu d'une veste noire, avec une capuche bordée de fausse fourrure, d'un pantalon également foncé, et de chaussures pratiques, grises. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, impeccablement coiffés habituellement, étaient ébouriffés par le vent. Il pleuvait, mais son manteau conservait à merveille sa chaleur corporelle, ce qui l'empêchait de trembler et de jurer contre ce temps de chien.

Il jura, cependant, mais pour bien autre chose. Il attendait depuis bientôt un quart d'heure que sa meilleure amie se pointe, mais qu'elle ne le faisait pas. Elle était pourtant toujours à l'heure, toujours la première arrivée, et elle ne faisait jamais d'écart. Enfin, sauf aujourd'hui. Et ça avait le don d'inquiéter Draco. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, s'il découvrait qu'elle avait eu un problème. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui créait les problèmes, il ne les résolvait pas. Alors il sorti son téléphone, pour la énième fois vérifia s'il n'avait pas reçu de message, ni d'appels. Composa un numéro, et attendit, avant de pester, et d'essayer encore, sans résultats. Il soupira. Il en était sûr, maintenant : il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il mordit encore sa lèvre, la décharnant presque tant il se mettait à la tâche.

En poussant un soupir de frustration, il se décolla du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, et se mit à marcher vers l'endroit où son amie habitait. C'était à environ trente minutes, mais il le fallait bien. Il connaissait la route et les raccourcis par cœur, après le nombre de fois où il s'y était rendu. Et il n'allait certainement pas laisser la jeune femme se faire agresser ou bien encore violer par un porc, pas cette fois. Il sentit son estomac se retourner, et un élan de culpabilité l'assaillir, avant de chasser ce sentiment – et ce souvenir. Il accéléra nettement l'allure de sa marche, cependant. Il slalomait entre les passants, les envoyant parfois balader lorsqu'ils se faisaient trop envahissants. Un type lui proposa de la kétamine à plusieurs reprises, il refusa à chaque sollicitation. Ce n'était pas vraiment son trip, il ne touchait pas beaucoup à ces choses-là.

Au moment de tourner dans la rue à sa gauche, il vit quelqu'un arriver vers lui, et reconnu sa meilleure amie. La reconnaître le fit étrangement sursauter, et porter une main à son front, avant de la regarder attentivement. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as eu un problème ? Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels, je me suis inquiété. », il demanda d'un ton pressé.

« Nan, y'a rien », lui répondit la fille aux cheveux bruns aux mèches turquoises, coupés en un carré déstructuré. « 'Viens de sortir. Pas vu le temps passer. » Elle resta un moment silencieuse, soutenant le regard du blond, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Bon, d'accord. Harper était chez moi. »

Draco lui lança un sourire goguenard. « Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Vous n'avez pas fait trop de bruit, cette fois, hein ? » La brune leva les yeux au ciel une seconde fois, en posant une main sur sa hanche. « Il vient pas ce soir ? »

La fille exécuta un mouvement négatif de la tête. « Pas moyen. Il a fait un bad trip. Trop d'exta, il est tombé une dizaine de minutes après, et là, ça fait pas loin de deux heures qu'il est inconscient. Ça me fait flipper. Graham est resté avec lui, ça va aller, il va le surveiller et s'occuper de lui. Il docteur après tout, il lui sera d'une plus grande utilité que moi…»

Draco fit la grimace. Il avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où lui et Graham lui avaient dit qu'il faudrait songer à l'emmener à l'hôpital, un jour, et que le docteur récemment diplômé ne pouvait pas tout faire. Draco décida de garder le silence, et passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie. « T'inquiète, Pansy. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger… Hm ? »

La brune soupira. « J'espère. Au moins ce petit con arrêtera d'en consommer ! Je lui avais dis de faire attention, de pas en prendre autant, en si peu de temps. Ça fait cinq jours de suite qu'il en prend, le soir, et pas en minuscule quantité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Elle fit une pause, et ils se mirent en marche. « Je sais qu'il va devoir aller dans un centre de désintox'… Il va pas supporter ça, Draco. Il va devenir malade. Et je vais devoir lui forcer la main. » Draco lui demanda qui le fournissait. « C'est Flint. Qui d'autre ? C'est toujours lui. Mais là… Il a mal prévu son coup. Il pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin. »

Draco resserra son étreinte, et embrassa gentiment Pansy sur la tempe, avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se mettre à discuter et à colporter les derniers potins du coin. Astoria qui s'était fait voler son mec par sa grande sœur – ce qui fit juste rire Draco. _Ha ! J'espère qu'elle ressent ce que j'ai ressenti maintenant, cette cruche. Elle l'a mérité. –_ , Blaise qui s'était enfin trouvé un job _à sa hauteur_ dans un grand restaurant près du _Barin,_ Goyle qui s'était encore fait arrêter après avoir insulté un flic,…

Draco, après avoir déclaré que Goyle et son meilleur ami Crabbe étaient des brutes et n'étaient pas franchement les chouchous de la bande de toute façon, tituba, et s'arrêta, en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, puis collant sa main dessus, pour les laisser se reposer un instant.

Pansy posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond. « Encore tes yeux ? Draco, il faut que tu retournes voir un spécialiste, c'est pas normal que ça continue comme ça… Je comprends même pas que tu aies arrêté. »

Le garçon renifla avec mépris, les yeux toujours cachés. « Ouais, parce que ça changeait quelque chose, c'est sûr ! La rééducation n'a pas réussi son travail. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps comme ça. »

« Bordel, perdre ton temps, tu penses que c'est pire que perdre ta vue définitivement ?! Putain, t'es vraiment grave, t'es aussi con qu'Harper ! », s'exclama Pansy, faisant retourner les passants, qui leur jetèrent des regards étranges et ennuyés. « Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner chez un docteur, espèce de saloperie ! Et je viendrai avec toi. Graham va pas toujours pouvoir t'aider, c'est pas dans ses cordes. »

Draco se retint de lui lancer une pique sur le fait qu'elle aussi, devrait arrêter de prendre Graham pour acquis, mais il serra juste la mâchoire, et attendit de se calmer. Puis il enleva sa main, regardant Pansy avec des yeux tristes et troubles, et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. La fille avait toujours eu une profonde affection pour lui, et lui avait avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de lui il y a quelques années. Ils avaient eu une courte histoire, quelques mois, avant de rompre, en se rendant compte que ça ne collait pas. Depuis, ils étaient restés très proches l'un de l'autre, et ils ne se quittaient presque jamais. Elle avait plusieurs années de plus que lui, et d'un certain angle, Draco la considérait comme sa sœur, et presque comme une présence maternelle. Il avait perdu l'une de ses deux mères, Orora, d'un cancer du foie et Narcissa, son autre mère, était morte il y avait environ deux ans de cela, lors d'un accident de voiture. Inutile de dire que Draco avait sombré dans une profonde déprime après cela. Elles étaient tout son monde, sa seule famille. A part son père biologique, avec qui il avait noué des liens, et avec qui il s'entendait très bien, mais qui ne prenait pas vraiment la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles très souvent.

C'était à ce moment qu'il avait rencontré le reste de la bande. Pansy l'avait emmené à une petite fête de Noël, et les lui avait présentés. Il s'était immédiatement lié d'amitié avec Théodore Nott, un garçon discret et un peu glauque, et Blaise Zabini, un vrai couillon de première. Ce qui l'avait fait entrer dans cette nouvelle famille avec autant de bonheur, c'était qu'il était enfin pleinement accepté. Tout le monde avait ses galères, sa vie, bonne ou mauvaise, et personne n'était à même de juger.

« Je sais. Mais met-toi à ma place. C'est comme ça depuis quatre ans. Comment je suis censé garder espoir, hein ? » Draco haussa les épaules, parlant d'un ton nonchalant. « Allez, trêve de larmes et d'ennui, _let's party_! » Il donna un coup d'épaule à la brune et souriant.

La brune secoua la tête et brandit son poing en l'air, avec un _Wooh !_ qui attira à nouveau les regards des gens croisant leur chemin.

(…)

Le _Room-Ba_ était un club tout sauf banal. Il ouvrait vers deux heures du matin, jusque dix heures environ, et abritait sans doute la plus grande variété de gens. On pouvait y voir des étudiants, de même que des hommes d'affaires, des gens de dix-sept comme de cinquante ans, de toute nationalité, de tout style vestimentaire. Comme à son habitude, il était absolument blindé, l'heure de pointe étant habituellement entre trois heures et six heures. Les lumières multicolores étaient de sortie, la musique était presque assourdissante, l'alcool semblait couler à flots, la gente semblait totalement désinhibée et tirée tous droit de l'Enfer.

Le _Room-Ba_ était aussi l'un des seuls bars diffusant du rock à gogo, ce qui faisait et entretenait sa bonne réputation entre les plus jeunes – et les plus vieux — amateurs de bon son.

Les gens accoudés au bar semblaient tous absorbés dans des discussions absurdes et bizarrement extrêmement profondes, ou bien riaient aux éclats, l'air heureux. Il était difficile d'être d'humeur morose dans cet endroit. La chaleur, les gens, et l'ambiance avait tout pour plaire. Personne ne se souvenait exactement de la date à laquelle le bar avait été créé certains disaient qu'il était juste là, et qu'il ne fallait pas aller chercher plus loin. C'était peut-être pour ça que Draco et Pansy en avait fait leur lieu de sortie du mercredi soir.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les gens, jouant des coudes et dansant presque pour éviter ceux des autres, jusque la salle du fond, où se trouvaient des tables, et un second bar. La vue était parfaite pour observer les gens danser, et pour continuer à consommer librement. Ils durent cependant rester un long moment debout : aucune place à l'horizon, pour le moment. Draco murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Pansy, qui hocha la tête et sourit en retour. Le blond se dirigea vers le bar, et attendit au moins deux trois minutes que son tour vienne. C'était ça aussi, le _Room-_ Ba : il fallait arriver en avance, ou se dépêcher, pour être servi dans les temps.

Il appuya ses avant-bras sur la surface de bois brut, et sourit au barman, qui s'approcha et le salua.

Simon 'Sim-Sim' Barner était un ami de longue date de Draco, ils s'étaient rencontré au lycée, et s'étaient un peu perdu de vue, avant de se retrouver par surprise en ce lieu-même. Ah, oui, c'était un beau lieu de rencontre, ici. Sim-Sim s'était récemment installé dans un appartement pas très loin, avec sa fiancée et leur petite fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Apollon ? », lui demanda le jeune homme, en souriant de son habituel sourire de mec sûr de lui.

« Pansy est raisonnable et ne veut qu'une bièraubeurre. Moi, je vais me laisser tenter par un whiskey pur-feu. Mais ce que je veux vraiment, c'est ton corps de play-boy… », il dit avec un clin d'œil.

Sim-Sim rit. « Les cheveux décolorés c'est pour le style, les lunettes parce que ça excite, et le reste parce que je le vaux bien. » Il s'éloigna du bar, remplit une choppe, ainsi qu'un verre dans lequel il fit couler une généreuse dose de liquide ambré, avant de passer les deux verres au blond. « Cinq euros, coco. » Draco lui tira la langue d'un air à la fois enfantin et obscène, et paya pour lui et Pansy. Pendant qu'il retournait vers elle, le barman le héla : « Hey, Draco ! Cette fois, tu attends d'être chez toi, avant de commencer à branler qui que ce soit ! »

Les hommes et les femmes près du comptoir se mirent à le regarder et à rire, contrairement à Draco qui lança un regard meurtrier à son ami, son visage s'empourprant, avant d'avancer vers Pansy le plus vite possible, et se cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sim-Sim lui rabâchait les oreilles avec ça toutes les semaines. C'était arrivé il y a déjà plusieurs mois, et depuis tout le monde se moquait de lui. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. D'accord, il avait peut-être bu plus qu'il n'aurait dû, il avait dansé avec ce type aux jolis yeux verts un peu trop longtemps, et il avait dégrafé son pantalon un peu trop vite.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, en soi l'autre homme l'avait encouragé. Et finalement, il n'avait même pas pu conclure. Ils s'étaient faits jetés dehors, et l'autre n'était plus jamais revenu. Non pas que ça l'attristait. Il ne savait même pas son nom.

Il sirota tranquillement son whiskey, discutant avec Pansy à propos du festival auquel ils devaient tous se rejoindre le week-end prochain. Ils avaient tout de suite décidé qu'Harper n'irait pas, même s'il suppliait et disait que tout allait mieux. Prendre des risques inutiles, même pour faire plaisir, était stupide et dangereux.

Ils dansèrent un peu, avec précaution, pour ne pas renverser le contenu de leur verre, toujours à la main. Au bout d'un moment, commençant à être embêtés, ils les déposèrent sur une table qui venait de se libérer. Ils purent enfin se débarrasser de leur veste, les poser sur des chaises, les réservant par la même occasion, et ainsi se libérer de toute contrainte. Draco se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise avec son t-shirt léger, et Pansy soupira de bonheur lorsqu'elle put enfin respirer dans sa jolie robe rouge découvrant ses épaules. Le blond l'emmena sur la piste, au milieu de tous ces gens qui comme eux profitaient de cette soirée de débandade, et la fit tourner plusieurs fois, avant de la lâcher. La brune leva ses bras, et ondula des hanches, en riant, imitée par Draco, qui garda tout de même ses bras baissés.

Pansy se rapprocha, avec un air absurde de prédatrice, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco, croisant ses poignets. Le garçon, en haussant un sourcil dans une mimique ironiquement attirante passa les siens autour de la taille de sa meilleure amie, et ils entamèrent une danse sensuelle. Après seulement ce qui devait être une minute, un homme, la quarantaine, s'approcha de Pansy, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, se collant contre elle, tout en regardant Draco d'un air provoquant. Pansy, soupirant avec ennui, lâcha alors Draco, et se retourna face à l'inconnu, le repoussant fermement. Le type leva ses deux mains, et recula, ses lèvres bougeant, inaudible sous les coups de fouets de la musique, avant de se détourner pour sans doute trouver une autre femme.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut être chiant, sérieusement… C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais qu'Harper soit ici, comme ça personne ne viendrait m'embêter. » Elle soupira, et s'éloigna de la piste de danse, s'asseyant sur la chaise où était son manteau, et buvant un peu de sa choppe d'un air blasé.

Draco regarda brièvement les gens dansant autour de lui, essayant de trouver quelqu'un d'intéressant, avant de retourner bredouille s'assoir, avec un long soupir. « Ouais, mais il serait du genre à réagir un peu… Trop. Tu sais très bien te défendre, tu vois, il est parti. » Il sourit. « Mais s'il n'avait pas lâché l'affaire, je l'aurais fait partir, bien sûr. »

Pansy laissa échapper une sorte de ronflement moqueur. « Draco, chéri, tu es peut-être musclé, avec des pecs-coussins, mais tu sais pas te battre. Et puis y'a tes troubles de vision. Ça aurait été dangereux et pour toi, et pour moi. »

Draco croisa ses bras d'un air indigné. « Avant de vous connaître, fallait bien que je me défende par moi-même. Tu peux être certaine que je savais me battre ! »

« Oui, mais plus maintenant... » Pansy rajouta. Elle regarda ensuite la foule d'un air distrait, passant son index sur le rebord de sa choppe, les laissant dans un silence lourd de sens, qui pesa sur Draco. Soudain, Pansy fit un mouvement de menton vers la foule. « Tiens, je viens de repérer quelqu'un qui pourrait potentiellement satisfaire ton fétichisme. »

Draco ne comprit pas au premier abord, puis opina lentement du chef, buvant une gorgée de whiskey, avant de pincer les lèvres. « Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ? C'est pas un fétichisme. Juste une préférence. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai arrêté de chercher. J'ai décidé de rester maître de moi, et de ne pas trop me laisser-aller. Tu as affaire à un autre moi, maintenant. » Il regarda néanmoins les gens continuant de danser, cherchant cette personne du regard. « Non, je ne suis plus le même, et je dirais même que-» Sa voix s'étrangla, et ce qu'il venait de dire s'évanouit instantanément de son esprit.

Juste sous ses yeux, à quelques mètres, venait d'apparaître un homme fantastiquement bien roulé, dansant d'une manière atroce – mais qui s'en souciait ? – et avec des yeux à damner.

Draco tendit son verre vers sa meilleure amie. « Pansy, tiens-moi ça. » Il se leva. « Cette nuit est _ma_ nuit. »


	2. Chapter 2 - How dare you ?

**Just a bit of Us**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici le chapitre suivant (qui est venu très rapidement, ma foi.)!

Petits rappels concernant la fiction :

 **Personnages principaux :** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter (ainsi que quelques autres qui sont tous tirés des livres de Rowling, qui apparaîtront de temps à autres.).

L'histoire se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif, dans lequel les villes, les personnages, de même que les lieux seront soit tirés des livres, soit de mon imagination, de même que pas mal d'autres éléments, je pense.

Certains personnages peuvent être un peu (voire complètement) OOC.

Résumé de l'histoire : **Il a suffit d'une seule rencontre, une seule, lors de son enfance, pour que Draco Malfoy sorte de sa torpeur. Mais avec le temps, tout s'en va, et l'oubli frappe toujours. Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme -plus ou moins- accompli et épanoui, profitant de la vie au maximum. Mais il suffira d'une seule rencontre, une seule, pour chambouler son monde, une fois de plus.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 \- How dare you ?

 _« Cette nuit est ma nuit. »_

Draco descendit de la petite estrade sur laquelle se situait les tables, souriant avec vice, et ne lâchant pas des yeux le beau brun, même pas une seconde. Son regard gris était tel celui d'un prédateur ayant repéré une proie bien calibrée. Et bien très bien calibrée, cette proie était.

Pansy le regarda s'éloigner d'un air ennuyé, avant de poser le verre de whiskey sur la table, mécontente, reposant sa tête sur sa main. « C'est toujours _ta_ nuit, Draco… Parfois je me demande pourquoi je continue de venir ici avec toi… » Elle soupira, et se focalisa sur la musique. C'était une chance qu'elle appréciait Iggy Pop.

Draco, lorsqu'il arriva sur la piste de danse, se mit à la tâche, élaborant une petite stratégie, et se mit à danser, ne quittant toujours pas l'homme de vue, et le dévorant littéralement de son regard gris brillant d'envie. Cet inconnu était tout ce qu'il cherchait pour combler son appétit. Il ne fallait surtout pas le laisser disparaître. A première vue, il semblait grand, probablement plus que le blond. Sa chemise moulait à la perfection son torse, et il était inutile de parler de son pantalon… Draco haussa un sourcil, soudainement très intéressé par le popotin de ce – très certain – Don Juan. Puis, il fronça un peu les sourcils. Il était peut-être hétéro – il y avait même beaucoup de chance qu'il le soit – ou bien encore un de ces endurcis homophobes ? Si c'était le cas, il s'était plutôt bien planté d'endroit, le _Room-Ba_ étant un bar gay-friendly. Mais, de toute manière, il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le vérifier. Foncer, et prévoir des airbags au cas où. En parlant d'airbags… Le regard gris du blond s'attarda sur les pectoraux plus qu'apparents sous la chemise ocre. Il n'y en avait ni trop peu, ni trop… trop _too much_. Ils étaient très bien. Ça montrait juste qu'il savait s'entretenir, ou alors qu'il été dopé. Ou peut-être qu'il était bien gâté par la nature. Draco soupira à leur vue. C'était un bien exotique spécimen…

Draco tourna sur lui-même, et saisit un homme par la cravate. Probablement un cadre, ou un homme d'affaires. Quels genres d'affaires, ça, ça ne le regardait pas. Il le rapprocha, et dansa avec lui. A présent, il faisait face au brun aux yeux divins, et le regardait par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme à la cravate. Il le regarda avec une intensité d'araignée surveillant un moucheron tombant dans son piège. Il lâcha le type avec qui il dansait, sans ménagement, au comble de celui-ci, qui semblait apprécier d'être malmené. Puis, il prit la main d'une femme avec qui il passa plus de temps, et dansa avec amusement, la faisant tourner en souriant, la femme gloussant en rougissant un peu. Ils rirent chacun l'un de l'autre, lorsqu'ils trébuchèrent à cause d'un pied mal placé, puis il la fit tourner à nouveau, avant de la quitter avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. La femme lui fit un signe de main, tout sourire.

Le blond se remit à la recherche du brun… qu'il ne voyait plus. Il l'avait perdu de vue. D'un air presque paniqué, il avança à travers les gens, poussant, slalomant, évitant les coups involontaires, regardant toujours de droite à gauche, et derrière lui, tournant sur lui-même comme un enfant perdu dans les allées d'un magasin. Au bout d'un certain moment, il fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait mal géré son coup, et maintenant le brun avait disparu. Il soupira avec dépit, une moue dépitée sur les lèvres. Il avait vraiment la poisse.

« Ce que tu peux être persistant. », une voix lui dit, juste à côté de lui.

Draco sursauta, et fit volte-face, se retrouvant, ô comble de la joie, face au brun sexy. Tout n'était pas perdu, alors ! Il l'observa de haut en bas. Il était plus grand, en effet. Et plus musclé, aussi, mais ça il l'avait bien deviné, en voyant ses jolies courbes. Le brun portait également un regard sceptique, et sa bouche était démunie de sourire.

Il demanda, d'un ton à la fois innocent et rempli d'assurance : « C'est un défaut, pour toi ? »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, avant de répondre calmement : « Non, ce n'est pas un défaut. Mais si je ne prends pas la peine de te regarder, c'est bien pour une raison. »

Draco eut la sensation de se prendre une claque en pleine face, mais il fit bien attention à ne pas le montrer, et surtout de ne pas démarrer au quart de tour, et de ne pas s'énerver. C'était sa chance, après tout. Il n'allait pas la gâcher aussi rapidement, et seulement pour un commentaire peu agréable. Il en avait connu d'autres.

« Difficile à impressionner, à ce que je vois. Et menteur, en plus de ça. Tu m'as regardé, c'est logique. Sinon, comment est-ce que tu aurais pu -»

Le brun l'interrompit. « Je t'ai _vu_ me fixer. Voir et regarder, ce n'est pas la même chose. Et tu n'es vraiment pas le genre de type que je qualifierais de discret. (Il regarda Draco de haut en bas.) Fait attention, ce genre de chose pourrait rapidement t'attirer des ennuis. C'est une chance que je ne sois pas un mafieux sous couverture. »

Draco sourit. « Qui dit que je ne cherchais justement pas à attirer les ennuis ? »

Le brun le regarda avec un regard rempli d'incrédulité, et d'une once de pitié. « C'était l'une des pires phrases d'accroche que j'aie entendue. Et j'en ai entendu pas mal. »

Draco répondit instantanément : « Tu as raison, j'aurais du faire un effort. Donne-moi une seconde chance. Ahem… Salut, bel hidalgo, ça te dit des cours de danse particuliers ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, avant de sourire. Draco se réjouit intérieurement, et ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était davantage charmant que sexy, à ce moment.

L'homme lui dit d'un air sûr de lui : « Je sais danser, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. Mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour danser une valse ou un tango, n'est-ce pas ? » Draco ferma ses yeux un instant. Il pouvait distinctement imaginer cet inconnu danser avec une cavalière énervée, boitant à cause du nombre de fois où elle s'était faite écraser le pied sans ménagement. Il sourit d'un air goguenard, rouvrant les yeux et fixant à nouveau le visage de l'autre. Il faillit presque en rire. « Tu ne me crois pas ? On n'enseigne plus le respect aux enfants, de nos jours ? »

Draco haussa les sourcils, trouvant cette réplique à la fois absurde et mal placée. Ce gars ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que lui. « Ah, ça aurait pu me servir d'excuse. Mais malheureusement, je suis devenu trop vieux pour ce genre d'éducation. »

Les yeux verts se fermèrent un instant, avant de rouler avec ennui. « Tu es majeur, au moins ? Tu es vraiment en âge pour venir dans ce genre d'endroit ? Tu ne voudrais sans doute pas que la moitié des gens ici soient condamnés pour abus sur mineur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco ne se laissa pas défaire. Ce qu'il lui disait n'était rien de plus que du vent. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours très proches l'un de l'autre, et ça le fit sourire. « Je te remercie de me complimenter sur ma bonne conservation physique. Je ne me permettrai pas beaucoup de choses, si j'étais mineur. Je respecte les règles... » Il se remit à danser, lentement, ne lâchant pas son sourire malicieux.

L'autre homme fit un bref mouvement de tête, comme s'il avouait que le blond avait un bon point. Il dansa, lui aussi, et Draco fut une fois de plus effaré face à son niveau de compétence ouvertement et ridiculement pathétique.

« Hey. Bouge les hanches. Ne te focalise pas autant sur tes mouvements de bras. Ou alors, pas comme ça… On pourrait croire que tu essaies de chasser un nuage de moustiques. »

Le brun fit comme il dit, avec un regard agacé. « Et qui dit que je n'essayais justement pas de les chasser ? » Il fit un mouvement de menton en direction de Draco, accompagné d'un regard appuyé.

Draco lui lança un regard passablement ennuyé. « Maintenant, je t'inspire tellement que tu reprends mes propres modèles de réponses ? Tes épaules bougent trop frénétiquement… Je ne suis pas un moustique, cependant. Je ne cherche pas à sucer ton sang… ne t'inquiète pas sur ce point-là. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'inconnu, les arrêtant brusquement, avant de se mettre à les bouger plus lentement. « Détends-toi. Les gens ne vont pas regarder quelqu'un qui gesticule dans tous les sens, mais quelqu'un qui a une manière de bouger fluide, et langoureuse. Enfin, ils vont plutôt s'attarder sur autre chose, mais imaginons. Si tu veux danser de manière déjantée, tu peux toujours aller en rave. Mais pour le reste… Je pense savoir ce que beaucoup de gens aiment voir. C'est juste un conseil. » Il lui sourit.

L'autre le regarda avec des yeux étranges, les sourcils un tantinet froncés, l'air un peu défensif mais ne dit rien. Il fit juste comme Draco lui conseilla, et le blond ne put qu'observer, et être une fois de plus attiré par ce quelque chose qu'il dégageait. Il le provoqua en le traitant de nouveau _de menteur, peu crédible, n'hésitant pas à cacher son incompétence dans le domaine de la danse_.

Comme s'il en avait eu assez, le brun cessa de bouger, et serra la mâchoire, avant de poser une de ses mains sur la hanche de Draco, et saisit de l'autre non pas sa main, mais son _poignet_. Draco posa instinctivement sa main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu, et faillit perdre l'équilibre tant il fut brusqué par la vitesse à laquelle le brun le fit pivoter, puis tourner. Il réfléchit à toute allure, se rappelant les mouvements de pieds et de jambes qu'il était nécessaire d'exécuter pendant une valse. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se concentrant uniquement sur ça, ne voulant absolument pas donner une raison à l'autre de se moquer de lui. Après une bonne dizaine de secondes, il leva les yeux vers le visage de celui qui semblait mener la danse, et qui, à son étonnement, semblait s'ennuyer ferme, ne regardant même pas son cavalier, comme s'il ne savait même pas qu'il en avait un. Draco se dit qu'il avait peut-être jugé trop vite, parce que cet homme savait danser, et bien. Ils avaient repris un rythme normal, avec les trois temps caractéristiques bien marqués, et le blond n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse l'ignorer autant. Ça avait le don de l'agacer, et de vexer. Au moins, la danse allait bien avec la musique qui passait, et heureusement. Des symphonies et concertos, c'était pas vraiment anodin ici, mais pas rare non plus.

Et puis le brun regarda enfin Draco. Et ce dernier déglutit, son cœur loupant un battement. Il regarda le visage qui s'offrait à lui. Le regard impassible, la bouche ne semblant pas habituée à sourire, les cheveux décoiffés, la mâchoire bien dessinée, le nez ayant l'air d'avoir été cassé, et pas qu'une fois, la pomme d'Adam prononcée. Ses traits passaient de l'ombre à la lumière, au gré des mouvements des projecteurs, et de leur intensité, lui donnant tout à tour un air angélique et démoniaque, mais mettant toujours en valeur ses yeux divins.

Draco soupira. Il était fasciné. Il y avait quelque chose, dans ce regard fermé, quelque chose de _spécial_ , presque. Dans la manière nonchalante et pourtant sensuelle qu'il avait de danser, adroit et maître de chaque geste. Cet homme… avait quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas chez les autres. Draco sut à cet instant que c'était lui. Il sourit avec un air rusé. C'était lui, le boss final. Et il fallait absolument qu'il l'ait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser celui-là filer. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'échapper.

Soudainement, l'intéressé offrit un sourire en coin, un air fier de lui sur le visage. Il avait réussi à fermer le clapet de ce blond prétentieux. Il haussa les sourcils d'un air confiant, l'air de dire ' _Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?'_

Draco chercha son regard, et n'y trouva rien que des nuances de moquerie aguicheuse ce qui le fit rougir malgré lui. De gêne, tout d'abord, puis de honte en s'en rendant compte… et puis aussi parce que ce regard provocateur lui taquinait fortement les méninges, ainsi que le corps tout entier. En un seul regard, ce type avait réussi à l'allumer entièrement. Et il sembla l'avoir remarqué, puisque son sourire narquois s'agrandit. Draco oublia de se focaliser sur les pas de danse pendant un dixième de seconde, et ça suffit à le faire trébucher d'une manière peu élégante, l'une de ses chaussures glissant sur le sol, ses yeux s'écarquillant, et sa bouche se tordant en une grimace désolante. Il se cogna contre le brun, se faisant par conséquent mal au nez, et se claquant le front. Il grogna de douleur et d'exaspération mêlées mais il passa rapidement à autre chose, se rendant compte que grâce à ce dérapage, il se retrouvait contre le torse du brun, et c'était un très bon commencement. Et, il ne pouvait pas mentir en disant que ses muscles étaient très confortables…

« Tu tombes directement dans mes bras après une seule danse ? », il entendit l'homme lui dire avec une voix pleine de moquerie apparente.

Draco laissa son bras glisser, lâchant l'épaule du brun, et soupira d'aise. On pourrait s'endormir très facilement, sur cette armature. « Apparemment, oui. »

L'inconnu fit lentement glisser sa main de la hanche du blond jusqu'au bas de son dos, la laissant pendant quelques secondes, avant de revenir jusque sa hanche, et de faire de lents vas-et-viens. Draco reprit alors totalement ses esprits, et inspira bruyamment, sentant son propre cœur battre à nouveau à vitesse grand V.

« Dis-moi… », le brun commença.

Draco se tendit. « Hm ? »

« Je te fais de l'effet ? »

Draco sentit son estomac – et pas que – faire un bond. Comment, par Dieu, était-il sensé pouvoir contrôler son corps avec un homme pareil collé à lui ? Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il sentit sa respiration devenir frénétique, et ses doigts se contracter en une série de tics. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud, son cœur dansait la samba, c'était définitivement pire que le carnaval de Rio dans son pantalon, et pourtant la seule chose qu'il fut capable de répondre fut un ' _nnugh'_ étouffé.

Il était atrocement excité, il avait plus qu'envie de cet homme, et la seule chose qu'il voulait en ce moment était de pouvoir forniquer avec lui toute la nuit, et plus si affinité. Il avait envie de lécher son corps comme une sucette, de le croquer comme un biscuit, et de le faire fondre comme de la guimauve. Il sentait sa main qui faisait toujours le même trajet entre son dos et sa hanche, et il aurait préféré qu'elle soit un tantinet plus bas, qu'ils en finissent enfin. Le blond releva lentement la tête, regardant progressivement la clavicule, la gorge, le menton, les lèvres, le nez, les yeux, et… Il leva les sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas vu avant, mais une drôle de cicatrice était présente sur son front, presque entièrement cachée sous une mèche de cheveux ébouriffée.

Il entendit vaguement une mélodie de Kavinsky, et trouva presque absurde le fait qu'elle passe pile à ce moment-là. Parce que, oui, cet homme avait quelque chose en lui, qui était plus que difficile à expliquer. Draco ne pouvait pas l'exprimer, ni le comprendre, c'était juste _comme ça_. Et il adorait ça. Il soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à la mettre dans son lit. Après, il pourrait s'en aller en paix.

Contrairement à son habitude, la première envie, et action de Draco fut de lever le menton pour pouvoir mieux regarder ce visage étourdissant, de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, et d'approcher son visage de celui du brun, fermant peu à peu ses yeux. Il sentit la main sur son poignet se desserrer – il n'avait même pas remarqué que ce mec n'avait pas du tout bougé depuis le début – et deux doigts se poser sur ses lèvres. Le blond ouvrit les yeux, haussant paresseusement les sourcils, ses yeux se fermant à nouveau de moitié, toujours brillants, aux pupilles dilatées, avec une lueur de désir très visible en eux.

« Je ne suis, en revanche, pas intéressé par ce genre de _danse_ avec toi. », le brun lui dit d'un ton presque sympathique, comme son sourire. Il lâcha complètement Draco, s'extirpa de son étreinte, et avant que le blond ne puisse parler, s'éloigna et disparut dans le flot de personnes continuant de danser, toujours, ne remarquant pas son regard perdu, ses bras ballant le long de son corps, et ses épaules tombantes. Il eut un brusque pincement au cœur. Il hésita entre se mettre à la poursuite de cet homme, ou bien se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol, comme semblaient le suggérer ses jambes fatiguées. Ses genoux en avaient assez subi, et ils menaçaient de céder.

Il ne fit cependant aucun des deux. S'écrouler ne servirait qu'à briser son égo déjà bien touché et partir à la recherche du beau brun ? Non… Il devait être déjà parti, et cela démolirait encore plus sa fierté. Avec un goût amer dans sa bouche, il s'exclama d'une voix rauque : « Putain de cockblock ! », avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, profondément déçu.

A quelques mètres de là, de l'autre côté de la piste, le mystérieux inconnu secoua la tête doucement, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, avant de continuer son chemin, et de quitter le _Room-Ba,_ l'air froid lui fouettant le visage. Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact, que ce garçon devait être encore jeune, et qu'il ne devrait sans doute pas se faire rejeter aussi durement. Enfin, il avait fait l'effort de sourire, mais les mots restaient les mêmes, peu importe la manière de les dire.

Et Harry Potter ne savait plus exactement comment faire preuve de tact.

Draco sortit de la foule avec une moue dépitée sur les lèvres. Dès qu'elle le vit, Pansy le regarda d'un air connaisseur. Elle savait exactement ce que voulait dire cette expression. Le blond s'assit sur sa chaise, les bras pendants. Il la rapprocha de celle de la brune, et resta muré dans le silence pendant un long moment, regardant le sol. Puis, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, soupirant en un long ' _uuuuh'_ désespéré.

« Pansy-y-y… », il dit d'une voix sanglotante. « Je suis le plus malheureux des hommes, ce soir, de même que le plus frustré ! »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Son meilleur ami avait toujours cette fâcheuse habitude d'exagérer les moindres choses, même les plus triviales. « Il t'a dit d'aller voir ailleurs ? »

Draco releva la tête, repéra son verre de whisky entamé, et le saisit, le buvant avant de tousser, un air de chien battu sur le visage. « Non ! », il dit d'une voix rocailleuse. « Si seulement, ça aurait été moins tordu, et ça aurait été clair ! Il m'a encouragé, plus qu'autre chose. Je l'ai conseillé pour que sa danse dégueue soit moins dégueue, et il m'a fait croire qu'il était vraiment nul – enfin, en quelque sorte – et ensuite il m'a fait son numéro de Prince dansant à la noix, j'ai failli me casser le nez et m'effondrer par terre _à cause de lui_! Il m'a chauffé, je te jure. C'est un vrai allumeur. Et juste quand j'allais pour l'embrasser (Il imita sa voix avec un ton grotesque.), Monsieur m'a dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé, blah-blah. Aïe, mon égo, il a mal ! »

Pansy écarquilla les yeux. « Non ! », elle dit d'une voix effarée. Draco prit un air dépité, et ses lèvres se pincèrent, et il haussa les épaules. « Tu as voulu l' _embrasser_? Le premier ? Tout de suite, après seulement quelques minutes ? »

Draco la regarda avec un air blasé. « Je te raconte à quel point je me suis fait détruire moralement et mentalement, et toi, tout ce que tu retiens, c'est _ça_? Il est où, ton soutien, Parkinson ? »

La brune lui donna une tape sur la cuisse, une lueur joueuse dans le regard. « C'est que c'est une première ça, cocote ! Héhé, il doit vraiment être quelque chose, ce type ! »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, s'te plait. Réserve ça à tes amies-filles. Et pour en revenir à ce mec, il est quelque chose, oui. Un mufle insensible, par exemple. » Il resta silencieux un moment, puis posa un coude sur la table, posant son menton sur sa main, et regardant Pansy avec un sourire ne prévoyant rien de bon. « Tu sais quoi ? Je vais pas me laisser abattre. Peut-être que si j'utilise une approche un peu plus… _stratégique_ , j'arriverai à quelque chose. C'est vrai, je suis aussi un peu coupable, je l'ai pris pour acquis, parce que les autres avant lui n'étaient pas forcément très habiles et extrêmement réfléchis. Mais lui, _lui_ ,… C'est pas de la même graine. Il semble avoir un cerveau, et être un bon adversaire, même. Je vais l'approcher comme un requin le ferait. Je vais tout d'abord m'approcher… m'éloigner… revenir sous un autre angle, et disparaître à nouveau. (Pansy le regarda d'un air incrédule.) Ensuite, je vais lui montrer un peu, tu vois, genre je vais lui tourner autour, lui envoyer de petits signaux. Je vais le taquiner, si tu préfères. Et ensuite, lorsqu'il se croira en sécurité… Blam ! (Il s'écria.) Je le chopperai. Alors ? C'est pas du génie, ça, hm ? »

Pansy le regardait d'un air désabusé, se retenant de rire. Elle opina juste du chef.

Le blond n'attendit pas une réponse pour continuer. « Ou peut-être que j'aurais juste qu'à le prendre à son propre jeu. » Il souleva ses épaules, mimant des muscles énormes et grossiers. « Je suis méchant, ne m'approchez pas. Je lance mon attaque _Vexante_ , qui est très efficace ! Attention, dangereux cet homme est dangereux ! Ugh ! »

La brune se mit à rire aux éclats, et donna un coup sur le biceps de Draco. Ce dernier la regarda, et la rejoignit dans sa crise de rire, et détendant ses épaules, effaçant l'imitation – exagérée – du brun. Il se sentait bien à nouveau. La présence de Pansy suffisait généralement à le mettre de bonne humeur, même si elle ne participait jamais à ses excellents plans d'élaboration de stratégies pour chasser le gibier.

(…)

Draco Malfoy était également, outre un boute-en-train, un étudiant. Grandement respecté et adulé par beaucoup de personnes. Le genre d'étudiant propre sur lui, sans une seule imperfection, dégageant une classe et un sex appeal inégalables. Tiré à quatre épingles, studieux, en tête de la classe, inatteignable, solitaire. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se mêler aux autres élèves de sa promo, ou aux autres élèves tout court. Alors les autres l'observaient juste de loin, répandant des rumeurs sur ses pseudos-fréquentations, ou alors sur comment _Draco avait déjà adressé la parole à une fille, et l'avait probablement mise enceinte_. Draco, en entendant de telles rumeurs, répondait tout simplement qu'il ne verserait aucune pension ni indemnisation.

Son père payait les frais de ses études, de même que ceux de son appartement, spacieux à l'extrême, et pourtant encombré dans tous les recoins de babioles trouvées dans des brocantes, offertes par des amis, offertes par des groupies, ou bien offertes par lui-même (surtout ce type de babiole). L'appartement était cependant très pratique lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organiser de petites fêtes. Une fois qu'on trouvait un endroit où s'asseoir, bien sûr, parce qu'entre le bazar et les amis des amis des amis, c'était vite comblé.

Draco suivait un cursus en Lettres Modernes, et le son de son réveil, à 13 heures, le fit sursauter et geindre en même temps. Son prochain court débutait trois quarts d'heure plus tard, et il ne s'était couché que cinq heures plus tôt. Et Draco, en bon élève avec une conduite de vie très saine, avait beaucoup de mal à tenir une journée entière avec seulement cinq heures de sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se leva, il se prit les pieds dans un t-shirt qui trainait par terre, tituba, se rattrapa à une pile de classeurs sur un bureau – pile qui tomba avec fracas – et jura, laissant tout en plan.

Il entra dans son dressing, qui était une pièce adjointe absolument immense. Draco était du genre de ceux qui collectionnent, qui ne jettent pas un seul regard à la moitié de leurs vêtements, et qui pourtant se plaignent de n'avoir aucune garde-robe. Un vrai bourgeois, ce garçon-là. Il saisit une chemise bleu pâle, un pantalon gris foncé, ainsi qu'un de ses nombreux blazers, chic mais sans en faire trop. Puis, il entra dans sa salle de bain, vaste, mais surtout ce que les gens pourraient qualifier de dépotoir. Le blond prit une douche rapide, – il n'eut pas besoin de se déshabiller, puisqu'il avait l'habitude de dormir complètement nu, simplement parce qu'il avait une grande flemme de se trouver des vêtements adaptés à sa vie nocturne. Sans mauvais jeux de mot. Il se lava les dents, s'appliqua moult crèmes sur le visage, et peigna ses cheveux. Il les sécha consciencieusement, se faisant un brushing mettant en valeur ses cheveux presque blancs et brillants, que beaucoup de gens lui enviaient. Il les tenait de son père, il devrait penser à le remercier, un jour.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien, après tout, s'il était irrésistible. Draco fronça les sourcils. Et ce n'était certainement pas un certain brun qui allait le contredire. Qu'il ne soit pas le genre de tout le monde, d'accord. Mais que ce type fasse comme si c'était le cas, avant de le dénier, non, hors de question. Il savait très bien que ce brun n'avait fait ça que pour le teaser. C'était logique.

Ce garçon irrésistible, donc, se regarda de haut en bas dans son miroir, et soupira. _Oh, Draco, si je n'étais pas toi, je ferais des folies de ton corps._ Il commença à enfiler son pantalon, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas pris de sous-vêtements. Il râla, retourna dans son dressing, prit le premier boxer qui lui tomba sous la main – son plus 'moche', un qui avait dû lui coûter au moins quarante euros – et put enfin s'habiller comme il se devait. Il mit une montre sur son poignet, que ses mères lui avaient offert lors de ses quinze ans.

Il ne restait que dix minutes avant le début de son cours. D'ordinaire, les maîtres de conférences fermaient les amphis à clef, pour bien embêter les retardataires. Mais sa professeure de littérature médiévale ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Draco attrapa la sacoche dans laquelle il rangeait son Mac – il ne lui accordait que peu d'importance, contrairement à son PC qui était comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Il galéra à enfiler ses chaussures, et sortit sans prendre la peine de fermer à clef. Franchement, à quoi servaient les gardiens, s'ils ne pouvaient pas assurer la sécurité d'un appartement ouvert ?

Il se dépêcha de quitter la bâtisse, et marcha à pas rapides dans la rue, certain d'être en retard. Cependant, en arrivant devant son université, il ralentit, remarquant une foule attroupée à quelques mètres. Il s'immobilisa, et scanna les gens pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il remarqua Cho Chang. C'était elle, la fille qu'il avait soi-disant mis enceinte. Cette fille était sa groupie suprême, et elle n'abandonnait jamais, peu importe le nombre de fois où il l'envoyait balader. A la longue, Draco avait abandonné, et la laissait faire un peu comme elle voulait. Elle le faisait dans tous les cas, alors autant l'accepter.

Il avança vers elle, et lui toucha le bras avec son index, pour attirer son attention. « Y s'passe quoi ? », il demanda avec hâte, en désignant les gens de son menton.

La chinoise se tourna vers lui, et lui offrit un énorme sourire, entrelaçant instantanément son bras avec celui de Draco. Puis, son sourire disparut. « C'est Seamus. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Il est dans un était critique, d'après ce qu'ils disent. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, qu'il est dans un état critique, pauvre cruche… Le blond ne connaissait pas Seamus Finnigan, mais il savait qu'il était le meilleur ami de Dean Thomas, un des gars de sa promo. Il n'était pas ami avec lui, mais ça permettait de situer un peu le personnage. Il demanda à Cho si elle savait où il était, et elle indiqua le centre de l'attroupement. Draco fit un simple signe de tête, avant de brusquement pincer les lèvres, en écoutant ce que les élèves disaient. Un petit groupe s'amusait à prendre des paris pour savoir si Seamus allait survivre ou pas. Draco sentit une vague de haine monter en lui. Les gens n'avaient aucun respect. Comment avaient-ils l'audace de faire des choses aussi… immondes ?!

Il saisit l'une des filles du groupe par l'épaule, et la retourna d'un geste presque violent. En le voyant, la fille écarquilla les yeux, et regarda son épaule comme si ce contact était un geste saint. Se faire toucher par Draco Malfoy était un si grand honneur, après tout. Elle changea vite d'expression cependant, en entendant ce qu'il avait à dire :

« Ecoute-moi bien, sale pétasse. Toi et tes connards d'amis, vous feriez mieux de vous barrer. C'est triste, mais puisque t'es la plus proche, et que je te parle, c'est toi qui va prendre pour eux. » Les autres fautifs, qui s'étaient retournés, le regardèrent d'un air peu sûrs d'eux. Draco continua, ses doigts se serrant davantage sur l'épaule de la fille, qui rougissait de plus en plus. « Parler des gens comme ça, tu pense que c'est drôle ? Intelligent ? T'as pas honte ? C'est comme ça, que t'as été élevée ? Prendre des paris sur un mec qui pourrait crever, ça te fait te sentir supérieure ? » La fit secoua sa tête en signe de négation, son visage entièrement rouge, et ses yeux brillants. « Devine quoi. T'es rien. Rien qu'une misérable. Une misérable qui, vu ce qu'elle a à dire, ne devrait même pas se permettre d'ouvrir la bouche. » Il rapprocha la fille, et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Tu me répugnes. Et si je te reprends à faire ça, rien qu'une fois… (Il jeta un coup d'œil aux gens derrière elle, qui le regardaient d'un air horrifié.) Je te ferai vivre un cauchemar. Maintenant, tu as le choix. Agir, pour une fois, comme si tu avais un cerveau, ou bien prendre des risques. Sache que je ne suis pas gêné le moins du monde par le fait que tu sois une femme. Pour moi, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Les femmes ne sont pas une exception à ça. Et en te regardant ce soir dans ton miroir, tu te rendras compte que j'avais raison. » Il réfléchit pendant un quart de seconde. « Et encore… Les vraies femmes, elles, ont de la dignité.» Il la lâcha, et la regarda avec froideur, avant de sourire. « A la prochaine. Prend soin de toi. »

La fille commença à pleurer, et s'en alla en courant, suivie par les autres membres de son groupe. Certains élèves, ceux qui n'avaient rien dit, s'étaient retournés vers lui également. Draco haussa un sourcil, et s'en alla, marchant en direction du bâtiment dans lequel son cours avait lieu. Cho, toujours accrochée à son bras, avait gardé le silence pendant tout ce temps. Draco la regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Tu es bien silencieuse. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de moi, maintenant ? »

Cho serra son bras, posant sa tête sur son biceps. « Non, non. Je comprends pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça. Ces gens sont abjects. »

Draco haussa les sourcils, regardant la fille asiatique. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler d'un ton aussi dédaigneux.

« Cette fille est une imbécile. Elle va croire tout ce que tu lui as dis. Même la partie où tu lui as dit que tu lui ferais vivre un cauchemar. » Elle regarda Draco. « Mais tu ne ferais pas ça, hein ? Tu as dit qu'elle prenait pour tout le monde, mais tu ne la frapperas pas, non ? Juste les garçons ? »

Draco soupira. « Cho… (Il s'abstint de continuer.) C'est vrai. Juste les garçons. »

(…)

Il était déjà plus de 18h30, et Draco sortit de sa cuisine avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs tasses de chocolat chaud. Il les posa sur une table basse joliment sculptée, entourée de fauteuils, et d'un long sofa. Il s'assit ensuite sur ce dernier, à côté de Graham, en soupirant.

« Oh, pitié… Vous prenez sa défense ? », il demanda d'un air exaspéré. « Vous avez écouté ce que je vous ai dis, ou pas ? »

Théodore, dans un fauteuil en face de lui, croisa les jambes, sa tasse au creux de ses mains, les réchauffant. Il regarda Draco avec une grande attention. « Bien sûr. Mais comme d'habitude, tu as parlé avant de réfléchir. »

Graham acquiesça. « Hm-hm. Imagine si le nombre de gens qui t'ont entendu répètent ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu auras des ennuis jusqu'au cou. Et je te parle même pas des représailles. »

Draco leva une main d'un geste agacé. « Si les gens tentent quoi que ce soit, mon père en entendra parler. »

« Non mais, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? », Graham demanda. « Ton cher papa ne pourra pas toujours t'aider. T'as fais fort, là, Malfoy. Tu vas passer pour un gros misogyne qui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à cogner une fille. C'est pas bon, ça. »

Draco ouvrit sa bouche plusieurs fois, avant de la refermer, et de rester silencieux. Théodore reprit la parole : « Va t'excuser. »

Draco s'étouffa en buvant son chocolat. « Qu… Quoi ?! M'excuser ?! De quoi ? Tu débloques, Théodore ! Elle veut gagner des thunes en pariant la mort d'un type, en espérant qu'il y passe, et tu veux que j'aille m' _excuser_?! C'est le monde à l'envers ! »

La pièce se remplit d'un silence, chacun des trois prenant en compte les éléments sous différents angles. Théodore était toujours l'un des plus réfléchis lorsqu'il en venait à la diplomatie, mais cette fois, Draco n'y croyait absolument pas.

« Draco… », commença Graham. « Tu pourrais aller lui parler. Enfin, à elle et à ses amis. Leur dire que s'ils s'excusent, alors tu retires ce que tu as dis. Que vous oubliez ça, et que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. »

Draco considéra cette possibilité, et la trouva assez bancale, mais sait-on jamais. « Citer _Candide_ ne garantit pas que ça marchera. Mais je peux toujours essayer. »

Théodore soupira. « Fais-le pour toi, aussi. Réfléchis-y. Pour ta _conscience_. La pire chose chez toi, Draco, c'est que tu fonces toujours dans le tas. Tu n'analyses la situation qu'à moitié, et tu oublie le plus importants : les conséquences. Tu n'es pas doué dans les relations sociales avec tes pairs. Tu as l'air de détester tous les autres élèves. »

« Mais je _les déteste_ , Théo. » Ses yeux se voilèrent, et il tenta de se rappeler comment et quand cette haine avait commencé.


	3. Chapter 3 - Oh no you didn't

**Just a bit of Us**

Petits rappels concernant la fiction :

 **Personnages principaux :** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter (ainsi que quelques autres qui sont tous tirés des livres de Rowling, qui apparaîtront de temps à autres.).

L'histoire se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif, dans lequel les villes, les personnages, de même que les lieux seront soit tirés des livres, soit de mon imagination, de même que pas mal d'autres éléments, je pense.

Certains personnages peuvent être un peu (voire complètement) OOC.

Résumé de l'histoire : **Il a suffit d'une seule rencontre, une seule, lors de son enfance, pour que Draco Malfoy sorte de sa torpeur. Mais avec le temps, tout s'en va, et l'oubli frappe toujours. Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme -plus ou moins- accompli et épanoui, profitant de la vie au maximum. Mais il suffira d'une seule rencontre, une seule, pour chambouler son monde, une fois de plus.**

 **Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien, vous êtes géniaux! :D**

VanT : Héhé, je suis contente que ce début de fiction te plaise à ce point-là! Pour le caractère de Draco, il faut savoir que c'est un tough cookie... Il se laisse pas faire, cet homme-là! (Harry aura sa place dans un calendrier des Dieux du stade, un jour.) ;)

 **! Petit avertissement !** Cette fanfiction, comme vous le savez, est classée sous la catégorie "Angst". Il y a donc beaucoup de sujets délicats, qui peuvent peut-être mettre mal à l'aise, ou bien agacer. Dans ce chapitre, certain(e)s d'entre vous trouveront peut-être Draco haïssable, et je ne pourrai pas vous en vouloir. Mais c'est très important pour la suite de l'histoire, alors il faudra supporter, et lui pardonner, si possible!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 3 \- Oh no you didn't.

Draco se précipita jusqu'au bâtiment dans lequel il avait cours dans quelques minutes à peine. La pluie tombait drue, et le blond ne s'y était pas préparé. Il frissonnait, le tissu de son manteau imprégné d'humidité. Ses cheveux avaient déjà eu le temps de se coller sur ses joues et sur son front, quelques mèches rebelles pointant dans tous les sens, à son grand désarroi. Pour éviter que son ordinateur en prenne un coup, il le protégeait tant bien que mal en le collant à lui, lui donnant l'air d'une lycéenne de ces vieilles séries américaines, tenant ses cahiers contre elle.

Lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre retentit, un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et il se mit à trottiner, pour arriver plus rapidement. Courir lui aurait donné un air stupide, surtout lorsqu'on savait que lorsqu'il courait, ce n'était pas exactement la chose la plus élégante qui fut. Et puis il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que les gens sachent qu'il détestait l'orage, et qu'il en était effrayé. Aussi soupira-t-il en poussant les portes le menant au hall du bâtiment, se mettant au sec et à l'abri de la foudre qui menaçait de le pulvériser. Des gouttes de pluie étaient coincées dans ses cils, le faisant grimacer lorsqu'elles tombaient dans ses yeux. Son visage était une parfaite glissière, recouvert d'eau. Il pinça les lèvres, passa sa manche sur sa peau, ce qui eut le don d'aggraver la situation, et de le faire grogner d'une manière colérique.

Il entra donc dans une mauvaise humeur instantanée. Cette journée débutait mal, et s'annonçait des pires qui soient. Il allait encore s'énerver pour pas grand-chose, et partir au quart de tour lorsqu'il entendrait les idioties et les interventions stupides et inutiles que ses _camarades_ déblatéreraient en cours. Une journée quasi-normale, en somme.

Avec un air blasé, il avança dans le hall, les pieds presque trainants, et se dirigea vers la petite volée de marches menant à son amphithéâtre. Il failli sursauter lorsque Cho l'assaillit, lui saisissant le bras presque brutalement. Il fronça les sourcils, et l'extirpa de l'emprise de la chinoise, qui ne se laissa pas abattre, et resta tout de même à ses côtés, le collant presque, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, et des yeux brillants. Draco détourna la tête, presque gêné de voir autant de dévotion chez quelqu'un avec qui il n'avait jamais été vraiment sympathique.

« Tiens. C'est cette sale conne de Chang… Regarde-la, à suivre Malfoy comme un petit toutou… », une voix féminine dit.

« Comme si elle avait une chance, haha ! Mais quelle imbécile ! Draco n'a pas besoin d'un boulet pareil, mais quelqu'un avec de la classe ! », une autre femme répliqua avec un ton pompeux. Draco put parfaitement imaginer son petit mouvement de main, lançant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. « Si vous voulez mon avis, cet homme-là a besoin de quelqu'un qui tienne bien le rythme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... (Après quelques secondes de silence.) Ouais, quelqu'un qui le satisfait sexuellement. » Les deux autres filles présentes poussèrent des _hm-hm_ , montrant leur accord. La femme continua. « Personnellement, c'est pas son mental, qui me tente. Non… Moi, ce qui captive bien mes yeux, c'est son cul. Il est juste _parfait_. A chaque fois qu'il passe devant moi, j'ai juste envie de lui coller la main aux fesses. »

Draco ferma les yeux, et soupira, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner. Il en avait entendu des pires que ça. C'était sympa d'entendre des compliments ça allait cinq minutes. Après, ça devenait lassant. Surtout si c'était juste _cette_ partie de son corps, ou presque, qui intéressait les gens. Il était presque sûr que la moitié des filles qui bavaient sur lui voulaient le sodomiser. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de choquant en soi. Mais ce n'était juste pas son truc. Il n'était déjà pas vraiment habitué à se faire culbuter par un homme, – c'était plutôt rare – alors avec une femme, c'était encore moins son dada.

Il gravit les marches en silence. Il savait que Cho avait entendu ce que les autres pestes avaient dit. Mais elle ne dit rien, alors Draco en conclut qu'elle s'en fichait. Ça lui évitait une gêne supplémentaire. Il monta les marches avec rapidité, et poussa la porte de l'amphithéâtre, un air toujours blasé sur son visage. Il n'y avait presque plus de place, toutes celles du fond étaient prises. Il retint un soupir. Il détestait devoir aller dans les premiers rangs. Trop en vue. Trop près des professeurs. Trop _trop_. Il dut donc se rabattre sur une place au troisième rang, où il se laissa choir avec un minimum de dignité.

Cho le suivit, et s'assit à sa gauche, le dos droit, les mains sur ses cuisses, proches des genoux. Elle s'asseyait toujours comme ça. Draco avait arrêté de se poser des questions. La jeune femme n'avait pas d'amis ici, non plus. Mais contrairement à lui, personne ne l'aimait, elle. Elle s'en fichait, cependant. Elle avait Draco. Et elle l'aimait autant qu'elle aurait pu aimer tous les amis de la Terre. Il valait mieux que tous les gens. Il était son _grand_ monde à elle. Si la vie pouvait être aussi simple…

Lee Jordan, un mec que le blond qualifiait de complètement barge, s'assit à sa droite, forçant plusieurs personnes à se lever pour lui laisser le passage, en râlant. Jordan était l'un des moins pénibles de sa promo. Il ne posait pas trop de questions, il faisait ce qui devait être fait, il n'embêtait personne. Draco le regarda du coin de l'œil, et remarqua tout de suite que les mains du jeune homme tremblaient, ses doigts se serrant et se desserrant. Le blond releva les yeux jusque sa bouche, et entendit plus qu'il ne vit ses dents grincer. Il avait encore prit de la drogue, et Draco leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était juste qu'il trouvait ça stupide. En prendre avant les cours n'était pas exactement le meilleur plan.

Draco appuya sa tempe sur son poing, s'ennuyant déjà ferme, au bout de seulement deux minutes. Il détestait ce cours. La maîtrise du langage et de l'orthographe, c'était du niveau primaire, peut-être début collège. Mais faire cours à des élèves de vingt ans et plus ? C'était risible. Ou bien ça donnait envie de pleurer, au choix.

Son professeur entra dans la salle, et éparpilla plusieurs feuilles sur un bureau miteux et laid au possible. Pouilleux. Il devait être là depuis plus de vingt ans, déjà. Draco le détestait, lui aussi. Le pire type de professeur qu'un étudiant puisse avoir. Les cheveux ondulés, les dents blanchies à l'extrême – qu'il ne manquait pas d'exhiber en des sourires malsains – et une attitude d'homme se croyant irrésistible. Un mythomane, coureur de jupons. Beaucoup de filles craquaient pour lui. Draco considérait son être entier comme un tue-l'amour. Il avait écrit plusieurs livres, qu'il avait été forcé, ainsi que les autres élèves, à lire au début d'année, et qui étaient tous plus ennuyeux et irréalistes les uns que les autres. _Autobiographie et récits de voyages, mon cul_ , se dit Draco en y repensant.

Gilderoy Lockhart était tout bonnement haïssable. Draco le regarda avec un air de profond ennui sur le visage. L'idiot s'assit sur son bureau, les chevilles croisées, un faux-sourire sur les lèvres.

Le blond ouvrit son sac, resté sur ses genoux, et le posa sur la table. Il l'ouvrit, l'alluma, et prépara d'hors et déjà sa partie de solitaire. Lee tapait déjà sur le clavier du sien, et semblait absorbé par des images et des gif en tout genre. Draco regarda distraitement l'écran, et écarquilla les yeux, avant de se pencher vers Jordan pour pouvoir observer l'écran du PC avec plus de facilité. _Woaw_ , il se dit en voyant un dessin d'un type qu'il avait déjà vu il y a peu de temps dans un manga que Sim-Sim lui avait montré. Le type en question avait été plutôt bien remastérisé, plutôt bien retapé, et s'était fait plutôt bien dénuder, surtout. Lee continua de regarder d'autres dessins, un peu plus soft à présent. Il déroula la page d'un blog quelconque, et après ce qui sembla être une minute de recherche, un dessin apparu. Draco fut subjugué par son nombre de détails, de réalisme, de sensualité, de colère et de passion mélangés dont il était empreint. C'était un dessin absolument époustouflant, Draco le reconnu dès qu'il posa les yeux sur lui. Le plus saisissant était la manière dont les deux protagonistes du dessin se regardaient. Tension, ennui, colère, langueur, résignation, séduction, luxure… amour.

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent, et il arracha ses yeux à l'écran, regardant ses mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, il regarda à nouveau, et le dessin avait disparu, remplacé par une page de texte que Lee écrivait, en écoutant Lockhart. Draco se dit que fantasmer et être émerveillé de cette manière sur un personnage purement fictif ne servait à rien. C'était de la _fiction_ , après tout. Des choses qui n'existaient pas. Il avait arrêté de faire ça depuis ses seize ans. La dernière fois, c'était sur un personnage d'un film de science-fiction, _The Bright World of Mister Bang_. Le personnage en question était l'un des plus attachants qui lui ait été donné de voir. Ses derniers instants avaient brisé le cœur de Draco. L'homme, Olrenn, héro du film, s'était fait frapper à des dizaines de reprises, avant d'être violé d'une manière répugnante par Kreoränn, le chef d'un groupe opposé. Ce dernier l'avait ensuite traîné jusqu'à une vieille maison non loin de là, et pendu à une poutre. Olrenn avait supplié et sangloté. Une fois qu'il avait été déclaré mort, Kreoränn avait laissé le corps à la merci de tous ses hommes.

Draco en avait fait des cauchemars. Il l'avait regardé quand ses deux mères étaient en vacances en Ecosse. En voyant la mort d'Olrenn et en entendant ses hurlements affreux, il avait même pleuré quelques minutes. Mais bien sûr, il lui était interdit, pour son propre bien, d'en parler.

Il allait débuter sa partie de solitaire, lorsque quelque chose retint son attention. Il releva la tête, sourcil froncés, se concentrant pour la première fois sur ce que Lockhart avait à dire. Ce dernier s'était assis sur la chaise derrière le bureau, les coudes appuyés sur le bois, et les mains jointes. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait fait l'erreur de discuter d'un sujet privé suffisamment fort pour que le professeur entende et l'exhibe devant tout le monde.

Avec des yeux retords et un sourire vicieux, il lança : « Il est vrai que ce que vous racontez a fait le tour de beaucoup de membres de cette école. Mais, en tant que professeur, j'en sais plus que les élèves, naturellement. »

Draco, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, se retournèrent pour voir à qui Lockhart s'adressait. Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, dont le visage s'était empourpré. Beaucoup de gens s'accordaient à dire qu'elle était la rivale du blond, les deux étant en tête du classement des meilleurs élèves de la filière entière. Cependant, Draco ne voyait aucune compétition là-dedans. Il n'avait pas besoin d'essayer et de se forcer, pour être dans les premiers. Il travaillait, il réussissait. Et apparemment, Lockhart avait réussi à surprendre la conversation qu'elle tenait avec un garçon brun, au visage arrondi.

Ce vieux renard de Lockhart était certes stupide, mais surtout vicieux. Et chaque chose qu'il entendait, il semblait ne jamais l'oublier, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'utiliser contre quelqu'un d'autre. Draco le regarda à nouveau, voyant qu'il avait à présent un sourire de mauvais augure sur le visage.

« Vous semblez préférer parler de votre amie Janine plutôt que de prêter attention à mon cours, Miss Granger ! Mon cours, que j'ai pourtant préparé avec _amour_. » , il dit d'un ton mielleux, faisant un clin d'œil à un groupe de filles au premier rang, qui gloussèrent. Draco eu une envie de lui coller une baffe, et ses yeux roulèrent presque en arrière tant il était à la fois exaspéré et fâché à l'extrême par ce comportement.

« Janine n'est pas mon amie. », Granger répondit du tac au tac, n'entrant pas dans le jeu de Lockhart.

« Soit ! », reprit ce dernier. « Quoiqu'il en soit, je me dois de vous éclairer sur ce sujet. Préparez-vous au pire, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, car ce dont je me prépare à parler n'est pas la chose la plus saine. (Il s'éclaira la gorge.) Lors d'une discussion avec mes charmants collègues, nous avons discuté de ce cas. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que je l'ai appris. Cette pauvre enfant, je dois vous l'avouer, s'est faite insulter, de même qu'harceler gravement par un élève dont j'ignore le nom, aucune information de ce genre n'a été prononcée par cette jeune fille. Ses amies y ont également eu le droit, ce qui montre à quel point l'auteur de ces actes n'a pas de limites ! » Il resta silencieux un instant, regardant les élèves, croyant faire preuve d'un suspens grandiloquent. « Je tiens à vous dire, à toutes et à tous que ce comportement est interdit, et de la pire sorte. Si je retrouve le coquin qui a osé faire cela, il aura personnellement affaire à moi ! Comptez sur moi pour vous défendre, mesdemoiselles. Un homme menaçant, et un violeur, de plus… Je le punirai, soyez-en certaines ! »

Cho tourna sa tête vers Draco, qui serra les poings, écarquillant les yeux pendant quelques secondes. C'était elle. Cette fille qui avait parié sur Seamus. C'était elle, Janine. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, un garçon le devança. Le blond tourna sa tête vers lui, pour le regarder.

« Et s'il nous arrivait quelque chose de la sorte à nous, étudiants masculins ? Vous nous défendrez aussi ? Vous parlez de femmes… Mais les hommes ne sont pas à l'abri. Vous semblez très protecteur, un vrai justicier en somme. Pourriez-vous punir l'homme ou la femme qui violerait l'un de nous ? »

Draco regarda le professeur, observant sa réaction. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil. « _La_ _femme_? », il répéta, avant de rire un peu. En voyant que personne ne l'imitait, il resta un moment silencieux. « Eh bien… oui, évidemment ! Je défendrai tous mes élèves de la même façon. »

Draco le regarda intensément. Lockhart n'en pensait pas un mot. Jamais il ne soutiendrait un homme abusé sexuellement. Pour lui, les hommes n'étaient pas victimes de choses pareilles. Et si c'était le cas, c'était qu'ils l'avaient cherché, ou que ce n'était qu'un jeu entre _sodomites_. Ou un fétiche.

Draco prit enfin la parole : « Êtes-vous certain qu'elle s'est faite violer ? »

Silence dans la salle, encore une fois. Le professeur chercha parmi les élèves qui avait pu poser une question pareille, et oser remettre en doute sa parole. Son regard se posa sur Draco au bout de quelques secondes.

« J'en suis plus que certain, Monsieur Malfoy. », il dit avec un dédain non masqué. « Janine elle-même m'a dit – »

Draco l'interrompit. Lockhart ne savait même pas garder le même discours deux fois. « _Janine_? Vous nous disiez à l'instant que c'est par le biais d'une discussion avec vos _charmants collègues_ que vous aviez entendu parler de cet évènement. »

Lockhart resta silencieux, conscient de sa bêtise. Il ne quitta par Draco des yeux, répondant avec un ton agacé : « Peu importe ! Ceci n'est pas le plus important. Pour répondre à votre question, il se trouve que la jeune fille a bien déclaré s'être fait violer par cet homme. Ses amies ont témoigné, elles étaient avec elle au moment des faits. »

Draco eut envie de se frapper la tête contre la table, tellement cette invention était imparfaite. C'était tout bonnement absurde, et il ne fallait pas être de la police pour pouvoir rejeter tout ça. Cho le regarda d'un air inquiet, et Lee commença à sourire. Le blond croisa les bras.

« Moi, ce que je pense, c'est qu'elle a tout inventé. (Des murmures se répandirent dans la salle.) Et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. C'est plutôt simple, et ça dépend entièrement de la logique. Enfin, je dirais que même un enfant de huit ans verrait la faille et l'imbécilité du problème. » Lockhart tentait de garder son calme, cela se voyait. « Si Janine se faisait violer par un seul homme – c'est bien ça ? – et que c'était, par conséquent, le seul agresseur, sans aucun complice, alors que faisaient ses amies ? Elles n'avaient aucune barrière, puisque l'homme était occupé à autre chose. Alors, quoi ? Elles arrachaient des pétales de marguerites ? Ou bien elles jouaient à chat ? A la marelle ? Peut-être qu'elles prenaient des photos. Hm ? Tout sauf se dire qu'il fallait peut-être bouger son cul pour aller la sortir de là, sans doute. Elles ont probablement juste regardé. Témoigner, c'est facile, surtout quand on préfère se toucher en voyant son amie implorer et pleurer, à la place d'aller l'aider. Mais ce qui est encore plus facile, c'est de mentir pour se donner de la pseudo- _dignité_ et essayer de sauver ses fesses. Et les fesses de cette fille, personne ne les aurait violées, croyez-moi. Une bécasse pareille ferait sans doute tout pour rejeter la faute sur les autres. »

Silence. Draco se leva, et regarda les autres élèves en écartant les bras. « L'une d'entre vous veut-elle que je la viole ? Allez, _Janine style_. Juste pendant deux minutes. Je peux faire genre, aussi, si vous préférez. On pourra aller colporter des conneries, après. Bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Un brin d'herbe entre les lèvres. Qu'il est bon de se faire violer en une douce soirée d'automne ! » Un lourd silence lui répondit. Beaucoup d'étudiants rougirent, et d'autres le regardèrent d'un air profondément choqué. Les hommes de la salle lui jetaient des regards étranges. « Vous êtes tellement passifs, ça me déprime. »

Toujours debout, il laissa retomber ses bras, et se tourna vers Lockhart. « Quand cette fille vous a parlé, vous étiez lucide, vous en êtes certain ? Si je le demande, c'est parce que je me demande vraiment ce que vous avez regardé. C'est ça, le deuxième truc qui montre que c'est un ramassis de connerie, cette histoire. Dans les yeux, on peut tout voir. Surtout le mensonge. Encore plus quand il est aussi énorme. Mais les seins, c'est plus compliqué. » Il sentit la haine monter en lui avec chaque mot qu'il lâchait. « Franchement, _Gilderoy_ … Je suis censé être votre élève, et pas l'inverse. Mais je n'ai nul doute que vous apprendriez beaucoup plus de moi, que moi de vous. Enfin, encore faudrait-il que votre foutu cerveau ait la capacité de comprendre les plus simples des concepts en premier lieu. Vous êtes un corrompu, Lockhart. Elle vous a… _payé_ , la charogne, pour que vous fassiez circuler une telle rumeur ? »

Lockhart devint rouge, au point que Draco se demanda s'il était capable de faire le même bruit qu'une bouilloire qui siffle. Ce qu'il fit s'en rapprocha beaucoup, même s'il n'y avait aucune trace de vapeur apparente. Il se mit à hurler : « Dehors ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! Sortez, et ne revenez plus jamais ! »

Draco sourit avec pitié. Il prit ses affaires, bien trop heureux d'être dispensé de ce cours minable. Les élèves de son rang se levèrent pour le laisser passer, sans un mot. Personne ne produisait le moindre son. Comme s'ils s'étaient même arrêtés de respirer. Mais le blond n'en avait cure. Il ne laisserait personne l'insulter, et encore moins le traiter de violeur. Draco Malfoy n'était pas un porc, mais un être humain, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pourraient penser. Un humain à l'allure froide, et probablement très égoïste. Mais un humain tout de même. Et cette ordure de Lockhart était mal placée pour en parler. Il puait la lycéenne à plein nez. Ça, à force de s'y coller, l'odeur finissait par tout imprégner. Il pourrait être facilement collé en prison, si on s'intéressait à sa petite vie de professeur _exemplaire_.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, et se retourna. « J'oubliais. N'utilisez pas le mot _amour_. Jamais. Vous n'y connaissez visiblement rien. » Il adressa ensuite un grand signe de main aux élèves, et fit mine d'envoyer des baisers aux quatre coins de la salle, avant de sortir, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui.

Le silence continua, personne ne pipa mot. Les élèves se regardaient entre eux, se demandant ce qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent, à présent. Puis, sans doute aidé par son état loin d'être sobre, Lee lâcha avec un grand sourire : « Bon sang c'que j'l'aime, ce gars ! » Suite à cette remarque, plusieurs personnes se mirent à rire, principalement des hommes, et les murmures s'élevèrent. Cho garda son regard fixé sur la porte, se demandant ce qu'allait faire Draco à présent. Quelques filles se fichèrent de Lockhart, en le regardant et en se lançant des regards moqueurs. L'homme s'effondra sur sa chaise, humilié jusque l'os, et au-delà. Inutile de dire qu'il venait de se faire discréditer auprès de plus de cent élèves, et par un gamin de vingt ans, de plus ! Même ses fans gloussèrent et pouffèrent en voyant avec quelle facilité Draco lui avait fait perdre ses moyens.

Draco Malfoy, s'il était extrêmement brillant, n'était pas vraiment réputé auprès des professeurs comme une sorte d'intellectuel brassant du vent et se tirant à quatre épingles par conformité. Et si c'était la première fois cette année qu'il s'attaquait de cette manière à un professeur, ce n'était pas une chose rare. Il avait déjà réussi à faire démissionner une professeure de littérature du 16ème siècle, Dolores Ombrage. Il n'avait fait que la corriger, pendant chacun de ses cours, sur presque un semestre entier, jusqu'à ce que la femme lui ordonne de faire cours à sa place, pour lui donner une petite leçon. Draco avait bien sur accepté, et s'était montré plus charismatique, intéressant, et presque plus renseigné qu'Ombrage elle-même. _Faire des cours où vous nous expliquez les œuvres, c'est bien. Mais permettre, et surtout autoriser les élèves à lire lesdites œuvres, c'est mieux. Les cours entièrement théoriques ne sont pas toujours les meilleurs. Comment est-on sensé apprendre, si nous ne pouvons pas nous imprégner de l'esprit de l'écrit et de son auteur ?_

La femme avait, le jour même, demandé à la directrice, Madame Maxime, si _ce petit impertinent de Malfoy_ pouvait avoir une bonne correction, ou bien être renvoyé de l'établissement. La directrice, haute d'au moins plus de deux mètres lui avait répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer d'un aussi bon élève. Il paraitrait, d'après les dires, qu'Ombrage avait menacé de s'en aller, et que Maxime l'avait tout simplement repoussé avec un ' _Faîtes donc. Les candidatures ne sont pas ce qui manquent, comme vous le savez bien._ ' C'était en tout cas ce que leur professeur de latin, Severus Snape, leur avait dit avec un sourire goguenard.

Draco descendit les marches avec les mâchoires serrées, les yeux fermés, en soupirant. Il s'en fichait, de se faire virer d'un cours. Mais entendre par un idiot de première que quelqu'un l'accusait, lui, d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis… Cette Janine allait encore en prendre. Draco se jura que cette fois, elle aurait de quoi pleurer.

Stopper Draco Malfoy lorsqu'il était en colère était comme espérer stopper un typhon en écartant les bras face à lui. Impossible. Et le blond venait de dépasser son seuil de lucidité. Il venait d'entrer dans une phase où il se fichait absolument du côté non-moral de ce qu'il faisait. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne lui faisait absolument pas peur. Une revanche était une revanche, après tout.

Il prit son portable au fond de la poche de son pantalon, et ouvrit la troisième conversation, celle de ' _Futur Dalaï Lama_ '. Il tapota ensuite sur le verre de l'écran : _Cher Théodore, je ne compte pas m'excuser auprès de cette infâme vermine. Bien au contraire. Je ferai de sa vie un enfer. Prepare to be astonished ! Amicalement tien, la personne que tu admires le plus au monde._

Draco renifla avec dédain. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, mais d'après les sifflements qu'il pouvait entendre, le vent ne s'était pas calmé. Il se dirigea vers une porte, la claqua pour la refermer convenablement, et alla s'appuyer contre un mur, posant doucement son sac à ses pieds. Et il attendit. Les élèves de sa classe devaient a priori avoir cours pendant encore une heure. Il se demanda comment la suite allait se passer, après son intervention plus que remarquée. Lockhart allait probablement envoyer bouler tout le monde, voire même rejeter la faute sur eux. Mais le blond ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Il voulait juste Janine, à présent. Il la voulait face à lui, à genoux, pleurnichant et lui demandant pardon.

Son téléphone vibra. Théodore. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

Draco secoua la tête, en répondant : _Je veux dire par là qu'elle va pleurer sa mère. Ou quelqu'un d'autre, si elle préfère peu importe._

Théodore sembla au taquet, puisqu'il lui répondit sous peu : _Fait attention…N'en fais pas trop, ne commence pas à devenir… comme ça._

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. _Théo, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, même après tout ce temps. J'en ai rien à faire, de ton opinion. Tu as tout faux, cette fois. Et tu auras beau essayer de pourparler, de faire valoir tes jolis mots – ils ne sont d'aucune utilité. Et tu le sais. A bientôt !_

Il verrouilla son téléphone, et le remit dans sa poche, ne s'attendant même pas à recevoir une réponse. Son ami se taisait toujours, lorsqu'il savait qu'il avait tord, et ça avait généralement du bon. Draco savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences il n'était pas idiot. Mais personne ne s'attaquait à lui sans en subir en retour. Il s'appuya davantage contre le mur, en attendant. Il regarda distraitement une fille et son petit-ami passer devant lui. La jeune femme tenait un cahier recouvert de stickers représentant des groupes de pop coréenne, particulièrement des boys-band. Ça le fit penser à Graham, qui en avait quelques uns collés sur son ordinateur, ainsi que beaucoup de photos de groupes en live, qu'il exhibait à chaque fois qu'il avait trop bu, en expliquant d tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur telle ou telle personne. Au début, Draco s'était intéressé à leur belle gueule. Et puis, à force d'entendre le jeune médecin déblatérer les mêmes choses, à quelques différences près, il s'en était franchement lassé. Ses amis pouvaient être tellement bizarres, parfois…

En parlant de belle gueule… Il repensa au charmant homme de l'autre soir. Où était-il, maintenant ? Qui était-il ? Draco se demanda quel âge il pouvait bien avoir. Probablement plus vieux. La trentaine, peut-être ? Quel métier exerçait-il ? La qualité de ses vêtements pouvait indiquer qu'il possédait une bonne source d'argent. Est-ce qu'il voyait quelqu'un ? Maintenant que le blond y repensait, il se dit que le brun avait une tête d'un bon père de famille. Peut-être était-ce là la raison de son rejet. Mais c'était trop gros pour être ça. Est-ce qu'il pensait à lui, en ce moment même ? Ou qu'il se posait les mêmes questions ?

Draco laissa retomber légèrement ses épaules. Non… Il devait tout simplement se dire qu'il était un gamin bizarre, probablement mal élevé.

Il avait une bonne face de salaud, lui aussi, en même temps. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas prendre la peine d'essayer de connaître le blond. Ou de s'y intéresser.

Le jeune homme réfléchit à la manière dont il pourrait réussir à attirer son attention, la prochaine fois qu'il le voyait. Mais encore fallait-il le revoir…

Il resta appuyé contre ce mur, les yeux clos, à penser à ce ravissant inconnu aux jolis yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, prenant le temps d'apprécier chaque détail que sa mémoire lui rendait. Et puis, il entendit des murmures près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et remarqua une jeune femme à l'air timide s'approcher avec hésitation vers lui. Il ne bougea pas, la fixant juste de son regard gris et distant. La fille, aux formes – agréablement – prononcées et assez petite, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux roux comme le feu, arriva face à lui. Elle mit une des mèches de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu traîner avec Granger. Elles devaient être amies, ou quelque chose. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, illuminant son visage rond.

« Salut, Draco… » Le blond resta silencieux, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait, et pourquoi elle prenait un ton aussi familier avec lui. « Tu ne dois pas me connaître… Je m'appelle Ginny, Ginny Weasley. »

Draco se décida à parler : « Bonjour, Ginny Weasley. En quel honneur viens-tu me parler ? »

Ginny sembla perturbée par cette dernière phrase, mais se retint de le montrer de trop. « Eh bien, je… Comme tu le sais, c'est bientôt les vacances d'Halloween… » Draco fronça les sourcils, et se demanda si cette fille était stupide au point de montrer l'évidence de la date à laquelle on était. « Et ça veut dire que… enfin, le bal d'Halloween a lieu juste le soir de la dernière journée de cours. »

Draco n'avait pas eu connaissance d'une telle chose, et il se demanda depuis quand ce genre d'évènement avait lieu ici. Puis, il se dit que l'an dernier, plusieurs gamines lui avaient demandé de les accompagner à une sorte de soirée – ce devait être ce même bal.

« Et ? », il demanda.

La rousse inspira profondément. « Jemedemandaissituvoulaisbienyalleravecmoi. » Le blond pencha légèrement sa tête en avant, lui intimant la demande de se répéter. « Je me demandais si… Si tu voulais bien y aller avec moi. Heu… S'il te plaît. »

Le _s'il te plaît_ lui donna presque envie de rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on l'invitait en lui demandant son accord et son avis. Il recula sa tête, l'appuyant à nouveau contre le mur. « Eh bien, Ginny Weasley… Non. Je ne t'accompagnerai pas. Ce genre d'évènement me débecte. Je n'y ai pas ma place, je ne supporte pas ces rassemblements. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, à plusieurs reprises. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle rit brièvement, sans doute pour masquer sa gêne. « Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose. (Petit silence.)Alors, heu… Passe une… bonne journée ! » Elle tourna les talons, rejoignit une autre fille, blonde, à l'air rêveur, et toutes deux s'en allèrent.

La blonde regarda Draco, le fixant, tandis qu'elle marchait. Elle lui sourit avec gentillesse, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils, étonné. _Drôle de fille…_

C'est à cet exact moment qu'il vit Janine, en face de lui, sortir d'une petite salle de classe, et prendre son téléphone, en attendant probablement ses amies. Draco prit son sac, et s'approcha silencieusement de la fille, qui ne le remarqua pas. Lorsqu'elle sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules, elle sursauta. Son visage devint pâle en voyant que la personne la touchant n'était autre que ce garçon qu'elle avait accusé de harcèlement. Ce dernier la mena jusque dehors, marchant vers un coin où il ne semblait pas y avoir un seul élève.

« Alors, _Janine_ , déçue que Seamus soit encore en vie ? Perdre trente livres, ça doit faire mal. Tu devrais t'y habituer. Personne ne donnerait d'argent à une peste comme toi, qu'elle ait raison ou pas… Comment vas-tu, à part ça ? (Il ne la laissa pas répondre.) Pas trop traumatisée ? Tu sais, depuis hier, quand je t'ai violé. Tu tiens le coup ? »

Janine déglutit, et laissa échapper un soupir effrayé. « Je… Je, non, je – »

Draco l'interrompit. « Tu, tu, tu… J'en ai rien à branler. »

Il continua de marcher, vers le coin le plus reculé de l'établissement. La jeune femme tenta de freiner, en plantant ses pieds dans le sol, mais le blond resserra sa prise sur son épaule, alors elle cessa de lutter. Elle lui demanda où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait. Draco éluda cette question :

« Ecoute-moi bien, grognasse. Tu dois te souvenir que hier, je t'ai dis que si tu faisais le moindre truc bizarre, tu le regretterais ? » Janine secoua la tête frénétiquement. « Mais si, tu t'en souviens très bien. Je n'ai pas cogné ta tête si fort contre le mur, hier, au point de te faire perdre la mémoire. » Petit silence. « Trêve de plaisanteries. Tu es sans doute plus crétine que je l'avais imaginé. Tes mensonges sont à la fois trop faciles à démanteler, mais également de très mauvais goût. Un gosse ferait mieux. Tu es une sous-merde, _Janine_ , c'est comme ça. Me traiter de violeur ? (Il claqua sa langue contre son palais.) Mais à quoi pensais-tu donc, malheureuse ! »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. « D-d'accord, je ne le ferai plus… » Draco lui sourit. « Je le jure, je le promets, Draco… »

Le blond reprit son masque froid, et la jaugea de son regard glacial, qui la fit frissonner. « N'utilise jamais plus mon prénom. Pourquoi as-tu inventé ce mensonge ? Je sais que tu n'as pas donné mon nom. Mais j'imagine que tu devais savoir que les gens qui étaient autour de nous hier auraient pu faire un lien, hm ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, et Draco la poussa contre un mur. D'ici, personne ne pourrait voir ce qu'il se passait. En la regardant trembler et jeter des regards inquiets autour d'eux, il ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec un animal apeuré. « Tu avais peur, alors tu as voulu te venger. Mais maintenant ça devrait être pire, non ? J'ai découvert le mensonge, et je suis face à toi, maintenant. Tu n'aurais sans doute pas du faire ça, ça t'aurait évité bien des choses. (Il se penche vers son visage.) Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, Janine. Tu ne devrais pas essayer de me faire chanter. A moins que tu tiennes à entendre un requiem. Je t'ai à l'œil. La prochaine fois, au moindre de tes gestes mal intentionné, que ce soit envers moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pourrai plus garantir ton équilibre psychologique et émotionnel. Tu ne sais pas où tu mets les pieds, en t'attaquant à moi. »

Janine sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même, sa respiration bruyante, et ses yeux écarquillés. Cela amusa Draco au plus haut point. Il savait que lorsqu'il serait sorti de sa phase de haine, il ne trouverait plus ça très drôle, mais pour l'instant, son jugement n'était pas des meilleurs.

Il regarda la femme avec un regard dur. « Maintenant, dessapes-toi. » Janine émit un couinement, la bouché béate. « Quoi ? Je sais que tu n'attends que ça. Si t'as inventé ce prétexte, c'est qu'au fond tu voulais que j'te tire, non ? Allez, vas-y, déshabilles-toi. » La femme secoua lentement la tête, horrifiée, et s'appuya contre le mur le plus possible, essayant tant bien que mal de mettre de la distance entre eux. « Oh, Janine… Ne sois pas comme ça… »

La jeune femme brune étouffa un sanglot, repoussant Draco, et essaya de s'en aller. Le blond la retint en la plaquant contre le mur, la main appuyée sur son plexus solaire, prenant garde à ne pas trop appuyer. Janine laissa échapper un cri, tenta de dégager la main, en le priant d'arrêter.

Le blond soupira. « _Arrêter_? Alors que tu m'as provoqué ? » Il glissa sa main un peu plus haut, jusque ses seins, la faisant glapir. « Tu ne peux pas exciter un homme et lui dire 'non' ensuite. Tu ne peux pas reculer comme ça, Janine, c'est injuste. » Il sourit, ses yeux restant froids. « Tu l'as cherché. Ça va être bien, tu verras. Tu le veux, ça se voit.» Il attrapa de son autre main la cuisse de la fille, qu'il leva, la retenant, faisant glisser les pans de sa jupe le long de sa peau. Puis, il colla son corps contre celui de Janine, l'immobilisant tandis qu'il continuait de sourire.

Janine se mit à pleurer, encore et encore, en émettant des petits bruits étranglés, implorant Draco de la laisser, de ne pas lui faire de mal, d'arrêter. Et Draco arrêta. Il la lâcha et s'écarta, la laissant glisser à terre.

« C'est ça, un viol, Janine. C'est pas juste une excuse à utiliser quand quelqu'un nous fait un peu peur. N'utilise plus jamais ce genre de mensonge. Parce que si _moi_ , j'avais juste prévu de te faire peur et de te remettre les idées en place d'autres ne pourraient pas simplement s'arrêter à là. Je ne chercherais jamais à faire ce genre de chose aux gens. Je préfère m'attaquer à ça (Il posa son index sur sa tempe.) qu'au corps. Ça a plus d'effet. J'imagine que ça a marché.» Janine le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés et rouges, en reniflant, ses pleurs ayant cessés. Il la regarda de haut en bas, une grimace de dégoût sur les lèvres. Sans attendre davantage, il tourna les talons, réajustant ses vêtements, reprenant son sac, et s'en alla, sans se retourner une seule fois.

(…)

« Comment ça s'est passé, les cours, aujourd'hui ? », Pansy demanda en déposant une théière et trois tasses sur la table du salon où Draco, elle et Harper se trouvaient. Draco était avachi dans un fauteuil. « On m'a dit que tu avais eu un conflit avec une fille, hier ? »

Le blond ferma les yeux. « Hm-hm. »

Harper laissa échapper un rire. « Je pense que tu ne veux pas en savoir plus, Pans'. Laisse le petit enfant régler lui-même les conflits qu'il a avec ses copains et ses copines. »

Draco, les yeux toujours clos, leva sa main, pouce en l'air, pour montrer son accord, et remercier le pseudo-soutien de l'autre homme. « On peut pas parler d'autre chose que de ces broutilles ? Par exemple… Comment ça va, vous deux ? »

Un long silence suivit sa question. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et se redressa, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre. Il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez rien à dire ? » Pansy pinça les lèvres, le front plissé. « Vous avez vu un mort, ou quoi ? Vous vous êtes disputé ? Ou bien vous avez un problème… ?»

Après une dizaine de secondes, il haussa les sourcils, ses yeux s'agrandissant, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose de choquant et grave en même temps. Il eut du mal à y croire, trouva même son hypothèse stupide, mais il se décida de demander tout de même.

Il les regarda encore, bouche bée, pendant que les deux autres gardaient leur silence. Il dirigea son regard vers Harper, qui regardait sa tasse de thé comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau spécimen de créature particulièrement fascinante. « Attends, ne me dis pas que… Vous êtes pas sérieux ? »

Pansy jouait avec l'une des longues mèches turquoise de son carré, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de n'importe qui, du blond en particulier. Ce dernier, néanmoins, resta la fixer d'un air confus suffisamment longtemps pour que la brune le regarde à son tour, un air de quelqu'un pris en train de voler un bonbon sur le visage.

« Tu es _enceinte_? »


	4. Chapter 4 - Bitter smile

**Just a bit of Us**

Petits rappels concernant la fiction :

 **Personnages principaux :** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter (ainsi que quelques autres qui sont tous (à quelqus exceptions près) tirés des livres de Rowling, qui apparaîtront de temps à autres.).

L'histoire se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif, dans lequel les villes, les personnages, de même que les lieux seront soit tirés des livres, soit de mon imagination, de même que pas mal d'autres éléments, je pense.

Certains personnages peuvent être un peu (voire complètement) OOC.

Résumé de l'histoire : **Il a suffit d'une seule rencontre, une seule, lors de son enfance, pour que Draco Malfoy sorte de sa torpeur. Mais avec le temps, tout s'en va, et l'oubli frappe toujours. Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme -plus ou moins- accompli et épanoui, profitant de la vie au maximum. Mais il suffira d'une seule rencontre, une seule, pour chambouler son monde, une fois de plus.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Catégorie : Romance, Angst.**

Nouveau chapitre ici et maintenant!

Je vous remercie de votre soutien à tous et à toutes, merci~ ! :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Bitter smile.

« Tu es enceinte ? »

Draco se redressa sur son coude, un sourcil froncé, regardant ses deux amis, espérant se tromper, et s'apprêtant déjà à leur passer un savon pour lui donner une telle frayeur. Après tout, il avait peut-être exagéré. Comment Pansy aurait-elle pu être enceinte ? Elle était du genre extra-prudente, et elle n'était pas aussi stupide. Un enfant tomberait mal, maintenant, surtout que le travail de la jeune femme n'était pas le meilleur qui soit, et ne payait pas bien. Son père avait refusé de la pistonner pour travailler dans sa boîte, alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur autre chose que femme de ménage.

Le silence qui lui répondit ne fit pas grand-chose pour le conforter dans son opinion, ou pour considérer une option autre que ' _oui, c'est vrai_ '. Mais Draco ne voulait pas que ça soit vrai, alors il n'y croyait pas. Pansy s'approcha, et s'assit lentement sur le divan, à côté de Harper, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, le visage baissé. Ses lèvres étaient pincées. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Oui.»

Oui... _Oui ?!_

Draco la regarda, et comprit en la voyant, que c'était vraiment le cas. Il écarquilla les yeux, un air profondément traumatisé sur le visage. Il pouvait parier que son teint était devenu livide. Il ancra son regard dans celui de la femme, et y lut un mélange d'émotions, un méli-mélo de peur, d'appréhension, d'incompréhension, de remord… Et d'autre chose, sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Soudain, le blond ressentit un drôle de sentiment, dans son ventre. Il le chassa bien vite de son esprit, et se redressa entièrement, en silence, avant de se lever du fauteuil.

« Viens. », il lança d'un ton sans appel.

Il sortit du salon, et se dirigea, avant d'y entrer sans gêne, vers la chambre du couple. Pansy marchait plus lentement, et entra à la suite du blond, avec hésitation. Le jeune homme ferma la porte, et regarda Pansy s'asseoir sur le lit, la jaugeant de ses yeux gris, durs.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Deux mois. », répondit la brune d'une voix faible.

Le sourcil droit du blond tiqua. « Deux mois ? Oh, comme c'est fantastique, toutes mes félicitations… (Il se mit à parler d'une voix forte.) Bravo à toi ! (Pansy sursauta.)Tu comptais me le dire quand, le jour de sa naissance ? Quand tu m'aurais demandé de lui filer des sous pour son quatorzième anniversaire ?! »

Pansy agita ses mains devant elle. « Oh, oh, calme-toi ! On ne l'a su que hier ! » Draco referma la bouche, un air sceptique sur le visage. La brune continua : « Tu… Enfin, tu sais que je n'ai jamais prêté trop grande attention à mon cycle menstruel. C'est souvent décalé, détraqué, alors à la longue, j'ai laissé tomber. Mais là, ça faisait très longtemps… Trop longtemps. Alors j'ai acheté un test. Et c'était positif. »

Draco la regarda avec incrédulité. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui donna une claque sur le front, en soupirant. Il regarda à nouveau sa meilleure amie.

« Comment t'as fais pour pas te poser de questions avant ? » Il soupira à nouveau, sa voix augmentant à nouveau de volume. « Deux mois sans avoir tes règles, ça t'a pas paru louche ! Même moi je m'inquiète, quand je les ai pas, et je suis un _mec_! … Non, te marre pas ! Même moi qui n'ai aucune raison de voir du sang poisseux dégouliner d'entre mes jambes, je fais plus attention que toi ! » Pansy perdit son sourire. « Peu importe, de toute façon, c'est trop tard. Se plaindre n'effacera pas cette connerie. Juste… Tu veux le garder ? »

Pansy resta silencieuse un moment, triturant ses mains. « Eh bien… Harper voudrait que –»

Draco l'interrompit. « Nan, j'en ai rien à faire de lui, et de son opinion à deux balles. C'est pas à lui de décider de quoi que ce soit, ici. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _toi_? » Un silence lui répondit. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de sa meilleure amie. « Ecoute, Pansy… Je vais objectif, d'accord ? Harper n'a pas de travail, et le tien est loin d'être royal, loin de là. T'es pas bien payée, et le peu que tu gagnes, ça part à trois-quarts dans le loyer de cet appartement. Sans compter tout ce qui va avec. Parfois, t'es même complètement en rade, t'arrives pas à joindre les deux bouts, et je dois te dépanner un peu. Beaucoup. Tu es franchement surmenée, tu te fais souvent des crampes à cause de tout le travail que tu fais, les heures supp' te transforment littéralement en zombie, et franchement, parfois tu as tellement peu de temps à te consacrer à toi-même, que tu finis par sentir comme un zombie aussi. Et l'alcool… (Pansy le regarda avec de grands yeux.) En deux mois, à combien de fêtes on est allés avec les autres, ou bien tous les deux ? Combien de temps on a passé au _Room-Ba_ , à s'avaler verres sur verres, pintes sur pintes ? Combien de fois j'ai dû te tenir les cheveux, et toi les miens, pour pas qu'on se foute du vomi dessus ? Et à combien de festival, à combien de rave on a participé ? Je vais pas te mentir, la réponse est : beaucoup. L'alcool, je suis sûr que tu le sais, c'est mauvais pour un embryon. Ça peut les rendre malformés, leur donner des problèmes psychiques et neurologiques, et ça peut même donner et augmenter le risque qu'il soit alcoolique dans le futur. Et je ne parlerai pas du stress et de la drogue. Tu ne consommes quasiment jamais, mais c'est déjà trop. Et puis, surtout… Harper est un junkie. Un putain de camé, pur et dur. Et tu le sais parfaitement bien. » Il laissa quelques secondes de silence s'écouler. « Je ne cherche pas à te décourager. Enfin, si, totalement. Parce que la vérité est décourageante. C'est la situation telle qu'elle l'est vraiment. Est-ce que… tu penses que c'est la bonne décision à prendre, de le garder ? »

La brune baissa la tête, et la secoua. « Je sais pas quoi faire, quoi penser… » Un sanglot lui échappa brusquement. « Je sais même pas comment ça a pu arriver !... »

Draco la regarda avec compassion, et la prit dans ses bras, commençant à lui caresser les cheveux. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la réconforter. Lui dire ' _Là, c'est fini, tout va bien se passer, ça va aller'_ aurait été mentir, et pas de la plus noble des façons. Ça aurait empiré la situation encore plus. Alors il resta silencieux, laissant Pansy froisser sa chemise en la serrant entre ses doigts, en pleurant silencieusement, ses épaules s'agitant.

Draco entendit un bruit venant de l'entrée de la chambre. Il tourna la tête vers la source du son, et vit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant entrevoir la moitié du corps d'Harper. Le blond le regarda de haut en bas, avec un visage impassible, mais des yeux froids au possible. S'il lui en voulait d'avoir mis sa meilleure amie en cloque, et d'avoir créé ce lourd problème ? Absolument, totalement, irrévocablement. La brune n'avait certainement pas besoin de se préoccuper avec des soucis supplémentaires. En voyant son expression devenant de plus en plus menaçante, Harper décida de s'en aller sans rien dire. Une fois la porte fermée, le blond continua de la fixer, comme si c'était elle qui avait commis la faute.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Draco ? Je ne sais plus… du tout… Je sais que ce que tu dis est vrai, mais je suis perdue, je ne vois pas le bout du tunnel. »

Draco lui donna une gentille tape dans le dos. « C'est bien. C'est pas le moment que t'aille chercher la lumière, non plus. C'est pas ton heure. » Il soupira silencieusement. « Demain, on va aller à l'hôpital, toi et moi. On va aller faire des analyses – des tas d'analyses – et on verra ce que les docteurs en pensent. Et tu vas… Enfin, on verra d'ici là.»

Tout à coup, il se dit qu'il y a deux ans, ça aurait pu être lui, dans cette situation, avec Pansy. Que ça aurait pu être lui, qu'il aurait pu la mettre enceinte. A dix-huit ans. Le même âge que son père lorsqu'il avait aidé Narcissa à le concevoir. Il tenta d'imaginer ce que ça aurait donné. Il s'imagina, en photo, assis sur un canapé, Pansy à côté de lui, et un enfant entre eux deux. Un garçon avec exactement les mêmes cheveux que lui, les mêmes yeux, le même air mi-farouche, mi-calculateur. Comme un reflet de lui-même lorsqu'il était enfant. Il réprima un frisson, et son sentiment de tout à l'heure revint. Il comprit que c'était de la jalousie. De la jalousie, de voir que sa meilleure amie pourrait avoir la chance d'avoir une famille, alors que lui n'en avait jamais eu. Il roula des yeux, et se força à penser à autre chose.

La brune se leva, et se dirigea vers une armoire, abîmée, appuyée contre un mur. Elle l'ouvrit, fouilla dedans, et en sortit une sorte de pyjama intégral, d'une affreuse couleur orange. Son pyjama des jours où elle ne se sentait pas vraiment enthousiaste, qui la réconfortait parfois rien que par sa présence sur elle.

Elle commença à se déshabiller, et Draco tourna la tête, regardant ailleurs. Il l'avait déjà vu nue, mais maintenant qu'ils n'entretenaient plus ce genre de relation, il trouvait ça impoli, de regarder. Ce n'était pas gênant, juste bizarre. Pansy soupira, et revint vers le lit, écartant les draps, et se cachant presque en-dessous, une expression morose sur le visage. Le blond se leva, et s'approcha de la femme, la regardant avec un air désolé. Il posa de manière instinctive sa main sur le front de son amie. C'était un vieux réflexe qu'il avait prit lorsque sa mère avait commencé à être malade.

« Dors. Et tais-toi. C'est un ordre. »

Sans attendre aucune réponse, il remonta encore plus les draps sur la brune, jusque son nez. Elle roula des yeux, mais lui offrit cependant un regard de gratitude. Draco sourit, puis il traversa la pièce, ouvrit la porte, éteignit la lumière, et referma derrière lui, le plus silencieusement possible. Il resta un moment immobile, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte, les yeux dans le vague. Il se dit que s'il avait été père à dix-huit ans, il en aurait eu trente-six lorsque son enfant aurait eu la majorité. Ce qui voulait dire que son enfant aurait eu un père toujours sexy, toujours play-boy, toujours parfait. Il aurait eu de la chance, d'avoir un père aussi cool que lui.

Une moue dépréciative apparut sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il imagina Lucius en play-boy. Heureusement qu'il était quelqu'un de sérieux. Il se dit que ça n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi cool que ça, au final.

Il lâcha la poignée de porte, et s'éloigna, empruntant le couloir jusqu'au salon. Il entra dans la pièce, et vit Harper assis, à présent, sur une chaise. Il avait le visage interdit, mais en voyant Draco, son regard s'alluma un peu, se demandant ce que ça avait donné, avec Pansy. Mais il fut à nouveau confronté au regard polaire du blond, qui le regarda avec un dédain à peine masqué. L'homme raidit alors son dos.

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que ton cerveau te permettait de réfléchir, comme tout autre être humain. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu es aussi idiot que ces autres êtres humains en question. Imbécile. Apparemment, le tien a préféré prendre l'option de trouver tous les moyens possibles de foutre le boxon dans le groupe. » Il claqua la langue contre son palais, fermant les yeux et secouant sa tête avec un air condescendant. « Haaa… Y'a pas à dire, tu es vraiment un beau salaud. »

Harper le regarda, écarquillant les yeux. « _Excuse-moi_? »

Draco poussa un grognement exaspéré. « Non, je ne t'excuse pas. Oh ? Tu voulais seulement que je répète, j'imagine ? Désolé, je m'attendais vraiment à ce que tu t'excuses. Ce doit être trop demandé. Eh bien, je vais te résumer brièvement, comme ça tu pourras bien comprendre, dans ce cas. Tu es encore plus con que ce que je pensais. Non mais à quoi tu penses, sérieusement ? Tu penses que c'est ce dont elle a besoin, en ce moment ? Que tu lui fourres un polichinelle dans le tiroir ? Trop aimable de ta part, vraiment. Quel joli cadeau de Noël en avance. Ou bien d'Halloween, plutôt. »

« …Tu crois que c'est de ma faute ? », Harper demanda, un air scandalisé sur le visage. « Que j'ai décidé de tout ça ? Je te signale que je suis pas le seul en tord, ici ! Elle aussi ! C'est elle qui n'a pas fait attention à ses règles ! »

Draco serra les dents, les faisant grincer. « Espèce d'abruti, même si elle s'en était rendu compte avant, ça aurait été trop tard ! Même si elles avaient eu seulement quelques jours de retard, ça aurait pu signifier quelque chose ! Pauvre cloche. Tu ne fais que rejeter la faute sur elle, pour te blanchir, et te faire te sentir mieux. Tu es pitoyable, garçon. C'est elle la victime. C'est elle qui se prend tout dans la face, maintenant. »

« Attends, quoi ? _Qui se prend tout_? C'est un enfant, bon sang ! Qui te dit que –»

« Que quoi ? Qu'elle est d'accord pour le garder ? Ouvre les yeux ne serait-ce que cinq secondes ! Tu sais quelle vie il aura, ce gosse ? Je vais te le dire, moi. Il aura une mère formidable. Qui s'occupera de lui, certes, mais aussi de la maison, des factures en tout genre, des impôts, de l'école, des loisirs – s'il en a, rien n'est moins sûr, ça a un coût – des anniversaires, des fêtes… Elle s'occupera d'absolument tout. Son enfant aura tout ce qu'elle pourra donner. (Il éleva lourdement la voix.) Elle fera tout, parce que le père de l'enfant sera un toxicomane qui préfèrera dépenser l'argent durement gagné par la mère pour se payer de l'héro', à la place de chercher du travail pour aider et servir à quelque chose pour une fois ! »

Harper écarquilla les yeux de colère, et se leva brusquement. Il s'approcha de Draco d'un air menaçant. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ? », il demanda d'un air dangereux, les dents serrées.

Draco bailla. « Quoi, on joue encore à ce joue ? Une fois ça va, deux fois ça commence à devenir ennuyeux… Je vais pas toujours répéter ce que je dis, tu sais. » Il regarda Harper, avec un air déçu. « Bon, puisque tu insistes tant ! Je te dis que t'es un sale enfoiré d'égoïste, qui pense qu'à son propre petit bonheur, et pas à celui de sa _partenaire_. »

Harper lâcha un rire amer. « Mais regardez qui parle… Regardez qui ose dire ça. _Draco Malfoy Black_ , ce gentleman. Un gosse pourri-gâté, égocentrique et narcissique au possible, se plaçant toujours en tête des autres, les écrasant sans ménagement pour son autosatisfaction sadique, et qui n'hésite pas à humilier chaque personne qu'il croise. Ce même _pseudo_ -homme qui, il faut le dire, n'a absolument aucune considération des autres, et n'hésite pas à le montrer ouvertement. »

« Et oui, c'est bien moi. », Draco dit avec un air moqueur.

Harper continua comme si le blond n'avait rien dit. « Toujours des grands mots, jamais d'actions. Et il ose me dire que je suis un égoïste ? Je lui ris au nez. »

Draco perdit son faux-sourire. « Si tu me ris au nez, moi je te crache au visage. Ne cherche pas à me provoquer, Harper. Tu ne veux pas me provoquer, crois-moi. Tu risques fort de le regretter, si tu le fais. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Dis m'en plus, tu m'intéresses, d'un coup. Non, attend ! Je vais essayer de _réfléchir_. Tu vas demander de l'aide à ton père ? Tu vas lui demander de me coller un procès, de me trainer en justice ? Bien sûr. C'est tout ce qu'un sale gosse de riche comme toi pourrait être capable de faire. »

« Harper… », commença Draco d'un ton bas, son visage s'assombrissant de secondes en secondes.

« Je pense qu'il a pitié de toi. Tu lui fais de la peine, parce que tu es seul, et faible. Il n'aurait jamais cherché à te recontacter, crois-moi, si tu avais encore Narcissa et Orora. »

« Ne parle pas d'elles… »

« Tu serais resté sans nouvelles de lui. Tch ! au final, tu dois être bien content, non ? Maintenant tu es riche. Avec tes mères, tu serais encore comme nous –»

« Ta gueule ! », Draco hurla. « Je t'interdis de parler de mes parents de la sorte ! Tu ne sais rien sur eux, tu ne sais rien sur moi –»

« J'en sais bien assez pour –»

Harper fut interrompu lorsque la main de Pansy entra violemment en collision avec sa joue, le faisant chanceler et reculer de quelques pas, avec un regard mi-choqué mi-horrifié. La brune secoua sa main rougie, en faisant la grimace, marmonnant quelques jurons au passage. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle tourna son regard vers Draco.

« Je pense que ça serait le bon moment pour que tu partes. », elle dit d'une voix presque froide.

Draco haussa les sourcils, clairement étonné. « Partir ? Comment ça ? _Moi_? »

« Oui. Tu devrais sortir, et rentrer chez toi »

Le blond resta la bouche ouverte un moment, avant de serrer les dents. « Je suis en train de prendre ta défense, et de raisonner ce… (Il soupira brièvement.) Et tu me vires de chez toi ? » Il regarda la brune d'un air incrédule. « Très bien. Puisqu'apparemment je me casse les pieds pour que dalle, et que je ne suis pas voulu, je vais aller me trouver un autre _vrai_ ami chez qui aller, et qui voudra bien de moi ! » Il alla chercher sa veste restée sur le dossier du fauteuil. « Hasta la vista ! »

Il sortit sans même regarder les deux autres, et claqua la porte sur son chemin, un air colérique sur le visage.

Après un long moment de silence, Pansy soupira, et porta une main à son front. Elle ferma ses yeux pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu as été odieux. », elle commença, avec une voix parfaitement calme, en s'adressant à Harper. « Je ne veux même pas entendre d'excuses. Tu n'avais aucun droit. Tu n'avais aucun droit de parler de ses parents de la sorte. C'était simplement cruel. Tu sais ce qu'il ressent à leur égard. Crois-moi… si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais réagis plus vite. »

Elle quitta le salon pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre, et prendre de l'argent. Après avoir enfilé une grosse écharpe et un bonnet, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Harper commença à marcher vers elle, les sourcils haussés, en lui demandant où elle allait. « Je vais prendre l'air. »

(…)

Draco se sentait épuisé. Il n'était même plus capable de penser ou de réfléchir. Il s'était dirigé vers une station de métro dès qu'il avait quitté l'appartement, avait sauté dans le premier wagon qu'il avait vu, et s'était appuyé contre une vitre, les yeux dans le vague. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de remettre sa veste, malgré le froid régnant dehors. Il voulait juste partir, s'éloigner du centre-ville de Bernett, changer d'air, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Il voulait voir autre chose.

Après avoir passé une heure dans les transports en commun, sans même savoir exactement où il allait, il descendit d'un bus, et regarda autour de lui, ne voyant pas très bien ce qui se dressait autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient fatigués. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se mit à marcher d'un air découragé, ses pas lents, presque trainants, et sa main toujours serrée, quoique plus lâche à présent, autour de sa veste.

Après que sa colère initiale se soit évanouie, il s'était senti presque vide, comme s'il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire, à présent. Ses épaules frissonnaient, et ses joues étaient rougies. Un nuage éphémère s'élevait d'entre ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il expirait, et il se forçait à serrer les dents pour ne pas qu'elles claquent. Il marcha pendant plusieurs minutes lui semblaient être des pans d'éternité, ses pas désordonnés, ses jambes fatiguées.

Puis, il s'arrêta brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillant, lorsqu'il regarda face à lui. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, et même derrière lui, faisant un tour sur lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, et ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir pris cette route, cette direction, ne se rappelait de rien. Il se dit que c'était impossible, qu'il n'y avait même pas songé.

Mais la réalité était qu'il se trouvait bien à cet endroit-ci, à ce moment-là.

Il déglutit. Et puis il se décida finalement à pousser la barrière se dressant devant lui, entrant dans une longue allée pavée, bien entretenue, entourée de plantes, et d'un grand jardin. Il prit en considération son environnement, l'englobant du regard, le soupesant presque. Il fit quelques pas, referma le portail, et avança.

Lentement.

Avant d'arriver face à une grande porte en bois verni et foncé, imposante. Il avança sa main jusque son milieu, où se trouvait un heurtoir en forme de tête de chouette. Après être resté immobile quelques secondes, il se recomposa, prit quelques grandes bouffées d'air dans ses poumons, redressa son dos, et frappa la porte, de trois coups. Il reprit un élan d'assurance.

Il attendit une dizaine de secondes, et la porte s'ouvrit, jetant de la lumière sur le porche. Un moment de silence s'écoula, ne laissant place qu'au bruit du vent secouant les plantes.

Draco sourit d'un air timide. « Bonsoir, Professeur Higgs. »

Terrence Higgs était un homme âgé de vingt-huit ans, aux yeux couleur noisette, et aux cheveux châtain pâle. Un peu plus petit que Draco, mais dégageant une aura que l'on aurait pu caractériser de ' _plus dominante_ '. Quelqu'un d'à la fois rassurant et possessif. Comme une protection, un bouclier.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fac, il y avait de cela environ deux ans, lors de la première année de Draco.

 _-Le mois de décembre était déjà entamé, et comme chaque année, le cinq, avait lieu la réunion entre professeurs et élèves. Sous son air de joyeux point de discussion et de détente entre corps enseignant et étudiant, se cachait une évaluation de compétences, un jugement de valeurs, et un salon de débat entre qui et qui était le plus intéressant, et le plus idiot. A peine avait-il entendu parler de cet évènement, que Draco l'avait redouté et détesté. Ce qu'il haïssait encore plus qu'être au milieu d'élèves, était d'être au milieu de professeurs et de maîtres de conférences. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les supporter, il ne faisait pas partie de leur monde. Il ne les comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant bien été obligé d'y aller, puisque c'était d'usage, et qu'il voulait laisser ne serait-ce qu'une fois une bonne impression. Il n'était pas vraiment très apprécié par la figure d'autorité. Bien au contraire._

 _Il était donc venu, à contrecœur, et était resté debout, dépité, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de cette moitié de journée. Personne ne venait lui parler, que ce soit ses pairs ou ses enseignants. Tout juste s'ils lui adressaient ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Il avait passé presque une heure, immobile et muré dans le silence._

 _Lorsque ses muscles avaient commencé à se raidir, il s'était avancé vers une table basse entourée de deux fauteuils, et s'était assis dans l'un deux, avec un soupir de soulagement et d'aise. Le seul point satisfaisant de cette réunion. Un homme était venu lui demander s'il souhaitait boire quelque chose, et il lui avait répondu par la négative, se fichant à présent complètement de ce qui se passait autour de lui._

 _Il soupira à nouveau, ferma les yeux, et se plongea dans ses songeries habituelles. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire en rentrant chez lui ce soir, à qui il pourrait bien parler ? Est-ce qu'il allait sortir avec Pansy, même s'ils venaient de se séparer le mois dernier, ou est-ce qu'il allait juste se jeter sur son canapé pour ne rien faire ? Est-ce qu'il –_

 _« Cela vous dérange-t-il, si je m'assois ici ? », avait alors demandé une voix._

 _Draco, tiré de ses pensées, n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever les yeux, les laissant fermés, agacé. « Bien sûr, faîtes comme chez vous. Vous devez vous y sentir un peu plus que moi, de toute façon. »_

 _Un silence s'était établit, pendant presque une demi-minute, durant laquelle Draco se demanda si l'inconnu s'était éclipsé. Il haussa mentalement les épaules, et se dit que de toute façon il n'en avait cure._

 _« Vous êtes Draco Malfoy ? Je m'appelle Terrence Higgs, je suis professeur d'art dramatique.»_

 _Le blond avait ouvert les yeux, et avait finalement daigné regarder l'autre homme, qui le regardait avec un regard attentif. Il observa brièvement son visage, et prit en compte ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux marron clair, ses petites rides d'expressions commençant à s'installer, et son apparence entre l'homme lambda et l'homme bourgeois._

 _« Bonjour, Terrence Higgs, professeur d'art dramatique.», Draco avait répondu, refermant les yeux, tâchant de montrer qu'il ne voulait absolument pas parler._

 _L'homme rit doucement, d'un air presque moqueur, ce qui interloqua le blond. Il regarda son interlocuteur, la tête toujours baissée._

 _« Je vois que vous êtes aussi accessible que la plupart de vos écrits. »_

 _A ces paroles, Draco releva entièrement la tête, et lança un regard de pur défi à l'homme dans le fauteuil face à lui. Il savait exactement ce que voulaient dire ce genre de mots. Il en avait entendu beaucoup d'équivalents, en classe, depuis son arrivée à Beauxbâtons. Et il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux._

 _« Allez-y. », il commença. L'autre homme haussa les sourcils. « Allez, dîtes-le ! Ce que vous en pensez. Je vous écoute, je suis tout ouïe. Je suis toujours heureux d'entendre ce que les gens peuvent dire de mes rédactions. J'en ai vu d'autres. »_

 _Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, et le blond regarda Higgs avec un air profondément ennuyé. Il se dit qu'il ne valait pas mieux que les autres, et que le simple fait de regarder sa réaction prouvait cela._

 _Finalement, il se mit à parler : « C'est très intéressant. » Draco haussa les sourcils. « Vous semblez étonné. C'est pourtant ce que je pense. Vos travaux sont fascinants. La manière que vous avez d'amener le sujet et le thème, celle dont vous écrivez et décrivez les scènes, et la façon avec laquelle vous mettez vos idées sur un piédestal avant de les réduire en cendres… C'est brillant. » Le blond resta silencieux. « J'ai crû entendre que peu de professeurs appréciaient vos essais. Je pense que c'est dû au fait que vous vous laissiez parfois emporter dans des sortes… d'envolées lyriques. Vous vous éloigniez quelques fois du sujet, pour partir dans des élans poétiques. » Draco resta toujours muet. « Mais je trouve ces écartements surprenants. Ils donnent un côté presque contradictoire, borderline, à vos écrits. Je ne sais pas pour les autres. Mais je peux distinctement voir deux facettes de votre personnalité ressortir dans presque chaque phrase. La rigueur, et le romantisme. Ce sont celles qui se distinguent le plus. » Encore un silence. « J'ai été agréablement surpris, en vous lisant. Après avoir entendu autant de critiques négatives, je ne peux m'empêcher de perdre beaucoup d'estime envers certains de mes collègues. Ils semblent ne pas vous comprendre. Vous avez un style très éloquent. Un genre à la fois traditionnel et futuriste. Evidemment, je n'irais pas jusque dire qu'il s'agit d'une perle rare. Mais je peux vous dire que ce que vous avez à dire m'intéresse et me plaît. »_

 _Le blond avait les yeux écarquillés, à présent. Il déglutit, regardant de gauche à droite, cherchant un sens à ce que le professeur venait de lui dire. C'était, après tout, la première fois qu'on complimentait ses essais._

 _« Vous voyez vraiment tout ça, dans une seule phrase ? », il demanda, avec une voix hésitante, pour laquelle il se gifla mentalement._

 _« Vos textes forment un tout dans lequel on peut voir beaucoup de choses, lorsqu'on a la bonne clef de lecture, vous savez. Vous… êtes de toute évidence un élève extraordinaire. N'avez-vous jamais considéré d'étudier l'écriture de plus près, ou bien l'art, en tant que major ? Vous seriez très doué. »_

 _Draco se sentit rougir, et fit mine de regarder ailleurs quelques secondes, avant de regarder ses mains, de croiser les jambes, et de regarder à nouveau Terrence Higgs._

 _Il lui offrit l'ombre d'un sourire. « Oh, si, j'y ai pensé plusieurs fois. L'écriture et l'art sont des domaines que j'affectionne, bien sûr. Je… vous remercie. Mais, j'ai déjà choisi quel serait mon major. Les lettres, la littérature. C'est ce que je veux. »_

 _Terrence eut l'air presque déçu, et lui offrit un sourire néanmoins sympathique. « Quel dommage. Je n'aurai pas la chance de vous compter parmi mes élèves lors du prochain semestre. Mais je suis certain que vous ferez la fierté de vos futurs professeurs. »_

 _Il sourit à nouveau, se leva, inclina légèrement sa tête en lui souhaitant bonne chance, avant un sourire chaleureux, et se prépara à s'éloigner._

 _« Attendez ! » Draco se leva à son tour. « Attendez, Professeur. » Higgs se retourna, les sourcils haussés. « Nous pourrons toujours discuter de mes écrits, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Le professeur le regarda, et lui sourit avec bienveillance. « Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy. Ce serait avec plaisir. » -_

Cela faisait à présent plus d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé.

Terrence resta silencieux devant la silhouette de Draco. Il le regarda de haut en bas, plusieurs fois, et sembla explorer son visage, comme pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de son ancien élève. Comme s'il venait d'estimer que c'était bien le cas, il lui donna le même sourire bienveillant que lors de leur première rencontre.

« Bonsoir, Draco. Quelle surprise de te voir ici. » Il s'écarta légèrement. « Entre donc, tu risques de tomber malade, avec ce froid. »

Le blond obéit, plus que content de rentrer dans une maison après être resté autant de temps dehors. Terrence referma la porte à clef, prit la veste de Draco, et entra dans une large pièce ouverte, le salon, à gauche. Il déplia la veste légèrement froissée, et la déposa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, face à une grande cheminée, diffusant une chaleur accueillante et plus que bienvenue.

Draco mit les mains dans ses poches, et avança lentement dans la pièce, avant de se poster devant l'âtre, laissant le feu le réchauffer, et le détendre considérablement. Il ferma les yeux, et se retourna, exposant à présent son dos à la chaleur. Il regarda les alentours avec attention. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'était pas venu ici, c'était comme s'il était un homme revenant chez lui après des années d'absence.

Des couleurs chaudes sur les murs, des tapis épais et d'apparence confortable sur le sol, un lecteur de vinyles dans un coin de la pièce, une lampe rouge, des vases décorés à la main sur quelques meubles, une vaste bibliothèque contre un mur, un globe céleste, quelques tableaux, un chevalet, un plafonnier en cristal, une table basse sur laquelle reposait un téléphone ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable clos, quelques photos encadrées, une machine à écrire, une boîte à musique posée sur une petite table, dans un coin, près d'un étui à violon.

Revoir ces éléments familiers, cette constance au travers du temps, relaxa Draco. Terrence réorganisait les coussins sur un sofa bariolé que Draco avait toujours trouvé ridicule et appréciable en même temps. Il n'eut pas besoin que son ancien professeur le lui propose, pour s'asseoir, avant d'étendre ses jambes le plus naturellement du monde. Son fessier appréciait le confort, et son cerveau le bénissait, et il laissa reposer sa tête en arrière, avec un soupir silencieux, un sourire causé par la relaxation occupant ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? A boire ? Est-ce que tu as mangé, ce soir ? Je peux faire quelques chose de vite fait, si tu veux. », dit rapidement Terrence.

Draco ferma les yeux, ses sourcils se haussant et son sourire s'élargissant. « De vite fait ? Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas me proposer de la grande _cuisine_? » Petit silence. Draco ouvrit les yeux, et pencha davantage sa tête en arrière pour regarder l'autre homme, à l'envers. « C'était pour plaisanter, tu sais. Je n'ai besoin de rien, ne te tracasse pas pour ça. » Silence, à nouveau. « Je… »

Terrence sourit. « Tu renonces à ton chocolat chaud viennois au paprika ? »

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent. « Tu t'en souviens. »

Son professeur pouffa. « Bien sûr que oui. Qui, à part toi, boit son chocolat avec du paprika ? Ce n'est pas facile à oublier… Tu as toujours le chic de ne jamais te faire oublier. » Il se dirigea vers le sofa, et s'y assit, à côté de Draco. « Comment vas-tu, depuis… Tout ce temps ? »

Draco redressa sa tête, et le regarda, en haussant les épaules. « Oh, tu sais, rien ne change vraiment. Ça vient, ça va, je vais au gré des vents. Un vrai matelot. Et toi ? Comment ça se passe, depuis que tu as quitté la fac ? Tu as trouvé autre chose ? »

Terrence acquiesça. « Oui, tu penses. Je ne pourrais plus vivre ici, si je n'avais rien. En fait… J'ai trouvé quelque chose, oui, de plus… grand. Je viens de passer plus de six mois à l'étranger, j'ai rencontré tout un tas de gens fabuleux. Je suis allé de Chicago à Belo Monte, de Moscou à Bangkok, j'ai passé un peu de temps sur l'île de Jeju-do, en Corée, et j'ai même pu aller en Australie ! J'ai fais un bref tour du monde, en somme.»

Draco hocha la tête. « Oui, ton rêve… »

« Hmhm. J'ai rencontré tellement de gens, beaucoup d'écrivains, de musiciens, de peintres… Tous passionnés par ce qu'ils faisaient, ils en parlent avec tellement de profondeur, ils ne vivent presque que pour ça. C'est tellement différent d'ici. Ici, on ne rencontre pas de gens comme ça. Et être enseignant n'aide pas beaucoup. Non, tu vois, je pense que j'ai eu raison de quitter l'enseignement pendant quelques temps. J'avais envie de voir d'autres choses, et j'en ai vu ! C'est enrichissant, c'est beau. Il n'y a pas ce genre de talent, ici. » Il regarda Draco. « A part toi. »

Le blond ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule fois. « Oui, moi. Oui… Mais je ne vis pas pour ça. Je ne suis pas passionné par ça. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. J'ai… »

Terrence l'observa. Il se dit que Draco n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours le garçon qui doutait de lui. « Tu n'as plus l'inspiration, peut-être ? Tu ne vois plus quoi écrire. Tu ne sais plus quoi écrire. »

Draco baissa les yeux. Terrence avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse habitude de tout deviner. « Pourquoi faut-il que tu pointes toujours du doigt ce qui ne va pas ? » Il soupira. « Je me demande si j'ai pris la bonne décision, ce jour-là. Je m'ennuie, les cours ne me parlent plus. Peut-être que j'aurais du écouter ton conseil. Devenir ton élève, prendre mon major en art. »

Court silence. « Tu sais, Draco, je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon élève. »

Draco frissonna, et baissa la tête, regarda distraitement le feu dansant dans la cheminée. Il avait raison. Lui aussi, l'avait toujours considéré comme son professeur. Ils se rejoignaient souvent dans des salons de thé ou des cafés, pour discuter des études, des livres qu'ils avaient lu, des expositions d'art, des films ou bien des musiciens les intéressant. Ils parlaient aussi souvent des essais de Draco. Il en écrivait souvent pour Terrence. Ce dernier lui demandait parfois son opinion sur tel ou tel sujet, alors Draco lui répondait en écrivant, et cela réjouissait toujours son professeur, qui le complimentait, et soulevait quelques points de son argumentation, la remettant sans cesse en doute, de façon à créer un débat, et une discussion riche et généralement intéressante.

C'était devenu une sorte d'habitude, comme s'ils étaient réellement dans le même cursus. C'était des cours particuliers entre camarades, si on devait le résumer en quelques mots.

« Êtes-vous un professeur qui couche avec tous ses élèves, Professeur Higgs ? »

Terrence fronça les sourcils, et remua légèrement, regardant le blond avec analyse. Il s'écoula un long silence, pendant lequel les deux hommes se regardèrent fixement, attendant que l'un ou l'autre parle.

« Il n'y a eu personne d'autre. », Terrence finit par dire, d'un ton plus doux. « Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici, Draco ? Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, mais venir ici après plus d'un an de silence, et sans prévenir… Je me demande. »

« Et si… Si je te dis que moi aussi, je veux voir autre chose ? Que je veux voir ce qu'il y a en dehors de la fac ? Quelque chose de… » Il soupira, et s'interrompit lui-même. « Tu m'as manqué, Terrence. » Les deux hommes se regardèrent, toujours. « Je sais que ça ne change rien. Ça ne va pas recommencer, toi et moi ce n'est plus possible, et je n'ai plus envie qu'on s'attire des ennuis comme avant. Mais… Un an c'est long. »

Draco bougea jusqu'à se mettre en position agenouillée sur le sofa, en regardant Terrence. « Tu m'as… manqué. »


	5. Chapter 5 - Bouh, found you !

**Just a bit of Us**

Petits rappels concernant la fiction :

 **Personnages principaux :** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter (ainsi que quelques autres qui sont tous (à quelqus exceptions près) tirés des livres de Rowling, qui apparaîtront de temps à autres.).

L'histoire se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif, dans lequel les villes, les personnages, de même que les lieux seront soit tirés des livres, soit de mon imagination, de même que pas mal d'autres éléments, je pense.

Certains personnages peuvent être un peu (voire complètement) OOC.

Résumé de l'histoire : **Il a suffit d'une seule rencontre, une seule, lors de son enfance, pour que Draco Malfoy sorte de sa torpeur. Mais avec le temps, tout s'en va, et l'oubli frappe toujours. Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme -plus ou moins- accompli et épanoui, profitant de la vie au maximum. Mais il suffira d'une seule rencontre, une seule, pour chambouler son monde, une fois de plus.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Catégorie : Romance, Angst.**

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Bouh, found you !

Draco se réveilla de bonne heure, en sentant la lumière blafarde du jour éclairer son visage à travers les fenêtres. Les volets n'avaient pas été fermés la veille. Après avoir tenté de se rendormir, en vain, le blond se retourna sur le dos, en grognant, puis frotta ses yeux de sa main gauche, qu'il laissa ensuite tomber sur la place vide à côté de lui. Après quelques secondes de silence total, le blond se mit à tâtonner ladite place, pendant un petit moment, avant de la regarder, et d'admettre qu'elle était réellement vide, qu'il était réellement seul, à ce moment précis.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, et soupira, avant de s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait. Il savait qu'il était chez Terrence, il s'en souvenait, il n'avait pas bu excessivement pendant la soirée. Il savait également pourquoi il avait atterri ici en premier lieu. Mais si le salon était exactement le même qu'il y a deux ans, il en était autrement de la chambre. Là où auparavant se trouvaient des photos et des images de représentations théâtrales et d'opéra, se trouvaient à présent des cartes de divers pays, des clichés de villes et de paysages, et surtout beaucoup de photos de Terrence avec des habitants des pays dans lesquels il s'était rendu pendant les six mois où il avait quitté l'Angleterre.

Draco se leva avec une grimace, en se tenant le dos, avant de s'approcher lentement des photos, les regardant attentivement l'une après l'autre. Ses yeux scannaient les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, leur sourire, leurs expressions faciales, leur proximité avec l'ancien professeur. Ils avaient l'air de tous s'apprécier les uns les autres. L'homme avait du se faire beaucoup d'amis, partout où il était passé. Le blond soupira. Terrence avait toujours été quelqu'un de très sociable, après tout. Il plaisait aux gens, c'était logique. Il avait un franc-parler, une certaine sensibilité, un charisme palpable, et c'était ces choses-là qui l'avaient d'ailleurs mis en confiance dès leur première rencontre lors de la réunion.

Il sourit avec nostalgie, ses yeux ne se focalisant plus sur les clichés. Il se rendit compte, après avoir été parcouru d'un frisson, qu'il était entièrement dénudé. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se moquant de son brusque étonnement. Il commençait à oublier ses vieilles habitudes, maintenant. Il s'approcha donc d'un meuble ayant apparemment toute la vie derrière lui, dans un coin de la chambre, et en ouvrit le premier tiroir. Ce dernier était rempli de papiers. Des factures rangées pêle-mêle, des mots raturés, des vieilles listes dont la moitié ne contenait aucune croix ou rayure, des cartes postales,… et dans la seule pile bien rangée et entretenue sous plastique, tous les textes que Draco avait écrits au propriétaire des lieux. Cela fit sourire le jeune homme, qui feuilleta lentement la multitude de pages. Il en parcouru une du regard, qui le fit hausser un sourcil inconsciemment. En haut de la première page de l'essai, il y avait plusieurs ratures, un dessin de fleur avec un visage blasé, ainsi que des vaguelettes dénuées de sens. Draco, étonné, regarda le titre de l'essai, et ricana. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas été très inspiré par le sujet sur lequel il écrivait, et qu'il avait sans cesse été déconcentré en le composant.

Il rangea finalement la pile à sa place, et referma le tiroir. Il tira sur les poignées du second… qui ne s'ouvrit pas. Le blond testa une nouvelle fois, essayant de forcer un peu plus, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait une serrure, sur celui-ci. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de secouer la tête, et de passer à autre chose sans se poser davantage de questions. Chacun avait son jardin secret, après tout.

Il s'attaqua donc au troisième tiroir, qui s'ouvrit. Un sourire triomphant s'afficha sur le visage de Draco, qui venait de trouver le Saint Graal, soit un boxer à rayures bariolées. Draco avait toujours trouvé les goûts vestimentaires de Terrence loufoques, en ce qui concernait les sous-vêtements. Mais il enfila tout de même l'habit, et poussa un petit _Ouuh_ faussement lubrique en faisant claquer l'élastique contre sa peau. Un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres, appréciant lui-même l'ingéniosité de son intervention. Draco avait toujours été un divin plaisantin, tellement divin que seuls les dieux étaient capables de comprendre ou de rire à ses blagues, et que c'était pour ça qu'on ne pouvait jamais entendre un seul rire _à l'oreille nue_. Enfin, d'après Graham.

Le blond se dirigea ensuite vers une armoire, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement. Il regarda à l'intérieur, et regarda toutes les piles de vêtements s'y entassant. Apparemment, ces six mois de voyage avaient transformés l'homme en vraie fashionista. Les mains de Draco écartèrent, fouillèrent, attrapèrent puis remirent à leur place des piles entières de vêtements. Ils étaient soit trop chauds, soit trop chics, soit peu appropriés à l'idée de rester dans une maison sans sortir, ou bien tout simplement trop contraires aux standards de Draco. Après quelques minutes passées en vain, il referma l'armoire avec un soupir. Il décida qu'il passerait la matinée torse-nu. Il ne faisait pas froid, ici, de toute manière.

Il traversa la pièce, et ouvrit la porte, avant de sortir dans le couloir. Il avança jusque la cuisine, en baillant silencieusement. Il entra dans la jolie pièce aménagée, et n'y trouva personne. Ses yeux trouvèrent une horloge. Il n'était pourtant pas si tard, Terrence devait être encore à la maison. Il passa sa main sur le plan de travail laqué, et saisit un poivrier blanc, à la forme délicate. Il le tourna, mais aucune épice n'en sortit. De la pure décoration. Il reposa l'objet, renonça à ouvrir le frigo, et quitta la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers une autre pièce, qu'il ouvrit, mais dans laquelle il n'entra pas, restant sur le seuil. Le bureau de Terrence n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus au monde. Son bureau n'avait d'ailleurs rien d'un bureau, l'homme s'en servait juste pour entasser tout son bazar lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Mais une fois de plus, il n'y avait personne ici. Draco referma la porte, et resta immobile.

Est-ce qu'il était tout seul dans la maison ? Est-ce que Terrence était sorti, finalement ?

Draco s'imagina allumer la musique au volume maximum, et se vautrer sur le canapé en chantant à tue-tête, et faux évidemment. Il avait déjà fait ça plusieurs fois, abusant même du piano. Mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Terrence ne l'aurait pas laissé seul, maintenant. Un sourire las étira ses lèvres. Après tout, il avait bien failli mettre le feu à la maison en laissant le gaz allumé trop longtemps, alors qu'il était plus occupé à boire avec des amis.

Il se gratta la nuque brièvement, avant de s'étirer sans aucune grâce, marchant vers le salon, le bruit sourd de ses pieds nus entrant en contact avec le sol résonnant dans le couloir. Il garda les bras derrière sa tête, et entra dans la vaste pièce. Il resta plusieurs secondes immobile à l'entrée, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui, puis s'avança un peu, avant de voir Terrence allongé sur le canapé. Draco sourit à sa vue. L'homme était emmitouflé dans une couette, son visage recouvert de moitié par le tissu chaud et duveteux. Ses cheveux en bataille pointaient dans tous les sens, et ses sourcils haussés laissaient penser qu'il faisait un rêve particulièrement étonnant.

Draco s'avança d'avantage, et contourna le canapé, pour se mettre face à l'homme endormi. Il le regarda quelques secondes, avant de s'accroupir, d'approcher lentement sa main de son visage, et de pianoter doucement sur sa joue. L'homme répondit à ce geste par un grognement indéchiffrable. Il se tourna sur le ventre, cachant son visage dans un oreiller avec un soupir soulagé. Draco haussa un sourcil, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Soudainement, il sauta presque sur l'homme, qui se réveilla en sursaut avec un petit cri surpris. Le blond lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche, et inclina légèrement la tête de l'homme en arrière.

« Là, là… », il dit d'une voix basse. « Ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées, et laisse-toi faire en silence. Ça ne sera qu'un mauvais petit moment à passer, ne t'inquiète pas. » Terrence gigota un peu. « Non, non, ne bouge pas ! »

Il fût interrompu lorsque, par un drôle de mouvement, Terrence réussit à se dégager, et à attirer Draco contre lui, avant d'inverser leurs positions brusquement. Il regarda Draco avec un regard faussement froid.

« Tu t'es trompé de cible. Il ne faut pas se frotter à plus fort que soi, tu sais ? Je pourrais justement rendre les choses plus difficiles… Mais uniquement pour toi. » Il rapprocha dangereusement son visage de celui de Draco, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur. Le blond le regardait avec un regard indéchiffrable. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant que c'est toi qui es pris au piège ? Tu vas crier ? »

Draco sourit innocemment. « Crier ?... Il m'en faut plus, pour me faire crier. » Il haussa à plusieurs reprises ses sourcils. Son sourire se teinta de vice. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Terrence regarda le blond, les yeux plissés. « Et qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, là ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que j'essaie de faire ? » Il sourit d'un air goguenard. « A toi de me le dire. » Il battit des cils plusieurs fois de suite.

Terrence le regarda avec incrédulité, un sourire s'étirant néanmoins sur ses lèvres. « J'arrive pas à y croire… Est-ce que… » Il s'interrompit en riant un peu. « Est-ce que tu _flirtes_ avec _moi_? Et outrageusement, en plus de ça ? » Il appuya son index sur le torse du blond. « C'est aussi pour ça que tu te trimbales à moitié à poil ? »

Il regarda le blond, qui afficha un air brusquement hésitant. Ce dernier tenta ensuite un sourire.

« Bingo ! Enfin, pour le manque de vêtements, c'est parce que j'ai rien trouvé à mettre. Mais bingo tout de même ! » Il réfléchit quelques instants, les yeux baissés. « Ah, mais... Peut-être que c'est inapproprié, maintenant. Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un pendant que tu étais en voyage, qui sait ? » Il regarda à nouveau Terrence, qui après quelques secondes, secoua la tête lentement, négativement. « Ah ? Bien. Enfin, pas _bien_ , mais… Tu m'as compris. » Après quelques secondes : « Est-ce que les français ont vraiment un fétiche des pieds ? »

« Des… _pieds_? », Terrence dit d'un air étonné. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à avoir des relations assez étroites pour savoir ça. Mon but était de voyager, pas de m'envoyer en l'air tous les soirs. » Il se renfrogna un peu, sans s'en rendre compte.

Draco le regarda attentivement quelques secondes. « Tu sais, je demandais ça comme ça. Tu aurais pu vouloir profiter. (Il soupira.) Pas _profiter_ dans le sens où tu aurais pu au moins t'amuser, mais plutôt dans le sens où… Nah, laisse tomber. » Une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Il se trouva soudainement stupide. Ses propres paroles le gênaient. Il ne savait jamais vraiment quoi dire, lorsqu'il s'adressait à l'ancien professeur. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir ses habituelles phrases sarcastiques préfabriquées, il n'arrivait pas à afficher son air goguenard et moqueur à souhait. Il se dit qu'il avait tout simplement gardé son respect pour l'homme, et que ça l'empêchait de lui lancer des piques. Il regarda à nouveau Terrence, qui arborait toujours son air vexé. Un rire moqueur lui échappa.

« C'est mignon, quand tu fais ça. », il dit en souriant un peu.

Terrence releva les yeux pour le regarder, avant de froncer les sourcils, et de soupirer. « Vas-y, moque-toi… Je suis plus à ça prêt. » Il regarda le blond avec un air ennuyé. « Allez, dis-moi que je suis une vraie none, un jeune premier puceau. »

Draco ferma les yeux un instant, un grand sourire barrant son visage. « Tu _es_ un jeune premier puceau. » Il leva la main, pour empêcher Terrence de protester. « Mais c'était un compliment, tu sais. Vraiment. Sois heureux ! Tu es la seule personne que je suis capable de complimenter. »

L'autre homme lui lança un regard incrédule. Draco continua : « Tant pis pour toi… »

Peu importe ce qu'il disait, Terrence n'avait jamais pu accepter un seul compliment de la part du blond. Il en avait accepté beaucoup au cours de sa carrière, et tous lui avaient fait plaisir, mais il avait toujours pris ceux de Draco comme de la moquerie. Le blond avait arrêté de se poser des questions, et en avait conclus que ça embarrassait le plus âgé, qui tentait de justifier sa gêne par des petites phrases d'auto-apitoiement. Comme il l'avait fait juste à l'instant.

Machinalement, le blond posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Terrence, avant de soupirer doucement, se rallongeant convenablement, et dessinant des cercles du bout de ses doigts. Des tas de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu deux ans en arrière. Un évènement particulier resurgit dans sa mémoire.

« Tiens, ça me fait penser… Tu te souviens quand on avait été ensemble à ce concert de jazz ? », il demanda, les yeux dans le vague.

Terrence resta silencieux un moment, ses mains massant brièvement les clavicules du blond d'un air distrait. « Lequel ? Le premier ? » Draco répondit par la positive. L'ancien professeur ricana. « Tu en poses, de ces questions… Je crois que ton père a été traumatisé à vie. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il n'a plus jamais voulu que je vienne passer la nuit chez lui, avec toi. » Après quelques secondes de silence : « Pourquoi tu repenses à ça ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux. La main droite de Draco remonta lentement le long de la cuisse de Terrence, pour s'installer sur sa hanche, tandis que sa main gauche continuait ses lentes caresses. Le blond se sentait étrangement apaisé, relaxé. Une marque de fabrique de l'autre homme, qui devait sans doute dégager des ondes positives. Ce dernier le regarda avec une expression à mi-chemin entre la tendresse nostalgique et l'incertitude. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire, maintenant.

Après tout, Draco était adulte, il l'était aussi, et ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que telle ou telle chose pouvait ne rien signifier. Alors il se baissa, et pencha sa tête sur celle de Draco, qu'il embrassa.

(…)

Draco fourra son énième cookie dans la bouche, le mâchonnant avec un air d'extase sur le visage, tout en regardant d'un air distrait autour de lui. Les rues commençaient à être décorées, et de grandes banderoles s'étendaient entre les magasins. Des fausses toiles d'araignée pendaient sur les façades, ou recouvraient certains coins de fenêtres, des citrouilles se dressaient sur des piliers, ou à l'entrée des boutiques, certains stands vendaient des bonbons et, comme Draco le montrait bien, des gâteaux.

Une marchande d'une trentaine d'années montrait son chat noir à des enfants, qui le caressaient avec quelques rires, ou alors avançaient leur main prudemment de peur de se faire griffer. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes que les enfants aient finis leur tour, Draco s'approcha, et en profita pour caresser la fourrure douce et brillante du chat, ses doigts se perdant dans les poils longs et duveteux. Le blond avait toujours eu un faible pour les chats, et il lui était arrivé une fois de faire ami-ami avec quelqu'un juste pour pouvoir aller chez lui, et jouer avec son chat. Orora était allergique aux poils de chats, alors cet animal était interdit dans leur maison.

Tous les commerces grouillaient de gens venus faire leurs emplettes pour la fête qui approchait à grand pas, dans même pas une semaine.

Terrence et Draco avaient quitté la maison de l'ancien professeur, pour venir dans le centre-ville prendre un brunch dans une enseigne quelconque. Draco avait même dû traîner l'autre homme hors de la maison, ce dernier ne voulant absolument pas que le blond lui paie quoi que ce soit. Il avait déclaré forfait, le jeune homme l'ayant eu à l'usure. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à chercher un endroit sympathique sur Internet, ils avaient opté pour une boutique spécialisée dans la vente de beignets.

Draco semblait s'être revigoré après avoir englouti les cookies, et parlait à présent avec moult gestes, la parole vive et le rire facile. Le blond était également très enjoué à l'idée de pouvoir se goinfrer de beignets suintants de beurre.

Terrence le regardait avec amusement. Il constata une fois de plus que Draco n'avait pas changé, pendant tout ce temps où ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Sous son masque de pseudo-indifférence, il était toujours aussi enjoué, théâtral, presque excessif. Fidèle à lui-même. L'ancien professeur sourit au blond, qui racontait une de ses récentes péripéties, le mettant en scène face à un videur de boîte de nuit l'ayant jeté dehors pour le simple fait que Draco lui ait mit une main aux fesses un peu trop directe et baladeuse, _par inadvertance_. Terrence rit de bon cœur, en entendant cette mésaventure. Draco avait toujours eu un côté absurde dont il ne se rendait lui-même pas compte. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était généralement soit apprécié, soit haï.

Après encore une minute de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à la rue où se trouvait la boutique qu'ils avaient repérée sur Internet. Elle était petite, en effet, mais la façade en bois clair, ainsi que les pots de fleur entourant la porte lui donnaient un certain charme.

« Eh bien, ça va être galère, pour entrer là-dedans… », marmonna Terrence. « Je vais voir s'il reste des places, histoire qu'on se mette pas à l'aise pour rien. Tu restes attendre là, où bien tu viens aussi ? »

Draco acquiesça, avant de répondre : « Je vais rester là. S'il reste une table, tu pourras toujours venir me chercher. Et pendant ce temps, je peux toujours jeter des coups d'œil pour voir s'il y a d'autres choses. C'est pas ça qui manque. »

Terrence haussa les épaules, avant de tourner les talons. Le blond regarda l'autre homme s'éloigner, en zigzagant entre les autres passants. Puis, il leva la tête pour regarda le ciel. Aujourd'hui était une belle journée. Le total opposé de ce qu'était hier, en somme. Et puis, il se sentait totalement apaisé. Ça aussi, c'était tout le contraire d'hier. Draco soupira, avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches, et de s'avancer lentement, regardant autour de lui avec distraction, cherchant vaguement d'autres enseignes susceptibles de convenir pour un petit-déjeuner-à-l'arrache. Il n'y avait principalement que des boutiques de souvenirs, ou de babioles, ou encore des boutiques de vêtements. C'est vers l'une d'entre elles que Draco se dirigea.

Dans la vitrine, on pouvait voir plusieurs panoplies complètes de déguisements de sorcier. Draco fronça les sourcils, et recula de quelques pas pour lire le nom de la boutique. _Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour Mages et Sorciers._ Draco se demanda qui pourrait se déguiser en sorcier dans la vie de tous les jours, puis décida de ne pas trop chercher à le savoir. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la vitrine, étonné. Il n'avait jamais vu ce magasin jusqu'à présent. Sans doute une boutique éphémère, installée ici pour Halloween. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la façade, et regarda le prix des tenues. Apparemment, celle de gauche devait être de bonne qualité. A cinq cents livres, il valait mieux.

Il réalisa que les cinq cents livres n'incluaient ni les chaussures, ni la baguette. La _baguette_? Quel drôle d'endroit… Draco se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il vienne y jeter un œil plus tard. Il s'imagina habillé en sorcier ténébreux et mystérieux, et se trouva étrangement sexy. Définitivement.

Il s'éloigna finalement, et chercha Terrence du regard. Ne le voyant pas, il se dit qu'il avait dû se perdre une fois de plus. Il retourna à sa place de départ au cas où, et se remit à observer les gens l'entourant. Une jeune femme de dix-huit ans maximum, jupe mini à souhait, décolleté affriolant, cuissardes provocantes, et lunettes de soleil cheap au possible passa devant lui, lui envoyant un baiser de loin avant de disparaître. La bouche de Draco se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût, un air traumatisé sur le visage, et il s'empressa de détourner la tête.

Ses yeux se concentrèrent soudainement sur quelque chose. Sur _quelqu'un_.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire. « Mais regardez donc qui voilà… » Ses yeux se plissèrent.

En effet, à quelques mètres seulement de lui, se trouvait le brun sexy de l'autre jour, enveloppé dans un long manteau gris. Il semblait concentré à regarder un stand vendant des bibelots en tous genres, et des bijoux en toc. S'il se faisait avoir par ce marchand clamant être le pro de l'artisanat, c'était qu'il était encore plus stupide que le blond l'avait pensé l'autre jour. Il ne faisait pas son numéro de séducteur, aujourd'hui. En fait, il ressemblait plutôt à un mec ordinaire, un individu lambda. Peut-être cherchait-il un cadeau pour une de ses connaissances. Il se tenait face aux bagues, alors il choisissait sans doute un présent pour une femme. _Sa_ femme ?

Draco soupira. Alors il avait peut-être eu raison, lorsqu'il s'était dit qu'il avait une tête de père de famille. Drôle de père, certes. Quel gâchis…

Finalement, le brun se pencha sur une étiquette, échangeant quelques paroles avec le vendeur, qui croisa les bras avec un air confiant sur le visage. L'homme aux yeux verts se redressa, plongea la main dans sa poche, et en sortit une paire de lunettes rondes, qu'il mit, et redressa sur son nez avec son index. Draco se retint de rire, tant cela changeait le visage de l'homme. D'un apollon, il passait à un cliché de premier de la classe, et d'un playboy à un nerd, _spécialité informatique_. Loin de son naturel sexy. Et pourtant, des nerds sexy, Draco en connaissait. C'était dire à quel point ça inversait la tendance. Mais puisque son corps restait bien proportionné et harmonieux, le blond décida de faire l'impasse sur ce détail désavantageux.

Au final, le brun acheta une sorte de bracelet bleu et translucide, qu'il reçu dans une petite boîte, avant de la ranger dans sa poche. Il s'éloigna du stand, fit quelques pas, puis s'immobilisa. Comme s'il avait senti que quelqu'un l'observait, il se retourna. Mais pourtant, personne ne lui prêtait attention. Personne ne regardait dans sa direction. Il se faisait des idées, probablement. Il resta encore quelques secondes à regarder dans la direction d'où il pensait pouvoir voir quelqu'un, puis se retourna, reprenant le pas, continuant de se diriger vers sa destination initiale. Alors qu'il portait une main à ses cheveux pour essayer de les aplatir - les ayant vus dans un reflet d'une vitrine - il se fit brusquement bousculer par quelqu'un. Il se retourna à nouveau, agacé.

« Hey ! », il interpela la personne l'ayant fait emmêler ses cheveux encore plus. « Vous pourriez vous excuser, au moins ! » Il fronça les sourcils. « Espèce de petit enfoiré... », il ajouta, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

L'homme l'ayant bousculé se retourna, un air innocent et inquiet sur le visage, et revint sur ses pas. « Oh, désolé, je n'avais pas fais attention, vraiment. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal, au moins ? »

Harry Potter, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-deux, regarda le type blond l'ayant bousculé s'avancer vers lui. _Pas fait attention, mon cul. Tu reviens t'excuser simplement parce que tu t'es fais remarquer par les autres passants quand je t'ai hélé, et que s'enfuir n'est pas correct._ Il soupira.

« Non. Je ne suis pas en sucre, non plus. Et ce n'est sans doute pas un gamin poids-plume comme vous qui va me déboîter une épaule. », il dit d'un ton ennuyé.

Bien sûr, l'autre type n'était pas vraiment un poids-plume, pas du tout, même, mais autant bien l'humilier, tant qu'à faire. Le blond haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil.

« Tant mieux, mon poids-plume ne tient pas à blesser qui que ce soit. » Il plissa les yeux, en regardant Harry. « Dîtes-moi… Nous nous sommes déjà croisé quelque part, non ? »

Harry fut étonné de cette réponse, s'étant attendu à voir l'autre homme (s'il pouvait être considéré ainsi, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air bien vieux) ronchonner ou l'insulter. Apparemment, il était plus mature que ce qu'il pensait. Il réfléchit, cherchant à retrouver ce visage et de faire une association dans son esprit, pour savoir s'il l'avait déjà croisé.

« Je ne crois pas. Vous devez vous tromper. », il dit. Puis, après quelques secondes, son regard s'éclaira. « Mais si, vous avez bien raison ! Vous êtes ce type lourd qui m'a collé, dans ce bar, l'autre soir… », il sourit avec moquerie.

Draco ne releva pas la moquerie. « Un bar, vous dîtes ? Vous en êtes bien certain ? Je ne crois pas me souvenir d'un homme avec des lunettes aussi… singulières que les vôtres, pourtant. » Il rendit le sourire au brun. « Mais je crois en effet me souvenir de quelqu'un vous ressemblant étrangement. Mais cet homme-là avait une danse absolument affreuse à regarder. Ça ne peut pas être vous, certainement. »

Les deux hommes restèrent se fixer en silence, aucun d'eux ne se séparant de son sourire forcé. La tension grimpait en flèche, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenait à flancher, alors ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, soutenant leur air mutuel de prédateur. Puis, Harry offrit un sourire en coin au blond. Dans son souvenir, ce sale gosse n'avait pas l'air de détester la manière dont il dansait. Il devait avoir la mémoire courte.

« A la bonne heure. », il lâcha. « Je crois me souvenir que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler et de faire connaissance comme il aurait fallu entre hommes… _respectables._ »

Draco regarda le brun attentivement, scannant son visage à la recherche d'une once de remords, en vain. « Vous vous souvenez bien. »

Lorsque le brun sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose de nouveau, Terrence arriva aux côtés du blond.

« Draco ? » L'homme regarda le blond, avant de tourner son regard vers le brun. Par réflexe, il entoura la taille de Draco de son bras. « C'est un ami à toi ? », il demanda ensuite, en souriant, ne quittant pas l'homme aux yeux verts des siens.

Draco s'appuya contre l'ancien professeur, le regardant brièvement, un sourire surpris aux lèvres. Il était temps, il avait bien pris son temps, pour vérifier s'il restait des places. Le jeune homme l'avait presque oublié. Presque.

« Non. », il dit, avant de reporter son regard au brun, qui le regardait à présent avec les sourcils froncés, le regard étrange, avant de reprendre son visage neutre. « Simplement un homme que j'ai rencontré dans un bar, et qui tente à présent de me faire discrètement du gringue. »

Terrence leva le menton, ses yeux scannant le brun de haut en bas. Il hocha la tête. « Je vois. » Il resserra un peu sa prise sur la hanche du blond. « Il reste tout juste une table. Je l'ai réservé, pour être sûr qu'on ne la pique pas pendant que je venais te chercher. » Au brun : « Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Je n'ai aucun doute que j'ai interrompu une conversation des plus intéressantes, mais vous tombez bien mal. Vous aurez sans doute d'autres occasions de vous parlez, tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond regardait toujours le brun, avec un sourire fendu. « Mais très certainement. Cependant, tu sembles l'encourager à tenter d'utiliser ses charmes. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu autorises quelqu'un à se battre pour mes beaux yeux. » Il prit soudain un air étonné. « Mais j'y pense ! Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à se faire. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ne l'intéressais pas, l'autre jour. Quel homme contradictoire…»

Harry lui lança un sourire sardonique, le regard blasé. « Votre compagnon n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour vos… _beaux yeux_. Ne soyez pas trop imbus de vous-même. La plupart des gens vous regardant pensent à un enfant pourri-gâté plutôt qu'à un amant enflammé. Je fais partie de ces gens-là.»

Le sourire de Draco se fana instantanément, ses mâchoires se serrant. Le regard vert se tourna vers Terrence, le jaugeant, et s'attardant ensuite sur la main posée sur la hanche du blond. Il reporta ensuite ses yeux sur le blond, qui haussa un sourcil provocateur, les yeux plissés. S'ils s'étaient trouvé dans un dessin-animé, des éclairs auraient probablement fait des vas-et-viens entre leurs regards.

Le téléphone de Draco sonna soudainement, et enfin ses yeux gris se détachèrent d'Harry. Draco regarda l'ID de l'appelant, et son visage devint aussitôt sérieux.

« Oui ? », demanda-t-il en décrochant. « … Oh, c'est pas vrai, j'avais… J'avais oublié, je suis vraiment désolé. », il grogna. « Ecoute, je vais arriver. Attend-moi à l'accueil, d'accord ? »

Il raccrocha, le front plissé, avant de ranger le téléphone avec précipitation, et de s'écarter de Terrence, qui haussa les sourcils. « Ecoute, Terrence, on oublie le repas, OK ? J'ai un truc important à faire. Maintenant. Tout de suite. »

Terrence cligna des yeux. « D'accord, mais - »

« Pas le temps d'expliquer. », le coupa Draco, avant de lui attraper la main. « Tu viens avec moi. »

Il adressa un dernier coup d'œil mauvais à Harry, lui promettant silencieusement de ses nouvelles, avant de détaler, Terrence lui demandant ce qu'il se passait, et s'il y avait un problème.

Harry les regarda s'en aller, à toute vitesse, la main du blond tenant toujours celle de l'autre homme. Il entendait le plus jeune crier aux gens de s'écarter, et le voyait pousser certains passants. Avant de disparaître complètement dans le flot d'hommes et de femmes.

Le brun baissa les yeux, à présent écarquillés, le visage reflétant des émotions contradictoires. Il porta sa main à son visage, et enleva ses lunettes, avant de frotter ses yeux. Il n'avait pas halluciné. Il n'avait pas pu halluciner, pas à ce point… Si ? Il n'avait aucun problème d'audition, et ses lunettes palliaient à son problème de vue. Mais peut-être qu'il imaginait des choses, qu'il se prenait la tête pour rien, en grossissant des détails insignifiants. Mais ça lui semblait trop gros.

(…)

Lily Potter, malgré ses quarante sept ans, était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une très belle femme. Elle possédait cette étincelle de jeunesse dans ses yeux verts, et ses cheveux roux comme le feu ne possédaient pour encore aucun cheveu blanc, et étaient parfaitement brushés, de ce type de brushing qui faisait ressortir les pointes vers l'extérieur, d'une manière très distinguée, d'après elle. Ses tenues coquettes et raffinées ravissaient toujours les passants et les voisins.

La femme, vêtue d'une robe à la taille serrée et au jupon ample, de chaussons bleu pâle, et d'un tablier, était occupée à remuer un pot contenant une purée de pommes de terre épaisse et au fumet alléchant, ainsi qu'une poêle contenant des tomates mélangées à des herbes, et quelques rondelles d'ananas. Comptez sur Lily Potter pour transformer toutes les recettes improbables en véritables festins.

Elle écoutait néanmoins son fils, Harry, avec la plus grande attention. Le jeune homme de vingt quatre ans était assis à une table, les coudes appuyés sur la surface recouverte d'une nappe, et le menton dans le creux de ses mains, face à une tasse de thé fumante. Il avait un air dépité sur le visage, les joues gonflées d'air, dans une allure presque boudeuse.

Son pied gauche tapait lentement le sol, distraitement, inconsciemment. Il soupira, ses yeux levés au ciel, réfléchissant.

« Tu m'as l'air bien triste, Harry. », la femme dit, continuant de cuisiner. « Tu as des ennuis ? », elle posa ses cuillères sur une assiette, et se retourna en souriant avec tendresse à son fils. « Papa va bientôt rentrer. Tu restes avec nous ? Après tout, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas resté déjeuner avec nous, et tu m'as l'air un peu malade… Rien que mes repas ne puissent arranger ! »

Harry recracha bruyamment l'air qui gonflait ses joues, et regarda sa mère. « Tout va bien, tout va bien… », il dit d'un ton nonchalant. « Mais je veux bien profiter de tes petits plats non-médicamenteux, cependant. »

Lily sourit, en secouant doucement la tête. Jamais son fils n'avouerait aimer les plats que sa mère préparait, mais il le montrait à travers ses gestes, et les allusions qu'il y faisait. Elle observa ses préparations cuire d'un œil attentif, pour vérifier qu'elles ne brûlaient pas.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais, ces derniers jours ? Tu travailles bien ? », sa mère demanda.

Harry poussa un grognement. « Maman, je suis plus à l'école, j'ai plus besoin de bien travailler… Juste de travailler. Et puis… J'ai pas mis un pied au travail depuis presque une semaine. »

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. « Quoi ? » Elle mit une main sur sa hanche. « Tu veux dire que tu as passé tes journées à t'amuser, à la place de faire ce que tu as à faire ? »

Le brun roula les yeux d'un air agacé. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends, par _ce que j'ai à faire_? » Il resta quelques secondes silencieux. « Et puis, si seulement je m'étais amusé… J'ai rien fichu. Je suis resté chez moi. Enfin, j'ai vu Ron hier, et on a passé la journée et une partie de la nuit ensemble, à sortir, mais c'est tout. Et je passe prendre Hermione ce soir, pour aller au cinéma. Elle tient à voir cette comédie romantique ridicule… _Hold me, I'm gone,_ je crois. Peu importe, ça va être ennuyeux comme pas permis. Rien que le titre est ridicule. Ça veut rien dire. Si la personne est partie, comment on peut encore la tenir ? »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'avoir vu ce que c'est ! », une voix masculine lança.

Harry tourna sa tête, et trouva des yeux son presque-sosie. Son père lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, les rides en plus, et les yeux en moins. Ils se serrèrent la main, et Harry continua à protester contre cette idée d'un film romantique pouvant être intéressant.

James le regarda avec incrédulité. « Au moins ça te fais sortir. Je trouve que tu deviens un peu renfermé, ces temps-ci. Et puis, cette fille, Hermione, elle est plutôt mignonne, d'après les photos que j'ai vu… D'ailleurs, tu ne nous l'as jamais présenté, à ta mère et à moi. »

Harry claqua sa langue contre son palais. « Papa, je suis quelqu'un de très sociable, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. Je sors, je me promène, je… fais des choses… Vraiment. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous présenterais Hermione. Tu n'as jamais voulu rencontrer Ron, ou bien Colin. Je passe pourtant bien plus de temps avec eux. Alors je ne vois pas la différence. »

« Oh, voyons, Harry… », son père soupira. Lily regarda l'homme avec insistance, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. James leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. « C'est juste que je pensais que c'était fini… _tout ça_. Tu n'en parlais plus vraiment, alors je me posais des questions. »

Harry regarda son père avec compréhension, un sourire s'étirant sur les lèvres. « Je comprends que tu te sentes en détresse, mais vraiment… C'est juste comme ça. Toutes les filles que tu verras en ma compagnie ne seront rien de plus que des filles. Des amies, tout au plus.»

Un silence répondit à cette réplique.

James s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je vois. Et… » Il sembla chercher quoi dire, se sentant dans l'embarras. « Et donc, ton… _ami,_ ce Ron… ? » Lily s'approcha de James, et posa fermement sa main sur son épaule, son regard davantage insistant.

Harry soupira. « Ron sort avec Hermione depuis plusieurs années. Et c'est du sérieux. »

Il sourit à ses parents d'un air fier de lui, en les voyant le regarder avec des grands yeux, sans aucun doute surpris par cette révélation.

Puis, son expression devint plus sombre, son sourire s'effaça, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Les yeux dans le vague, son index se mit à tracer des cercles sur la nappe.

« Je crois que j'ai retrouvé Draco. »


	6. Chapter 6 - Mysteries

**Just a bit of Us**

Petits rappels concernant la fiction :

 **Personnages principaux :** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter (ainsi que quelques autres qui sont tous (à quelqus exceptions près) tirés des livres de Rowling, qui apparaîtront de temps à autres.).

L'histoire se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif, dans lequel les villes, les personnages, de même que les lieux seront soit tirés des livres, soit de mon imagination, de même que pas mal d'autres éléments, je pense.

Certains personnages peuvent être un peu (voire complètement) OOC.

Résumé de l'histoire : **Il a suffit d'une seule rencontre, une seule, lors de son enfance, pour que Draco Malfoy sorte de sa torpeur. Mais avec le temps, tout s'en va, et l'oubli frappe toujours. Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme -plus ou moins- accompli et épanoui, profitant de la vie au maximum. Mais il suffira d'une seule rencontre, une seule, pour chambouler son monde, une fois de plus.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Catégorie : Romance, Angst.**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Mysteries

 _« Je crois que j'ai retrouvé Draco. »_

Harry soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, puis sur la nuque, le visage concentré et contrarié. Il enleva ses lunettes, les plia, et les posa sur la table, avant de les pousser lentement loin de lui. Il restait silencieux, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il attendait que quelqu'un dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Tout ce qui pourrait remettre son système de parole en marche. Un rien suffirait. Heureusement pour lui, sa mère fit le premier pas :

« Draco ? Draco… Malfoy ? », elle demanda avec un ton suspicieux. Elle attendit que son fils réponde, mais il n'en fit rien. Elle se retint de soupirer. «Tu en es certain ? » Un silence de la part de son fils, encore. « C'est impossible. Tu sais très bien que Draco… Enfin… (Elle soupira finalement.) Tu sais qu'il y a plusieurs personnes nommées comme ça au Royaume Uni, n'est-ce pas ? Ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre. C'est _forcément_ quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle joignit ses mains sur la table, avec un visage rempli d'appréhension, les lèvres pincées, les épaules tendues. Harry fronça les sourcils, et croisa le regard de sa mère, le soutenant pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de détourner ses yeux verts, avec peine. Un sourire amer lui vint aux lèvres. Bien sûr. Impossible. Lily avait raison, ça devait être quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. Il déglutit, puis se leva, ne supportant plus d'être assis autour de cette table, entouré et englouti par le silence. Il marcha jusque la cuisinière, et touilla lentement les aliments.

Son père annonça d'une voix pleine d'empathie : « Ta mère a raison, Harry… »

Harry serra ses poings. « Arrête ça, papa (Il se retourna vers James, et haussa le ton.), je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Quand tu me parles comme si j'étais un enfant ! Je ne suis pas un idiot, et je sais ce que j'ai vu, d'accord ?! » Il soupira. « C'était lui… C'était lui. Vous l'auriez vu, vous l'auriez reconnu. (Il regarda Lily avec des yeux presque implorants.) Maman, tu en connais beaucoup, des Draco aux yeux gris, et aux cheveux, limite, entièrement décolorés ? Dis-moi… ? »

Lily regarda son fils avec un regard partagé. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, face à ce comportement. Harry ne haussait pas souvent la voix, encore moins contre son père. C'était un homme calme, poli, et droit. Son Harry était quelqu'un de bien, avec une bonne éducation. Mais le voir comme ça la fit soudainement douter. Et voir un tel regard dans ses yeux la bouleversa. Elle expira lentement et silencieusement, avant de croiser les mains.

« Non. Je n'en connais qu'un. », elle répondit. « Et c'est impossible que ça soit lui, je le sais. »

Elle s'en voulu, d'adopter un ton aussi sec et sans appel. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison, et il fallait bien que son fils finisse enfin par s'y faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il leur disait qu'il l'avait vu. Mais la dernière fois remontait à très longtemps. Elle pensait que tout ça lui était enfin sorti de la tête. Harry haussa les sourcils, puis baissa la tête, silencieux. Il mâcha sa langue pendant quelques secondes.

Sa voix se fit lente, et machinale. « Mais… Je suis sûr que… Dès que j'ai entendu ce type l'appeler par son nom, je me suis dit que tout se mettait en place. Je veux dire… Il est exactement pareil que lui, mais en version XXL. Je veux dire, il a grandi. Il est vraiment… Il a le même regard pénétrant, le même air de quelqu'un qui a toujours raison, le même ton railleur et… » Il se tut, et fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire. C'était trop différent. Hormis ces points communs, quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Draco avec qui il traînait en école primaire était timide, réservé, avait cette manie de rougir pour un rien, mais était également très enthousiaste, et respectueux. Celui qu'il avait vu dans le bar et dans la rue s'était moqué de lui ouvertement, à plus d'une reprise, lui renvoyant ses piques du tac-au-tac. Il avait revêtu ce même sourire goguenard, et ce regard calculateur à la fois profondément hautain, gênant et moqueur. Une attitude froide sous un abord excentrique. Quelqu'un qui essaie de démolir ses adversaires, comme un prédateur essayant d'affaiblir un gibier. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, l'autre soir, il y avait eu quelque chose de différent. Comme s'il s'était laissé aller. Qu'il avait montré une autre facette, complètement différente. C'était probablement juste un effet de l'alcool et de la chaleur. Tout le monde réagit comme ça, lorsque l'alcool est accompagné par une température très élevée. Même les plus coincés.

« Il t'a reconnu ? » Harry sortit de ses pensées, et agrandit ses yeux à cette question de sa mère.

Il resta silencieux, recommençant à remuer la préparation, avant d'hausser une épaule, un air partagé sur le visage. « Si c'était le cas, il n'en a montré aucun signe. Je l'ai déjà vu avant aujourd'hui, et… C'est, hum, trop long à expliquer. Mais il ne connaît pas mon nom, alors peut-être que c'est normal qu'il n'ait eu aucun souvenir, et sans doute - »

James l'interrompit : « Draco t'aurait reconnu entre mille. Ce garçon n'était pas du genre à oublier quelqu'un. Haha, ce petit était un sacré phénomène. Il n'aurait pas oublié un homme comme toi. Peu importe le nombre d'années. Et tu sais qu'il ne peut pas être ici. »

Lily se leva, et rejoignit Harry, lui posant une main réconfortante et rassurante sur l'épaule.

Harry ne pouvait pas accepter cette réponse. « Oui. Tu as raison. Il ne peut pas être ici… Alors je me demande où il est, et ce qu'il fait. S'il se souvient, s'il va bien. Bon sang, ça fait quatre ou cinq ans que j'avais pas pensé à lui, et voilà que ça revient d'un coup. »

Lily retira sa main, et enleva son tablier, en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était reparti une fois de plus… Elle regarda son fils mettre le couvert avec lassitude, tandis qu'elle posa la cocotte puis la poêle sur des sous-plats en bois. Le jeune homme resta debout, un air perdu et perplexe sur le visage. Lily le regarda avec un regard mi-inquiet mi-ennuyé. Elle regarda James brièvement, mais celui-ci lui rendit un regard tout aussi peu rassuré.

« Vous croyez qu'il m'en veut toujours, là où il est ? Qu'il a oublié, ou bien qu'il m'a pardonné ? » Il s'assit, et sa mère s'empressa de le servir, espérant que ça lui change les idées. « S'il m'en veut toujours, je ne comprendrais pas pourquoi. C'était idiot, c'était stupide, vraiment… Non, tout compte fait, je préfère qu'il ne m'ait pas excusé. S'il m'a pardonné, c'est encore pire. C'était de ma faute, après tout, nan ? Je me demande. »

Il prit sa fourchette, et remua les aliments dans son assiette, jouant avec la nourriture plus qu'autre chose. Sa mère regarda ça d'un air contrarié, et sembla à deux doigts de parler pour lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas très propre, mais elle se ravisa, se servant à la place un verre d'eau. Elle le but d'une traite, avant de le reposer lentement, et de pincer ses lèvres. Elle souhaita un bon appétit à son fils et son mari, puis entama son repas, calmement, dans le silence.

Tous trois passèrent une bonne partie du repas sans prononcer un mot, les seuls bruits résonnant dans la pièce étant les cliquetis des couverts et le bruit de dents claquant et frottant les unes contre les autres, d'aliments se réduisant en bouillie. Au bout d'un certain moment, James sembla ne plus le supporter.

« Tu sais, Harry… », il commença avec un ton lent, en regardant la nappe, « Draco était un garçon généreux, et il t'adorait plus qu'autre chose. (Il leva les yeux vers son fils, qui le regardait aussi.) Vous avez eu beaucoup de conflits tous les deux, lorsque vous étiez enfants, et vous avez toujours réussi à vous rabibocher. Je pense que Draco n'a gardé aucune rancune. Il t'aurait pardonné, il t' _a_ pardonné, j'en suis certain. » Harry resta silencieux. « Même si vous vous êtes séparés… Même maintenant, j'en suis sûr… Tu resteras toujours son meilleur ami. Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas aimé que tu te fasses du mouron comme ça. » Il sourit.

Harry cligna des yeux, et les baissa, considérant les paroles de son père en silence. Il n'en savait franchement rien. Draco avait toujours été rancunier, sur certaines choses. Alors peut-être que, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus là… Harry soupira silencieusement par son nez.

- _Draco se tenait face à la grande étendue de la mer, s'étalant devant ses yeux, la défiant avec un regard plissé et déterminé. Il ferma un œil, éblouit par la clarté du soleil, et grimaça, avant de remettre son chapeau correctement. Ce jour-là, Narcissa et Orora avaient invité Harry à venir à la plage avec elles et leur fils. Le mois de juillet était doux et clément, arborant parfois des pics de chaleur, comme aujourd'hui. Le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur le sable, le pourléchant, ravissait les enfants qui jouaient parmi elles, se laissant emporter sur quelques mètres. L'écume s'échouait en des nuages mousseux et collants._

 _Draco mit une main au-dessus de ses yeux, en visière, avant de regarder autour de lui. Il aperçut un grand oiseau, une mouette, tapotant ses pieds palmés pour faire remonter quelques vers. Il s'approcha, faisant instantanément fuir l'animal. Il haussa les épaules, ennuyé, puis s'assis sur un rocher à quelques mètres de là. Son short s'accrocha au granit, le rendant rugueux. Les grains recouvrant le rocher pénétrèrent sa peau, et le firent remuer jusqu'à trouver une position plus confortable._

 _Des mains agrippèrent ses épaules, le secouant, faisant bouger sa tête au visage blasé d'avant en arrière._

 _« Graaaah ! », cria la voix de celui qui lui avait fait une farce. Il poussa un rire après._

 _Draco soupira. « Je me doutais que tu allais faire quelque chose comme ça, Harry. Tu es tellement prévisible, comme garçon. » Il se retourna de moitié, jetant à son ami un regard chargé d'incrédulité, avant de lui lancer un sourire amusé._

 _Harry lâcha un soupir désespéré, et fit le tour du rocher, pour se retrouver face au blond. « Ouais, tu as raison, tellement prévisible et naïf. Je sais même pas pourquoi je continue à faire ça. J'essaie sans doute de te faire peur ou rire même si je sais que c'est peine perdue. Mais tu sais pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça ? Parce que t'es bizarre, Dada. »_

 _Le blond ravala son sourire, et souffla d'un air empli de dédain, avant de descendre de son rocher, et de s'en aller sans un mot à l'adresse du brun. Celui-ci, cependant, ne se laissa pas abattre, et poursuivit son ami avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il trottina à côté de lui. Le petit blond croisa les bras en continuant de marcher._

 _« Tu sais ce qui n'est pas normal, ici ? C'est ce surnom !_ Dada. _J'ai une tête à m'appeler Dada ?... Et ne dis pas oui, sinon je suis plus ton ami._ _»_

 _Harry, malgré cette menace, ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Un rien avait le pouvoir d'agacer son ami, et il en profitait grandement, il n'allait pas le cacher. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher, c'était devenu une sorte de grande distraction, comme une seconde nature._

 _« Dada. Dada-Dada-Dada ! Daadaaa ! », il se mit à chantonner bêtement, en tournant autour du blond. Ce dernier se mit à lui crier des mots pour la plupart incompréhensibles pour un enfant normal, tout en se penchant pour prendre des poignées de sable, et les lui lancer. Il se mit ensuite à chasser le brun, qui se mit en fuite, en riant à gorge déployée, non sans se retourner pour regarder le blond d'un air moqueur. Draco finit par rire, lui aussi, avant de s'arrêter à côté d'une mare, qu'il observa pendant quelques secondes avant d'interpeller Harry._

 _« Viens voir ici ! »_

 _Des petits crabes se mouvaient paresseusement au fond de l'eau, parmi le sable. Leurs yeux bougeaient dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, comme s'ils jugeaient silencieusement les enfants._

 _Les deux garçons s'accroupirent pour les regarder sans un mot. Leur observation assidue dura environ vingt secondes. Harry interrompit le silence, avec hésitation._

 _« Tu sais, je ne suis plus en CM2, maintenant. Je vais aller au collège, alors je vais devoir quitter l'école. Je n'y serai plus, en septembre prochain. »_

 _Draco sembla ne pas l'entendre : « Regarde bien, je vais attraper un crabe sans me faire pincer une seule fois ! »_

 _Il se mit à genoux, se pencha au-dessus de l'eau, et y plongea sa main doucement, lentement, pour ne pas effrayer les bestioles. Harry regarda silencieusement son ami. Il savait qu'il faisait tout simplement semblant de ne pas l'entendre, ou de ne pas l'écouter. Il savait qu'en réalité, il ne loupait aucun mot de ce que le brun disait, aucun. Celui-ci continua alors, en posant ses mains sur ses genoux :_

 _« Je ne serai plus à l'école avec toi. Ça va être plus difficile de se voir, à partir de ce moment. Tu comprends ? » Il regarda attentivement le blond, penchant légèrement la tête. « Bien sûr, je suis certain qu'on se verra le plus souvent possible, autant qu'on le pourra, alors je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour ça. Mais je ne sais pas quand… ni à quelle fréquence… »_

 _Draco retira sa main de l'eau, ayant perdu l'envie de toucher les crabes. Il s'appuya sur ses talons, restant silencieux quelques secondes. Il baissa la tête. « Personne n'a dit que ça serait facile. Mais ça n'empêche rien. Tu sais bien que ça ne me pose aucun soucis, d'attendre. J'ai attendu huit ans pour te rencontrer, après tout. » Il regarda ensuite Harry avec un sourire, qui le força à détourner le regard. Le brun détestait quand son ami disait des choses comme ça. Draco reprit, en souriant toujours : « Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. Et je viendrai te voir. Comme… maintenant, non ? »_

 _Le brun pinça les lèvres. « Justement… (Il regarda Draco.) Ça… ça ne pourra plus être comme avant. »_

 _Le sourire de Draco vacilla légèrement. « Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est le soleil qui tape un peu trop fort sur ton front, c'est ça ? »_

 _Harry ne releva pas : « Je pars, Draco. Je déménage. Je pars dans le Sud… »_

 _Le sourire de Draco s'effaça entièrement. Il resta à nouveau silencieux, en scannant le visage de son ami de ses yeux gris, plissés à cause du soleil. Il ne laissa pas son visage trahir une seule émotion._

 _« Mais c'est impossible, Harry, parce que tu m'as dis que tu serais toujours avec moi. Qu'on ne se séparerait jamais. » Harry se mit à son tour à genoux. « Que tu resterais avec moi, pour me protéger, parce qu'un petit gringalet comme moi est un aimant à ennuis ? Croix de bois… croix de fer ? Non ? Si je mens, que j'aille en Enfer ? » Sa voix trembla légèrement. « Harry, c'est ce que tu avais dis. Tu ne peux pas… me dire que c'était un mensonge. »_

 _Harry regarda son ami, avant de baissa la tête, et d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Il n'y parvint pas, alors décida de tout simplement faire un signe de négation, confirmant que c'était la vérité, et qu'il n'avait jamais menti sur ça._

 _« Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? », demanda la voix accusante de Draco._

 _Le brun ne savait pas ce qui était le plus difficile, dans cette situation, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Qu'il soit en quelque sorte en train de faire ses au-revoir en avance, ou bien que Draco lui parle de sa voix sèche et froide qui lui était si particulière. Et pourtant…_

 _« Mon père doit partir pour le travail. », il tenta de se justifier. « Alors ma mère et moi, on doit le suivre. »_

 _Draco fronça les sourcils, et regarda le brun d'un air presque méchant. « Dis à ton père que tu veux rester avec moi. Que tu me l'as promis il y a déjà longtemps. Et que tu dois- »_

 _Harry l'interrompit : « C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, Draco, tu le sais… »_

 _Draco regarda le brun, sa mâchoire se serrant, avant de secouer la tête, ses yeux remplis d'un profond sentiment de trahison. Puis, il explosa : « Bien sûr que c'est compliqué ! Je ne suis pas un imbécile, tu sais ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, alors ? Tu es mon seul ami ! Alors qu'est-ce que… C'était grâce à toi, que plus personne ne m'embêtait à l'école ! Et j'avais enfin quelqu'un à qui parler, et avec qui jouer, et qui ne me jugeait pas sur mes parents. Je pouvais être comme les autres, avec toi ! »_

 _« Draco, calme-toi… »_

 _« Non ! Non, c'est pas possible, que tu me fasses ça ! Tu ne peux pas… tu me l'as promis… Et il faut toujours tenir ses promesses. » Il baissa la tête, et renifla. « S'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, sans toi ? »_

 _Les épaules d'Harry retombèrent. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois comment Draco était capable de dire des choses aussi… adultes. Aussi percutantes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et s'humidifièrent. Il s'approcha à quatre pattes du blond, avant de le serrer dans ses bras._

 _« Tout va bien aller, tu verras. Tu ne remarqueras même pas que je suis parti, tu te feras d'autres amis, en dehors de l'école. Et quand tu entreras au collège aussi, tu verras ! »_

 _« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi. », Draco réplica._

 _« Ecoute, Draco. Tout va s'arranger. Je te le jure. »_

 _Draco repoussa alors le brun violemment, le faisant chanceler, et tomber en arrière. Il regarda le blond d'un air étonné, et légèrement blessé. Son ami avait des traces de larmes sur les joues, les sourcils froncés, le nez rougi, et les lèvres pincées, sa mâchoire contractée, ses yeux luisant de colère._

 _« Encore une promesse, hein ? Saint Potter, celui qui arrange tout, avec sa bonne parole, avec ses bobards ! Tu es le Messie, l'Elu, après tout, hein ? Tu n'as qu'à penser quelque chose, et le dire, pour que tout se plie à ta guise, que tout aille bien ? Eh bien je vais te dire une chose : cette fois, je ne marche pas. Ne t'approche plus de moi, ne me touche plus jamais, espèce de sale menteur. Je te déteste. »-_

Harry regarda son père, avec un sourire. « Tu as raison, papa. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a pardonné. »

(…)

« Allez, bordel, magne-toi ! », bougonna Draco, en tirant sur sa main, ses pieds martelant le sol à un rythme tantôt rapide, tantôt lent.

L'air sortant par ses narines était expulsé rapidement, de même que celui s'échappant par ses lèvres. Ses sourcils froncés et ses cheveux décoiffés auraient réussi à effrayer et à la fois mettre toute foule en extase, si les gens avaient été un tant soit peu intéressé par deux hommes courant au milieu d'un parking.

« Draco, ce n'est pas une manière de s'adresser à quelqu'un de plus âgé, et donc plus expérimenté que toi ! », rétorqua Terrence, avec une grimace agacée, le souffle court. « Et d'ailleurs, on aurait clairement pu prendre le bus, comme je l'avais proposé ! En tout cas, ça m'aurait bien évité de t'entendre ronchonner et crier comme ça. »

Draco ne répondit pas, et regarda à droite et à gauche, avant de traverser une route, sans même essayer de ralentir. Il continua de courir, traînant un Terrence à bout derrière lui.

« Excuse-moi, je pensais pourtant que tu aimais ça, quand je criais. », il finit par dire, regardant brièvement son ancien professeur avec un regard provocateur.

Terrence leva les yeux au ciel, ne cherchant même pas à répondre à cette réplique implicitement salace.

Draco s'arrêta subitement, une fois arrivé face à un grand bâtiment blanc. Il reprit un pas plus lent, la tête levée au ciel et cherchant de l'air. Après quelques minutes, une fois sa respiration revenue à la normale, il se dirigea vers une porte, ne prenant pas la peine de demander à Terrence s'il allait bien, et s'il était prêt à bouger - ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas, au vu de son cri de protestation.

La porte coulissa sur le côté, s'ouvrant, et offrant au regard un long couloir peuplé de diverses personnes, marchant rapidement ou restant statiques. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le grand hall du bâtiment, le blond lâchant la main du plus âgé. Draco regarda à droite, à gauche, plusieurs fois de suite, avant de froncer les sourcils.

Il se dirigea vers un long et large bureau, où plusieurs personnes tapaient sur des ordinateurs, ou étaient scotchés à des téléphones, prenant des appels et griffonnant des horaires de rendez-vous. Il demanda à Terrence d'attendre plus loin, s'avança, et posa ses avant-bras sur la surface laquée, regardant l'homme assis derrière, dont les yeux étaient fixés sur un écran avec un air attentif. Le blond attendit trente secondes. Une minute. Deux minutes.

« Excusez-moi ? J'aimerais, si c'est possible, avoir un renseignement. », il dit d'un ton poli.

L'homme leva les yeux, les rebaissa, tapa sur quelques touches de son clavier, et appuya ses coudes sur son propre bureau, regardant Draco passer machinalement une main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est possible. Que désireriez-vous savoir ? », il demanda, avec un sourire marque-de-fabrique-des-secrétaires.

Draco le regarda sans lui rendre son sourire. « J'aimerais savoir si une femme avait été acceptée ici pour un examen, et l'endroit où elle se trouve. »

Le secrétaire le fixa. « Des dizaines de femmes ont été acceptées rien qu'aujourd'hui, Monsieur. Il faudrait que vous soyez plus précis... Sauf si vous les cherchez toutes. »

Le regard de Draco se refroidit davantage, et il répondit d'une voix basse, en s'inclinant un peu en avant: « Ecoutez-moi bien. Il se trouve que mon père est un membre actif du financement de cet hôpital, et influent en plus de ça. En tant que tel, il détient certains… avantages. L'un d'eux étant son droit de décider qui sera ou non menacé de licenciement. Et en général, les gens non respectueux de la clientèle, tel que vous, sont les premiers à passer à la trappe. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? (Il offrit un sourire goguenard au secrétaire.) Pansy Parkinson. (Le secrétaire au visage blafard ne le lâcha pas de son regard effrayé.) Allez, bon sang, vérifiez, faîtes votre boulot ! _Pansy Parkinson_! »

L'autre homme tapa à toute vitesse sur son ordinateur, avant de parcourir l'écran des yeux, lisant les quelques informations s'y affichant.

« Elle est au deuxième étage. Il faudra vous adresser à l'accueil pour avoir plus de précisions, je n'ai pas -»

Draco l'interrompit : « Merci, mon bon Monsieur. »

Il s'écarta, et tourna les talons, s'avançant un peu plus loin, repérant Terrence près d'un banc, en train de l'attendre. L'homme haussa un sourcil, et lui lança un regard incrédule. Il avait entendu presque toute la conversation. Ce n'était pas difficile de savoir ce que le blond avait été raconter. Bien évidemment, il utilisait toujours le même argument. Si on les mettait bout à bout, son père serait un membre de toutes les infrastructures et commerces d'Angleterre. Ce qui en soi n'était pas exactement un mensonge.

Quand Draco fut assez près, il secoua la tête, en le jaugeant d'un air sévère : « Tu es vraiment culotté, Malfoy. »

Le blond ne répondit que par un sourire innocent, et par un petit haussement d'épaules, avant de se remettre en marche, se dirigeant vers une large porte à droite, menant à un escalier. Il lut les panneaux directionnels s'affichant contre le mur, et se demanda brièvement dans quel service pouvait se trouver sa meilleure amie, avant de se rappeler que l'autre imbécile de secrétaire lui avait indiqué de s'adresser à l'accueil de l'étage. Décidemment, ce type avait été grandement inutile. Draco se dit qu'il aurait gagné plus à parcourir l'hôpital seul.

Après avoir passé une vingtaine de seconde à scruter les noms de service, il se dirigea vers les marches, et commença à les gravir, Terrence à sa suite. Le blond se sourit à lui-même lorsqu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les yeux de son ancien professeur se poser sur son postérieur et le fixer. Après tout, c'est ce que tout le monde faisait, non ? C'était un réflexe humain, de regarder droit devant soi.

 _Il y a toujours un cul devant soi._ Draco retint un rire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au sol du deuxième étage, Draco poussa la porte, et la laissa ouverte pour laisser passer Terrence avant lui. Lorsque le brun fut sur le point de le remercier, le blond lui claqua une main sur les fesses pour lui dire de se dépêcher, faisant taire l'autre homme qui accéléra le pas.

Draco regarda autour de lui. L'odeur si particulière de l'hôpital lui rappela de multiples souvenirs. Il s'était déjà cassé un bras, et le genou aussi. Magnifiques moments. Il s'était surtout étonné de découvrir qu'il appréciait les repas que fournissait cette infrastructure. Ça avait également étonné ses mères, notamment Narcissa, qui lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises que la nourriture des hôpitaux n'était pas digne d'un cinq étoiles. Draco s'était dit que, de toute manière, ils n'avaient jamais eu les moyens de s'offrir un repas dans un grand restaurant, alors pourquoi faire la fine bouche ? C'était déjà pas mal de se faire soigner, il ne fallait pas trop demander.

Il repéra un panneau indiquant la direction de l'accueil d'une grande flèche, et commença à se diriger dans sa direction, lorsque Terrence l'arrêta, et le prévint qu'il avait un coup de fil à passer. Draco le regarda d'un air suspicieux, avant de hocher la tête, et de se retourna sans prononcer un mot. Il reprit son chemin vers l'accueil.

Une femme d'âge mûr lui indiqua, après plusieurs protestations du blond, qu'il devait attendre à la salle d'attente générale, Pansy n'étant pas de sa famille. La tentative de Draco de dire que si, justement, c'était le cas, ne marcha absolument pas - même avec l'excuse des frères et sœur par alliance ou adoptés.

Il se mit alors à ronchonner, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle d'attente. Lorsqu'il vit que toutes les chaises étaient remplies, il se dit qu'il valait mieux rester debout et, tant qu'à faire, rôder dans les couloirs pour éviter de s'ennuyer de trop.

Ses yeux s'aventurèrent sur les murs vides des couloirs, et il mit ses mains dans ses poches, tout en continuant d'avancer lentement, plongeant dans ses pensées. Il songea à cet imbécile d'homme aux yeux verts, qui avait l'air d'aimer le provoquer et l'insulter, et à la manière dont il pourrait lui faire fermer sa grande gueule. La seule personne qui avait le droit de parler ainsi aux gens était lui-même, et personne d'autre. Personne ne concurrençait avec un Malfoy, personne.

« Jenn ? »

Il ne prêta absolument pas attention à la voix qui venait de parler. S'il devait prêter attention à chaque petit détail, il n'en finirait jamais.

« Jenn ! Jenn, c'est bien toi ? »

Draco regarda autour de lui, et ne vit personne d'autre que lui, et un autre homme, grand et maigre, brun et aux yeux clairs soulignés par d'énormes cernes. C'est donc qu'il s'adressait à lui. Mais il ne comprit pas pour quelle raison cet homme lui parlait. Et pourquoi il l'appelait Jenn. Peut-être qu'il parlait à une hallucination. Il avait vu que cet étage avait également un petit service d'urgences psychiatriques, pour les cas moindres.

« Ah, Jenn, tu es enfin venu me rendre visite… Moi qui croyais que tu m'avais oublié ! » L'homme s'approcha de lui.

Draco prit une courte inspiration. « Excusez-moi, mais je ne suis pas Jenn. Ce n'est pas mon nom. »

L'homme afficha un regard confus pendant quelque secondes, puis il rit légèrement. « Tu essaies encore de te moquer de moi. Je suis content que tu essaies de me remonter le moral. »

Draco jeta des regards rapides autour de lui, cherchant le personnel qui n'était apparemment jamais là quand on en avait besoin.

Il dit d'un ton sympathisant : « Je suis sûr que votre amie est très drôle, seulement je ne suis pas… _cette personne_. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme à l'allure de cadavre perdit son sourire, et fixa Draco d'un air indescriptible. Le blond en vint à penser que le type serait capable de le violenter, ici et maintenant, alors qu'il avait simplement cherché à échapper à la salle d'attente.

« Jenn, tu es bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Draco soupira, avant de prendre un ton calme. « D'accord… Ecoutez-moi attentivement, s'il vous plaît. Je ne m'appelle pas Jenn, je n'ai aucune idée de qui cela peut être. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, et je n'ai rien à voir avec vous. Je ne tiens pas non plus à avoir la moindre conversation amicale ou je ne sais quoi. Alors cessez, s'il vous plaît, de me parler, et tout ira bien. Hm ? »

L'homme avait un air totalement perdu, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il baissa les yeux, et resta silencieux un long moment. Draco commença à reculer, lorsque l'homme reposa ses yeux sur lui, et les écarquilla, avant de brusquement le saisir par les épaules, l'agrippant de toutes ses forces. Draco poussa un petit cri surpris, et tenta de se dégager, en vain. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'au poignet du brun, et il y lut son nom, écrit sur un bracelet en plastique.

« Jenn, non, attends, ne pars pas ! », l'homme dit précipitamment. « S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas ! Je… Tout va bien se passer, tu verras, hein ? Hein ? » Draco arrêta de bouger, ses yeux à présent agrandis au maximum fixant les yeux de l'autre homme. « Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que ça va bien se passer, allez Jenn… Jure-moi que tu vas bien ! Tout va s'arranger, alors… Reste avec moi !... S'il te plaît ? Oh, je t'en supplie… »

Draco se détendit légèrement, sentant une vague de peine l'assaillir contre son gré. Il commença à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il ne lâcha pas l'autre homme des yeux, mais les siens reprirent une taille normale, avant de regarder l'homme avec empathie. « Je suis désolé, Jamie. Je ne peux pas. »

L'homme éclata en sanglots, serrant toujours les épaules de Draco, qui le regardait avec un regard vaguement compatissant. Le front de l'autre homme tomba contre son épaule, et le blond ne sut que faire. Il resta silencieux, immobile, les yeux dans le vague.

Deux infirmières arrivèrent en trombe, ayant probablement été alertées par les cris et les sanglots.

« Monsieur Hopper, vous ne pouvez pas être ici, vous ne devez pas vous promener ainsi dans les couloirs. », dit l'une d'elle, en s'approchant doucement. « Relâchez cet homme, maintenant, allez… »

Elle posa une main sur le bras droit de Jamie, et le bougea lentement, jusqu'à ce que l'homme le laisse glisser. Il en fit de même avec son bras gauche. L'homme garda sa tête baissée.

« Tout va bien se passer, monsieur Hopper, tout va bien se passer. », la jeune femme continua, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme, et prenant sa main avec l'autre, tout en l'éloignant de Draco.

Elle l'emmena plus loin dans le couloir, lui parlant à voix basse, rassurante, jusqu'à ce que les deux disparaissent au détour d'un mur, les coupant de la vue du blond. L'autre infirmière, une femme noire et élancée, se mit face à lui.

« Vous allez bien ? Il ne vous a rien fait ? », elle demanda avec une voix ferme, que Draco n'apprécia pas le moins du monde. « Il faut l'excuser. Il a eu un accident de voiture il y a une semaine. Son meilleur ami était avec lui, et il n'a pas survécu. » Draco réagit au _il_. Il pensait que Jenn était une femme. « Depuis, à chaque fois qu'il voit quelqu'un, il pense qu'il s'agit de son ami. » Elle regarda le visage de Draco. « Enfin, quelqu'un avec les cheveux blonds. Peu importe la nuance, il y va. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. »

Le blond la regarda de haut en bas, et lui dit d'un ton sec : « Je n'ai jamais dis que je lui en voulais. »

Il la dépassa sans rien ajouter, et revint en direction de la salle d'attente. Trop de choses en trop peu de temps. Plus jamais il n'irait faire un tour d'hôpital. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la salle, il entendit une voix grave et enjouée s'exclamer :

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien ! Mais regardez-moi qui va là ! Si c'est pas le Macho-Man par excellence, alors j'sais pas qui c'est ! »

Draco s'arrêta, et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se retourner. Il sourit avec un air forcé, avant de prendre un air confus. S'approchant de lui, un homme dans les débuts de la trentaine, aux cheveux châtains, légèrement tirés en arrière dans une coiffure impeccable, avec un air moqueur dans ses yeux marron. Un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres, faisant ressortir ses pommettes déjà saillantes.

Draco garda son air confus. « Hein ? », il demanda bêtement, sans même le réaliser.

L'homme s'arrêta avec un air contrarié. « Quoi, ça fait quelques mois que tu m'as pas vu, et c'est tout c'que j'ai l'droit ? Eh ben. Si j'avais su, j'aurais continué mon chemin. Tu es toujours aussi impoli. »

Le blond haussa les sourcils. « _Graham_? » l'autre homme le regarda comme s'il était un pur imbécile. « Qu'est-ce qui t'ait arrivé ? Ils sont où tes cheveux roses ? Elle est où ta dégaine de plouc déjanté ? Il est où ton paquet de chewing-gum à la pastèque ? Hey, t'as même oublié de mettre ton parfum bourré de sucre !... Tu n'es pas mon ami Graham. Tu es un alien Graham.»

Graham sourit moqueusement. « Un alien sexy comme un diable, ouais ! Pour être honnête, je me suis réveillé un matin en me disant 'Et si je changeais tout ?', et j'ai tout changé. Ta-dah ! » Il resta silencieux quelques secondes. « J'ai changé, vraiment. Hé, te fous pas de moi ! Ce genre de choses ne s'explique pas. Je sais même pas comment ça s'est fait, pour être honnête. Je sais pas si c'est l'influence du travail, la brusque maturité tardive, ou alors… »

Draco pencha sa tête en avant. « Ou alors… ? »

Graham sembla hésiter, puis sourit comme un enfant. « Bon, c'est pas ça, mais… Je me suis trouvé quelqu'un ! »

Le blond resta bouche bée suite à cette annonce. Il voulu parler plusieurs fois, mais se ravisa. Son ami ne perdit pas son sourire, bien au contraire, la réaction de Draco l'amusait.

Le blond finit par réussir à s'exprimer : « Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ? _Toi_? … Non mais j'y crois pas ! » Graham se mit à rire. « Nan mais attends, on s'était fais le serment de toujours rester libres, toi et moi, jusque la fin, sans contraintes et sans limites ! De vrais hommes !» Il soupira. « C'est un plan cul qui a mal tourné, c'est ça ? Soit il est courageux, soit il est con. Et toi aussi. Tu me déçois ! »

Graham lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « T'inquiète pas, l'ami. Tu as toute la vie devant toi, ça t'arrivera bien un jour. »

Le blond balaya la main, puis fronça les sourcils. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais. Me parle pas de malheur, je n'ai nullement besoin de galères pareilles en ce moment. Pas qu'en ce moment, d'ailleurs. »

Graham ricana, en regardant son ami avec des yeux moqueurs. Draco lui avait toujours paru comme quelqu'un qui criait fort, mais qui ne réfléchissait pas à ses paroles. Un adolescent en pleine crise, entre autre. Quelqu'un qui avait une grande gueule, mais qui au fond ne s'assumait même pas. Et il avait toujours trouvé ça dommage. Qu'il fasse comme tous ces autres gens qui maîtrisent vraiment leur vie, alors qu'il n'avait lui-même aucune idée de ce que signifiait ce verbe. Avec toutes ses années d'expériences diverses et variées, le trentenaire pouvait à présent facilement reconnaître et différencier qui était maître de son navire, et qui se faisait emporter par les vagues, mimant la confiance, mimant le fait de savoir naviguer tout en dérivant sans aucune prise.

Draco faisait partie de cette deuxième catégorie, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même si beaucoup de gens ne comprenaient pas ça.

Les yeux de Graham se détachèrent du blond, pour regarder derrière ce dernier. Son regard resta fixe pendant quelques secondes, avant de devenir plus froid. En le voyant soudainement revêtir cette expression, qui n'était pas commune sur le visage de son ami, Draco se retourna, s'attendant un instant à voir quelqu'un d'important, mais ne vit que Terrence, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu. Le blond reprit son visage impassible, et précisa à son ami que l'ancien professeur l'accompagnait. Graham ne fit que le dévisager, avant de pendre un air déçu et légèrement dégoûté.

Terrence tourna son regard vers les deux hommes, avant de marcher d'un pas plus assuré, pour les rejoindre. Il se posta à côté de Draco, lui racontant avec un petit rire qu'il s'était perdu en ne le voyant pas à l'accueil, qu'il s'était demandé s'il l'avait laissé, et s'il était parti en catimini. Draco lui envoya un faux sourire, l'un de ceux qui sonnent extrêmement et parfaitement vrais. Il hocha la tête, pour montrer qu'il appréciait la blague de l'homme - même si ce n'était pas actuellement le cas.

En seulement quelques heures, il s'était déjà lassé de la compagnie de Terrence, ne trouvant à nouveau que peu d'avantages à sa personne. Il se demanda à nouveau pourquoi il ne pensait qu'à des idées stupides qui le mettaient dans ce genre de situations peu arrangeantes, lorsqu'il était énervé par quelque chose. Il retint un soupir.

Graham toussota, attirant le regard des deux autres hommes, notamment celui suspicieux de Draco, qui fit un mouvement discret de tête, montrant clairement qu'il savait ce que le docteur allait faire, mais qu'il ne devrait pas le faire.

« Bonjour, Terrence. », il commença. « Puisque tu ne prends pas la peine de me saluer, je le fais moi-même. Comment vas-tu, depuis tout ce temps ? » Son sourire, contrairement à celui de Draco, était un faux qui sonnait _vraiment_ faux.

Terrence se renfrogna avec une subtilité inexistante. « Je vais très bien. Et toi ? Tu as… bien changé, depuis la dernière fois.»

Graham haussa les épaules. « De même. Enfin, j'imagine que ça irait encore mieux si je ne t'avais pas face à moi, mais on ne peut rien y faire, si ? » Il sourit à nouveau. « Et, je sais. Je suis prodigieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Terrence regarda brièvement Draco, qui l'observait attentivement. Ce dernier n'avait jamais entièrement comprit la raison de l'animosité de Graham envers l'ancien professeur. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à mettre la main dessus, de fait, alors ça ne lui importait que peu. Pour l'instant, il appréciait le spectacle, attendant de voir ce qui allait résulter de leur discussion.

Terrence baissa la tête, en soupirant. Il la releva ensuite, lançant un sourire condescendant au brun. « Tu es toujours aussi mature, Graham, ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. Tu as tellement grandi. » Son regard se teinta d'une vague de vice.

Le docteur se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure, contrarié. Il prit un air blasé. « Dégage. » Terrence parut étonné. Draco sourit discrètement. « Allez. Barre-toi. »

(…)

« T'es vraiment qu'un con, tu le sais, ça ? »

Draco mima un bâillement. Maintenant qu'il avait raccompagné Terrence en lui présentant des excuses pour Graham, celui-ci lui bassinait la tête en lui faisant moult reproches et accusations, notamment sur son utilisation de l'autre homme, et sur le fait qu'il le ramène dans sa vie sans même en calculer les conséquences.

Draco prit un air penseur, pendant quelques secondes, puis chassa Terrence de ses pensées, avant de regarder les autres chaises de la salle d'attente, qui s'était vidée entre temps. Son ami s'était assis à côté de lui, profitant de son temps de pause pour discuter et se poser quelques temps. Apparemment, les examens de Pansy prenaient plus de temps que prévus, elle aurait du les finir il y avait de cela déjà un quart d'heure. Draco se demanda si c'était normal, s'il y avait un problème, si quelque chose s'était passé, ou bien si ça avait simplement pris un peu de retard. Peut-être que Pansy avait discuté un peu trop longtemps entre les tests. Elle adorait blablater, alors ça n'aurait pas été quelque chose d'impossible.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Graham soupira. « C'est pas que je m'ennuies, mais… Tu m'as compris. Il faut d'ailleurs que j'aille manger avec mon cher et tendre… » Draco roula des yeux. « … et que je retourne sauver des vies ! A une prochaine, vieux bouc. »

Le brun s'en alla sans attendre de réponse, et Draco resta fixer la porte qu'il avait emprunté pendant encore quelques instants, tout en secouant la tête, effaré par l'évidente bêtise et naïveté de Graham et, par extension, d'un peu tous ses amis. Il sourit brièvement, se trouvant soudainement extrêmement généreux de leur donner de l'intérêt et de l'affection. Il se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait ressentir l'envie de trouver quelqu'un avec qui entamer une relation sérieuse. Vivre avec une même personne, l'avoir dans son lit jour après jour, devoir l'embrasser encore et toujours, devoir garder ses yeux sur elle, lui sourire, lui raconter ses journées, ses tracas, ses secrets, lui jurer fidélité et amour, lui montrer la même passion qu'au premier jour, ne pas l'oublier, lui offrir de la chaleur, des présents, la choyer… Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il reçu un message et se demanda brièvement s'il s'agissait de Cho, puisqu'en général les gens préféraient l'appeler que lui parler via messages. Il scruta son écran, et haussa un sourcil. ' _Je sais qui tu es'_ s'afficha à l'écran. Draco renifla avec exaspération. Il s'offusqua de la stupidité de ce monde, encore une fois. Bien évidemment, que cette personne le connaissait. Le _monde entier_ le connaissait. Ou en tout cas toute la ville, et c'était déjà quelque chose.

Il ne répondit pas, et rangea son téléphone en silence, croisant ses chevilles, en attendant Pansy.

Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard que la brune jeta un regard hésitant à l'intérieur de la pièce, tout en cherchant le blond du regard. Une fois qu'elle le vit, elle fit quelques pas dans la salle d'attente, puis attendit que Draco se lève et vienne à elle - ce qu'il fit.

Il ne demanda rien sur son état physique et mental, attendant qu'elle s'exprime par elle-même. Aussi restèrent-ils silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent dans le hall de l'hôpital. Ils s'assirent sur une table, et le blond saisit un magasine traînant sur sa surface, probablement oublié. Il regarda la couverture d'un coup d'œil rapide, et se rendit compte que c'était une revue pour enfants. Il secoua la tête avec dépit.

« _L'héroïne de Disney continue de faire rêver le monde…,_ blah en font tout un pataquès, de cette bonne femme. Y'a tellement de belles choses dans le monde, pourtant. Alors pourquoi se focaliser sur un seul et même torchon à la place ? Moi c'que j'en dis, c'est qu'il faut être sacrément idiot pour ressasser toujours les mêmes choses pendant des mois, des années entières. Même Satan en a ras le cul, de cette princesse à la con, haha ! » Il lança le magasine sur une autre table sans aucun ménagement, et fixa son amie. « En revanche, je remarque que ton charmant fiancé n'est pas apparu lorsque j'ai prononcé le mot magique… Harper, où es-tu ? L'appel de l'héro se fait entendre, mais tu n'es pas là, mon grand et preux chevalier… ! »

Pansy repris le magasine, le roula, et frappa Draco sur le haut de son crâne avec, tout en fronçant les sourcils, clairement peu amusée.

« Tu moques pas trop. T'étais censé venir avec moi. », elle dit avec un air vexé. « Heureusement que j'ai pas trop attendu, et que j'ai été prise vite. » Elle posa son menton dans le creux de sa main. « En tout cas… Tout va bien. Je n'ai pas de problèmes de santé, et mon ventre ne va pas fondre ou exploser. Tout va bien. Mes prises de sang sont bonnes, mon électrocardiogramme aussi, et j'ai même passé un électroencéphalogramme ! J'ai eu plus d'examens en cette journée qu'en ma vie toute entière. Et de ce côté-là, tout est impeccable aussi. C'est rassurant. Ils m'ont dit que mon utérus était fort et solide (Elle rit un instant). Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, tu crois ? »

Draco sourit avec peine. Bien sûr, il appréciait toujours les bonnes nouvelles, et il était content de savoir Pansy en bonne santé. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait en premier plan, aussi égoïste que ça soit.

La brune reprit : « Ils m'ont demandé si je buvais, si je fumais, si je consommais des substances illicites. Pour la santé du fœtus. Et je leur ai dis que oui, parfois, mais pas souvent. Je leur ai dis que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent, et que s'il naissait, l'enfant serait dans un milieu pas très seyant. J'imagine que tu comprends pourquoi… Alors je leur ai dis que c'était mieux pour tout le monde que je ne le garde pas. Je me suis décidée. Seule. Je ne veux pas le porter, je ne tiens pas le faire naître, je suis trop jeune pour l'éduquer, et trop à la rue pour m'en occuper. J'ai déjà pris rendez-vous avec une gynécologue, et dans une clinique pour l'avortement, tu sais. C'est pour le mieux. Et puis tu avais raison, lorsque tu parlais hier soir. Harper est irresponsable, il peut pas se charger de ce genre de choses. J'ai pas envie que le bébé finisse comme dans _Trainspotting_. Ça serait vraiment craignos. »

Draco haussa les sourcils en y repensant. « Tu l'as dis. Mais ne pense pas à ça.»

« J'y pense pas. »

Draco la regarda avec peine, puis s'étira longuement, en se levant pour aller chercher quelques choses à grignoter et à boire. Il n'avait pas mangé après tout, ce matin. Pauvre table réservée qui avait dû attendre pendant des heures que quelqu'un se pointe pour aller s'y installer… Il plongea dans ses pensées, et appuya sur les touches des machines en mode pilote automatique. Il retourna à la table quelques minutes plus tard, tendant à Pansy un sachet de madeleines et un chocolat chaud. Il ouvrit son propre petit paquet de biscuits, et en trempa un dans sa tasse de chocolat, le ramenant vite jusque sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il se casse et tombe.

Après quelques instants pendant lesquels il se laissa à nouveau aller dans ses idées et réflexions, il se racla discrètement la gorge et croisa les jambes, posant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et grimaça en essayant de sortir son téléphone. Après quelques secondes de lutte, il réussit à l'extirper et à le déverrouiller.

« Tiens, regarde. » Il le posa sur la table, face à Pansy.

La brune regarda en mâchant une madeleine. Elle fronça les sourcils en lisant plusieurs fois le message anonyme. « Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un qui veut te faire flipper ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » Plusieurs miettes de gâteaux volèrent devant elle, les propulsant sur la table.

« Rien. Rien du tout.», le blond dit, en testant la température de sa boisson du bout des lèvres. Il reprit le portable, le remettant dans sa poche.


	7. Chapter 7 - Nice to meet you ?

**Just a bit of Us**

Petits rappels concernant la fiction :

 **Personnages principaux :** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter (ainsi que quelques autres qui sont tous (à quelques exceptions près) tirés des livres de Rowling, qui apparaîtront de temps à autres.).

L'histoire se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif, dans lequel les villes, les personnages, de même que les lieux seront soit tirés des livres, soit de mon imagination, de même que pas mal d'autres éléments, je pense.

Certains personnages peuvent être un peu (voire complètement) OOC, comparés à ceux des livres.

Résumé de l'histoire : **Il a suffit d'une seule rencontre, une seule, lors de son enfance, pour que Draco Malfoy sorte de sa torpeur. Mais avec le temps, tout s'en va, et l'oubli frappe toujours. Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme -plus ou moins- accompli et épanoui, profitant de la vie au maximum. Mais il suffira d'une seule rencontre, une seule, pour chambouler son monde, une fois de plus.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Catégorie : Romance, Angst.**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à tous et à toutes!

* * *

 **Just a bit of Us**

Chapitre 7 – Nice to meet you ?

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Pansy et Draco s'étaient baladé et avaient fini par aller prendre un morceau dans une petite brasserie à quelques minutes de marche de l'hôpital. L'établissement avait été choisi par Pansy, au grand dam de Draco. Ce dernier craignait par-dessus toute chose que quelqu'un ne le surprenne dans un lieu aussi peu chic, et aussi mal famé - d'après lui.

Après s'être quitté dans la soirée, chacun était rentré chez soi. Pansy avait appréhendé le fait de revoir Harper après la dispute qui les avait séparé hier soir. Draco l'avait rassuré en jurant que si l'homme lui tenait rigueur pour quoi que ce soit, il aurait affaire à lui.

Suite à cela, il avait traînassé dans les rues, repassant devant l'enseigne de Mme. Guipure, et examinant de plus près la vitrine, cherchant quoi acheter pour Halloween. Il avisa une robe avec une capuche à l'intérieur vert, à l'aspect confortable. Il baissa les yeux. _Boutique créée en collaboration avec Messieurs Ollivander et Gregorovitch._ Draco haussa un sourcil. Qui était ces hommes ? Un duo de designers ? Peut-être des artistes underground. Cet établissement était étonnant. La porte s'ouvrit, et il vit un homme et une femme sortir en riant de la boutique, équipés de sacs et de chapeaux de sorciers violets.

Draco avisa la porte encore ouverte, hésita à y entrer, puis se dit qu'il verrait cela plus tard, qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire pour le moment.

A présent, il était dans l'ascenseur menant à son étage, les yeux dans le vide, éreinté par cette journée mouvementée durant laquelle il avait passé les trois quarts de son temps assis. Lorsque les portes coulissèrent, il sortit et fit deux pas en avant. La porte de son appartement était pile à cette distance de l'élévateur.

Sa main tira un porte-carte de sa poche, duquel il sortit une carte électronique dont il se servit pour ouvrir la porte de son chez-soi. Il détestait avoir recours à cette méthode, mais il avait oublié ses clefs à l'intérieur de l'habitation, ce matin. Cette porte, sécurisée, était de celles qui se refermaient et se verrouillaient automatiquement à partir d'un certain temps.

Draco rentra, et repoussa la porte pour la fermer, s'appuyant contre elle. Il bougea ses yeux lentement, pour prendre en compte ce qui l'entourait. Il lâcha un grand soupir, alluma une lumière, et se décolla de la porte. Il ouvrit une porte coulissante à sa droite, et entra dans une pièce, laissant ses chaussures dans un coin, à côté de nombreuses autres paires. Sa veste, quant à elle, finit dans le grand dressing. Le blond enleva ensuite prestement sa chemise et la lança par terre sans vraiment y prêter attention. Lorsqu'il dégrafa son pantalon, il eut le réflexe soudain de lever la tête et de la tourner vers une fenêtre aux volets ouverts. Après quelques secondes de considération, il haussa les épaules et se débarrassa de l'habit, ainsi que de ses chaussettes. Ce n'était pas comme si les gens l'épiaient d'un autre bâtiment. Il rassembla ensuite ses vêtements, et ouvrit une petite pièce où se trouvait une machine à laver. Il y fourra les vêtements, et la programma après avoir mis une trop grande quantité de lessive - il n'avait jamais rien compris à ces histoires de dosage.

Il retourna dans son salon, et se dirigea vers un miroir dans un coin de la pièce. Il se prit les pieds dans un tapis sur le chemin, et eut le réflexe de regarder autour pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu. Une fois rassuré, il parvint jusque sa destination. La surface réfléchissante le montra en train de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de sourire avant de se faire un petit clin d'œil exagéré. Il observa également son torse et ses bras, et ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de sa musculature. Il s'entretenait, après tout. Une fois tous les six mois. Le rythme idéal. Le reste venait des dédales qu'il faisait dans les différents quartiers de la ville.

En remettant son caleçon correctement, il remarqua qu'il portait celui de Terrence depuis ce matin. Il se décida que ça serait tout aussi pratique et correct de l'enlever. Il l'envoya donc valser et alla derrière le bar de sa cuisine pour se servir un verre de limonade. Une fois fait, il s'avachit sur son canapé, le verre en main. Il chercha du regard son téléphone, et le vit face contre terre. Il étira son bras, l'attrapa, et vérifia l'écran. Il n'y avait, heureusement, aucune trace de choc visible. Il commença à boire en chantonnant une chanson de dessin-animé, tout en bougeant son pouce sur la surface de verre, regardant ce qu'il y avait de nouveau ou d'intéressant sur les réseaux sociaux. Il fit une œillade à une réponse d'une fille à un tweet, et jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Il faillit crachoter en buvant la limonade, lorsqu'il vit de quoi il s'agissait. Il fronça les sourcils avec un air indigné. Sur son post, une photo de lui, prise de loin, lorsqu'il tenait la main de Terrence pour se dépêcher d'aller retrouver Pansy.

Draco se redressa, posa son verre sur la table basse, et regarda les autres photos que cette _Parvati Patil_ avait posté. Des choses insignifiantes, entre autres. Elle semblait poster des dizaines de tweets chaque jour, d'après ce que Draco voyait. Il en vit une autre, finalement, qui le montrait face à ce grand benêt de brun de ce matin. Parvati avait, pour chacune des photos, ajouté un commentaire de type : ' _Drama ! (petit cœur emoji) La suite au prochain épisode ?! :D'_

Draco arbora une grimace de dégoût, et répondit à la fille (apparemment en cursus d'études espagnoles dans une autre université que lui. Tout le monde semblait le connaître.) par un : _'Nouvel épisode !, dans lequel Parvati se ramasse une bonne grosse amende et des poursuites pour ne pas avoir respecté le droit à l'image, et n'avoir apparemment jamais entendu parlé de la notion de vie privée. Drama ! (il replaça le même cœur.)'_

Il ferma l'application, s'allongea sur les coussins sans un mot ni soupir, restant totalement silencieux, regardant le plafond au-dessus de lui. Il resta bloqué sur cette surface pendant plusieurs longues minutes, avant de se lever et de regarder ce qu'il y avait de bon à manger dans son frigo. Uniquement de la nourriture pour un régime équilibré. Avec un air dépité, il ferma la porte, et appela l'indien du coin, pour commander l'équivalent d'un repas pour deux personnes. Il sourit à l'idée d'une nourriture savoureuse et exotique dans son estomac. Après avoir commandé et raccroché, il se mit à attendre patiemment que la livraison soit faite, en faisant de petits cercles dans son salon, les mains jointes derrière la nuque. Il se dirigea vers une fenêtre, et regarda la nuit. Les lampadaires éclairaient la rue. Draco s'approcha d'un petit guéridon, et saisit une télécommande. Il appuya sur un bouton, et tous les volets commencèrent à se fermer. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était nu comme un vers, tout de même. Ou comme une statue de marbre grecque.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Draco trottina jusque la porte, et posa la main sur la poignée, avant de s'arrêter. Il courut jusque sa chambre, enfila un peignoir, et retourna à la porte, pouvant enfin l'ouvrir. Il en avait conclut que c'était le livreur, parce que qui d'autre viendrait lui rendre visite en _sonnant_ ? Lorsqu'il ouvrit le battant en bois, il se retrouva face à l'homme le moins indien qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Il hésita à jeter un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, pour voir si ce n'était pas une farce. L'homme devant lui était roux, avec les yeux bleus, les cheveux ébouriffés, le nez légèrement en trompette, un mètre soixante-cinq à tout casser, le teint pâlot et les joues couvertes de tâches de rousseur. Draco le regarda de haut en bas, plusieurs fois.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur… » le roux regarda brièvement un papier dans sa main. « Malfoy ? » Il regarda lui aussi Draco de haut en bas.

Draco reporta ses yeux au visage de l'autre. « Oui, c'est ça. » Il sourit brièvement. « A qui ai-je affaire ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un homme Britannique travaillant à cette enseigne de restaurant, alors il ne comptait pas laisser passer une telle occasion. Le rouquin ne sembla comprendre que quelques instants après que le 'Monsieur Malfoy' en question lui demandait quelque chose. Il s'empressa de répondre :

« Weasley. Charles Weasley. Enfin, on m'appelle Charlie, en général. Charles, c'est un nom formel, alors… » il s'interrompit en voyant le sourire patient du blond, comprenant qu'il parlait plus que nécessaire. « … alors, hum, voilà votre commande. »

Il tendit un sac en plastique, que Draco prit en le soupesant légèrement. Son ventre choisit exactement ce moment de silence pour se mettre à crier victoire. Il posa sa main dessus, espérant que ça le fasse taire, et remercia Charlie Weasley. Celui-ci lui répondit par un signe de tête. Il annonça au blond la note, et sitôt cela fait, Draco entra dans son appartement pour aller chercher de l'argent. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, la curiosité titilla Charlie, qui ne put s'empêcher d'observer plus minutieusement ce qu'il pouvait voir de l'appartement via la porte ouverte. Il s'était attendu à voir un sol brillant, sans aucun objet de travers, comme s'il avait pu se faire prendre en photo pour un magazine à tout instant. Mais ce qu'il vit était un total opposé. Si les meubles étaient chics et luxueux, le sol était jonché de papiers, d'emballages cartonnés, de quelques cahiers. Une vieille gameboy était posée sur un piédestal précaire (entendre par là, un vase en terre cuite) et –cela étonna l'homme – un numéro du magazine français _TÊTU_ était à moitié caché sous une petite pyramide de livre, dans un petit meuble à dans l'entrée. Alors cet homme pouvait parler français, et était attiré par les hommes… ? Il ne s'attarda pas vraiment sur ce détail, chacun faisait ce qui lui plaisait. Il se demanda tout de même comment quelqu'un avec une allure aussi sophistiquée pouvait avoir un lieu de vie aussi…

« Tenez », le blond interrompit ses pensées. « Et merci à vous d'être passé. J'espère que tout ira bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite de cette soirée… Je crois entendre de la pluie. »

Il regarda Charlie tendre l'oreille, et le vit sourire avec lassitude, avant de baisser la tête, et de souffler presque imperceptiblement. Draco sentit l'un des coins de sa bouche se relever légèrement. Pauvre homme. Conduire sous la pluie n'était pas la plus agréable des choses. Il reprit :

« Faîtes attention. J'ai déjà endommagé une voiture, en conduisant la nuit avec un temps de pluie. Les pneus ont dérapé, et j'ai passé un petit séjour à l'hôpital. » Il sourit. « Un mois plus tard, j'étais frais comme un gardon ! »

Charlie rit brièvement, et dit en souriant : « Vous n'êtes pas mort, c'est le principal. Heureusement, vous êtes notre dernier client. Après vous, je n'aurai plus à mettre un pied dehors ! Ce genre de soirée, ça… donne envie de dormir et de rester sous une bonne couette… Haha. » Il se maudit d'avoir encore trop parlé. Il n'était pas payé pour papoter avec les clients, mais pour livrer et encaisser.

Draco acquiesça et sourit gentiment. C'était vrai. Un temps à s'enfermer dans un cocon de couvertures et de duvets. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ce soir. Il souhaita une bonne soirée au livreur avant de fermer la porte et de regarder son sac de nourriture avec un sourire carnassier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, sa sonnette retentit, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il fronça les sourcils, posa rapidement le sac sur la table basse, à côté de son verre de limonade entamé, et revint vers sa porte. Il l'ouvrit.

« Un problème ? » Charlie s'excusa et annonça au blond qu'il avait donné trop d'argent, pas loin de six euros en plus. Draco s'appuya nonchalamment contre le chambranle. « Je suis maladroit. (Il haussa les épaules.) Prenez ça comme pourboire, allez. Ça reste entre vous et moi. » Il sourit. « Maintenant, allez vite sous votre couette, Charlie Weasley. »

(…)

Draco parlait à voix basse, tenant la jeune femme tendue et terrifiée par l'épaule. Le blond s'efforçait de sourire pour éviter que d'autres personnes soupçonnent quelque chose de louche et de suspect. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, Draco entourant les épaules de la fille comme s'il s'agissait de son amante. Cette attitude attira quelques regards curieux et jaloux, parfois même courroucés. Il fit glisser son index sur la cuisse de la femme, en de lents vas-et-viens.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois ? », il demanda d'une voix incroyablement douce. « Que je ne serais vraiment pas content si tu continuais tes bêtises, comme une vilaine fille ? »

Janine déglutit, et le regarda avec incompréhension, terriblement troublée par cette attitude et gestuelle calme et sensuelle, contradictoires aux paroles menaçantes et lourdes.

Draco se mis à caresser de son autre main l'épaule de Janine, ne cessant pas de toucher sa cuisse. Il savait que c'était tordu et malsain, mais il aimait avoir cette dominance, exercer ce pouvoir. Janine pouvait se pisser dessus, il en rirait à cœur joie. Cette fille était une vraie salope.

Il reprit : « Fais pas l'innocente. En arriver à m'envoyer un SMS menaçant, tu trouves pas ça puéril ? Tu es une vraie gamine, certes, mais tout de même, je me serais attendu à un peu mieux que ça, même de toi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, dans ta tête et dans celle de tes amis ? S'attaquer à moi, c'est s'attaquer à gros. Trop gros pour vous. Je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, tu comprends, Janine ? »

La femme fronça les sourcils. Elle s'efforça de garder son calme. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu être aussi aveugle, pendant tout ce temps. Comment elle avait pu aduler ce garçon, comme tant d'autres filles. Comment elle avait pu rêver d'être à son bras, de parader devant toutes les autres, de pouvoir le toucher, de pouvoir l'embrasser, de pouvoir être celle à qui il aurait fait l'amour tous les jours. Oui, elle se le demandait. Cet homme était un monstre. Une vraie ordure, malsaine et tordue.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. », elle dit, en regardant droit devant elle. « Je n'ai jamais rien envoyé du tout. Jamais je ne t'enverrai de message, même si je le pouvais. Comment est-ce que je me serais procuré ton numéro de téléphone ? » Elle regarda le blond et haussa les sourcils d'un air provocateur.

Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle n'avait aucun droit de s'adresser à lui de la sorte, aucun. Ce n'est pas elle qui devrait avoir le droit de se sentir énervée, ici. C'était lui, le concerné par ce message, pas elle. Elle devrait plutôt se taire et répondre par oui ou non. Sombre imbécile. Il examina le visage farouche de la fille, avant de se lever sans un mot, et de s'éloigner. Ce n'était pas elle. Ça se voyait. Ça enlevait donc également l'hypothèse que Cho Chang aurait pu lui communiquer son numéro. Mais alors qui ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir un seul ennemi, dans cette ville. Des gens qu'il avait offensé, oui, plus d'une dizaine, largement, peut-être même une centaine. Mais des ennemis, non. Il venait juste de laisser la dernière personne à qui il avait porté offense. Sinon, il y avait toujours Lockhart. Mais malgré son allure de vilain bougre, ce renard était rusé et assez malin pour savoir que s'attaquer directement à un élève était une très mauvaise idée.

Draco tourna à sa gauche et ouvrit la porte du bâtiment B, celui dans lequel ses prochains cours se déroulaient. Alors, quelqu'un essayait vraiment de lui faire peur, comme l'avait suggéré Pansy ? Ses chaussures martelaient le sol. Dans ce cas, il s'agissait d'une menace cachée. Il bifurqua à l'angle d'un mur, vers la droite. C'était peut-être un chantage. Ce n'aurait pas été la première que quelqu'un tentait de lui faire de telles offenses. Il tourna vers sa gauche. Alors il connaissait cette personne. Ou peut-être qu'elle seule le connaissait. Il gravit des escaliers. Alors, quoi ? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal à quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait remarqué, est-ce qu'il avait déjà parlé à cette personne ? Encore quelques marches, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en haut de la volée. Bon sang, est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà croisé ? Peut-être lors d'une soirée trop arrosée, ce qui expliquerait qu'il ne se souvenait de personne qui pourrait lui en vouloir… Il marcha sur quelques mètres. Peut-être que c'était une erreur, aussi. Trompé de numéro, ou quelque chose comme ça. Une petite erreur dans un numéro pouvait provoquer bien des choses, il en avait déjà fais l'expérience.

Il entra dans une salle où la quasi-totalité des places étaient déjà prises. Ça ne rimait à rien. Sa main serra son téléphone dans sa poche. Il fronça les sourcils et ne paya absolument aucune attention aux autres le regardant, ni au professeur le saluant. Il hocha la tête, tout au plus. A la place, il scanna les rares chaises libres. Il retint un soupir, se dirigea vers le fond de la classe et s'assit sur une chaise située entre deux filles dont il avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'à présent. L'une d'elles, une jolie fille aux cheveux auburn, le salua avec un sourire. Il lui répondit par un regard et un faux sourire qui eurent l'air de la satisfaire.

Il détourna ensuite la tête pour observer les différents rangs d'élèves. Ils devaient être au maximum une quarantaine. Les cours de ce matin étaient en petits groupes, en suivant certaines options prises par les élèves. Celui-ci concernait la littérature française, à laquelle Draco s'intéressait beaucoup. Il n'avait pas commencé à apprendre le français pour rien. Bien sûr, il avait un niveau très moyen, mais on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'un novice possède un niveau astronomique, bien évidemment. Surtout lorsqu'il lisait principalement des magazines, et que ceux-ci cessaient d'être produits au bout d'un moment.

Il regarda rapidement le dos des autres élèves devant lui. Est-ce que l'expéditeur se trouvait ici, en ce moment ? Ou bien peut-être n'était-il pas à l'université. Draco se demanda si tout ça n'était pas une conséquence des affaires de son père. Il était quelqu'un de rigoureux, mais pas tout à fait honnête. Peut-être qu'une de ses magouilles avait mal tournée, et que quelqu'un se vengeait à présent sur lui. Il décida qu'il appellerait Lucius en rentrant chez lui ce midi. Il serait fixé pour de bon, cette fois.

Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à se mettre au travail, il remarqua qu'il avait oublié toutes ses affaires chez lui. Ses crayons, ses copies, son ordinateur, et le livre qu'ils étudiaient en cours, bien évidemment. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne. C'était très infortuné. Ecrire aurait au moins réussit à le faire penser à autre chose que cette connerie de SMS à la mords-moi-le-nœud. Il se tourna vers la fille rousse, et l'interpela en chuchotant. Elle tourna son visage vers Draco, et lui sourit.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter un crayon et une ou deux feuilles, s'il te plaît ? », il lui demanda en chuchotant.

« Bien sûr ! » Elle arracha deux pages de son bloc-notes et lui tendit un crayon bleu pâle. « Tiens. Tu es parti trop vite de chez toi ce matin, c'est ça ? »

Draco prit le matériel et le posa sur sa table. Il reporta son regard à la jeune femme et haussa les épaules. « On peut dire ça. J'ai pas vraiment pensé à prendre quoi que ce soit, sur le moment. »

Il arrêta de parler lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Il leva son regard vers le professeur qui le regardait avec un air agacé. Draco avait oublié que cet homme détestait l'entraide entre étudiants. Il reprit d'un ton condescendant :

« Eh bien ? Que pensez-vous de la personnalité d'Emma ? Si vous avez au moins fait l'effort de lire le passage que je vous avais indiqué lors du dernier cours, bien entendu. »

Draco lui lança un regard froid. Il aimait ce cours, mais n'appréciait pas le moins du monde la personne qui le dirigeait.

« Depuis le dernier cours, j'aurais pu le lire trois ou quatre fois, si je l'avais voulu. », il dit avec un faux sourire. «Emma est rêveuse. Presque maladivement. Elle rêve de choses inatteignables et impossibles à réaliser. Elle montre au lecteur un comportement très basique, lorsqu'on y songe bien. Elle fuit une réalité qui la torture, qu'elle ne veut pas avoir à supporter plus que nécessaire. Elle revient sur Terre lorsqu'on la sollicite, mais s'empresse de revenir à son cocon dès qu'elle le peut. Elle ne veut pas rester cloîtrée, piégée dans une existence faite de déceptions et de frustrations. Emma veut quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de fou, que les gens l'entourant ne peuvent pas lui offrir, excepté ses amants. Elle veut de l'ouverture, de l'escapade, de la passion, du danger. Elle est complètement haute, perchée. Un peu comme chaque être humain se doit d'être. Elle est… Anticonformiste. Impulsive. Brave. Violente, animale, elle a un feu qui brûle en elle, une flamme ardente. »

« Elle a le feu au cul, ouais ! », un type railla.

« Ouais, mais au moins elle réussit à avoir une vie sexuelle débridée, _elle_. », rajouta un autre gars à l'adresse du premier.

Quelques rires traversèrent la salle, mais Draco fit semblant de ne rien entendre, et continua sur sa lancée :

« Elle a un lourd mépris pour ses pairs, les habitants de Yonville, qui l'ennuient, qui l'exaspèrent. A leurs yeux, elle est à la fois une femme adorable, une bête curieuse, et une personne à ne pas fréquenter, surtout vers la fin de sa vie. Elle est un personnage de sa propre tragédie. Elle est un échec, une descente. Emma Bovary, c'est l'Enfer à elle seule, lorsqu'on y pense. La folie désespérée et la mort. » Un long silence suivit sa réponse. Visiblement, le professeur s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Le blond reprit : « Elle meurt à cause de ses rêves qui n'ont jamais pu se réaliser. A cause du monde presque obscurantiste de son époque. Le tabou l'a condamnée. Je la comprends, quand elle exprime son dégoût des gens. J'ai détesté les habitants de cette ville autant qu'elle l'a fait. Qui ne l'a pas fait ? »

« Excuse-moi. » Draco tourna sa tête vers la voix s'adressant à lui. « Je trouves que tu exagères. Tout ce que tu dis est très théâtral, et je trouve sincèrement que tu sur-analyses les actions d'Emma. Et puis, la question ne portait pas réellement sur ça, tu t'éloignes du sujet. »

Draco scanna le visage de la femme. Granger, s'il s'en rappelait bien. Il lui répondit d'une voix trainante : « Excuse-moi. Il m'avait semblé qu'on m'avait posé une question réclamant _mon_ opinion, et non pas la tienne. Interrompre quelqu'un de la sorte pour critiquer son point de vue, c'est assez dégradant, non ? Pas très correct. Et ce que j'ai dis concerne exactement ce que la question impliquait. Eloigné du sujet, dis-tu ? Rassures-moi, lorsqu'on te demande qui tu es, tu ne donnes pas simplement ton nom, n'est-ce pas ? Si ? Tu ne cherches pas à aller plus loin ? Félicitation, tu es une coquille vide _sous-analysante_ de plus à ajouter dans un bocal déjà prêt à exploser, alors. » Il sourit.

Il se détourna de la fille et regarda droit devant lui, mettant fin à la discussion. Ce cours allait être long…

Il se déroula normalement par la suite, sans aucune intervention de Draco ou même de Granger, qui semblait avoir été profondément vexée par ce que le blond lui avait dit, et par la manière dont il lui avait rabattu son caquet.

Lorsque leur professeur s'en alla, les élèves eurent une dizaine de minutes de pause. Les trois quarts des étudiants sortirent pour aller faire Dieu sait quoi, principalement boire un café ou fumer une cigarette entre amis. Draco faisait partie de ceux qui restaient à ne rien faire pendant ce temps libre. Fidèle à lui-même, il replongea dans ses pensées, en dessinant quelques symboles sur les marges d'une des feuilles que la rousse lui avait passées. Elle revint s'asseoir à sa place cinq minutes plus tard, une odeur de fumée et de tabac accrochée à sa veste en cuir et à son écharpe. Elle soupira, et posa un gobelet sur le coin de sa table. Draco le regarda distraitement, et sourit brièvement en constatant qu'il s'agissait de chocolat chaud. La jeune femme remarqua que le blond regardait le plastique.

« Rien de tel qu'un chocolat bien aqueux, haha », elle rit d'un air gêné, comme si elle avait brusquement honte de boire quelque chose d'aussi 'enfantin'.

Draco, qui avait allongé ses bras croisés sur la table et posé son menton sur eux, dirigea ses yeux gris vers ceux marron de la fille.

« Là où il y a du chocolat, je prends. Aqueux ou pas. » Il sourit.

La jeune femme sourit également. « Tu aimes beaucoup ça alors, le chocolat ? »

Le blond haussa tant bien que mal ses épaules tendues, pesant ses mots. « Oui. Je suis toujours plus ou moins malade lorsque j'en consomme, mais j'en prends quand même. Je vis dangereusement. » La femme se mit à rire discrètement. « Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. »

La femme le regarda avec un air incrédule. « Vraiment ? Je ne m'en serais jamais douté. (Elle secoua lentement la tête.) Moi c'est Victoire Solatine. »

Draco observa son visage. Elle était mignonne, d'allure générale. Ses cheveux étaient un peu secs, et elle avait quelques cicatrices creusées sur son visage ainsi que des tâches rosées, probablement dues à de l'acné, qu'elle contractait toujours un peu, mais ça ne gâchait rien. Draco avait appris il y a longtemps à voir autrement que par le physique, et que même les personnes décrites par l'opinion publique comme étant laides pouvaient être diablement belles. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'intéressait surtout à l'intérieur lorsque c'était un coup de cœur. Même si ça faisait également longtemps qu'il ne s'intéressait plus aux relations à but romantique, qui prenaient trop de temps et ne rimaient à rien.

Victoire reprit la parole : « Au fait, bien joué pour tout à l'heure. Granger est quelqu'un qui suit les consignes sans chercher à prendre d'initiatives. Vachement cul-serrée comme fille. C'est une vraie je-sais-tout, mais elle ne tente rien d'original. La faire taire comme tu l'as fais, c'était superbe. »

Draco guetta Granger du coin de l'œil, qui avait encore le nez plongé dans un bouquin, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'entrapercevait. « Hum. Merci, j'imagine. »

Leur conversation n'alla pas plus loin, leur professeur d'option de littérature du XIX siècle ayant débarqué dans la salle. Bien connu comme un homme plus ouvert qu'un cratère de volcan, et libertaire, Remus Lupin était surtout renommé pour sa capacité à disparaître chaque mois pendant une semaine entière. Les opinions générales allaient généralement du côté de l'explication par la drogue. Lupin avait vingt-six ans, et était un adepte de rave parties, où plusieurs élèves l'avaient d'ailleurs déjà croisé. Il semblait faire le tour de toutes les fêtes du comté, ce qui avait répandu la rumeur que ses absences étaient du à des bad trips plutôt violents. Avoir un bad trip une seule fois par mois était tout de même étrange et suspect, et Draco n'y croyait pas trop. Le professeur s'assit derrière le bureau et sourit, faisant remonter ses pommettes rebondies.

L'homme avait les cheveux blond foncé, assez ternes, et des habits dépareillés, se rapprochant presque de loques. Quelques longues cicatrices rose pâle lui barraient le visage. Là encore, la raison était inconnue, mais d'après certaines personnes lui ayant parlé lorsqu'il était dans un état loin de sobre, il s'était battu il y a quelques années contre un type qui l'avait eu à la déloyale en lui lacérant la peau avec un couteau. Là encore, rien n'était sûr. Il aurait pu tout halluciner pendant qu'il était dans un état second, et raconter des craques.

Il prit la parole : « Bonjour, tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez tous passé un agréable week-end. (Il se tut brièvement.) Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas faire notre cours habituel. », il commença avec un sourire mystérieux. « Aujourd'hui, chacun d'entre vous pourra prendre la parole et s'exprimer. Oui, tout le monde, même les plus timides d'entre vous ! Durant ce cours, nous allons évoquer les récits auxquels nous nous sommes intéressés l'autre jour : ceux de Richard Rouget. Nous allons notamment aborder ses fantaisies et inventions et plus particulièrement celle de l' _Epouvantard,_ la créature que le héros craint plus que tout, et qui le rend paranoïaque, le menant presque jusqu'à la folie. Quelqu'un parmi vous peut-il me rappeler pourquoi ? Oui, Miss Granger ? »

La brune s'exprima d'une voix claire : « Rouget explique que l'Epouvantard est une créature mystérieuse encore très méconnue. La raison pour laquelle Alphonse la craint tant, est parce qu'elle n'a pas d'apparence connue. La seule que l'on peut relater est celle de se matérialiser en chacune des peurs des personnes la croisant. Elle est donc terrifiante, souvent cauchemardesque, et peut surtout se trouver n'importe où. Dans des armoires, des malles, de vieilles boîtes,… et même jusque sous les lits. Alphonse devient donc constamment sur ses gardes, craignant de voir les objets de ses peurs surgir de n'importe où. Ces visions répétitives de ses phobies le conduisent dans une torpeur qui le ronge petit à petit. »

Lupin sourit et acquiesça, apparemment ravi d'avoir une élève aussi impliquée dans ses cours et ces écrits. L'homme reprit :

« Vous vous en doutez déjà peut-être à présent, mais je vais expliquer notre activité du jour. Tout d'abord, vous allez tous vous lever. » Il observa les élèves se regardant entre eux. « Allez, allez, tout le monde debout ! (Un brouhaha s'éleva et chaque étudiant se leva de sa chaise.) Maintenant, ceux de devant, décalez les trois premières rangées de tables. » Il attendit patiemment que ce soit fait. « Très bien, merci. Tous, mettez-vous face à moi en essayant de rester tous en une seule ligne. Non, plutôt deux. Les plus grands, au fond ! »

Draco joua des coudes et se cala au second rang tant bien que mal, l'air bougon, mais de plus en plus piqué par la curiosité. Lupin observait attentivement chaque étudiant. Après que la quarantaine d'élèves se fut calmée, il reprit ses consignes :

« Chacun votre tour, vous allez aller jusqu'à ce tableau derrière moi, et y inscrire votre plus grande peur. Votre phobie, ce qui vous effraie jusqu'aux tréfonds de votre âme. (Il sourit.) Ensuite, vous allez expliquer à vos camarades ce que vous ressentez en y pensant ou en la vivant, pourquoi est-ce que ça vous effraie, et ce que vous feriez pour faire disparaître tout ça, et vous en débarrasser si vous le pouviez. »

Tous les élèves restèrent silencieux suite à cette consigne, et plusieurs d'entre eux pâlirent à l'idée de parler devant tant de personnes. Lupin les rassura en leur expliquant que tout allait bien se passer, que ce n'était pas un test noté, et que tout le monde y passerait dans tous les cas.

Le premier garçon de la rangée de devant s'avança et saisie une craie avant de la poser contre la surface du tableau. Il hésita longtemps, puis finit par écrire avec réticence, lentement. Il se retourna à la suite, et s'écarta pour que tous les élèves puissent lire ce qu'il avait écrit. Il baissa la tête avec honte.

« Je m'appelle Tyler Handson et… J'ai peur du noir. » Il attendit les moqueries qui ne vinrent jamais. Alors, il continua : « Quand je suis plongé dans l'obscurité, je suis perdu. Je panique, je fais parfois de lourdes crises d'angoisse, et je peux rester paralysé pendant très longtemps. Ne rien voir, perdre d'un coup tout repère me rend aussi faible qu'un petit enfant. La perte de mes moyens me crispe et m'effraie. Et si je pouvais… Je m'installerais une lampe dans les yeux, comme les scientifiques ont fait avec les lentilles de contact infrarouges, ou je m'achèterais une lampe torche avec des batteries illimitées. »

Il effaça le tableau, la main toujours tremblotante, et se fit féliciter par Lupin avant de retourner à sa rangée. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, les peurs s'enchaînèrent les unes à la suite des autres. Souris, serpent, échelles, ponts, océan, hauteurs,… Draco commençait à s'ennuyer, et ne paya pas grande attention à ce qui était dit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit que son tour était arrivé, et il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au tableau. Il saisit la craie… avant de la reposer. Il se retourna pour regarder les autres élèves devant soi.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de me présenter. Mais sait-on jamais. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy… et je n'ai peur de rien. (Quelques personnes marmonnèrent.) Mais si je peux avoir la permission de parler de haine et de dégoût sans trop envenimer les choses, alors je dois avouer mon mépris des promesses. Je déteste ça, tout simplement. Je hais l'engagement. Les bons penseurs et les preux chevaliers, les Saints et les amoureux transis,… Ils peuvent tous aller se rhabiller. Je n'aime pas ça, et je ne compte pas expliquer la raison de tout ça. Mais je pense que ce que je ferais pour éviter l'engagement est assez clair. Je ne suis pas un adepte des belles paroles. Je préfère de loin la franchise. Et même si ça fait mal au final, je préfère être honnête envers moi-même et les autres. Je préfère également que les personnes autour de moi le soient aussi. Les promesses sont castratrices. Elles sont pour les _lâches_ , et les petites gens trop effrayées pour faire leur vie toutes seules, sans personne. Elles créent des espoirs hypocrites et des dons non-consentis. » Il se tût un instant, pour regarder la réaction des autres, qui semblaient suspendus à ses lèvres. « Ce n'est pas une peur, comme je l'ai dis. Tout le monde ressent ça, à un point dans sa vie. C'est juste une grande déception en plus. »

(…)

Draco s'apprêtait à quitter le bâtiment lorsque quelqu'un le héla. Il se retourna pour voir Victoire s'approcher de lui. Il s'arrêta et attendit qu'elle arrive à son niveau. Lorsqu'elle fut face à lui, elle sourit, et elle lui demanda son crayon. Draco fronça les sourcils, puis réalisa que le crayon qu'il avait mis dans sa poche avant de quitter le cours il y avait quelques minutes de cela n'était pas le sien. Il la rassura en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas cherché à le voler ou quoi que ce soit. Victoire balaya l'excuse, et sourit, montrant qu'elle s'en fichait un peu, mais qu'elle aimait avoir toutes ses affaires. Un silence s'établit vite entre eux deux. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil autour, et vit Cho lui adresser un grand sourire et un geste de main. Il lui fit un petit geste aussi, avec un sourire patient. La rousse se retourna pour voir à qui ce signe s'adressait, et sourit également à Cho, qui prit un air énervé instantanément. Elle se retourna vers Draco.

Il se racla la gorge. « Ecoute heu… Victoire ? Je dois faire quelque chose d'important, maintenant. Je n'ai pas le temps de rester ici plus longtemps. »

La fille acquiesça. « Je comprends, je te laisse. A bientôt, alors ! »

Elle s'en alla dans une démarche chaloupée et tira un paquet de tabac de la poche de sa veste. Draco la regarda quelques instants, avant de tourner lentement les talons, et de reprendre sa route initiale vers la sortie de l'établissement. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, mais Victoire était déjà partie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco s'affaissait sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre de son salon. Il regarda dehors avec un air blasé et fatigué, et bailla longuement et bruyamment. Il se gratta le ventre, avant de laisser retomber sa tête en arrière, contre un des bras du fauteuil, ses jambes pendant par-dessus l'autre. Il regarda son salon à présent à l'envers pendant presque une minute, avant de saisir son portable dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il fouilla dans son répertoire, et sélectionna un numéro. Il plaqua ensuite son téléphone à son oreille, et attendit patiemment, regardant par la fenêtre une seconde fois.

On décrocha, et Draco se redressa légèrement.

« Bonjour. Je voulais savoir si Lucius Malfoy était disponible sur le moment. … Je suis son fils, Draco. … Oui, c'est assez important… Merci. » La secrétaire redirigea l'appel vers le bureau qu'occupait son père. « Bonjour, Papa ! … Quoi ? Non, je n'appelle pas pour l'argent. Je peux aussi simplement vouloir avoir de tes nouvelles, tu sais. Comment va le travail ? … Bon, d'accord. Je voulais savoir si tu avais récemment réglé un business qui t'aurait apporté quelques ennuis ? Du genre, des ennemis dus à ton manque de pitié et d'honnêteté, par exemple. On m'a envoyé un message suspect, hier, ça me parait louche. … ' _Je sais qui tu es_ '. Donc je me demandais si un type n'aurait pas voulu se venger directement sur moi, pour faire pression ou je ne sais quoi. … Non, j'ai pas peur ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur d'une bêtise pareille ? … Mais parce que ça reste tout de même bizarre ! Je ne vais quand même pas ignorer ça, imagine qu'on m'en envoie un autre qui me promet de venir m'égorger chez moi ? Tu aurais ma mort sur la conscience ! … Soit sérieux, utiliser l'excuse ' _Je suis un Malfoy alors personne ne peut m'atteindre'_ ne peut pas marcher pour tout ! … Merci quand même. Bonne journée. »

Il raccrocha, agacé. Encore une possibilité nulle, un nom de plus à rayer de la liste. Tout devenait confus. Il se redressa complètement, et se mis correctement sur le fauteuil. Il n'allait quand même pas en parler à la police, il passerait pour un parfait idiot. Et pour un type qui se fait un peut trop d'idée, un semi-paranoïaque. Tant pis. Il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée que c'était soit une erreur, soit une promesse d'égorgement. Rien de bien grave. C'était bien ce que Lucius lui avait dit, après tout.

Il se leva, et alla jusque sa cuisine. Il ouvrit son four, et en retira un plat dans lequel il avait mis les restes de l'indien d'hier soir, qui avait finalement était trop copieux pour son ventre - qui avait failli exploser. Il repensa à Charlie Weasley et à sa langue un peu trop pipelette pour un livreur. Il était presque sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom de famille quelque part. Le blond s'assit à sa table et commença à manger les restes sans prendre la peine de les chauffer. Il attrapa la carte de l'enseigne qui trainait sur le bar, sur une petite pile d'autres cartes de restaurants et la lu plusieurs fois, tout en mâchant.


	8. Chapter 8 - The man with the Harley

**Just a bit of Us**

Petits rappels concernant la fiction :

 **Personnages principaux :** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter (ainsi que quelques autres qui sont tous (à quelques exceptions près) tirés des livres de Rowling, qui apparaîtront de temps à autres.).

L'histoire se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif, dans lequel les villes, les personnages, de même que les lieux seront soit tirés des livres, soit de mon imagination, de même que pas mal d'autres éléments, je pense.

Certains personnages peuvent être un peu (voire complètement) OOC, comparés à ceux des livres.

Résumé de l'histoire : **Il a suffit d'une seule rencontre, une seule, lors de son enfance, pour que Draco Malfoy sorte de sa torpeur. Mais avec le temps, tout s'en va, et l'oubli frappe toujours. Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme -plus ou moins- accompli et épanoui, profitant de la vie au maximum. Mais il suffira d'une seule rencontre, une seule, pour chambouler son monde, une fois de plus.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Catégorie : Romance, Angst.**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 **Just a bit of Us**

Chapitre 8 – The man with the Harley.

Draco sortit d'une voiture dernier cri, immaculée et brillante, sa couleur grise reflétée par la lumière des lampadaires. Après s'être assuré de fermer correctement sa veste anthracite, il ferma la portière doucement, et verrouilla la voiture avec un _doot-doot._ Il roula les épaules, fit disparaître une plissure inexistante sur son pantalon, remit correctement son écharpe luxueuse au toucher on ne pouvait plus soyeux, et quitta le parking sécurisé. En sortant, il salua le gardien d'un bref mouvement de tête et se dirigea vers la façade d'un restaurant à l'aspect chic et précieux.

Il arriva près de la porte, vitrée et exagérément large, et remarqua un groupe de personnes postées un peu plus loin, discutant entre elles. Certaines d'entre elles regardèrent dans sa direction avant d'adresser des signes de main. Draco s'approcha d'elles.

Il avait donné rendez-vous à ses amis pour passer la soirée tous ensemble afin de fêter comme il se devait le vingt-septième anniversaire de Théodore qui avait eu lieu la veille. Grâce aux relations de son père, Draco avait réussi à réserver une grande table à la dernière minute. Il n'était cependant pas assuré qu'elle n'était pas au départ réservée à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce n'était pas de son ressort.

C'était d'ailleurs Théo qui avait suggéré l'idée d'un restaurant, enjoué à l'idée de pouvoir passer un bon moment, si possible mémorable, avec tout le monde - ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. A l'étonnement de Draco, son ami avait décidé d'inviter Crabbe et Goyle. Ils étaient bons amis depuis déjà un grand nombre d'années, alors il s'était ensuite dit que ça pouvait facilement se comprendre.

Théo avait également décidé de payer pour tout le monde. Il n'aimait pas vraiment en parler, mais il possédait une petite fortune. Mais contrairement à Draco, il ne tenait pas son argent de son père, mais de ses propres actions et investissements. Huit ans plus tôt, il avait fondé un petit commerce qui avait, au fil du temps, développé une petite notoriété, l'aidant ainsi à le développer davantage et à en tirer une bonne somme. Il tenait cependant à donner la plus grande part de son argent à son père, qui avait la vie dure et pénible depuis sa sortie de prison il y avait de cela quelques années.

Théodore avait suggéré le restaurant _Bathilda,_ mais il se trouvait à plus d'une heure de route. Bernett était une grande ville, mais ce genre de palace massif ne s'y trouvait pas. Draco avait alors suggéré de s'éloigner un peu de la ville, d'une demi-heure tout au plus, et d'aller au quartier Italien. C'est ainsi que la bande d'amis se trouvait à présent en face de l' _Alba_.

Le blond avait déjà été dans ce lieu une ou deux fois, principalement à l'occasion de dîners organisés par son père ou ses connaissances, et il n'en avait que de bons souvenirs.

Il commença à saluer ses amis. Il serra la main de Théodore en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire pour la seconde fois avant de faire un baisemain à sa petite-amie, Pénélope Deauclaire. Il fit une brève poignée de main à Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi qu'un petit hochement de tête. Pansy eut le droit à une bise, n'ayant jamais aimé la saluer autrement. Le blond n'adressa qu'un vague mouvement de tête à Harper - il ne voulait pas paraître impoli devant ses autres amis -, toujours en colère contre lui. Lorsqu'il arriva face à Blaise Zabini, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Salut mon vieux ! », il s'enjoua en le serrant brièvement dans les bras. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Zabini lui rendit son sourire, ravi de revoir son ami après plusieurs mois. Ils discutèrent pendant une petite minute, s'esclaffant et s'échangeant les dernières nouvelles : Blaise parlant de son nouveau travail, Draco de sa perspective de s'offrir des vacances en Pologne en décembre.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux dernières personnes : Graham et… un autre homme, inconnu au bataillon. Draco les salua tous les deux, ne lâchant pas le nouveau venu des yeux. Il ne remarqua pas vraiment le regard interrogatif que Graham lui lança et qui disparu vite derrière un sourire.

« Draco », il commença, « je te présente Thibault. »

Le Thibault en question était un homme un peu plus petit que le blond, avec des cheveux châtains lui arrivant un peu plus haut que les épaules, ondulés. Il lança un petit sourire mesuré au blond, qui le lui rendit. Il le trouva instantanément très charmant, et en profita pour le regarder de haut en bas, se rinçant l'œil de tout son saoul, sans aucune discrétion ni délicatesse. Il ignora royalement le regard assassin de son ami et haussa un sourcil en entendant l'accent français de l'autre homme. C'est vrai qu'avec un nom pareil, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit étranger.

« Je peux enfin mettre un visage sur l'image du _grand séducteur_ et du charmeur de ces dames - et de ces messieurs ! »

Draco sourit d'un air forcé, en regardant Graham avec un air meurtrier, ce dernier le toisant avec les bras croisés, un air satisfait sur le visage. Il reprit à l'adresse de Thibault :

« Ah, oui ? Eh bien, j'espère que l'idée de voir un coureur de jupons - et de pantalons - ne te repousse pas trop. Apparemment, Graham a souhaité te tenir informé de mes faits et gestes, ce qui est très… noble. »

Thibault fit un geste négatif de la tête. « Je peux définitivement voir l'étoffe du séducteur, mais pas du tout la personne repoussante. Un Don Juan n'est pas haïssable. »

Draco regarda le châtain avec un regard plein d'allégresse, avant de se tourner vers Graham :

« Tu vois, mon cher Docteur. Ta tentative de corruption n'a pas marché. Je ne suis pas haïssable. Je suis quelqu'un de très appréciable et responsable ! (Il s'apprêta à s'éloigner, puis se retourna vers le français.) Ravi de faire ta connaissance, _mon cher._ »

Il adressa un clin d'œil à l'homme puis retourna vers Pansy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, exactement ? », demanda Goyle, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer dehors malgré la présence de Crabbe.

Pansy sourit d'un air malicieux. « Ça me paraît logique. On attend un garçon sur qui Draco a des vues.»

Goyle resta silencieux, fronçant les sourcils. Il échangea un regard avec Crabbe, qui reflétait la même expression d'incompréhension. Au bout de quelques moments de silence et de regards appuyés et moqueurs de la part des autres, Crabbe ouvrit la bouche :

« Un garçon ? »

Draco prit un air blasé et soupira :

« Crabbe, si tu pouvais être encore plus lent, tu irais à reculons. »

Le blond resta par la suite discuter avec Pansy et Zabini, Théodore et Pénélope étant plus occupés à roucouler et à se dire des choses honteusement adorables. Draco confia à voix basse que ça faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas reçu de nouveau message. Pansy haussa les épaules, lui montrant que sa théorie de fausse alerte était vraie. Blaise confirma, lui conseillant de ne pas creuser davantage, sous peine de se monter la tête encore plus que ça ne l'était.

« C'est un canular, Malfoy. Qui s'attaquerait à toi ? T'as peur, c'est ça ? Ha ! la bonne blague ! »

Draco l'envoya balader.

Un bruit de moteur les fit se retourner. Draco plissa les yeux en entendant le bruit de la Harley Davidson qui venait de se poster à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres d'eux. Draco souffla d'un air agacé. Il détestait qu'on fasse du raffut devant ce genre de lieu c'était peu distingué et tout sauf approprié. Il échangea un regard avec Pansy qui, elle, arborait plutôt un air intéressé. Emmener un tel engin ici, ce n'était pas vraiment anodin, bien au contraire. L'établissement ne discriminait pas les clients, mais il avait quand même une once de scepticisme envers certains d'entre eux.

Draco secoua la tête. « Tch. Un type comme ça ne devrait pas venir dans un endroit distingué. Si j'étais lui, j'aurais honte et je ferais tout de suite demi-tour. » Il tourna sa tête vers Pansy, qui hocha la tête. Puis, il regarda à nouveau l'homme sur la moto et leva le menton, croisant les bras. « Je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de mon père s'il avait été avec nous ce soir. Il y a un endroit pour tout, il dirait. On ne peut parfois pas faire ce que l'on veut lorsqu'on va à certains endroits. Il ajouterait même que la racaille quitte de plus en plus son ghetto pour envahir les rues des honnêtes gens.» Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent tandis que Draco affichait un air supérieur.

La personne coupa le contact et mit pied à terre. Elle enjamba ensuite le bel appareil pour pouvoir descendre correctement. Draco la regarda du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré la distance, sa tête s'avançant instinctivement vers l'avant, le coin gauche de sa bouche se retroussant avec désapprobation. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment apercevoir ce que la personne avait sur le dos, ni faire de pronostics sur ses mensurations, et encore moins la juger correctement au niveau du physique.

Après avoir précautionneusement garé sa belle monture, le _quelqu'un_ enleva son casque avant de le coincer sous son bras, se libéra les mains de ce qui semblait être des gants, et s'en passa une dans les cheveux.

Après encore quelques secondes d'observation, Draco écarquilla les yeux et son teint devint blafard. Théodore le regarda avant de reporter son regard à un homme qui semblait perdu et impressionné par ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. Il refit le va-et-vient entre les deux plusieurs fois avant de demander :

« C'est _lui ?_ »

A peine ces mots prononcés, tout le monde sembla se réveiller et n'avoir d'yeux que pour la personne se dirigeant lentement vers le restaurant. Théodore étouffa un rire en observant la carrure du type à la Harley.

Les yeux de Blaise semblèrent se remplir d'étoiles en voyant cette dernière, l'enveloppant d'un lourd et intense regard de convoitise. Puis il regarda l'homme à qui elle appartenait, et son admiration se transforma en incrédulité :

« Tu disais quoi, Malfoy ? », il demanda. « Une _racaille_ , hein ? Que dirait Papa Malfoy, s'il voyait que non seulement son fils sort avec un type du _ghetto,_ mais qu'en plus il le critique derrière son dos ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc.

« C'est un sacré style. C'est pas dégueu. » déclara Graham.

Pénélope se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, se faisant bloquer la vue par tous les autres. Lorsqu'elle aperçu l'homme, elle demanda s'il avait l'air d'un gros dur.

« Non, » lui répondit Goyle. « Il ressemble pas vraiment à tous ceux des gangs du quartier où on vit. »

« L'homme-mystère approche… », rajouta Blaise.

Pansy hocha la tête. « Sacrée paire de gambettes. Il a l'air bien gaulé, ou c'est moi qui suis bien trop obsédée ? »

Draco la fit taire avec un signe de main et un 'Chhh !' exagéré. Il se tourna vers ses amis :

« Ok, ok, vous avez bien fait vos pronostics. Maintenant, fermez-la ! … S'il vous plaît. »

Tandis que Pansy levait les yeux au ciel, Théo regarda Draco avait un regard analyseur :

« Tu ne t'y attendais pas. Tu ne pensais pas qu'il allait venir ici accoutré de cette manière. En réalité, tu ne savais même pas qu'il était du genre à s'habiller comme ça. Je suis même prêt à parier que vous ne vous êtes vu qu'une ou deux fois, tout au plus, et qu'ensuite vous avez parlé à distance. Je me trompe ? »

Silence. Théo sourit d'un air supérieur et moqueur.

« Ouais, j'avoue que tu ressembles à un acteur qui a oublié son texte, poulet. », renchérit Zabini. « Fallait s'y attendre, tu tombes toujours sur des drôles de spécimens. Il a quel âge ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, en regardant Blaise avec un regard presque confus. « Vingt… Hum… Vingt…»

Blaise secoua la tête. « Quelle honte. Il ne connait même pas l'âge de son nouveau meilleur ami. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche avec colère. « Bien sûr que si, je le sais ! J'ai juste pas envie de répondre à ta provocation ! »

Il s'interrompit en entendant des pas se rapprocher, pour ensuite s'arrêter. Il se retourna et sursauta presque violemment en voyant Charlie Weasley. Le blond posa une main sur sa poitrine, se remettant de sa mini-crise cardiaque. Ne jamais surprendre un Malfoy lorsqu'il tergiverse et remonte les bretelles à quelqu'un.

Le roux salua la bande d'une petite voix, avant de regarder Draco. Lorsqu'il lui demanda si tout allait bien, le blond fit un geste de main désinvolte, se réconfortant et se préparant mentalement.

« Content que tu aies pu venir ! Nous n'attendions plus que toi. Comment vas-tu ? »

Charlie haussa les épaules : « Je vais bien aussi. (Il s'approcha du blond et marmonna à son oreille : ) Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un code vestimentaire à respecter… Je fais tâche. »

Draco regarda la tenue du roux. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention lorsqu'il s'était fait livrer, mais en le voyant sans son uniforme, c'était une toute autre perspective. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, rasés sur les côtés et en-dessous, un écarteur à l'oreille gauche, une veste en cuir noir, de la même couleur que son pantalon. Il portait également une paire de bottes – probablement celles en ' _peau de dragon_ ', comme il l'avait dit dans un de ses messages.

Le blond bafouilla « M-mais non, voyons, haha… Tu es très bien. »

Il détourna la tête avec un sourire crispé se transformant en grimace. Il s'en voulut d'avoir jugé son apparence tout à l'heure, mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de Charlie, alors personne ne pouvait vraiment le blâmer. Il se racla la gorge avant de se tourner vers les autres :

« Mes amis, je vous présente Charlie Weasley. (Il saisit le roux par le bras et l'approcha pour bien le mettre en vue, lui présentant ses amis.) Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle. Pénélope et Théodore - l'homme du jour. (Charlie lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire.) Pansy et Harper. Pansy qui est d'ailleurs bien hystérique en cette belle soirée… Et puis lui c'est Blaise. Et Graham et Thibault. »

Charlie leur sourit à tous. « Je suis ravis de faire votre connaissance. Enfin, même si je connais déjà Zabini. » Draco haussa un sourcil. « Il est ami avec mes frères jumeaux, c'est pour ça. »

(…)

Thibault bût un peu de champagne avant de reposer d'un air parfaitement composé et calme sa flûte sur la table. Il s'adressa à Charlie avec une voix agréable :

« Alors dis-moi, Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »

Le roux avala un gros morceau de pomme de terre avant de répondre :

« En ce moment, je suis encore en pleines études. En deuxième année de master, plus précisément. Je me prépare pour devenir vétérinaire » Thibault hocha la tête, et laissa Charlie continuer : «Je me vois pas dans un cabinet, cependant. Moi, je me vois plutôt comme un vétérinaire qui travaille directement sur le terrain. Avec des animaux un peu plus atypiques, peut-être. Je dis pas que les autres sont chiants, mais… C'est toujours plus excitant, la diversité ! Depuis que je suis petit, je rabâche sans cesse à mes parents que je soignerai des fauves, des ours, peut-être même des créatures aquatiques ! Alors, peut-être qu'un zoo ou une réserve serait intéressant aussi. Mais… (Il soupira.) Jamais je ne pourrai aller soigner des dragons en Roumanie… » Les autres le regardèrent avec scepticisme. « Ha… haha, je veux dire, quand j'étais petit je voulais faire ça. Plus maintenant, bien sûr. »

Il se racla la gorge, embarrassé que sa blague soit tombée à l'eau.

Le Français sourit et lui dit que son projet de carrière était intéressant. On changea alors de sujet plusieurs fois, gardant la conversation à une bonne allure. Sa position en bout de table donnait à Draco une vue sur tout le monde, ce qui était justement très pratique pour suivre les discussions. Blaise était à sa gauche, suivi de Pansy, puis de Charlie, lui-même assis à côté de Pénélope et Goyle. A l'autre bout de table, face à Draco, Théodore riait aux éclats avec Harper.

Thibault engageait une conversation avec Graham, papotant de sujets relatifs à leur travail à l'hôpital, et à d'autres choses auxquelles Draco ne s'intéressait absolument pas.

Au milieu d'une bouchée de dinde, Pansy caqueta en entendant une blague paillarde lancée par Blaise à l'adresse de Pénélope. La brune relança ensuite la conversation :

« J'y pense, Charlie : comment est-ce que tu as rencontré Draco ? Non, laisse-moi reformuler ça : comment est-ce que tu as réussis à l'approcher ? Il est pire que _Grincheux_ dans _Blanche-Neige et les sept nains_! Même moi j'ai voulus lui lancer la pomme quand je l'ai vu la première fois ! »

Le blond lui jeta un regard menaçant, puis décida de répondre à la place de Charlie :

« Il m'a livré un Indien y'a même pas un mois.»

Graham intervint : « Ah, tu es livreur, alors ? Pendant mes deux premières années de médecine, j'ai dû faire la même chose. Pile lorsqu'on est en pleine année décisive. Que ce soient les classes prépas' ou les masters comme toi : même combat ! »

Le roux acquiesça et décida de partager quelques anecdotes sur son travail et les gens qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir et servir. Au grand désespoir de Draco, il décida d'évoquer sa découverte du numéro de _TÊTU_ dans l'appartement du blond. Celui-ci se défendit en assurant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de pornographie mais bien de culture.

Thibault sourit et renchérit : « J'aurais imaginé quelque chose de plus romantique qu'une livraison de malbouffe. »

Blaise produit une sorte de ronflement incrédule. « Ah, les Français et la romance, c'est quelque chose… »

Thibault remit tranquillement une mèche de cheveux châtain-miel derrière son oreille et choisit de ne pas répondre. Il tourna ses yeux vers Crabbe lorsque celui-ci ricana :

« Moi, j'ai entendu dire que les Français aimaient bien se faire bouffer le cul, et bouffer celui des autres aussi ! »

Harper produit instantanément un son de profond dégoût et Blaise le suivi en déclarant d'un ton répugné que c'était _absolument dégueulasse_ , se couvrant la bouche avec sa main et fermant les yeux. Même Théodore détourna les yeux en voyant le petit-ami de Graham s'essuyer la bouche pile au bon moment avec une serviette, tout à fait à l'aise et même amusé. Draco se mit à rire, provoquant le rire de sa meilleure amie par la même occasion. L'inlassable duo, sans cesse relancé par les expressions et remarques blasées des autres, se retrouva rapidement à bout de souffle, poussé par l'effet progressif de l'alcool. Le blond avait caché son visage entre ses bras et la brune riait à gorge déployée.

Draco soupira longuement, se calmant progressivement. Le regard courroucé des gens aux autres tables l'y aida fortement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être cons quand vous vous y mettez… », il dit en essuyant ses yeux embués de larmes.

Après une demi-heure de discussions variées et de blagues plus ou moins vaseuses et ridicules, ainsi que de sujets parfois sérieux, Draco ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, ni ce qu'il disait la plupart du temps. Il porta d'ailleurs le poing contre ses lèvres, se sentant nauséeux, et finit par se lever avec instabilité et lenteur. Il regarda brièvement ses amis.

« Mes chers compagnons… » il leur fit une révérence. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Il s'écarta de la table et s'éloigna en silence, manquant de trébucher et de se cogner contre une table voisine. Il fut distrait, s'excusant auprès des gens, avant de foncer dans un serveur, lui tapotant l'épaule avant de quitter la salle.

Harper lança un regard amusé à Pansy qui, elle, se moquait du pompettisme de son meilleur ami et ricanait joyeusement sur sa chaise.

Blaise posa ses mains à plat sur la table et se leva par la suite.

« Puisqu'aucun de vous ne semble vouloir veiller sur l'affreux, je me dévoue à le faire. Si je ne suis pas de retour d'ici une demi-heure, pensez à appeler les urgences. Ou à m'appeler. Ou à ne rien faire, comme c'est le cas maintenant ! »

Il s'éloigna par le même chemin qu'avait pris Draco. Il devina facilement qu'il était entré dans les toilettes. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte pour y entrer, il s'attendit à entendre des jérémiades venant de l'une des cabines mais trouva à la place un gentilhomme chantonnant joyeusement et se recoiffant à l'aide d'un petit peigne. Zabini haussa un sourcil incrédule avant de secouer la tête.

« T'as pas l'air d'aller si mal que ça. Je t'imaginais à moitié mort. », il railla en croisant les bras.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de le regarder. « Je vais on ne peut mieux, mon brave Zabini ! Je passe une - (il rangea son peigne dans la poche de poitrine de sa veste.) fantastique soirée, pleine d'agréables surprises. » Il tourna son regard vers Blaise. « La plus grande d'entre toutes étant le progrès de Graham pour son goût en matière d'hommes! »

Il s'approcha de Blaise et se mit à défroisser les épaules de sa chemise et à redresser correctement sa cravate. Son ami le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non. »

« Non ? » Draco haussa les épaules. « Je ne fais que constater un fait. Tu analyses de trop mes paroles, je trouve.»

Blaise se mit à ricaner. « Il n'est clairement pas intéressé par toi. »

« Tout le monde est intéressé par moi. »

Le blond se tapota le côté du nez d'un air supérieur puis ouvrit la porte d'une cabine de toilettes et se mit à vomir avec abondance, certes, mais toujours avec classe.

(…)

Charlie ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Draco lorsqu'il sortit dehors en enfilant sa veste. Le blond était assis sur un banc en face de l'enseigne, les bras reposant le long du dossier, les jambes écartées et la tête renversée en arrière. Lorsque le roux arriva à sa hauteur, il vit les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte du blond, qui lui firent se demander s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Il s'arrêta alors, le prenant en compte et l'englobant du regard. Il hésita brièvement à briser cette pose, réticent à l'idée de le déranger. Il se remit cependant en marche, lentement, avant de s'asseoir sur le banc, près de Draco. La fraîcheur du matériau le fit frissonner. Il salua le blond, qui garda le silence. Charlie se demanda s'il dormait _vraiment_ et se sentit un peu gêné de parler à quelqu'un qui ne l'entendait pas.

Lorsqu'il sentit un bras se refermer brusquement autour de ses épaules et l'attirer, il sursauta et repoussa Draco violemment par réflexe. Le blond se mit simplement à rire avant de placer ses deux mains sur son estomac avec aise. Ses yeux restèrent fermés, un sourire paisible s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

« Comment se passe la soirée de Charlie Weasley ? », il demanda. « A la hauteur de ses attentes ? »

Charlie haussa les épaules. « Je n'avais pas d'attentes particulières. Tes amis sont cool. » Il sourit. « Ils se sont bien moqués de toi en tout cas, quand ils ont vu ton état loin d'être plaisant à regarder. »

« Ça ne m'étonne absolument pas. Tous des ingrats. »

Il regarda finalement en direction de l'autre homme et pouffa, faisant sourire Charlie.

Draco le fixa avec intensité, avant d'ouvrir la bouche. « Je me demande, t'as combien de frères ? Je t'ai jamais vraiment posé la question. En fait, je t'ai pas demandé beaucoup de choses. Je parle, je parle, mais j'écoute pas. Je voulais te présenter et en fait ce blaireau de Zabini te connaît beaucoup mieux que moi. »

Charlie semblait avoir le tic de hausser les épaules. « J'ai cinq frères et une sœur. Bill, qui est plus âgé que moi, et mes petits frères, Percy, Fred et George, Ron, et Ginny, ma petite sœur. »

Draco hocha la tête. « Aaah, tu vois, j'avais raison quand je disais que j'avais déjà entendu ton nom quelque part ! La petite Ginny… Elle m'a demandé si je voulais l'accompagner à un bal ou je ne sais quoi, y'a pas longtemps. C'est la première fois qu'on m'invite ! »

Charlie regarda son visage de haut en bas. « Tu veux dire que personne ne te demande jamais de sortir ? »

Draco soupira. « Non, ça fait longtemps. Personne n'ose, je pense. Et puis, je suis trop bien pour eux. J'aime pas traîner avec les autres étudiants en général. C'est des cochons en batterie.»

Charlie fronça les sourcils. « Tu as trop bu, ça se voit _tellement_. »

Draco roula les yeux : « Si tu le dis. Je vais pas te vexer, c'est pas mon genre. (Une pause.) Je suis _tellement_ pas saoul. Tu parles à un Draco sobre et en pleine maîtrise de ses moyens... Je te mets au tapis quand tu veux. (Il se redressa et se leva) Allez, approche si tu l'oses ! » Il lui fit un signe provocateur.

Charlie resta assis et le regarda simplement. Longtemps. Il lui dit qu'il ne frappait pas les faibles. Draco fit un sourire aigre, puis s'approcha, avant de lui donner une pichenette sur le front et de reculer à toute vitesse, craignant une riposte. Et en effet, Charlie se leva brusquement et se mit à poursuivre un Draco criant et riant comme un enfant. Lorsque le roux le rattrapa, l'autre se raccrocha à un lampadaire comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait faire avant de mourir. Lorsque le roux le retourna et le plaqua fermement contre ledit lampadaire, Draco toussota et ricana un peu moins fort, par à-coups, un grand sourire se formant sur ses lèvres, sa respiration saccadée.

Charlie l'observa quelques instants, ne relâchant que très légèrement sa prise. « Quand je suis venu te livrer l'autre jour, je t'ai tout de suite pris pour un type condescendant, orgueilleux et pompeux. Désagréable. Tu dégageais cette aura d'un type riche se prenant pour quelqu'un. Bon, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ton père est assez connu, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu semblais vraiment… quelqu'un qu'on ne veut pas approcher naturellement, sauf en cas de nécessité. Mais en fait, je vois que c'est pas vraiment ça. Bien sûr, je vais pas mentir, tu _es_ orgueilleux, et un peu condescendant… et pompeux. Et riche. Et t'es pas vraiment modeste. Mais vraiment, c'est pas pareil. C'est un peu une façade, tout ça. En fait tu es plutôt gentil. C'est pas si agaçant de te parler au final. C'est même appréciable. »

Le blond le regarda avec des yeux flous, son sourire toujours en place, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du roux, la tapotant plusieurs fois.

Ils finirent par rentrer à nouveau dans le restaurant pour prendre un dessert et finir le repas. Quand ils entrèrent, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus calme, et la table discutait doucement, sans éclats de voix ni de rires tonitruants. Plusieurs personnes avaient changé de place et Draco dû se placer entre Harper et Graham. Il ronchonna mais abdiqua vite, se rendant à l'évidence que tout le monde était trop fatigué à changer une nouvelle fois.

Le docteur lui demanda comment il allait, s'il se sentait mieux. Il arbora un air satisfait lorsqu'il reçut une réponse positive.

Le blond commanda une part de gâteau au chocolat et une coupe de poires couvertes de crème et de caramel. Lorsqu'il commença à manger le gâteau, il jeta une œillade au dessert de Harper, qui se composait d'une part de tarte au citron, et à celui de Graham qui ressemblait au sien, mais avec une pèche-melba à la place. Lorsqu'il essaya de piocher discrètement dans cette dernière, le docteur para le coup avec sa cuillère et mit la coupe hors de la portée du blond. Celui-ci, agacé, enfourna un morceau de poire dans sa bouche, lançant un regard assassin à son ami. Les deux hommes se narguèrent mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que Blaise se mette à son tour à menacer leur assiette.

Draco se mit à manger plus rapidement et Graham se retourna presque entièrement sur sa chaise pour échapper à la menace Zabini.

La tablée commanda une tournée de digestifs, Draco insista pour en prendre un. Il se retrouva avec un verre d'armagnac devant lui, qu'il sirota. Il prit également celui de Charlie, qui finalement n'aimait pas du tout le breuvage. Lorsqu'il eût finit son verre, il attendit avant de boire l'autre. Il commença à parler business.

« Mon père et moi avons été invités à assister à une partie de cricket en compagnie du premier ministre. Père est l'un de ses amis, alors naturellement, il lui a proposé. Nous irons la semaine prochaine. », il annonça à Théodore.

Ce dernier l'écoutait avec intérêt. Il aimait beaucoup parler de ce genre de sujet avec le blond, car ils étaient tous deux concernés par de tels évènements - même si Théo n'espérai pas avoir de telles occasions.

Graham lança son propre sujet de conversation, discutant chirurgie et os cassés. Draco n'écoutait pas vraiment, son regard perdu dans le vague. Il faisait tourner une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, tirant légèrement dessus. Il porta ses yeux en direction de Charlie, qui le regardait déjà. Ce dernier détourna le regard et le ramena quelques secondes plus tard, espérant que celui du blond aurait dévié. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Un sourire fatigué se forma lentement sur les lèvres de Draco, offrant une expression calme, presque douce. Puis il rompit tout contact, se tournant vers Graham qui tirait doucement sur la manche de sa chemise.

Le brun se pencha vers Draco :

« Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? », il lui demanda. Quand Draco le regarda avec incompréhension, il continua : « Avec ton rouquin, je veux dire. Raconte un peu. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, dehors ? »

Draco scanna le visage du docteur. « Il m'a courut après pour me frapper. »

Graham haussa les sourcils. « Pourquoi ?»

« Va savoir ! Je suppose qu'il est du genre impulsif. »

Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'il racontait des craques. Graham le regarda avec un air blasé :

« Moi qui pensais que vous vouliez être seuls… »

« Pour quoi faire ? », Draco demanda en se grattant l'avant-bras gauche.

Graham avoua avec une petite vague de sourcil. « Pour être _tranquilles_.»

Draco fronça les sourcils, prenant en compte ce que son ami disait. Il se tût quelques secondes. « Je ne sors pas avec lui. Je crois l'avoir assez dit.»

« Pourquoi l'avoir fait venir ici ? », demanda le petit-ami de Graham qui les avait écoutés jusque là, se penchant vers le blond.

« Réfléchis un peu, joli-coeur. C'est un ami, alors je le convie à un dîner entre amis. » expliqua le blond comme si c'était la chose la plus logique qui fut.

Thibault se tût, échangeant un regard avec Graham, qui soupira. Il se décida à changer de sujet, ne trouvant pas d'intérêt à continuer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco avait complètement oublié ce court échange et se perdait à nouveau dans le flot des mots lancés par ses amis, n'écoutant plus qu'à moitié.

Après un temps, cependant, il annonça qu'il était fatigué et qu'il allait rentrer chez lui. Il sourit en remerciant tout le monde pour cette soirée, et fit ses salutations. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Charlie l'interpela en lui annonçant qu'il allait le ramener chez lui, parce qu'il n'allait certainement pas laisser quelqu'un qui avait trop bu conduire. Le regard gris du blond alla de Charlie jusque Graham, puis à nouveau vers le roux. Il accepta la proposition, et les deux hommes quittèrent le restaurant ensemble après avoir salué les autres une dernière fois et leur avoir souhaité de bien s'amuser.

(…)

Charlie avait mit Draco dans sa propre voiture et avait conduit malgré les protestations du blond. Après environ trois quarts d'heure de route, ils arrivèrent face à l'immeuble où habitait Draco. Charlie avait remercié le ciel pour ne pas avoir laissé Draco dormir. Le roux ne savait absolument pas comment rentrer, et avait donc pu profiter des vagues instructions de son copilote, se trompant quelques fois de route, et qu'il avait d'ailleurs finit par troquer contre le GPS. Lorsque Charlie dut conduire jusqu'au parking souterrain, Draco détacha sa ceinture et se pencha pour atteindre la fenêtre du côté passager, écrasant par la même occasion son ami. Il soupira et s'étira davantage jusqu'à ce que son index se colle contre une petite surface transparente. Il le laissa plaqué jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bruit retentisse et qu'une lumière bleue clignote. Sitôt cela fait, la porte du garage se souleva et Draco se remit correctement en place, permettant à Charlie d'avancer. Il garât la voiture jusque la place attitrée, puis les deux hommes sortirent. Draco faillit tomber, si ce n'était pour la rapidité de Charlie à le rattraper. Le blond ne parvenait presque plus à se tenir sur ses pieds et dût s'appuyer sur l'autre homme afin de récupérer ses clefs.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot durant leur trajet jusque la porte menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ni dans l'ascenseur. Draco se contentait de regarder le sol ou le reflet s'affichant dans le miroir collé sur l'un des murs. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil à Charlie mais celui-ci regardait vers le plafond. Il faillit souffler de bonheur lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il put enfin sortir dans le couloir menant à sa porte. Il prit avec confusion son trousseau de clés, cherchant quelle était la bonne et ouvrit la porte avec difficulté, ses mains ne répondant pas complètement aux ordres de son cerveau. Lorsque Charlie lui proposa de l'aide, il refusa et finit par tourner la clé et pousser le battant de la porte. Dès qu'il posa un pied dans l'habitation, la chaleur du chauffage l'enveloppa.

Lorsqu'il se baissa pour enlever ses chaussures, il tomba et se mit en position assise. Il ne prit pas la peine de les ranger. Il se redressa avec l'aide d'un mur proche et fit attention à ranger son écharpe et sa veste, les suspendant sur un porte-manteau. Il défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise et se dirigea, toujours soutenu par un mur, vers le salon où il alluma la lumière. Il s'apprêta à aller s'asseoir lorsqu'il s'immobilisa et revint maladroitement sur ses pas.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

Charlie se racla la gorge. « Eh bien… Je t'ai ramené, alors je pensais rentrer chez moi, du coup. »

Draco acquiesça. « Ah, d'accord. Et tu n'auras pas froid en rentrant à pied ? Parce que tu as laissé ta moto à l' _Alba_ , alors je me demande juste. » Il mordilla l'ongle de son pouce, dissimulant un sourire moqueur.

Charlie se maudit intérieurement de se donner ainsi en ridicule.

« Je t'y reconduirai demain… » le rassura le blond. « Allez, viens. » Il disparût à nouveau dans son salon.

Charlie resta immobile un moment puis ferma la porte et enleva ses chaussures, non sans pester intérieurement. Il regarda tout autour de lui et fut presque gêné de débarquer ainsi et de regarder l'intimité de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis trois semaines. Il avait déjà vu le hall d'entrée, mais l'idée de voir le reste lui semblait totalement différente. Il avait vécu avec des frères envahissants et fouineurs toute sa vie, mais maintenant que ce n'était plus le cas il n'avait plus l'habitude de s'introduire ainsi chez les gens. Surtout chez ceux d'un rang social et d'une classe bien plus aisée que la sienne.

Il aligna ses chaussures à côté de celles de Draco et garda sa veste. Il avança lentement, progressant dans le couloir en regardant ce qui l'entourait. Etrangement, tout lui semblait plus propre et mieux rangé que la dernière fois. Le blond avait sans doute fait le ménage récemment. Cette pensée le quitta dès qu'il entra dans le salon, qui était un vrai capharnaüm.

Draco avait ouvert sa chemise et enlevé son pantalon qui se trouvait à présent sur le sol menant à la cuisine. Il se remplit un verre d'eau et regarda Charlie dès qu'il entra dans son champ de vision. Un sourire se glissa sur sa bouche en voyant l'autre homme ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre. Il lui dit de poser sa veste sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et de faire comme chez lui. Il fit comme ordonné mais resta tendu, attendant que le blond dise quelque chose ou le rejoigne. Au bout d'une minute, il regarda derrière lui et sursauta presque en voyant Draco debout derrière le fauteuil, les yeux exorbités et perdus dans le vide, son verre d'eau à la main.

Il sembla sortir de ses pensées brusquement, ses yeux reprenant leur taille normale, et se dirigea à présent vers un autre fauteuil. Il s'effondra dessus et sembla perdre espoir lorsqu'il ne réussit pas à se redresser. Il se renversa de l'eau sur les jambes et se maudit d'avoir oublié ses après-ski.

« Tu n'as pas froid, comme ça ? », Charlie demanda.

Draco regarda sa tenue. « Non. »

Charlie baissa les yeux. Ils ne dirent rien pendant encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le roux aborde le dîner :

« En tout cas, je te remercie vraiment de m'avoir invité, ce soir. Et Théodore bien sûr, parce que j'imagine que la note n'a pas dû être… enfin… Tu pourras lui passer le message ? (Il vit Draco faire une moue approbatrice et le féliciter sur un soi-disant jeu de mot.) Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu ce privilège, mais je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça depuis longtemps.»

Draco sourit. « Tout le plaisir est partagé. »

Il soupira et s'éventa le visage, collant le verre froid sur ses joues en alternant.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'ouvre une fenêtre ? », demanda Charlie avec hésitation.

Lorsque le blond lui répondit par un grognement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la plus grande fenêtre du salon. Après avoir lutté quelques secondes avec le mécanisme d'ouverture, il l'entrouvrit et demanda à son ami si c'était suffisant. Un autre grognement lui répondit, alors il ouvrit encore un peu plus avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Après quelques minutes, Draco souffla et écarta les jambes, se prélassant dans le fauteuil tel un dépravé.

« Putain j'ai chaud. Et j'ai tellement la flemme d'éteindre le chauffage…», il déclara avec ennui. « Tu sais, d'habitude je porte pas ce genre de choses lorsque je suis chez moi. »

Charlie haussa un sourcil. « Tu portes quoi, alors ? Un peignoir, comme l'autre jour ? »

Draco ronfla. « Tu rigoles ! » Il se tût quelque secondes. « Je porte rien. » Un sourire presque fier se dessina sur son visage.

Charlie regretta d'avoir posé la question et se demanda si le blond avait enfilé le peignoir juste pour ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il avait livré l'indien. Il enleva cette image de sa tête, ne tenant pas à voir un Draco nu se baladant dans l'appartement et encore moins ouvrir la porte sans vêtements. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, et ce que le blond serait en train de faire s'il n'y était pas.

 _Il serait probablement en train de dormir à même le sol_ , il se dit.

Il demanda à utiliser les toilettes du blond, qui l'envoya nonchalamment vers une pièce. Il lui expliqua que le robinet ne marchait plus puisqu'il l'avait _accidentellement_ cassé et avait eu la flemme de le faire remplacer et qu'il fallait donc que le roux aille se laver les mains dans la salle de bain.

Peu de temps après, Charlie revint et se rassit.

« Je me disais bien que tu étais avec quelqu'un. » Draco tourna sa tête vers lui, et lui demanda pourquoi. «Je veux dire, enfin, à moins que tu n'utilises deux brosses à dents ? »

Draco se redressa légèrement et haussa les épaules :

«L'autre, c'est celle de Pans', quand elle vient dormir ici. Je ne sors avec personne. » Il observa le roux. « C'est beaucoup plus simple comme ça, crois-moi. » Il s'enfonça à nouveau dans le fauteuil.

Charlie hocha la tête. « Ah, tu es un de ces gars qui préfèrent les relations qui ne durent pas, alors ? (Draco hocha la tête.) Je pense que… Je ne pourrais jamais vivre comme ça… » Draco s'appuya nonchalamment sur les coudes et le regarda avec attention, et le roux continua : « Je me sentirais tellement… seul. »

Draco le regarda de haut en bas. « Ah ouais ? Seul… (Il sourit.) C'est mignon. » Il pouffa, et soupira. « Figure-toi que y'a quelques semaines, j'ai été repoussé par un mec avec un sale caractère, qui m'avait chauffé dans un bar. Pour le coup, je me suis vraiment senti seul ! Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire, même si je n'ai pas ce problème, parce que ma manière de vivre n'intègre pas la solitude. »

Charlie hocha la tête. « Le meilleur ami de Ron pense comme toi. Enfin, il aime bien être entouré par les gens qu'il aime, mais à part ça, je crois qu'il ne peut pas réellement supporter d'être seul trop longtemps, alors c'est pour ça qu'il va à droite à gauche. Mais c'est quelqu'un de très sensible, vraiment adorable. Vous avez quelques points communs, je trouve. »

« Je suis si adorable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu es sensible, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Ça… » Charlie s'interrompit en voyant le regard de Draco. « On peut le lire en grand sur ton visage. Quand on regarde bien. »

Draco baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, avant de rire. Il se leva en baillant et disparut, sans rien dire, une dizaine de minutes dans sa salle de bain avant d'en sortir, les cheveux humides et un peignoir gris sur lui.

« Tu peux dormir sur le canapé, cette nuit.», il annonça. « Ou alors… Tu peux profiter de mon fantastique lit. A toi de voir, Charlie Weasley. »


	9. Chapter 9 - Playing games part 1

**Just a bit of Us**

Petits rappels concernant la fiction :

 **Personnages principaux :** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter (ainsi que quelques autres qui sont tous (à quelques exceptions près) tirés des livres de Rowling, qui apparaîtront de temps à autres.).

L'histoire se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif, dans lequel les villes, les personnages, de même que les lieux seront soit tirés des livres, soit de mon imagination, de même que pas mal d'autres éléments, je pense.

Certains personnages peuvent être un peu (voire complètement) OOC, comparés à ceux des livres.

Résumé de l'histoire : **Il a suffit d'une seule rencontre, une seule, lors de son enfance, pour que Draco Malfoy sorte de sa torpeur. Mais avec le temps, tout s'en va, et l'oubli frappe toujours. Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme -plus ou moins- accompli et épanoui, profitant de la vie au maximum. Mais il suffira d'une seule rencontre, une seule, pour chambouler son monde, une fois de plus.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Catégorie : Romance, Angst.**

Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

 **Just a bit of Us**

 **!** (Ah oui, au fait, tout s'est mixé dans ma tête et j'ai dis que le jeu allait être du cricket. En réalité, il s'agit de croquet! Je sais pas vraiment comment j'ai pu confondre les noms mais bon, au moins c'est fixé et précisé! Vous imaginez Lucius jouer au cricket? :B) **!**

Chapitre 9 \- Playing games part 1

Draco était installé à une table dans un café, traits tirés, jambes croisées, une tasse de café posée face à lui, un journal entre les mains et des lunettes de soleil sur son nez, cachant ses yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy s'écrasa sur l'autre chaise. Elle portait un col-roulé et ses cheveux voltigeaient dans tous les sens, certaines mèches défiant les lois de la pesanteur. Ses yeux, comme ceux du blond, étaient bien en sécurité derrière des verres noirs. Elle commanda un espresso.

Aucun d'entre eux ne prononça un seul mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Draco prit une gorgée de café, tenant le journal de sa main libre. Après encore quelques minutes, il claqua sa langue contre son palais avec un mépris non caché :

« Comme si c'était pas déjà assez avec ce fou de Black, maintenant Maugrey Fol Œil s'est échappé d'Azkaban ! Ils ont fait une journée portes ouvertes inversée, ou quoi ? Je croyais que c'était l'une des prisons les mieux sécurisées au monde ! Ben tiens, d'ailleurs, ils se foutent bien de sa gueule, au monde ! Haaa, non mais sérieusement… (Il prit une voix aigüe pour se moquer.) _Oh non mais c'n'est pas notre faute, on vient tout juste de le remarquer !_ (Il reprit sa voix normale) Foutaises. Ça fait quelques jours déjà, il aurait eu le temps de nous tuer, s'il l'avait voulu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était enfermé, déjà ? Ah, oui : c'est un tortionnaire qui a fait agoniser des dizaines de personnes, rien que ça, et… Argh ! Bande d'incapables ! »

Il soupira et ferma le journal d'un geste rageur, le lançant sur la table. Pansy le fixait aussi attentivement que quelqu'un avec une gueule de bois le pouvait. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Je vois qu'on est de mauvaise humeur, Dracounet ? », elle dit avec un ton moqueur.

Le blond leva la tête et une grimace mécontente se hissa jusque ses lèvres. Il baissa ses lunettes de quelques centimètres et exposa à la face du monde entier ses yeux explosés, rougis et gonflés.

« Ouais, on en parle ? », il cracha. Il remit ses lunettes. « Figure-toi que j'ai presque pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Deux heures de sommeil, tout au plus. Moi qui espérais dormir, je suis dans l'coltard. J'avais pas pensé que Weasley était aussi bavard. (Il vit Pansy sourire.) Vas-y, vas-y, imagine ce que tu veux. Mais je tiens à dire que ce sera faux. Pour être franc, il m'a parlé de sa petite-amie pendant au moins une heure. _Une heure._ Et encore, je l'ai perdu au bout de deux minutes. Et devine quoi ? » Pansy resta silencieuse, fixant le blond comme si elle attendait juste qu'il crache le morceau. « Tu es très loquace, aujourd'hui. Bref. Elle l'a plaqué. Devant moi, en prime. Je veux dire, elle l'a appelé, alors tu penses, il était content et tout sourire, tu vois le tableau. Ensuite, il a commencé à s'énerver, mais alors franco, quoi. Il se mettait à parler fort, à hurler même. (Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.) Il allait balancer son portable par terre je crois, alors je lui ai dis de se calmer. Il s'est assis sur une chaise et il a pleuré pendant la moitié de la nuit. »

« La moitié de la nuit ? » Pansy répéta, étonnée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Tu l'as quand même pas laissé sur la chaise pendant tout, dis-moi ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de personne ? Bah, peu importe. Il disait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et comment, ce genre de trucs. Alors j'ai voulu le réconforter, tu vois. Je lui ai dis que moi, au moins, j'avais pas ce genre de soucis et qu'il devrait peut-être essayer de -»

Il se tut en voyant sa meilleure amie enlever lentement ses lunettes, ses yeux plissés et rougeâtres le fixant avec incrédulité et colère.

« Oh non, Malfoy, tu n'as certainement _pas_ osé dire _ça._ », elle dit d'une voix dangereuse. Draco saisit le journal et se cacha derrière, mais Pansy le lui arracha des mains. « Oooh, tu me fais honte, Draco ! Et tu devrais avoir honte de toi-même ! (Elle soupira, dépassée.) Tu te rends compte qu'il est en pleine détresse, et que toi tu te mets à déblatérer des conneries sur les bons côtés de traîner dans les bars pour se taper des gens complètement saouls ?! »

Draco prit un air blessé. « Hé ! Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses ! » Pansy s'enfonça sur sa chaise avec dépit et lui demanda ce que Charlie avait dit par la suite. Draco se mit à tracer des motifs sur la table avec son index. « Qu'il voulait se tuer pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette douleur… et cette garce. Et c'est ici que j'arrive en sauveur, en l'enlevant de la chaise ! Je suis allé fouiller un peu dans mon armoire et j'ai retrouvé le pyjama que tu m'avais offert pour Noël dernier. Vu que je le mets en temps de détresse psychique et émotionnelle – autrement dit jamais –, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Pansy sourit. « Oh, comme tu es mignon ! »

Draco renifla, mais décida de ne rien dire. « Ensuite, j'ai pris la mini bouillotte de Théo – tu sais, celle que je dois lui rendre depuis au moins six mois – et puis j'ai préparé une tasse de thé au chocolat. Donc… J'ai foutu Weasley sur le canapé, mais il a pas voulu du pyjama. Donc j'ai finalement pris un plaid à la place. J'ai mis la bouillotte sur ses genoux et je lui ai filé la couverture. Si tu l'avais vu… Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais le Messie. (Il toussota.) Je lui ai ordonné de boire son thé, et ensuite je crois qu'il s'est calmé, il pleurait un peu moins. » Pansy émit un son attendrit avant de demander le fin mot de l'histoire. Draco finit sa tasse de café. « Après, je lui ai dis qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher, parce qu'il travaillait tôt le lendemain. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'école, mais il est quand même parti dans ma chambre. Et attention : il m'a demandé le pyjama ! Et puis ensuite… Il a parlé. Il a pas arrêté. De sa copine… pardon, son _ex_ -copine, de ses frères, de sa mère et de son père qui était dans un était inquiétant ces temps-ci, de ses études, de sa vie, de films, des jeux-vidéos qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à finir et de son triangle qu'il avait volé lorsqu'il était dans l'orchestre de son école. Après il a encore pleuré, et d'un coup il s'est endormi et s'est mis à ronfler. » Il secoua la tête avec un grognement. « Impossible de dormir ! Même toi à côté c'est rien, je t'assure. »

Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux choqués en entendant que quelqu'un pouvait faire pire qu'elle. Elle pressa Draco de raconter la suite :

« Naturellement, vu qu'il avait l'air dévasté pour des conner… des _choses_ pareilles, je l'ai pas ramené à l' _Alba_. Il y a oublié sa moto hier, et j'allais certainement pas lui laisser une occasion en or de faire n'importe quoi. Alors depuis… il est chez moi. Mais pas pour trop longtemps, j'espère. J'aime pas laisser des gens dans mon appart' comme ça. Tu m'as traumatisé en volant ma montre lorsque je m'étais absenté pour aller te chercher des croissants, je pense, alors maintenant j'y arrive plus. Et puis de toute manière, faudra bien qu'il aille en cours un jour ou l'autre. Lundi, je pense qu'il aura les idées assez nettes pour ne pas avoir besoin de se faire surveiller comme un petit enfant capricieux. »

Les deux amis discutèrent pendant encore une bonne demi-heure avant que Pansy ne doive rentrer chez elle en panique, apprenant que Harper avait fait un malaise pour une raison mystérieuse. Draco lui donna une supposition avec une voix innocente mais la brune ne voulut rien entendre sur une quelconque prise de drogue. Après cela, Draco trouva inutile de rester dans le café et décida donc de partir. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa voiture, il soupira et entendit son portable sonner sur le siège passager. Victoire, la fille qui s'était moqué de Hermione Granger et avec qui il avait plus ou moins sympathisé lui avait envoyé un message pour le prévenir qu'elle et des amis allaient faire les boutiques en cours d'après-midi et pour demander si le blond serait de la partie. Draco répondit brièvement qu'il était occupé et fatigué, alors Victoire n'insista pas plus.

Draco tourna sa clef et regarda l'heure affichée sur le tableau de bord : il était déjà plus de midi. Lorsqu'il était sorti pour aller au café, Charlie dormait toujours, très probablement fatigué par ses nombreuses et interminables crises de larmes. Le blond souffla par le nez et boucla sa ceinture. Il mit le contact et manœuvra pour sortir de sa place de parking. Il manqua de foncer dans une autre voiture à cause d'un bâillement l'ayant pris par surprise. Il haussa simplement les épaules, saluant la femme conduisant l'autre véhicule et enfonça un CD des _Babyshambles_ dans le lecteur de disque.

(…)

Charlie Weasley avait toutes les raisons du monde pour ne pas vouloir se réveiller et encore moins se lever. Et pourtant, il du se résoudre à quitter les bras accueillants de Morphée avec regret. Son odorat fut titillé par une odeur de tabac et de nourriture. Un son ressemblant à de la musique lui parvint jusqu'aux tympans et il sentit quelque chose lui secouer doucement l'épaule.

Il grogna, se retourna complètement sur le dos et s'étira, avant de tenter de se rendormir. Il laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté et ferma les yeux à cause d'un rayon de soleil passant à travers la porte entrouverte. Lorsque son épaule se fit secouer une nouvelle fois, il se mit à geindre comme un enfant ne voulant absolument pas voir sa Tante Muriel. Il ouvrit néanmoins les yeux lorsqu'une voix presque lointaine dit doucement :

« Allez, lève-toi, maintenant. T'as assez dormi.»

Charlie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. A cause de la lumière arrivant de derrière la personne, il ne put pas vraiment voir qui exactement se tenait devant lui. Mais lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau cette odeur de cigarette imprégnant des vêtements, lorsqu'il remarqua une pince dans des cheveux attachés et surtout lorsqu'il entendit la manière dont la personne lui avait parlé, il sourit béatement.

Il leva le bras et glissa sa main sur la nuque de sa petite-amie. « Bonjour, mon amour. »

Il se redressa d'abord sur les coudes, ne quittant pas son sourire bienheureux. Lorsqu'il fut finalement en position assise, il enlaça la jeune femme en lui caressant le dos. Après quelques instants cependant, son sourire disparu entièrement. Quelque chose clochait. Tout d'abord, Emilia ne lui avait pas rendu son étreinte. Ensuite, son parfum était d'ordinaire sucré, et celui-ci semblait contenir du musc. La femme n'était surtout pas aussi musclée… Et il y avait autre chose. Charlie se mit à palper la poitrine de sa partenaire, avant de remarquer qu'il n'y en avait pas. D'accord, Emilia n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de poitrine, mais à ce point… ?

Il continua de toucher avec attention avant de lever lentement la tête, appréhendant ce qu'il allait voir. Et lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité et qu'il vit le sourire moqueur d'un certain Draco Malfoy bien masculin et ne ressemblant en aucun cas à sa copine, Charlie enleva ses mains et recula doucement, comme s'il craignait que le blond contrattaque s'il faisait des mouvements trop brusques.

Ou alors il n'arrivait pas à coordonner ses mouvements parce qu'il venait juste d'être réveillé. Malfoy sourit davantage.

« Allez, lève-toi, à la place de me tripoter. », il dit en se levant du lit sur lequel il s'était assis. « Je me suis débrouillé pour faire quelque chose à manger, alors tu vas venir avec moi. »

Charlie le fixa quelques instants, avant de regarder en direction de la porte d'un air perdu. Draco pinça les lèvres d'un air désespéré et sorti de la pièce en levant les yeux au ciel, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui. Le roux écarta les draps avec lenteur, puis les toucha avec la main et en senti la douceur. C'étaient des draps qui devaient coûter une bonne fortune. Charlie regarda à sa gauche et vit que les draps étaient également repoussés. Draco avait du dormir avec lui cette nuit. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait eu ce pyjama sur lui, ou quoi que ce soit. Sa main continuait de caresser les draps, puis il décida de finalement se lever avec résignation.

Les trois quarts de son cerveau ne fonctionnaient pas, il savait qu'il avait passé une sale nuit et qu'il n'était plus de cet âge où il pouvait récupérer facilement. Il s'immobilisa et ouvrit grand les yeux avec horreur. Oh pitié, pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Il n'avait que vingt-deux ans, il n'était pas un vieillard !

Il quitta la chambre. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il se sentit des ressemblances avec une certaine créature de la nuit ne pouvant survivre au soleil. Il se cacha les yeux avec un grognement. La musique lui tapa instantanément et pleinement dans les oreilles, comme s'il les collait directement contre les enceintes. Il se frotta les yeux et les exposa ensuite à la lumière. L'un d'eux se ferma et l'autre se plissa. Il avait une impression de déjà vu, probablement due au fait que c'était l'exacte même réaction qu'il avait lorsqu'il allumait son portable en pleine nuit à cause d'un message reçu.

Draco, dans sa cuisine, le regarda par-dessus le bar tout en préparant une théière fumante et haussa les sourcils. _Comprend ma douleur, Charlie Weasley !_ Le roux, dans son pyjama en forme de tigre, semblait perdu comme un type dans une rave prenant de la drogue pour la première fois et ne sachant pas vers qui aller. La partie non rasée de ses cheveux était complètement aplatie et couvrait son front juste au-dessus de ses yeux. Draco se dit que ça lui allait bien, mais que la tête à qui la coiffure appartenait n'était pas très fraîche. Les yeux de Charlie étaient entourés de cernes et son dos était vouté. Il mit la capuche du pyjama sur sa tête.

Lorsqu'il remarqua Draco dans sa cuisine, il s'approcha, la queue de tigre touchant le sol derrière lui. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et fit un signe de main vers le blond, qui lui en fit un en retour. Le roux renifla avant de poser ses coudes sur le comptoir et d'installer son menton entre ses mains.

Il ouvrit la bouche. « Je suis désolé, hein. Je t'avais pris pour… (Il se rappela alors l'appel d'Emilia.) Peu importe. J'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais les cheveux longs au point de les attacher. »

Draco pouffa. « Pas étonnant. C'est seulement la troisième fois qu'on se voit. Techniquement. » Il détacha ses cheveux, qui retombèrent des deux côtés de son visage, séparés en une raie au milieu. « 'sont juste un peu plus longs devant. Et puis quand j'ai fais le ménage, je voulais pas les salir alors je les ai clipsé avec une pince. Rien de bien dramatique. (Il observa Charlie, qui ne semblait pas l'écouter.) Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Parce que tu m'as sérieusement em- Enfin, je veux dire, tu as _beaucoup_ parlé de… tes émotions. »

Charlie ne sembla pas remarquer le reproche camouflé. « … Non, ça va pas du tout. (Il se prit la tête dans les mains.) C'est catastrophique. Je sais pas du tout quoi faire. Je comprends pas… Je pensais que tout allait si bien ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait s'en aller comme ça ? Pour partir avec un autre homme ! Moi, je faisais tout pour la rendre heureuse… J'ai travaillé comme un dingue et me suis ruiné tant de fois pour lui offrir des cadeaux, des voyages, des restaurants et hôtels de luxe… Et maintenant elle en aime un autre ! (Il frappa le comptoir.) La salope ! Une profiteuse, voilà ce qu'elle est ! Elle restait juste parce que je suis un imbécile crédule, naïf, doublé d'un idiot qui lui aurait tout donné. Ah, ça, elle a du bien se foutre de moi, pendant tout ce temps ! Et puis, qui sait depuis combien de temps elle me trompait avec l'autre connard ? » Il cacha son visage entre ses doigts en lâcha un sanglot.

Draco soupira. « Arrête. Calme-toi. Ça sert à rien de pleurer, elle va pas revenir. »

« Mais c'est facile à dire, pour toi ! », le roux répondit avec une voix déchirée. « Toi, tu t'en fiches de ça ! L'amour, t'en veux pas, toi tu cherches juste à te taper le maximum de gens et les oublier juste après, sans repenser à eux le lendemain. Les gens normaux, tu peux pas les comprendre. Parce que tu n'es qu'un égoïste, pur et dur ! Tu ne penserais sans doute jamais à vouloir tomber amoureux ou à t'imaginer bâtir un avenir ou un bonheur avec quelqu'un. Alors me dire d'arrêter, c'est cruel. C'est juste cruel. Tu sais pas ce que c'est de souffrir comme ça. Tiens, dis-moi, est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie ? Hm ? Vas-y, dis-moi tout. »

Draco le fixa et se décida à ne pas lancer une pique sur l'intérêt de ne pas souffrir grâce à ce même non-attachement envers les gens avec qui il couchait. Il prit la dernière question en compte et réfléchit. « Non. Jamais. » Une lueur de doute passa dans ses yeux pendant un dixième de secondes. « Pas à ce que je sache. » Charlie soupira. Le blond posa sa main sur son épaule. « T'as raison, je devrais me taire. »

Il posa une assiette sur le comptoir face à Charlie. Le contenu avait l'air peu appétissant mais le roux picora tout de même, un air désespéré sur le visage. Draco se décida à changer de sujet :

« Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose jeudi prochain ? » Charlie haussa les épaules. « Je prends ça pour un non. Bien. Tu m'accompagneras au jeu de croquet avec le Ministre et mon père. » Il sourit.

Charlie lança un ' _Okay_ ' peu convaincu, avant de brusquement redresser la tête, les yeux écarquillés, voulant s'assurer que Draco blaguait. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas. « Quoi ? T'es complètement dingue ! Je ne peux surtout pas t'accompagner. Pas avec toi, pas avec ton père et surtout pas avec Fudge lui-même ! »

Il avait un air presque scandalisé sur le visage et Draco le regardait avec incompréhension, ne comprenant pas comment quelqu'un de sensé pourrait refuser une proposition et surtout une occasion pareille.

« Pourquoi ? Si quelqu'un est fou entre nous deux, c'est plutôt toi. C'est le _Ministre_ ! Tu imagines si tu venais et le rencontrais ? C'est un évènement unique ! Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte… » Il prononça cette dernière phrase comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même.

Charlie soupira. « Mon père travaille au Ministère. (Draco sembla intéressé, mais son sourire perdit vite de sa superbe.) Au département des objets de contrebande. Et c'est tendu en ce moment. Il a failli se faire virer plusieurs fois, alors tu penses, on s'inquiète et il fait profil bas. J'ai pas forcément envie de ramener le nom _Weasley_ une fois de plus. Je veux dire, j'ai pas envie de causer davantage d'ennui à mon père. Je peux pas accepter. Et puis Fudge ne m'a pas invité moi, mais toi et ton père. C'est mieux comme ça. »

Le blond claqua sa langue contre son palais avec agacement. « Je pense que tu sous-estimes le pouvoir de mon père. Il est quelqu'un de très influent. Le Ministre lui-même va jusque parfois lui demander conseil sur certaines lois et décisions ! Crois-moi, Fudge ne -»

L'autre homme l'interrompit, les dents serrées. « Justement. Ton père est un ennemi de mon père. Il pense qu'il est malfaisant, une crapule de la pire espèce. Et c'est réciproque. Ton père hait ma famille, va savoir pourquoi. Alors voir un Weasley ne va pas l'enchanter. »

Draco, en entendant ce que le père Weasley pensait de Lucius, se sentit directement insulté et cracha : « Ah, oui ? Eh bien, ton père n'a sans doute aucune - (Il s'interrompit brièvement pour changer sa phrase) raison de mal voir le fait que son fils soit ami avec _le fils Malfoy ?_ N'est-ce pas ? Après tout, je ne suis pas mon père. » Il appuya sa tête sur sa main avec nonchalance et traça des motifs invisibles sur le comptoir avec son index et fit mine de réfléchir. « Je suis… plus excentrique. Plus artiste, plus poète. » Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air rêveur, ce qui fit sourire le roux et lui arracha un petit rire. Le blond sourit également en reportant son regardant Charlie. « Apparemment plus comique. _Clairement_ plus sympathique. (Charlie pouffa en roulant les yeux.) Non, vraiment. Lucius est l'incarnation du sérieux. M'enfin, peut-être qu'à son âge, je serai pareil. »

Charlie le regarda de haut en bas. « J'en doute. D'après ce que j'ai entendu de ton père, tu ne lui ressembles en rien. Sauf physiquement. Je l'ai vu une fois en allant voir mon frère Percy, qui travaille aussi au ministère. Et tu es sa copie conforme, j'avoue que j'en suis parfois choqué. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Ouais, on me dit souvent ça. On me dit aussi que je tiens beaucoup de choses de lui. Le côté manipulateur, le côté _je-n'aime-pas-les-autres-êtres-humains_ , le côté premier de la classe, narcissique et snob, égoïste et égocentrique, rabaissant,… Et j'en passe. Le côté un peu froid et renfermé aussi. »

L'autre homme se mit à rire, fort. « Toi, _renfermé_? Sérieusement ? Je sais pas qui te l'a dit, mais il avait pas les yeux en face des trous ! Tu es tout le contraire. Si tu étais renfermé, tu serais même pas ici en train de parler. Tu n'aurais sans doute pas obtenu mon numéro, tu ne m'aurais pas invité pour l'anniversaire de Théodore, et je ne serais certainement pas resté dormir avec toi. Même si tu n'as sans doute pas dormi. Et j'en suis désolé. Mais vraiment, tu n'es pas introverti. Et puis, je ne te trouve pas froid. Tu es quelqu'un d'assez accessible, en réalité. Après, c'est juste mon avis. »

(…)

Charlie regardait nerveusement à droite et à gauche, ses yeux répétant ce mouvement encore et encore. Son pied droit martelait de temps à autre le sol, et il serrait une anse de son sac posé sur ses genoux. Il se trouvait dans la voiture de Draco et en semblait tout sauf ravi. Son corps semblait se ratatiner de seconde en seconde, s'affalant et se laissant glisser sur le siège. Tantôt son estomac se nouait, tantôt sa gorge se serrait. Et pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment normal, il ne devrait pas autant exagérer. Il devait juste se reprendre, et respirer calmement en attendant que ça passe.

Il faisait étonnamment beau, et même plus que ça : il faisait chaud. Le soleil était brillant, il n'y avait presque pas de nuages dans le ciel. C'était une journée d'été pour remplacer une journée d'automne ayant pris sa journée pour aller aux Bahamas.

Le regard du roux se dirigea vers Draco, qui tenait le volant de sa main gauche avec nonchalance. Son coude droit était appuyé sur la portière, profitant que la fenêtre soit baissée, et sa main soutenait sa tête. Ses lunettes de soleil était remontée sur le haut de sa tête, ramenant ses cheveux avec elles, et faisant se dresser quelques mèches dans tous les sens.

Charlie jalousait le blond de posséder un tel bijou. Et par bijou, il entendait les lunettes. Les lunettes avaient l'air d'avoir coûté une petite somme, mais ce n'était pas tant ça qui attirait le roux. Le soleil lui frappait en plein les yeux, et il aurait aimé s'en protéger. Apparemment, la lumière ne semblait pas gêner le blond le moins du monde. Il avait proposé à Charlie de lui prêter la paire mais par honneur mal placé, celui-ci avait refusé. Et il était inutile de dire qu'il le regrettait amèrement.

De la musique s'échappait doucement de la radio, rajoutant un rythme paisible dans l'air. Le blond tapotait légèrement le volant en même temps que les mélodies s'élevaient. Il tourna sa tête vers l'extérieur, regardant le ciel brièvement, un air jovial sur le visage. Il semblait apprécier pleinement ce temps estival. Charlie en conclut que c'était le genre d'homme aimant se prélasser au soleil. Il était pourtant aussi blanc qu'un cachet, alors peut-être que non, pas tant que ça.

Charlie en oublia presque son stress, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit qu'ils étaient entrés dans le campus. A ce moment-là, il pinça les lèvres et grimaça. Tout, mais pas ça !

Il failli se retrouver contre la vitre lorsque Draco braqua et tourna rapidement, prenant un rond-point qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il changea de vitesse plusieurs fois et accéléra, dépassant haut la main la limite autorisée dans cette zone. Draco connaissait très bien cette partie de Bernett, alors c'était une bonne excuse pour lui. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pas faire et en l'occurrence, il pouvait manquer d'écraser des gens toutes les cinq secondes.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Draco soupira, commençant à trouver le trajet long et ennuyeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie pour voir s'il dormait, tant il était silencieux. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il regarda à nouveau la route avant d'ouvrir sa boîte à gant et de fouiller dans un paquet de bonbons. Il en tira une sucette et en proposa une au roux, qui refusa. Draco haussa les épaules et gonfla les joues, s'empêchant de soupirer une seconde fois avant de mettre la sucrerie dans sa bouche.

Lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivés et que les panneaux indiquant la direction de la faculté se firent voir, le comportement stressé de Charlie reprit, encore plus lorsqu'il commença à voir le haut des bâtiments.

« Je te trouve bien agité, ce matin. », Draco dit d'un air faussement distrait. « On pourrait croire… (Il regarda le roux) que tu es stressé. »

Charlie lui lança un regard assassin qui s'effaça lorsqu'il vit distinctement l'école. Draco observa le regard inquiet de l'autre homme et suivit la trajectoire de ses yeux. En voyant la faculté, ses yeux gris retournèrent à nouveau vers le roux, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa réaction. Il avait déjà mis les pieds des milliers de fois dans cette école, pourtant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il vivait à nouveau son premier jour. Quoique, même ça, Draco trouvait bizarre. Qui est stressé en arrivant dans un nouvel établissement ? Les classes étaient les classes, peu importe l'endroit. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent dangereusement de la façade, Charlie s'enfonça encore plus dans le siège.

« H-hey, attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », il s'exclama presque.

Draco le regarda comme s'il était idiot. « Je vais jusqu'au parking… qui est juste ici. »

Le blond secoua la tête et s'engagea sur le parking, se garant au milieu sans prendre la peine de chercher une place. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune voiture de toute manière, alors ça ne dérangeait certainement pas. Des élèves assis sur les murets entourant le parking se retournèrent pour regarder la voiture. Si certains semblèrent curieux, d'autres se détournèrent après seulement quelques secondes.

« Oh mon dieu, Draco, tu attires trop l'attention ! », il marmonna d'un ton presque hargneux. « Tout le monde a regardé ! » Ses yeux regardaient l'extérieur d'un air nerveux

Draco le regarda brièvement, sa sucette à la pomme tournant dans sa bouche, allant d'un côté puis de l'autre. Il coupa le contact. Charlie le regarda par la suite et le blond s'exprima calmement :

« Et ? Ils regardent, et alors ? C'est tant mieux pour eux. Mais faudra qu'à un moment ou un autre tu te rendes compte que des regards, t'en recevras toute ta vie. Ha ! Même quand tu seras mort les gens te regarderont ! Tu vois, ça s'arrêtera jamais. Alors arrête de te ramasser et de t'écraser. Non seulement ça sert à rien, mais en plus c'est pathétique. Malheureusement, je n'ai qu'une paire de couilles, alors je peux pas te les prêter. » Il sourit en voyant l'air choqué du roux, qui répliqua avec agacement qu'il en avait aussi. « Alors montre-les-moi en sortant comme un grand sous le regard des méchants monstres cachés dans ton placard. »

Charlie s'apprêta à répondre, mais se ravisa. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises. Draco marmonna quelque chose et se détacha. Il ne répondit pas lorsque l'autre homme lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Le blond ouvrit sa portière et sortit du véhicule. Il ouvrit la portière de Charlie et celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, paniquant intérieurement. Le blond posa ensuite sa main sur sa hanche d'un air impatient. Il soupira ensuite, en voyant l'expression hésitante du roux. Draco laissa retomber sa main avant de la tendre vers l'autre homme.

« Tout le monde regarde. T'as plus le choix, maintenant, Charlie Weasley. », il dit d'une voix calme. « Alors soit tu leur montre que tu peux sortir tout seul, en les ignorant… Ou alors tu leur montre que tu as besoin que je te tienne la main pour te conduire comme un petit garçon allant à l'école avec son _papa_. »

Charlie ne se fit pas prier deux fois et détacha sa ceinture, se levant et sortant en évitant de trop s'approcher du blond qui garda sa main tendue tout en regardant le roux avec un sourire amusé. Il redirigea sa main pour l'appuyer sur la voiture.

« Hey, Charlie. (Le roux le regarda, portant son sac sur une épaule.) Tu n'as tout de même pas honte de moi ? », Draco demanda en feignant l'incrédulité.

Charlie baissa les yeux et Draco fronça les sourcils. « Non. », le roux répondit en souriant. « Qui aurait honte de toi ? »

« Un idiot. », le blond leva le menton. « Mais alors pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveux ? »

Charlie prit un air embarrassé. « Pas important. » Draco haussa les sourcils. « Merci, en tout cas. »

Draco hocha simplement la tête. « Va donc t'instruire. Ce soir, je te ramène à l' _Alba_ pour que tu récupères ta machine. (Un sourire vicieux se peint sur ses lèvres.) _Papa_ Draco viendra te récupérer après tes cours. »

Une fille qui passait à proximité d'eux entendit cette dernière phrase et se mit à glousser en regardant brièvement les deux hommes avant de s'éloigner pour gagner l'école.

Le roux détala sans demander son reste, marchant à pas rapides et dépassant même la fille.

(…)

Lucius Malfoy arborait un air de profond agacement tandis qu'il conduisait sa voiture. Son fils était particulièrement bavard et - un peu trop - dynamique aujourd'hui : il bougeait toutes les secondes sur son siège, s'esclaffant et parlant avec force animation, allant jusqu'à glousser et poser tout un tas de questions souvent répétitives. Il était excité comme une puce, et son père n'aimait pas ça. Celui-ci fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils. Certes, les réactions de son fils étaient normales, mais ça devenait lassant. Après plus d'une demi-heure, Draco commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, piaillant telle une poule prise de folie.

Les doigts de Lucius martelaient le volant et lorsque son fils l'interpela une fois de trop, il n'y tint plus :

« Draco ! », il lança en ne quittant cependant pas la route des yeux. Draco se tut instantanément. « Aie un peu de tenue. Ne t'extasie pas ainsi. Que penserait Fudge, s'il te voyait agir comme un enfant perturbateur ? » Draco baissa les yeux et s'enfonça dans le siège. « N'oublie pas que c'est une occasion en or pour toi de te faire bien voir par le Ministre. Je ne tolèrerai pas un comportement tel que celui que tu viens d'avoir. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon fils soit vu comme un homme mal éduqué. »

Draco fixa ses mains posées sur ses genoux en silence. Lorsque son père lui demanda s'il s'était bien fait comprendre, il lui répondit par l'affirmative. Il crut entendre sa voix trembloter. Lucius l'avait toujours intimidé depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il devait avoir seulement deux ans. Il s'était même caché derrière Narcissa, d'après les dires. Mais s'il était certain d'une chose, c'était que malgré ça, son père était la personne qu'il respectait le plus au monde. C'était un homme puissant, influent, connu pour des raisons à la fois bonnes et mauvaises il avait réussi sa vie avec brio et très jeune et en profitait sans modération. Draco cherchait son approbation plus que toute autre chose, depuis que Lucius était devenu son seul et unique parent. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, à sa manière. Il plaçait ses espoirs en son fils et voulait sa réussite sociale, une réussite digne d'un Malfoy.

Il lui avait souvent fait remarquer qu'il ressemblait à Orora, de par son caractère impulsif et sa manière de ne pas toujours user de réflexion avant de parler. _Telle mère, tel fils_? Pour Lucius, Orora était une femme possédant un caractère trop fort pour son bien, oscillant entre l'anarchie et la tyrannie – sauf envers sa femme et son fils adoré. Elle n'aimait pas Lucius le moins du monde et c'était très réciproque.

Draco regarda discrètement son père, l'observant et prenant soudain pleinement conscience de ce que tout le monde lui avait dit auparavant, y comprit Charlie : la ressemblance. L'énorme et inouïe ressemblance. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux froids, la même forme de visage, le même nez légèrement pointu. Mais il avait hérité du caractère ' _trop sensible_ ' de Narcissa.

Draco souffla par le nez avec incrédulité et regret avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Le merveilleux temps de lundi avait migré et était à présent absent. Le vent était revenu, le temps misérable était revenu, et la climatisation dans la voiture était à la fois bien nécessaire et bénie.

Draco fut frappé par une vague de mélancolie. Ce temps ne valait rien de bon. Il se rappela du visage de ses mères, et se senti sourire cependant sourire. Narcissa et ses cheveux blonds toujours impeccablement coiffés, ce qu'il jugeait normal pour une femme travaillant dans un bureau. Ses yeux bleus, son nez raffiné, sa petite taille qu'il avait si souvent moqué, ses blagues dignes d'un mauvais clown, son hypersensibilité et sa manie de toujours s'assurer que son _petit bébé_ allait bien. Draco retint un rire. Il vit ensuite Orora et son excentricité. Sa grande gueule, son rire peu discret, sa salopette cousue main qui était de mauvais goût mais qu'elle adorait, son léger embonpoint, sa passion pour la peinture, son obsession pour les rouges à lèvres et les crackers. Draco sourit encore plus.

Elles lui manquaient. Il évita de penser aux mauvais moments et se focalisa sur les bons souvenirs. Ça lui faisait du bien.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent à Londres une heure plus tard. Des trombes d'eau tombaient du ciel et Draco ne voulait pas sortir de la voiture. Son père le força, bien évidemment, avant de sortir lui-même. Instantanément, il se mit à pester et à se plaindre à propos de l'état dans lequel ses vêtements allaient être, de même que ses cheveux. Draco tenta inutilement de protéger les siens en plaquant ses deux mains dessus, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que ça n'allait qu'empirer la situation.

Tous deux se dépêchèrent alors de gagner le bâtiment du Ministère. Dès qu'il entra, Draco ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant autour de lui. C'était gigantesque. Non : titanesque. Comme si c'était plus grand à l'intérieur. Ses yeux brillèrent d'admiration.

Le hall principal du Ministère était coloré de noir, agrémenté de dorures, et de magnifiques plafonniers offrant une puissante lumière. De grandes arches se dressaient pour soutenir le très haut plafond. Trois immenses statues se dressaient au centre : l'une d'entre elles montrant un homme brandissant une épée, l'autre mettant en scène un soldat sur son destrier et la dernière faisant face au soldat, représentant une femme accompagnée de deux petits hommes, probablement des laquais. Une multitude d'ascenseurs se trouvaient contre les murs. Le carrelage, lustré, brillait sous leurs pieds et Draco put jurer qu'il y voyait son reflet. Le nombre d'employés se précipitant était effarant, Draco se fit d'ailleurs engloutir dans un flot de personnes pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. C'était donc ici que travaillait son père. Il le jalousa. C'était tellement mieux que l'école !

Arthur Weasley travaillait également ici. Comment Charlie pouvait-il manquer d'argent, avec son père dans un lieu pareil ? Il devait être sacrément bien payé !

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées et de la foule, Draco regarda autour de lui et vit son père s'éloigner en continuant son chemin. Il trottina jusqu'à lui et fit comme si de rien n'était. Beaucoup de gens saluaient Lucius lorsqu'ils passaient. Il était quelqu'un de connu, après tout.

Un homme à l'allure déjantée se dirigea vers eux. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux enfantins se rivèrent vers son père. L'homme écarta les bras en signe de salut.

« Ah, Lucius ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne vous ai pas vu, comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? Triste temps dehors, n'est-ce pas ? La pluie a ruiné mon plus beau chapeau. » Il ne laissa pas le temps à Lucius de répondre, que son regard se dirigeait déjà vers Draco. « Ma parole, serait-ce votre fils ? (Il secoua énergiquement la main du jeune homme.) Ludovic Verpey, du Département des Sports. »

Draco jeta un regard à son père avant de montrer un sourire crispé audit Verpey. « Enchanté, Monsieur Verpey. Draco Malfoy. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, en dehors du Ministère. Il paraîtrait que vous accomplissiez de vrais miracles, dans votre domaine. »

Ludovic sourit avec jovialité : « Vraiment ? Quelle joie que vous connaissiez mes exploits ! J'ai fais gagner maints matchs, mon garçon et encore aujourd'hui on me demande des autographes ! » Il se tourna vers Lucius. « Votre fils m'a l'air d'un bon gaillard, je suis sûr qu'il sera aussi doué que vous à l'avenir ! Peut-être même qu'il vous prendra votre place ! » Il se mit à rire avant de s'en aller.

Draco le regarda s'éloigner avec curiosité. Quel drôle de personnage. Lucius émit un son dégoûté :

« Ne t'approche pas trop de cet homme, Draco. Un pur imbécile, doublé d'un incapable. Il t'emmènerait vers le fond. »

Les hommes continuèrent leur route et Draco se sentit vexé de savoir que son père le voyait comme quelqu'un d'influençable. Il suivit néanmoins Lucius au pas tout en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Verpey. Lui, dépasser son père ? Le blond s'imagina chasser Lucius de son bureau avec un coup de pied aux fesses puis s'asseoir dans un fauteuil majestueux tout en posant ses pieds sur le bureau. Il se dit que c'était une vision plutôt drôle et agréable. Il savait que son père était à la tête du Département des Finances et de l'Economie, alors il s'imagina ensuite un bureau couvert de piles de lingots d'or. Mais dans ce cas, il ne pourrait plus poser ses pieds sur la table. Il fallait bien faire un choix.

Il acquiesça pour lui-même. Les lingots, c'était plutôt bien.

Après avoir pris un ascenseur plutôt blindé, père et fils arrivèrent à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Fudge. Lorsque Draco demanda à son père où la partie de croquet se déroulerait, ce dernier lui répondit que le Ministre possédait une sorte de jardin intérieur dans une pièce annexe. Le regard de Draco passa de Lucius à la porte et il se retint de hausser un sourcil d'incrédulité. Un jardin ? Il se dit qu'après tout, le Ministre pouvait bien se le permettre.

Son père ricana soudainement. « Encore quelqu'un dont tu ne devrais surtout _jamais_ t'approcher. De la vermine. » Ses yeux suivirent un homme légèrement dégarni aux cheveux roux sortant d'une pièce pour se diriger vers un autre ascenseur. « Les Weasley sont des nuisibles, Draco. Cet homme s'appelle Arthur, et sa bonne femme a pondu sept enfants, un tous les ans, sans même prévoir de moyens pour les élever correctement. C'est justement pour ça qu'ils sont aussi mal éduqués les uns que les autres. Ce type ne devrait même pas avoir la possibilité de poser les pieds dans le Ministère, mais plutôt rester dans le trou à rat lui servant de maison. », il cracha.

Draco fronça les sourcils en entendant ces propos et repensa à l'animosité entre Weasley et Malfoy dont lui avait parlé Charlie. Il décida de ne rien dire. Ça ne servirait à rien sauf à se faire sermonner et questionner.

Lucius s'arrêta face à une grande porte parfaitement sculptée sur laquelle un écriteau trônait au milieu, annonçant le propriétaire de la pièce que le battant cachait à la vue de tous.

Draco s'empressa de raidir les sempiternels plis inexistants de sa veste et de son pantalon. Il s'assura de bien placer sa cravate et passa sa main dans ses cheveux que la pluie avait décoiffés. A la place d'être plaqués, les plus longs lui tombaient autour du visage. Le blond tenta à nouveau de les peigner de ses doigts mais ils retombaient à chaque fois. Sous le regard inquisiteur de son père, Draco fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et tira un petit miroir de poche. Il l'ouvrit et se regarda. Ses cheveux étaient toujours tombants mais étrangement ce n'était pas le moins du monde choquant. Et puis ce n'était pas si long de toute façon. A longueur de pommette, ça n'était pas dramatique du tout.

Draco ferma ensuite le miroir, le rangea et regarda son aîné ouvrir la porte. Son fils prit une grande inspiration et respira avec calme. Des voix leur parvinrent pendant quelques secondes avant de se taire, ayant sans doute entendu la porte se refermer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Ministre apparut et leur fit un grand sourire. Draco lança un regard nerveux à son père, puis se décida de faire bonne figure en prenant un air plus décontracté mais toujours poli.

« Vous voilà enfin, Lucius », Fudge commença, « Je craignais que vous n'ayez changé d'avis et auriez finalement décidé de ne pas venir. »

Lucius sourit avec professionnalisme. « Je ne louperai aucune occasion de passer un instant avec un ami, Cornélius »

Son regard perdit toute sympathie lorsqu'il dévia vers la droite. Draco suivit son regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec une subite horreur. Là, face à eux, une personne qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir, surtout pas en cet endroit précis. Ses yeux imitèrent ceux de son père comme s'ils étaient un reflet et sa mine s'assombrit.

Un homme souriant, portant des lunettes s'approcha et les regarda tous les deux. Son regard s'attarda longtemps sur Draco, le regardant de haut en bas avec un air perplexe. Le blond plissa les yeux avant de lever le menton et retourner son attention vers son père et le Ministre.

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir, Lucius. », l'homme dit avec un ton empli de sympathie feinte.

Lucius lui offrit la pareille. « Potter. »

Fudge sourit, ne captant pas la tension entre les trois hommes. Il tourna ses yeux vers le plus jeune d'entre eux :

« Draco, je présume ? » Ils se serrèrent la main, Draco arborant un sourire reflétant celui de son père un peu plus tôt. « Je me demandais à quoi vous pourriez bien ressembler, vous m'avez l'air d'être un brave garçon. » Draco le remercia en faisant un mouvement de tête et un sourire flatté. « J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un jeune homme brillant. »

Lucius prit le relais, portant sa main à l'épaule de son garçon. « C'est le cas. Draco est un excellent élève, le plus doué de son université. Il commence déjà à se faire connaître auprès de quelques grandes écoles qui voient un grand potentiel en lui. » Il exultait une sorte de fierté qui boosta l'assurance de Draco qui leva instinctivement le menton et bomba le torse.

Fudge émit un bruit appréciateur, apparemment impressionné. L'autre homme, le dénommé _Potter_ , se mêla à la conversation, son regard toujours intense en regardant le blond.

« C'est donc un honneur de vous rencontrer, Draco. (Il tendit la main.) Vous devez ressembler à votre père autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, si je comprends bien. » Il sourit mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la mine fermée du blond qui fit tout de même l'effort de lui serrer la main. « En effet… Une vraie ressemblance. »

Draco observa l'homme avec plus d'attention. Il paraissait étrangement plus vieux. Il vit quelques rides installées autour de ses yeux et son air paraissait plus mûr. Mais peut-être qu'il avait été trop aveuglé par la colère lorsqu'il l'avait vu les autres fois pour remarquer ces détails. Et par son excitation au _Room-Ba_.

« Que faîtes-vous, comme études ? Peut-être vous préparez-vous à travailler au Ministère comme vos parents ? », Potter demanda.

Draco se sentit comme foudroyé. Comment savait-il que Narcissa travaillait ici avant ? Est-ce qu'il s'était renseigné sur lui ? L'espèce de… Il les vit alors. Ses yeux. Ils étaient marron. Et il était sûr que ceux de l'homme qu'il avait vu étaient verts. Cela eut le don de le déstabiliser encore plus.

« Heu, je… J'étudie la littérature. Les lettres, la culture littéraire et… (Il s'interrompit.) C'est un domaine très intéressant, à la fois épanouissant et enrichissant. Je pense que peu de gens s'y intéressent en ces temps présents, mais lorsqu'on s'y penche, c'est passionnant. »

Potter hocha la tête. « Il faut toujours suivre ce que l'on juge d'intéressant et les choses pour lesquelles on a une affinité plutôt que des études forcées. » Il sourit à nouveau.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller dans l'une des grandes écoles souhaitant vous avoir en son sein ? », demanda une voix qui fit se retourner d'un même mouvement les deux Malfoy.

Draco sentit un frisson de colère le parcourir. Cette fois, c'était bien lui. Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent et ses mâchoires se serrèrent. Il sentit la haine bouillonner en lui, il n'arrivait pas à l'en empêcher. Pour qui ce type se prenait-il, à le remettre en question jusqu'en face du Ministre ? Il ne tâcha cependant de garder la face pour ne pas se faire regarder de travers par son père et Fudge.

« Eh bien, je trouve qu'on ne donne jamais d'importance aux écoles des plus petites villes. Bernett est certes une bonne agglomération mais pas autant que la ville d'Oxford. Alors plutôt que de reproduire un schéma déjà tracé, je préfère montrer que de très bons éléments peuvent être formés dans des lieux moins… pris en compte, disons. Je veux montrer qu'on peut même parfois dépasser le niveau de certains grands d'Oxford. Je trouve ça important. Le renouvellement. La diversité. »

« Je vois.», le brun continua en s'approchant. « Ça a le mérite d'être ambitieux, en tout cas. Peu de gens refuseraient Oxford pour plutôt porter solidarité à leur petit établissement. » Il tendit sa main avec un sourire. « Harry Potter. »

Les lèvres de Draco tiquèrent. Ce type se foutait littéralement de sa gueule. _Connard…_

Draco serra la main tendue en prenant soin de bien écraser les doigts du brun, qui grimaça et perdit tout sourire. « Draco Malfoy. »

Fudge approuva les paroles de Draco. « Vous me semblez très perspicace, Monsieur Malfoy, c'est admirable. En effet, peu de gens rejettent Oxford ! Plus de gens devraient prendre exemple sur vous. Cependant, Oxford offre l'opportunité de la reconnaissance et même de la célébrité presque directe.» Il sourit d'un air bienveillant. « Autant que j'aimerais continuer cette conversation, je propose de commencer cette fameuse partie de croquet ! »

Harry ne lâcha pas le blond des yeux, même lorsque Lucius le fit avancer en lui marmonnant des choses qui firent baisser la tête de Draco avec embarras.

Cette fois, il en était sûr : le blond faisait semblant de ne pas le reconnaître et lui en voulait donc toujours après toutes ces années. _Il n'a pas changé._ Il le suivi et le regarda de haut en bas, remarquant qu'en totale contradiction, son physique avait énormément changé. Adieu petites joues rondouillettes et air abattu et timide. Ce type devant lui était un autre. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur certaines parties de son corps, et se rappela que c'était lui, son meilleur ami d'enfance, qui avait essayé de le séduire dans le bar. Probablement pour le mettre dans son lit.

Son front se plissa et il regarda ailleurs.

 _Oh, Draco. Te revoilà._


	10. Chapter 10 - Playing games part 2

**Just a bit of Us**

Petits rappels concernant la fiction :

 **Personnages principaux :** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter (ainsi que quelques autres qui sont tous (à quelques exceptions près) tirés des livres de Rowling, qui apparaîtront de temps à autres.).

L'histoire se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif, dans lequel les villes, les personnages, de même que les lieux seront soit tirés des livres, soit de mon imagination, de même que pas mal d'autres éléments, je pense.

Certains personnages peuvent être un peu (voire complètement) OOC, comparés à ceux des livres.

Résumé de l'histoire : **Il a suffit d'une seule rencontre, une seule, lors de son enfance, pour que Draco Malfoy sorte de sa torpeur. Mais avec le temps, tout s'en va, et l'oubli frappe toujours. Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme -plus ou moins- accompli et épanoui, profitant de la vie au maximum. Mais il suffira d'une seule rencontre, une seule, pour chambouler son monde, une fois de plus.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Catégorie : Romance, Angst.**

* * *

 **Just a bit of Us**

Pas un chapitre ultra passionnant, mais il est nécessaire pour plusieurs choses :) En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même!

Chapitre 10 \- Playing games part 2

Harry s'avança jusqu'au jardin personnel de Fudge, là où lui et son père se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt.

Il était distrait par la présence de son ancien meilleur ami. Il n'en revenait pas de sa surprise. Qui aurait crû qu'il le reverrait dans un tel contexte ? Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas fait le moindre rapprochement entre le blond et le nom de Lucius Malfoy… C'est qu'il ne portait pas ce nom-là, lorsqu'il vivait toujours près de lui ce qui dérangea également le brun qui se demandait pour quelle raison le garçon aurait pu soudainement décider de prendre le nom de son père à la place de celui de Narcissa, à savoir Black.

Il se trouva alors stupide de ne pas avoir remarqué la ressemblance des traits du père et du fils. C'était tellement logique ! Mais il était bien évidement passé à côté.

Lorsque Fudge lui demanda si tout allait bien, il remarqua que tous les autres le regardaient. Il croisa le regard en coin de Draco, incrédule et méprisant, et revint alors sur Terre, sentant son propre regard se durcir. Il rassura le Ministre et plaisanta en lui disant qu'il réfléchissait déjà à une tactique pour gagner le jeu. Après cela, Fudge commença à évoquer ce sujet et à parler technique. Harry ne l'écoutait cependant pas le moins du monde, presque fasciné par le haussement de sourcil simultané et identique des Malfoy. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé ça ridicule et passablement drôle, mais voir cette expression sur le visage du blond lui enlevait toute envie de sourire.

En réalité, il se sentait presque vexé qu'on lui adresse un tel regard, un regard qui semblait dire : _Heh ! Toi, gagner ?_

Mais Draco devait pourtant savoir pertinemment que le brun avait toujours été plus habile et patient que lui pour ce genre de jeu.

« Dîtes-moi, Draco, » commença Fudge avec un ton inquisiteur, « avez-vous déjà joué au croquet ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que oui, à chaque fois qu'il venait chez lui, et –

« Non, jamais. », répondit Draco, coupant Harry dans ses pensées. « Mais je connais les règles et il me tarde d'essayer. J'espère bien évidemment ne pas être trop mauvais. » Il sourit.

Harry fronça les sourcils pour de bon. Il _mentait_ au Ministre? Par quelle audace ! Son père avait-il donc autant déteint sur lui, pour qu'il en vienne à cacher de telles subtilités ? Bien sûr, Draco avait toujours été du genre à avoir le mensonge facile, mais le brun n'aurait jamais imaginé ce genre de futilités. Une déception se fraya un chemin en lui et il se dit à nouveau que toutes ces années avaient fait changer le blond à un très haut point.

Fudge rassura Draco en le comparant à son père, qui était apparemment un pseudo-as du croquet. Harry fit la moue. Depuis quand Draco avait-il décidé que c'était acceptable de vivre en tant que le fils de Lucius, et non en tant que lui-même ? Il trouva cela presque triste, pathétique, venant d'un garçon tel que le blond.

Et pourtant, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé au marché, il avait bien vu qu'il avait le même caractère qu'avant… en pire. Les enfantillages d'hier semblaient avoir fait place à une sorte de vilenie qui lui était inconnue lorsqu'ils se fréquentaient en petite école. Dans son costume gris parfaitement taillé et son air de nouveau riche snob, il s'était bien éloigné de ce qu'il avait été.

Quand deux yeux gris se tournèrent vers les siens, le brun tenta instantanément de les fouiller mais se heurta à un dur mur de briques. Il ne détourna cependant pas le regard et préféra observer l'entier visage du blond, le décortiquant. Il vit soudainement sa tête bouger et un sourire moqueur apparaître sur ses lèvres. Draco échangeait ce sourire avec son père et semblait vouloir lui dire que Lucius avait raison, que les Potter étaient des imbéciles.

Harry se détacha alors du visage du blond et se saisit d'un maillet, montrant qu'il savait tout de même où le jeu en était malgré son absence mentale remarquée. Il toussota et s'excusa avec un sourire. Il saisit ensuite la boule jaune correspondant à son maillet.

Ils se positionnèrent tous les cinq au premier piquet, d'où chacun observa le type de parcours installé. Un classique, ne présentant rien de réellement compliqué, avec peu de vraies difficultés. Harry observa Lucius, scannant avec nonchalance le parcours, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu pour enfant. Le brun, quant à lui, ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil, bien décidé à ne pas s'embrouiller l'esprit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son père le regardait avec prudence, les sourcils légèrement froncés, pas vraiment certain de la manière dont il fallait réagir. Lorsqu'il vit son fils s'appuyer sur son maillet, les lèvres pincées et les yeux rivés sur le fils Malfoy, il suivi son regard. Et ce qu'il voyait était impossible.

Lucius Malfoy discutait avec le Ministre. Il était plus grand que Harry, et devait mesurer un bon mètre quatre-vingt dix. Draco était plus petit, il l'avait bien vu la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Au bar. Au… _bar_. Ah, oui. Il avait presque oublié ce qu'il s'y était passé. Il soupira.

L'attention de Fudge passa de Lucius à Harry, et il lui proposa de commencer la partie. Le brun obligea et se positionna de côté, écartant légèrement les jambes. Il posa sa boule par terre, plaça la tête de son maillet contre elle plusieurs fois, pour bien s'assurer de sa trajectoire. Après avoir bien calculé, il se concentra, frappa la boule… et loupa l'arceau. Une moue agacée se peignit sur ses lèvres et il serra la mâchoire. Il ne laissa pas montrer sa frustration de trop et préféra avancer pour récupérer sa boule, revenant au point de départ un air neutre.

Fudge, avec une mine compassionnelle, lui montra un sourire désolé. « Quel dommage. Allons, ne vous en faîtes pas, Potter. La prochaine fois sera la bonne ! »

Harry opina du chef, le remerciant. « Je ne me suis apparemment pas assez concentré. »

« Une erreur dont il faut se méfier, n'est-ce pas ? », ajouta Lucius, un sourire condescendant aux lèvres.

Le brun lui envoya un sourire sardonique agrémenté d'un mouvement de tête. Draco l'observa et lui adressa un regard réprobateur, avant de le regarder de haut en bas et de se retourner vers Fudge, clairement plus intéressé par ce que le Ministre racontait.

Lucius s'était entre temps avancé jusqu'au piquet, et ce fût une occasion parfaite pour que Harry s'approche et se positionne juste aux côté de Draco, le regardant du coin de l'œil. Si le blond avait remarqué son mouvement, il ne le montra pas. Il semblait concentré de toutes ses forces sur le jeu de son père et Harry tourna également ses yeux vers le pater Malfoy. Il espéra plus que tout qu'il loupe l'arceau, ou mieux : la boule. Mais avec un mouvement agile, le blond fit avancer sa boule en la frappant avec précision. Elle roula sur l'herbe avec fluidité, ne s'arrêtant pas. Et au grand dam d'Harry, elle passa. Elle passa très bien, même : le coup avait permis à la bougresse de passer deux arceaux. Le monde était tout simplement injuste.

Tandis que Fudge et James le félicitèrent, Harry leva les yeux au ciel, tapotant ses doigts sur le haut de son manche avec un réel agacement. Draco regarda son père avec une sorte d'admiration, et ce dernier arborait un air suffisant. Il bougea sur le terrain, se positionnant à nouveau à côté de sa boule. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder sa trajectoire ou même de viser il savait que ce coup marcherait haut la main. Harry le maudit intérieurement.

Il tourna la tête vers son père, qui lui sourit comme pour le réconforter et le calmer, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu. Harry ne comprenait pas cette vision, cependant. Ce n'était pas un jeu, mais un moyen de montrer qu'il n'était pas un bon à rien comme semblait le penser Lucius. Il se fichait clairement des deux Potter et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Pas de la part de… ces hommes. Et surtout pas ici. Il était là pour impressionner Fudge, pas pour passer pour un clown !

Et pourtant, il savait que c'était en mauvaise voie. Il n'écoutait même pas ce que le Ministre lui disait. Il s'en contrefichait royalement, pour tout dire.

La boule de Lucius arriva à mi-chemin entre le second et le troisième arceau. Grâce au deuxième coup qu'il avait obtenu en passant deux arceaux, il frappa une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois, cependant, la boule ne passa pas. Elle cogna contre le métal du petit arc, la faisant légèrement reculer. Harry sourit mais fût imité par le blond. Il semblait presque satisfait de cette action. Il retourna près des autres pendant que Draco continuait de regarder la boule de bois.

Son père posa une fois de plus sa main sur son épaule et Harry, tout en les regardant brièvement, réalisa alors que Lucius avait fait exprès de rater pour permettre à son fils de jouer plus rapidement et ainsi de probablement réussir à passer au moins le premier arceau.

Le brun retint de justesse un ricanement. Draco avait toujours été nul au croquet. Il finissait toujours par lancer la boule sur Harry par frustration ou alors il laissait tomber son maillet pour aller bouder auprès de Lily, qui le consolait généralement en lui donnant du chocolat et en avouant qu'elle aussi était une vraie calamité dans ce jeu. Mais maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas aller se plaindre à sa mère, Harry se demanda comment le blond allait réagir en ratant son coup. Parce qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas se permettre de faire une scène. Peut-être qu'il allait bougonner ? Peut-être que son père allait lui ordonner de réussir la prochaine fois ? Peut-être même qu'il allait taper du pied ! Une fois, il avait été jusqu'à pleurer de colère et de déception… avant de lancer la boule sur Harry et d'aller se plaindre, bien entendu.

Alors Harry attendit avec impatience de voir sa réaction. Pour le moment, Draco balançait le maillet d'un air vaguement appréhensif. Il posa sa boule verte par terre et la repositionna plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit 'bien'. Harry sourit d'un sourire presque imperceptible en voyant cette vieille habitude du blond. Parfois, les années n'aidaient pas. Son ancien ami jeta ensuite un regard à son père, qui lui fit un mouvement de tête. Alors son fils se repositionna et imita la posture de son père, écartant les jambes à largeur de hanches et son dos droit. Il n'arriva pas à placer ses bras droits alors il les plia légèrement. Par la suite, tout comme le brun, il toucha plusieurs fois la boule en se préparant.

Mais lorsque Harry remarqua le discret mais bien présent balancement de hanches du blond, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur. Voir une posture aussi stricte accompagnée d'un petit mouvement inconscient de fessier était tout simplement étonnant. On ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de chose à première vue. C'était sans doute pour s'équilibrer, mais le brun n'y pouvait rien, il trouvait ça risible.

Son rire déconcentra Draco qui frappa sans réviser sa trajectoire une dernière fois. Il se tourna instantanément vers Harry, la bouche ouverte avec scandale. Il jeta ensuite un regard décontenancé à son père, qui affichait un air courroucé. Draco crût, pendant un instant, que c'était contre lui, mais comprit que ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'il vit le regard gris se ficher sur le brun. Draco regarda le circuit et vit avec soulagement que l'arceau était passé, mais de justesse. Il soupira silencieusement mais ne pût ressentir aucune satisfaction à cause de ce crétin de Potter. Il le regarda d'un air glacial, décidant qu'il ne méritait même pas l'effort de se mettre en colère. Ce genre de chose serait capable de le faire se sentir important. Ce genre de type était du genre rustre et irritant au possible. Mal éduqué, de toute évidence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? », demanda James, les sourcils froncés. « Tu as empêché Monsieur Malfoy de jouer correctement. »

Harry s'arrêta brusquement de rire. « Oh. (Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.) Mais il s'en est merveilleusement tiré et ne s'est pas laissé distraire, et c'est tout à son honneur. », ajouta-t-il en essayant de justifier son acte.

« Excuse-toi. », ordonna son père.

Harry le regarda quelque secondes puis, avec un grand dépit, lui obéit. Il regarda le blond dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé d'avoir compromis votre jeu, _Monsieur Malfoy_. »

Draco le regarda une énième fois de haut en bas et ouvrit la bouche : « Eh bien, j'ai tout de même réussis mon coup. J'imagine que c'est l'essentiel. » Il s'efforçait visiblement de rester poli pour ne pas paraître mauvais et disgracieux aux yeux du Ministre.

Ce dernier n'accepta cependant pas les excuses du brun. « Mais j'imagine que sans votre aide, Potter, Malfoy aurait réussi à être un peu plus précis. N'oublions pas que c'est un jeu nous plaisanterons après la partie. »

Harry trouva cette phrase très ironique et paradoxale mais s'excusa néanmoins une nouvelle fois envers l'homme. Il savait à présent qu'il avait définitivement gâché tous ses espoirs de se faire bien considérer. Son but d'être mieux mis en valeur que les Malfoy avait marché, mais pour les mauvaises raisons. On ne pouvait même plus parler de valeurs, à ce niveau-là.

Le jeu reprit avec Cornélius qui passa avec enthousiasme les trois premiers arceaux, tout en expliquant que lorsqu'il était jeune, il avait gagné quelques importants tournois de croquet. Il expliqua les différentes variantes qu'il avait expérimentées et la manière dont il avait de justesse battu le joueur écossais Evan Gregor, un sérieux et redoutable concurrent, extrêmement doué ' _quoiqu'un peu toqué'_. Alors que les trois autres semblaient intéressés, Harry continua ses lamentations intérieures.

 _Imbécile ! Est-ce que tu réfléchis avant d'agir ? Tu n'es plus un enfant ! Et puis en plus, il a réussi à passer l'arceau, alors ça n'a servi à rien ! Et puis sérieusement, depuis quand est-ce correct de regarder les fesses des gens ainsi ? Je suis sûr que tu ne le ferais pas pour Lucius, hm ? Alors ne le fais pour personne d'autre ! Ingrat ! Tu devrais avoir honte !_

Harry pinça les lèvres, chassant la voix moralisatrice de sa tête. Il ne ressentait, de toute manière, aucune trace de honte. Pas de s'être moqué en tout cas. Il lança un coup d'œil à Draco, qui le regardait aussi. Il semblait se demander à quoi le brun jouait, ou plus précisément ce qu'il essayait de faire exactement. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, bientôt imité par le blond. Les deux hommes restèrent se fixer dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes. Harry fut surpris par la profondeur du regard gris, de sa dureté. Il détourna alors les yeux et observa le terrain. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau le blond, celui-ci le plaquait toujours de ses yeux. Draco lui offrit ensuite un simple sourire goguenard avant de se retourner vers son père, qui lui parla à voix presque inaudible.

Le brun observa rapidement les autres hommes autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne lui parlait. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais il n'avait apparemment pas vu que son père était à présent en train de jouer. Après qu'il ait fait passer sa boule sous le premier arceau, il rejoua puis ce fut à nouveau le tour d'Harry. Cette fois, il devait réussir, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se positionna, et il sentit _son_ regard, posé sur lui. Piqué de curiosité, il tourna sa tête mais ne vit rien. Le blond était parti. Il n'était pas dans la pièce, il l'avait quitté. Peut-être qu'il était retourné dans le bureau, ou qu'il avait un coup de fil à passer. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il senti qu'il le regardait ?... Il se faisait des idées.

 _Ben tiens. Et en plus tu perds la boule. Bravo, l'ami, chapeau bas ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?_

Harry se demanda si la voix n'avait pas raison, et juste lorsqu'il allait refocaliser son regard sur le jeu, Draco réapparut, rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon et s'approcha lentement, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Il récupéra son maillet.

Harry s'intéressa à nouveau au jeu. Il frappa la boule et la plaça juste à l'entrée du second arceau. Il pinça les lèvres. Si près… Au moins, il était finalement entré dans le jeu. Il se recula, se remettant au même niveau que les autres, laissant le tour à Lucius.

Draco s'était écarté de l'endroit où il se tenait avant. Il se trouvait presque à l'opposé de Harry. Ses yeux traçaient chaque courbe visible du brun, les repassaient en revue, les jaugeaient. Il se rappela pourquoi il s'était senti attiré _ce soir-là._ Il faisait tourner son maillet, tenant le manche du bout des doigts, son regard s'attardant sur les cuisses, le ventre et les bras du brun. Il plissa les yeux et ils changèrent de trajectoire, rencontrant les yeux verts de Potter.

 _Hey, Harry._ _J'voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas… Mais je croyais que tu étais ici pour te faire bien voir par cette tête de pioche de Fudge, et pas pour culbuter ce garçon avec les yeux ? Non, parce que depuis le début, tu passes ton temps à le mâter sec, et tu fais pas grand-chose autour. Fais au moins en sorte d'être discret ! … Oh et puis zut, tant pis, faîtes ce que vous voulez._

Draco finit par regarder ailleurs, rompant le contact. Lucius venait de réussir à passer le quatrième arceau, celui croisé avec un autre, montrant le milieu du circuit. Harry lui-même avait toujours eut du mal avec celui-là. Quant à Draco, c'était pire que tout ! Quand ils jouaient ensemble, le blond ne comprenait jamais pas la raison pour laquelle un tel arceau se trouvait là et trouvait ça complètement stupide. Et même s'il ne le disait pas toujours de vive voix, ça se voyait.

« Je suis presque appréhensif à l'idée de passer cet arceau ! », il plaisanta, étonnant à nouveau Harry. Draco réussit à passer le deuxième arceau. « Il a l'air complexe. »

Fudge acquiesça. « Il pose des difficultés aux débutants, c'est vrai. Mais pour une première expérience, vous ne vous débrouillez pas si mal. »

Draco échangea un regard avec son père, qui semblait satisfait. Son fils avait réussi la première étape : s'attirer la sympathie de Cornélius. Il y avait encore du chemin, mais c'était déjà ça.

Fudge commença le parcours du retour. Il menait la main et jouait avec dextérité. Il n'avait apparemment pas inventé cette histoire d'Ecossais battu lors d'un tournoi. Il n'arriva cependant pas à passer le second arceau. James manqua le quatrième et Harry passa le troisième. La partie se déroula sans encombre pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le Ministre s'esclaffe :

« Bien joué, Monsieur Malfoy ! (Draco le regarda avec incompréhension, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait.) Votre boule a touché celle de Monsieur Potter. (Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent presque imperceptiblement, trouvant soudainement cette phrase étrange.) Ah, cette petite règle a dû vous échapper. » Fudge s'avança jusque Malfoy, restant cependant en-dehors du circuit. « Vous pouvez la croquer ! »

Le teint de Draco changea légèrement de couleur. « La… croquer ? »

Cornélius lui fit un geste nonchalant. « Bien évidemment ! Placez votre boule ici, contre l'autre. Le but est de pousser la boule de l'adversaire le plus loin possible. Mais c'est un peu plus ardu que l'on puisse penser. (Malfoy, qui s'était apprêté à frapper un grand coup pour repousser l'autre boule, s'arrêta en entendant ça.) Posez votre pied bien fermement sur votre boule. Non, non, pas trop fort, sinon ça ne marchera pas. (Il sourit avec bonhommie.) A présent, donnez un coup dans votre boule »

Draco hésita, sentant tous les regards posés sur lui. Il s'assura que son pied était bien posé, et fit des vas-et-viens de regards entre son maillet, les deux boules, son pied et l'espace autour. Il positionna le maillet de sorte à renvoyer la boule vers le précédent arceau. Lorsqu'il frappa dans sa boule, le choc se répercuta jusque l'autre, qui recula d'environ quatre centimètres. Il leva la tête, étonné. Fudge lui demanda si sa boule avait bougé. Draco la regarda et il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait pas changé de place.

« Non, je ne crois pas, » il dit en vérifiant. « Mon pied est toujours bien dessus… Enfin, elle est comme avant que je frappe. »

Cornélius leva un bras avec un sourire : « Alors le coup vous est accordé. »

Draco s'étonna du fait que Fudge ne soit pas venu s'assurer de la position de la boule, mais sourit en entendant ses félicitations. Si un jour il s'était imaginé que le Ministre l'encouragerait et le féliciterait pendant une partie de croquet, il se serait traité de fou. Ça ne plut pas du tout à Harry. Jamais Draco ne lui avait fais ça. Jamais il n'avait eut de soucis contre lui, Draco avait toujours été lamentable ! Et le voilà qu'il l'humiliait en public ! Le blond s'était entrainé, il en était sûr. Il le savait depuis le début, que cette histoire de _première fois_ était un mensonge.

Lorsque la partie prit fin, tous semblaient plus ou moins épuisés par l'effort intérieur. Fudge avait gagné, bien entendu, devant Lucius. James avait réussi à finir troisième. Et, au grand dam de Harry, il avait fini dernier, juste derrière Draco. Il était estomaqué, choqué, déçu, et plus que tout : trahi. C'était impossible, de la pure tricherie ! Draco était un piètre joueur de croquet et le laminer aurait été dans l'ordre des choses. Et voilà que le blond avait soudainement des facilités dans ce sport. Un petit con, oui, voilà ce qu'il était ! Il l'avait poignardé dans le dos. Son père avait sans doute soudoyé le Ministre. Harry savait que ça n'avait rien à voir, mais il fallait bien trouver quelque chose, une raison, un coupable une manigance ou quelque chose du genre. Il passa une main en soupirant sur son front et regarda les deux Malfoy discutant entre eux.

Draco semblait extatique et un immense sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres, montrant sa fierté. Et ce sourire toucha Harry en plein cœur. Quand l'avait-il vu sourire comme ça pour la dernière fois ?

(…)

Draco était sorti du bureau de Fudge pour prendre l'air. En réalité, il s'était surtout éloigné de son père, de celui de Potter et de Cornélius, qui devaient parler affaire. A vrai dire, il était plus que content de pouvoir sortir se balader un peu. Plusieurs personnes le saluèrent, le confondant avec son père. Draco se décida qu'il devrait en profiter. C'était satisfaisant, de se faire saluer par des employés du Ministère. Mais ce qui était plus satisfaisant encore, c'était de voir certains employés connaissant son nom alors qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Draco exultait intérieurement. Il était connu, il était célèbre même, et c'était grisant. Il se mit à marcher la tête haute, les mains dans les poches, regardant autour de lui comme si ces lieux lui appartenaient. Il bomba même le torse sans s'en rendre compte et un sourire supérieur peignait ses lèvres. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que les gens le confondaient avec son père. Le blond pouvait parfaitement imaginer son père se pavanant ici comme dans son Manoir. Et comme c'était compréhensible !

Il se rendit subitement compte qu'il avait faim, beaucoup même, et se mit à la recherche d'un quelconque distributeur. Cela lui fit parcourir et explorer les couloirs davantage. Le bruit des ascenseurs faisait partie intégrante du décor, les couinements de chaussures sur le sol aussi. Les quelques haut-parleurs, les chariots avec des dossiers dans des boîtes, et puis le vendeur de journaux, tout semblait à sa place.

Le blond s'avança jusqu'au garçon vendant la _Gazette_. Il lui en prit un exemplaire, en donnant un petit pourboire, et il remarqua que le type le dévisageait bizarrement. Il n'était pas bien vieux, dix-sept ou dix-huit ans peut-être. Il avait un nez remonté et des oreilles décollées, ainsi que des poches sous les yeux. Il devait travailler d'arrache-pied. Un travail d'étudiant sur une année complète ?

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? », Draco demanda.

« Z'êtes Draco Malfoy, non ? », il demanda avec des yeux rougis, le regard presque vide.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait échapper aux groupies nulle part. Et apparemment le garçon ne connaissait pas bien la politique de ne pas se droguer avant de bosser.

« Oui. », Draco répondit avec ennui.

« Il me semblait bien que je vous avais déjà vu quelque part avant. Ma sœur vous adore, vous savez. Et elle a même quelques photos de vous. (Draco interrompit son mouvement d'ouverture de journal et fronça les sourcils.) J'entends tout le temps parler de vous, au moins une fois par semaine. Que vous êtes une vraie tête, le plus doué de sa classe… Et après c'est juste des trucs de filles, une vraie nunuche. Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de vous, mais je peux me tromper. »

Draco resta silencieux un instant puis souhaita simplement une bonne journée au garçon et s'en alla sans rien ajouter, se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait prendre des photos de lui sans même le lui demander. Et Dieu sait à quel usage elles pouvaient servir... Il acceptait l'idée qu'on puisse fantasmer sur lui, mais certainement pas sur des photos !

Il soupira et commença à lire le journal quelques instants, survolant les gros titres. Puis, il le referma, le tenant enroulé dans sa main et se remit à la recherche de nourriture. Son ventre criait famine. Il n'y avait aucune indication, aucun panneau, et personne ne s'arrêtait jamais assez longtemps pour qu'il ait la possibilité de demander des renseignements. Il s'apprêta à perdre espoir, mais se dit que quitte à se laisser mourir de faim, autant le faire avec beauté. Il entra dans les toilettes et se mit face au gigantesque miroir qui ornait un pan entier de mur. La pièce était très grande, et bien décorée. Ça changeait des toilettes douteuses et peu chic de l'école. Il observa son reflet et trouva que son nez était rougi. Peut-être qu'il commençait à s'enrhumer, ou alors sa peau était un peu plus réactive aujourd'hui que d'habitude. Il ne s'en fit pas et préféra regarder ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas bien vu dans son miroir de poche, mais ses cheveux étaient en effet retombés comparé à leur état en partant de chez lui. Il passa sa main dedans et tenta de les re-plaquer en arrière une nouvelle fois. Ils restèrent en place pendant quelques secondes avant de retomber lentement. Le blond soupira.

Un bruit de chasse d'eau retentit et une femme sortit d'une cabine. Draco se rappela que ces toilettes étaient normalement celles pour hommes, mais il n'essaya finalement pas de chercher des explications. La personne vint se laver les mains et Draco la regarda à peine. Elle, en revanche, le regarda dans le miroir, avec insistance. Au bout d'un moment, le blond en eut assez et soupira avant de sortir sans le moindre mot. Parfois, il détestait être aussi beau. Ou d'être le fils de Lucius, au choix.

Après encore cinq minutes de recherche, il interpela quelqu'un, un homme avec les cheveux châtain et les yeux presque noirs, plutôt grand avec un air taciturne. Il s'arrêta avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Ah, Monsieur Malfoy, vous voir ici est étonnant. Comment allez-vous ? (L'homme s'approcha.) Les affaires vont bien, j'espère ? Les employés sont très occupés ces temps-ci, peut-être l'êtes-vous aussi… (Il se mit à parler à voix basse) J'allais justement vous amenez le dossier que vous m'avez demandé. Tenez. »

Il sortit une enveloppe kraft assez grande d'un attaché-case et la lui tendit. Draco observa l'objet en haussant un sourcil, trouvant ça particulièrement suspect. Cet homme devait en tout cas être un vrai imbécile, pour le confondre carrément avec son père, même de près. Ce n'était pas comme si ils faisaient la même taille, qu'ils avaient la même coiffure, ou même qu'ils avaient le même visage ! Ou alors Draco ressemblait vraiment à quelqu'un de trente-huit ans… Il se retint de grimacer, et finit par prendre l'enveloppe tendue.

« Un dossier ? », il demanda. « Bien. Je ferai passer le message à mon père, et je le lui donnerai. (Il vit le visage de l'homme se décomposer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Lucius.) Merci, j'imagine. » Il regarda encore l'enveloppe. Il n'avait pas de sac. Il faudrait qu'il la tienne à bout de bras, comme le journal, ou qu'il la cache sous sa veste. « Dîtes-moi… Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où manger, ici ? Parce que ça doit faire presque une demi-heure que je cherche, mais il n'y a aucun panneau. »

L'homme lui indiqua avec une voix étrange qu'il y avait une sorte de petit restaurant au premier étage et qu'il était facile à repérer. Draco le remercia d'un mouvement de tête en agitant légèrement l'enveloppe avec un sourire goguenard, appréciant le teint blafard du type.

Il se mit en route vers un ascenseur et sélectionna le premier étage. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient autour de lui, mais elles étaient occupées à regarder leur téléphone, à lire des papiers ou le journal. Le blond décida qu'il lirait le sien en mangeant.

Le restaurant était en effet facile à repérer, puisque beaucoup de gens l'occupaient. Draco soupira. Il ne trouverait pas de place ici, il en était sûr et certain. Il entra tout de même pour être bien fixé, et trouva finalement une table qui venait de se libérer, tout à gauche de la pièce. Il jeta presque le journal et l'enveloppe sur la table et se précipita sur l'une des quatre chaises entourant la table histoire de montrer qu'elle était à lui. Une femme d'âge mûr vint lui demander ce qu'il désirait. Draco réfléchit. Ce n'était pas l'argent qui lui manquait, alors il pouvait bien se permettre quelques folies.

« Un café - non, un capuccino, et… Hm. Un croissant… Non, non, un beignet, un beignet au chocolat, oui. Et puis… Est-ce que vous avez des tartes au potiron ? Je vais en prendre une part, et puis si vous aviez des frites, ça serait fantastique aussi. Et mettez-y plein de mayonnaise. »

La femme trouva cette liste aberrante mais n'en dit rien. Un garçon qui mangeait tant que ça, elle se demandait comment il se débrouillait pour ne pas un peu plus rondouillet. Elle s'éloigna cependant pour donner la commande aux cuisiniers.

Draco enleva sa veste et la déposa sur l'une des chaises inoccupées et ouvrit le journal avec un soupir.

 _Des trous dans les caisses du Gouvernement, page 3…_ Ah, tiens. Il allait définitivement lire ça.

 _La vie secrète de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington : dans les coulisses de son célèbre livre_ 'Les chasseurs sans tête', _page 7…_ Draco sourit. Il attendait la sortie de ce livre depuis déjà quelques mois.

 _Quidditch : Leeds bat Sheffield 2-0 : déception ?, page 25…_ Celui-là, il le lirait aussi. Draco avait toujours été intéressé par ce sport.

 _Elmer Tourney : 'Oui, les femmes sont jalouses de mon maquillage.'_ Ah, Pansy serait intéressée.

 _Transcendance : nouvelle vague, la mode est aux bohêmes._

Draco soupira et se mit à lire les pages mode, inspectant le mouvement _Transcendance_. Il scruta les différentes nouvelles tenues proposées par des créateurs en vogue ou underground et remarqua qu'il possédait déjà presque tous les genres d'habits, mais qu'il ne les mettait presque jamais. Il réfléchit. Peut-être qu'il devrait les remettre, alors, puisque c'était le style du moment… Et puis ses vêtements étaient tous très beaux, alors il ne se sentirait pas coupable de les alterner.

Quand sa commande arriva, Draco ferma le journal et se saisit de sa tasse de café. L'odeur fit gronder son ventre, alors il préféra gober une frite avant de boire. Ses yeux voguèrent jusque l'enveloppe, et il regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un le regardait. Après s'être assuré que non, il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit avec précaution, regardant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Des papiers, bien évidemment quoi d'autre ?

Il mordit avec avidité dans sa part de tarte et renversa le contenu de l'enveloppe sur la table, l'ordonnant ensuite avec sa main libre. Il fronça les sourcils, avala le morceau et observa ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il devina que c'était quelque chose de très sérieux. Il posa la part sur son assiette, s'essuya les mains dans une serviette en papier et sortit ses gants en soie de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il les revêtit et commença à se saisir des documents. Il vit tout d'abord des photos, qui lui firent froncer les sourcils. L'une d'entre elle montrait nulle autre personne qu'Arthur Weasley rôdant dans un couloir avec un air apeuré, comme s'il faisait quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. Qu'est-ce que…

Il se rappela de ce que son père lui avait dit, que cet homme était une racaille, quelqu'un dont il ne devait surtout pas s'approcher. Et quoi, il espionnait quelque chose ? Ou alors il était juste en retard au travail et il avait peur de se faire attraper ? Une autre photo : Weasley près de la porte du Ministre, semblant essayer d'écouter quelque chose. Draco haussa les sourcils avec étonnement. Alors il était vraiment en train d'espionner ? C'était absolument ridicule. Un homme comme ça n'avait sûrement pas l'étoffe d'un espion de grande envergure. Et puis franchement, la porte de Fudge devait être bien barricadée, aucune manière d'entendre ce qu'il se passait dans son bureau.

Il reposa les deux photos et se saisit d'un papier. Les finances du Ministère. Bien sûr ! Son père travaillait dans ce département ! Il observa les hausses et les baisses, les trouvant parfaitement normales, jusqu'à ce qu'une sortie lui paraisse un peu trop étrange.

Il fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux allèrent du relevé au journal, plusieurs fois. Il se saisit de la _Gazette_ et se rendit à la page 3. Il lut très brièvement certaines lignes et se rendit compte que ce qui était dit là-dedans était exactement ce qu'il voyait dans le relevé : un trou dans les finances. Draco écarquilla les yeux. Ensuite, il sourit comme un enfant. Il se sentait comme un détective privé, travaillant pour le compte d'une haute instance, ou bien du Ministre lui-même.

Il se saisit d'un autre papier les comptes de Weasley. Draco haussa un sourcil, incrédule. Il commençait à comprendre. Cette insinuation était stupide. Comment un type comme lui pourrait voler de l'argent au Ministère ? Il n'était sûrement pas un pro du vol et de l'informatique à ce point ? Il fallait y aller, pour craquer tout ça, et pas qu'un peu ! Non, c'était tout sauf possible. Mais si son père avait demandé ces documents, c'était parce qu'il se posait déjà des questions. Et son père s'était-il déjà trompé, avant ? … A vrai dire, Draco n'en savait rien, mais il supposa que non.

Il fouilla encore dans les documents et se décida finalement à regarder les comptes de Weasley. Une brusque rentrée, et pas des moindres. Alors c'était vrai ? Un vol ? Directement dans les caisses ? Si c'était le cas, ça allait être dur de s'en sortir…

Mais Charlie n'avait pas pu lui mentir. Il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient pauvres ! Oh, mais qui essayait-il de tromper ? Il ne connaissait presque pas Charlie Weasley, et il aurait pu tout à fait lui dire n'importe quoi… Mais Draco l'aurait forcément remarqué. S'il y avait un bon avantage à être le fils de son père, c'est que Lucius lui avait inculqué les bonnes manières de voir lorsque quelqu'un voulait lui planter un couteau dans le dos ou le tromper. Alors peut-être que Charlie n'en savait rien… Il n'avait pas l'air d'un garçon malhonnête.

Il décida qu'il n'allait pas trop se plonger là-dedans. C'était déjà beaucoup de se mêler des affaires de son père, alors il ne voulait pas en faire trop. Et puis si jamais Lucius devinait que son fils était ami avec une des _racailles_ Weasley… Il soupira. Peut-être que ce n'était que le hasard, et pas un vol.

Il ramassa les papiers et referma l'enveloppe, avant d'enlever ses gants et de les ranger. Il piocha dans ses frites sans grand entrain, mais plus il en picorait, plus l'appétit lui revenait. Il but quelques gorgées de café et mordit dans son énorme beignet - sans doute un des plus gros qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Le chocolat fondant dégoulina légèrement du gâteau et une goutte tomba sur la table. Le blond resta interdit, les dents toujours plantées dans le beignet et soupira de soulagement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette du chocolat sur les vêtements… Il fit un peu plus attention par la suite, mangeant lentement pour mieux savourer.

Son portable émit une courte sonnerie et il le sortit de sa poche. Il le déverrouilla et vit qu'il venait de recevoir un message de Charlie. Ses yeux restèrent regarder l'écran. Il hésitait à regarder ce qui était écrit. Après un long instant d'hésitation, il regarda.

« Salut ! Comment tu vas ? Tu t'amuses bien ? On se voit demain ? »

Draco pinça les lèvres de réflexion. Que dire… Un gars comme ça pouvait pas être un complice de vol, c'était pas possible. Il hésita encore et lécha lentement, distraitement le sucre sur le beignet en continuant de scruter le nom de Charlie. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va, c'est sympa, ici. Ok pour demain. Je finis à quinze heures. Je passe direct' après ?», il envoya.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une réponse arriva :

« Oui, si tu veux. »

Le blond posa son portable sur la table et revint à sa dégustation de nourriture sans trop essayer de penser à toute cette histoire de vol.

Alors qu'il se sentait à nouveau parfaitement à l'aise entouré de nourriture, quelqu'un arriva face à lui et le fit violemment sursauter.

« Te voilà enfin. », dit Potter. Draco avait toujours un morceau de beignet dans la bouche. « C'était un bon jeu, n'est-ce pas ? (Il n'attendit aucune réponse.) Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air de quelqu'un de doué au premier abord. »

Draco ne releva pas la pique, encore étonné d'une présence autant antipathique près de lui. Il attendit d'avoir la bouche un peu moins pleine pour répondre :

« 'Faut croire que je suis doué. C'était pourtant la première fois que je jouais au croquet, vois-tu. Ça a l'air de t'étonner.», il lança avec un ton nonchalant étouffé par les restes de nourriture.

Harry le fixa avec incrédulité, le regardant prendre un nouveau morceau. « Impossible. Tu as juste cherché à arnaquer tout le monde. »

Draco ricana. « Mais regardez-moi ça, » il commença avec un ton railleur, « Monsieur est jaloux parce que même s'il a tenté de tricher, il ne m'a pas battu. C'est pas de ma faute si t'es nul. Alors va te plaindre ailleurs, tu m'empêches d'apprécier mon temps libre. Allez, va t'en ! »

Harry croisa les bras et parla avec un ton blasé :

« Tu l'as fais pour impressionner Fudge, c'est ça ? Je peux pas t'en blâmer. Mais enfin, quel drôle de mensonge, tu trouves pas ? Mais tu as le mérite d'avoir réussis à te le mettre dans la poche. » Draco ne répondit pas. « Me dis pas que maintenant tu vas faire semblant de pas m'entendre ? Tu penses pas que t'es un peu trop vieux pour ça, maintenant ? T'as quel âge, vingt-deux ans ? »

Draco mâcha une frite avec vigueur. « _Vingt ans_. Pas vingt-deux. Vingt, tout court. Et puis je vois même pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai pas menti. Ne rends pas ça bizarre, tu es jaloux, c'est tout. J'ai pas besoin de m'inventer une vie, moi… » Il ferma les yeux et haussa les sourcils, son grand mug couvrant le bas de son visage lorsqu'il buvait.

« Et moi je n'ai pas besoin de m'inventer une maturité d'adulte je l'ai déjà. » Harry se montra du pouce.

Draco rouvrit un œil et posa sa tasse. « Ah, oui ? Permet-moi d'en douter. Le fait même que tu répondes à ma provocation, et surtout de cette manière, montre le contraire. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et regarda la table. Il montra l'enveloppe d'un geste du menton. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Draco le regarda d'un air froid. « Pas quelque chose que les idiots comme toi peuvent comprendre. »

Le brun resta silencieux un instant, regardant le blond silencieusement.

« Arrête de me fixer. », cracha ce dernier. « C'est flippant. Hey, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité à t'asseoir. Voir ta tête d'aussi près va me donner des cauchemars. »

Harry sourit avec moquerie. « Ah ? Il m'en avait semblé autrement, pourtant, au bar. » Draco saisit une poignée de frites et les enfonça dans sa bouche. « Tu avais l'air plutôt partant. »

« Dans tes rêves, peut-être. » Le blond mâcha en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Va pas t'imaginer trop de choses. J'en ai peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais je suis quelqu'un de raffiné. (Harry retint un sourire moqueur.) Les tocards dans ton genre, je les évite soigneusement. »

Harry pinça les lèvres et déplia ses bras, posant une main sur la table et se penchant en avant. « Je te trouve bien ingrat, garçon. T'as _oublié_ pas mal de choses apparemment, hein ? Quand je pense que je t'ai aidé tant de fois. »

« Tu m'as aidé ? _Toi_?», Draco demanda, sourcil haussé.

Harry fronça les sourcils et souffla avec colère. Il se leva et s'en alla à grands pas. Draco le regarda s'en aller et secoua la tête, incrédule.


	11. Chapter 11 - Reflections

**Just a bit of Us**

Petits rappels concernant la fiction :

 **Personnages principaux :** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter (ainsi que quelques autres qui sont tous (à quelques exceptions près) tirés des livres de Rowling, qui apparaîtront de temps à autres.).

L'histoire se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif, dans lequel les villes, les personnages, de même que les lieux seront soit tirés des livres, soit de mon imagination, de même que pas mal d'autres éléments, je pense.

Certains personnages peuvent être un peu (voire complètement) OOC, comparés à ceux des livres.

Résumé de l'histoire : **Il a suffit d'une seule rencontre, une seule, lors de son enfance, pour que Draco Malfoy sorte de sa torpeur. Mais avec le temps, tout s'en va, et l'oubli frappe toujours. Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme -plus ou moins- accompli et épanoui, profitant de la vie au maximum. Mais il suffira d'une seule rencontre, une seule, pour chambouler son monde, une fois de plus.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Catégorie : Romance, Angst.**

* * *

 **Just a bit of Us**

Chapitre 11 : Reflections.

Depuis son retour du Ministère hier, Draco n'avait pas pu cesser de penser au dossier Weasley. Il le hantait, il en avait même rêvé la nuit, dans un cauchemar où il était habillé en juge à perruque et où il pointait l'homme du doigt en clamant qu'il était coupable. Il s'imaginait Charlie se lever et hurler sur lui, se faisant retenir par les autres membres de sa famille qui ne possédaient aucuns traits de visage distinct. Son ami le regardait avec tant de haine, jurant que Draco allait le payer, qu'il n'était qu' _un connard de première, une saloperie_. Il se mettait à pleurer bruyamment, à l'insulter, et sa voix cassait par moment. Le blond s'était réveillé plus troublé et perturbé encore que lorsqu'il avait lu les papiers.

Son père ne lui en avait pas parlé depuis. Il n'avait même rien évoqué du tout, même en récupérant le dossier des mains de son fils. Il lui avait juste jeté un regard suspicieux et sombre mais n'avait rien ajouté. Il ne lui avait pas demandé s'il l'avait lu, il savait pertinemment que c'était le cas. L'excuse de _'l'enveloppe n'était pas entièrement fermée lorsque je l'ai eut'_ n'avait donc servie à rien, et Draco s'était trouvé bien ridicule après ça. Lucius semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Il avait cependant dit à Draco de ne pas se mêler d'affaires d'adultes, d'affaires qui le dépassaient. Son fils n'avait ensuite même pas essayé de pousser la conversation plus loin et s'était tu pendant tout le chemin du retour jusque Bernett.

Lucius l'avait déposé au bas de son immeuble puis était reparti en lui disant un simple au revoir, sans aucune marque d'affection particulière. L'homme vivait assez loin et c'était quelque chose que son fils oubliait encore parfois. Son père prenait la peine de faire des heures de route pour lui et de l'emmener dans des lieux et réunions importants, et Draco s'estimait avoir beaucoup de chance d'avoir un père tel que lui. Mais bien sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il fut arraché à ses pensées en entendant une voix agacée. Il leva les yeux, la tête reposée sur sa main, et regarda d'un air las les gens face à lui. Il n'était pas attentif au cours, une fois de plus. Il avait somnolé, une fois de plus. Quand était-il entièrement présent dans un cours, vraiment ? Beaucoup d'élèves avaient leur tête tournée vers lui. Ses yeux gris parcoururent brièvement leur visage et il se retint de gonfler les joues d'ennui. Il se doutait qu'une question venait de lui être posée, et il savait surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue et qu'il s'en cirait royal, comme l'aurait dit Pansy. Qui sait depuis combien de temps la professeure attendait sa réponse ? S'il ne répondait pas, cependant, il passerait pour un idiot qui décrochait du cours avec une trop grande facilité. Il répondit alors avec la plus grande logique qui fut :

« Je ne sais pas. »

Au moins, il était sincère, il ne savait juste pas de quoi on parlait. Et il ne voulait surtout pas dire quelque chose à côté de la plaque. Il se tourna vers Cho à sa gauche.

« Qu'est-ce 'elle a d'mandé ? », il demanda sans articuler.

Cho chuchota : « Si tu te sentais bien. Elle t'a sollicité plusieurs fois mais tu es resté silencieux à chaque fois. »

Leblond pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers la bonne femme. Il inspira en se redressant, se raclant la gorge. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait toujours à autre chose plutôt qu'à la classe ? Maintenant les autres pensaient certainement qu'il était lent. Il ouvrit la bouche :

« Changement de réponse : tout va bien. C'est juste que je n'avais pas entendu la question et que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de répondre quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport. » Il sourit d'un air innocent, ses yeux seulement de moitié ouverts. La fatigue le minait. « Je crois que je suis un peu dans les nuages, aujourd'hui, haha. »

La professeure, Madame Chourave, hocha la tête et sourit également. « Tant mieux. S'occuper d'élèves malades en classe est une plaie, alors vous m'en voyez ravie ! Mais continuons. Puisque vous avez retrouvez vos esprits, Monsieur Malfoy, je vais vérifier que vous avez bien lu le texte sur lequel nous allons travailler aujourd'hui. »

Draco ouvrit légèrement la bouche et se tourna instantanément vers Cho avec horreur, lui demandant avec un regard de quoi la femme parlait. La chinoise lui fit un clin d'œil qui semblait vouloir dire ' _je m'occupe de ça_ '. Draco haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand Cho faisait ce genre de choses ?

« Excusez-moi, Madame, » elle commença. « Il n'a pas pu être mis au courant. Il n'était pas là hier alors il n'a pas pu lire. »

Chourave ne sembla pas lui accorder la moindre attention : « D'après l'introduction que vous _deviez lire_ , de quoi parle le livre _Sa majesté des mouches_? »

Draco se retint de soupirer. Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait toujours sur lui, pile quand il n'était pas préparé ?

Il réfléchit. « _Sa majesté des mouches._ Hum, William Golding. »

Chourave haussa un sourcil. « Mais encore… ? »

Draco toussota, en essayant de gagner du temps. « Eh bien, c'est une longue histoire, vraiment… (Cette fois il soupira.) Elle parle de la vie d'un groupe de garçons ayant survécu à un crash d'avion sur une île déserte. Ils vont par la suite tenter de s'organiser et de créer une sorte de communauté, de… société, en appliquant ce qu'ils connaissent du monde des adultes, de ses schémas et de ses normes. Mais comme on peut s'y attendre, la vie d'adulte n'est en rien la même qu'une vie d'enfant, et la communauté ne tient pas. Des querelles naissent dans le groupe et la société se meut en une sorte d'organisation sauvage. La violence s'installe peu à peu et devient une vraie part de l'histoire. S'en suit une véritable scission entre les enfants. Deux des garçons, Ralph et Jack se retrouvent ennemis et deviennent les chefs de deux clans distincts. Ralph mène celui d'enfants à peu près civilisés et Jack, au contraire, représente le côté animal et se comporte, ainsi que les membres de son groupe, de manière extrêmement brutale, comme des fauves sanguinaires.

« Le clan de Jack vit de la chasse aux cochons sauvages, et c'est même devenu une grande passion pour leur chef. Il fait des offrandes de ses proies, et les donne au ''Monstre'', dans des procédés cruels, contradictoires à ce qu'on peut imaginer des enfants faire. Il égorge une truie, et la dépèce devant son groupe, par exemple. Ensuite, comme on peut s'y attendre, les deux clans s'affrontent avec beaucoup de violence et c'est vraiment là que tout vole en éclat. Ça devient une vraie guerre, c'est un vrai enfer.

« Lorsqu'ils sont finalement secourus, ils ont tout de vrais sauvages, leur aventure les a transformé. Ils réalisent tout le poids de leurs actions qui ont tout tourné en cauchemar. Des enfants sont morts, et pas de la meilleure manière. Enfin, je pense qu'il n'y a aucune bonne manière de mourir, mais... On n'associe généralement pas les enfants à l'image de meurtriers.» Draco se tut.

Chourave hocha la tête, semblant être d'accord avec la dernière phrase de Draco. Elle sourit ensuite :

« Je ne pensais pas que vous parleriez du livre entier, mais au moins ça peut expliquer certaines choses pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le texte… (Elle scanna les élèves avec un regard sévère.) Je vais finir par croire que vous avez déjà lu tous les livres dont je comptais vous parler jusqu'aux vacances de Décembre ! Je me dois d'être d'accord également avec votre conclusion. Une très mauvaise fin. »

A la droite de Draco, Victoire lui murmura un : « Fayot ! » moqueur.

Le blond la regarda avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire en coin suffisant avant de se re-concentrer sur le cours. Au moins, ça lui avait permis de penser à autre chose qu'aux extorsions d'argent. Et puis _Sa majesté des mouches_ était un sujet plutôt sympa, alors il écouta même avec attention et participa à quelques reprises, ce qui était rare. Lorsqu'il parlait, c'était généralement pour bâcher les professeurs, mais pas aujourd'hui. Alors il se dit que c'était un cours très agréable et productif.

(…)

Draco posa son sac par terre, enleva ses chaussures et s'effondra avec fatigue sur le canapé de Charlie. Le roux le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, s'asseyant et repliant une jambe sous lui. Il regarda Draco avec étonnement. Il avait l'air complètement lessivé et lorsqu'il le vit bailler il se dit que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir la force de bouger. Il se tenait immobile, assis comme une larve. Charlie l'examina. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, l'un d'eux menaçait de se fermer, et puis ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. La manche droite de son pull était retroussée et froissée, ses jambes écartées, et il portait des chaussettes avec des furets stylisés dessinés dessus. Ses mains posées de chaque côté de ses cuisses étaient inertes et il poussa un long grognement.

Charlie regarda à nouveau son visage. « J'imagine que ça veut dire que t'as passé une mauvaise journée ? », il demanda.

Draco répondit sans grande conviction : « Peut-être… Je suis rempli de pensées et d'interrogations, et j'avoue de pas y trouver de sortie ni de réponses. (Il tourna sa tête vers Charlie et sourit lentement.) Rien de bien intéressant. A un tel point que j'en n'ai parlé à personne. »

Le roux l'observa à nouveau. « Tu voulais juste pas te faire inonder de questions par la suite, c'est ça ? (Draco acquiesça.) Ah, je connais tellement ça ! C'est pour ça que je raconte quasiment plus rien à personne. »

Draco pensa immédiatement au vol d'argent. « Si tu savais quelque chose d'important ou si tu avais un secret, tu me le dirais ? »

Charlie fronça les sourcils face à cette subite question. « Ben… Tout dépend de ce que tu veux dire par important. Et puis, j'ai pas de secret. Et si j'en avais, non, je le dirai pas. Un secret, ça s'appelle comme ça pour une raison. »

Draco hocha lentement la tête. « Ah, ouais. » Il se tut un instant. « Mais quand même... On est amis, non ? », il demanda avec hésitation.

Charlie le regarda avec suspicion. « Heu, ouais, bien sûr. Mais ça veut pas dire que je dois tout te dire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça ? »

Draco le regarda, longtemps, et haussa les épaules. « Est-ce que j'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi on essaie de te tirer les vers du nez quand tu parles d'un sujet sensible ? »

Charlie sourit légèrement. « Je dirais pas qu'on me force à ce point. En fait, c'était surtout lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Bill était souvent à la maison, alors quand mes parents travaillaient, il s'occupait de moi. Et il s'inquiétait toujours parce que j'étais ce qu'on pourrait appeler un 'adolescent à problèmes'. Il voulait pas que je fasse n'importe quoi. Je crois que parfois, il avait honte de m'avoir comme frère. Alors à la longue, je me faisais discret à la maison. Bon, je faisais quand même des conneries, évidemment, mais personne chez moi n'en savait rien. C'était sans doute pas le choix le plus intelligent mais au moins j'avais la paix donc je pouvais faire mes petits trafics tranquille. Et puis au revoir les questions suspicieuses auxquelles je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas répondre. (Il avait un air pensif.) Mais toi c'est pas pareil, j'imagine. »

Draco bougea finalement, repliant également une jambe sous lui pour faire face à Charlie. Il sourit avec un air moqueur. « Un ado à problèmes, hein ? Mais quel petit délinquant, quel grand fou ! (Il ricana.) Enfin bon, au moins tu as arrêté. Moi, par contre, je suis un _humain_ à problèmes. Mais cette fois j'ai rien fais de mal. Je crois. C'est compliqué et je dormirais bien mieux si j'avais pas ça en tête. Mais assez dit ! Toi, comment ça va, depuis lundi ? Mieux ? »

Charlie haussa lentement une épaule, baissant les yeux et reposant son coude sur le dossier du canapé. « Ouais… J'imagine que y'a de l'évolution. Enfin, c'est toujours douloureux, je vais quand même pas bondir de joie après même pas une semaine. Une rupture, c'est… Enfin, surtout quand ça a duré longtemps. Mais je ne prévois plus de me suicider, si c'est ce que tu me demandais implicitement. (Il soupira avec exaspération.) Je sais même pas comment j'ai pu penser à ça. C'est pas la première fois qu'on me plaque, en plus. Mais c'est la première où ça m'a fait aussi mal au cœur. Je me suis senti tellement coupable, tu sais. De pas l'avoir… satisfaite. Parce que, soyons honnête, si je l'avais fais, elle serait pas allée voir ailleurs. »

Draco grimaça. Il n'allait pas mentir : c'était le genre de chose qui se passait très souvent. Il était lui-même tombé sur des hommes ou des femmes qui n'étaient pas satisfaits par leur partenaire et qui vagabondaient ailleurs. Le sexe, c'était quand même quelque chose. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas que de ça dont le roux parlait. Il parlait de satisfaction générale, et pas de sexualité à part entière. Lorsqu'il vit la mine soudainement grise de Charlie, il dit d'une voix calme :

« Hey, faut pas que tu penses que c'est de ta faute, ça l'est pas forcément. Peut-être qu'elle était juste… vraiment amoureuse. » Il se rendit compte que ça n'avait pas du tout aidé et que Charlie avait l'air encore plus démoralisé. « Mais sinon, on change de sujet ? Ok, cool. Donc, hier, comme tu le sais, j'ai été voir Fudge. On a joué au croquet, et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un là-bas. Et tu sais quoi ? (Charlie répondit par la négative.) Eh ben c'était le mec qui m'avait recalé au bar ! Eh oui ! Avec ses airs de Monsieur-je-suis-le-meilleur, insupportable. Il a essayé de me faire rater mon jeu, et il s'est moqué de moi. Ensuite il m'a harcelé quand je mangeais, il s'est incrusté à ma table et s'est mis à me traiter de menteur, et tout.(Il leva les yeux au ciel avec une exclamation.) Ensuite il s'est amusé à me balancer des trucs, j'te jure, je comprenais rien à son charabia. Quel connard. (Il imita la voix de Potter) Blahblahblah, je t'ai aidé, blahblah… (Il reprit sa voix normale.) Ouais ben je vois pas comment. Ce type est un idiot, un peu bancal dans sa tête, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Il s'invente une vie, c'est sûr. Il m'a é-pui-sé. »

Il soupira. Charlie secoua la tête. Le blond était un vrai moulin à parole. Ça changeait de la solitude qu'il supportait en vivant seul. Et puis il était marrant, ce type. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il disait parfois n'importe quoi, des trucs qu'un gamin pourrait dire, ou alors qu'une diva balancerait à la figure de quelqu'un. Et puis c'était une vraie commère dans son genre. Un drôle d'homme, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Charlie n'avait pas une masse d'amis et en avoir un comme ça, ça changeait des autres. Non pas que les autres étaient ennuyeux mais… ce n'était pas pareil. C'était pas le même niveau de présence et de parole. Draco était une pure drama queen. Et il exagérait naturellement quasiment tout ce qu'il disait. Il était une hyperbole à lui seul, voire même une auxèse, s'il devait être franc. Un sacré phénomène. Il sourit. Puis, une question lui vint en tête, complètement hors-sujet :

« Est-ce que tu as peur de la mort ? »

Draco s'arrêta de parler et le regarda de haut en bas avant de regarder sa propre main, posée à l'identique de celle de Charlie, sur le dossier du canapé. Il prit quelques secondes pour répondre :

« Je n'ai peur de rien. Ni de la mort, ni de ses conséquences, ni de ce qu'il peut y avoir après. Mais je n'ai en revanche pas envie de passer faire un petit coucou à Hadès à mon âge. Et enfin, bon, je ne tiens pas à souffrir avant. Je tiens trop à ma beauté pour laisser un malade me triturer le visage et abuser de (il se désigna de haut en bas avec un mouvement de sa main) ce corps virginal de démiurge. » Un sourire goguenard se traça sur ses lèvres et Charlie leva les yeux au ciel. « Quoi ? Désolé de tenir à moi. Personne n'a le droit de me déformer, nuh-huh. » Il ajouta, en passant inconsciemment une main dans ses cheveux : « Tu as face à toi la machine ultime, _la crème de la crème_. »

Charlie pouffa et le menaça avec un coussin. « Mais ça veut dire que les gens sont attirés par toi juste pour le physique. »

Draco fit mine de réfléchir. « Hmm… C'est très probable. Non : c'est totalement ça. (Il rit brièvement.) Mais, tu sais, c'est ce qui se fait naturellement. Tu croises une personne dans la rue, et elle t'intéresse physiquement et tu as envie de l'accoster plus que d'autres. C'est comme ça. Pareil dans mon cas les gens m'aiment et me voient comme un sex-symbol. Ils viennent pour mon physique et ma belle gueule. Et j'en profite pleinement _._ (Il sourit avec vice.) Mais certaines autres personnes, même si elles suivent le même schéma de base, restent pour ma personnalité et ma manière d'être, écoute ! Enfin, quand j'approuve leur présence, quoi. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour Pansy, et regarde où on en est. C'est mon ex et ma meilleure amie. Et puis c'est pour ma personne seulement que Théo et Zabini m'apprécient. (Il plissa les yeux.) Mais Blaise est un con alors j'imagine que ça se comprend - qui se ressemblent, s'assemblent. »

Charlie lui demanda si ça ne l'ennuyait pas que tout le monde veuille sa part de lui.

Draco répondit : « Nan, parce que parfois ça marche pas. Par exemple : Pansy a beaucoup d'amis, et y'avait ce type, un joueur de piano. Il avait l'air sympa mais il pouvait pas me sacquer. Et pourtant, j'étais pas turbulent ! Je sais pas, j'étais pas son genre, ça arrive. »

Charlie ouvrit de grands yeux. « Tu sais jouer du piano ? J'aurais imaginé que c'était pas ton truc, la musique… »

Draco changea de position, s'agenouillant sur les coussins et s'asseyant sur ses talons. Il pencha légèrement sa tête de côté, un air blessé sur le visage. « Ah, et pourtant ! Je sais en jouer, et pas qu'un peu ! En fait, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'en ai joué. J'ai commencé en école primaire, hum… enfin, j'y avais pas souvent accès parce que… (Il toussota subitement.) En tout cas, à partir de dix ans je suis vraiment tombé dedans. Et puis ensuite j'ai essayé pas mal de trucs. Principalement du violoncelle, du violon, et puis de l'alto - j'aime beaucoup les instruments à cordes, oui. (Il avait commencé à compter sur ses doigts.) Flûte traversière, harpe - j'ai pas du tout accroché, d'ailleurs -, guitare… Père m'a payé des leçons de hautbois. C'était génial ! J'étais toujours excité à l'idée d'y aller. » Il sourit en repensant aux souvenirs, puis un air mitigé se fraya un chemin sur son visage. De l'hésitation. Charlie lui demanda de continuer d'un regard. « Bon, j'ai joué un peu d'harmonica, aussi. Je l'ai toujours. Parfois j'en joue, mais généralement quand je suis saoul, il me prend des petites envies, comme ça. J'ai commencé à quinze ans, je crois. »

Il s'était arrêté, mais en entendant Charlie lui demander ce qui l'avait poussé à en faire, le blond continua avec un soupir :

« Okay, okay. Bon. Je t'avoue que ma mère (il oublia de préciser laquelle) aimait beaucoup les _Pogues_. Alors quand j'ai écouté pour voir ce que c'était, j'ai plutôt bien aimé, tu vois. Et puis (il sourit d'un air embarrassé, en baissant la tête), j'ai _peut-être_ trouvé l'air d'harmonica au début de _Dirty Old Town_ cool, et je me suis dis que ça pourrait être encore plus cool si je pouvais faire pareil. » Il rit d'un air presque honteux. « Oh bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai évoqué ça ? » Il soupira. « Je crois honnêtement que… c'était l'une des meilleures décisions de ma vie. »

Charlie regarda le visage gêné du blond et se mit à sourire avec une réelle sympathie. Il arborait une expression presque bienheureuse, niaise. Draco continua de parler pour essayer de se rendre moins en ridicule, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'air du roux. Il haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire se frayant à son tour sur ses lèvres. Charlie resta cependant silencieux, la même expression peinte sur le visage. Mais après un instant, il se mit à rire, détournant la tête, les yeux fermés. Son rire n'exprimait aucune moquerie, juste un mélange de surprise et d'amusement. Et à son grand étonnement, Draco commença à rire avec hésitation, d'un air presque maladroit, avant de rire plus franchement, amusé par la situation.

Il se remit dans sa position initiale, gardant cette fois son bras près de lui. Il secoua lentement la tête. « J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe… mais ton rire est juste super communicatif. », il continua de rire doucement.

Cet homme n'était pas un voleur.

Eventuellement, Charlie finit par s'arrêter et soupira, souriant toujours. Il souffla. Et quand Draco lui demanda finalement pourquoi il avait rigolé, il haussa les épaules :

« Je suis juste surpris, c'est tout. Plus j'apprends des choses sur toi, plus je trouve ça dingue. De tous les instruments que tu as joués, ton préféré est l'harmonica ! Si j'avais imaginé que _Draco Malfoy_ jouait de l'harmonica… Si tu disais ça aux gens, ils penseraient que c'est juste une blague de mauvais goût. (Il regarda le blond de haut en bas.) C'est que tu caches bien ton jeu, dis-moi. »

Draco fit une moue presque boudeuse. « Et ben tu as ici la meilleure preuve de ce que je te disais. Mon physique est une chose, ma personne intérieure en est une autre. Le Draco extérieur aime jouer les Don Juan, et le Draco spirituel, il… est exactement pareil, mais il aime jouer de l'harmonica en prime. », il sourit.

Son ami hocha la tête et sourit avec un air presque désabusé. « Bon, après, j'aime pas les hommes donc je m'intéresse juste au Draco spirituel - »

Le blond l'interrompit : « Quoi ? Tu _quoi_? »

Charlie soupira avec désespoir et exaspération avant de donner une pichenette sur le front du blond qui lâcha une exclamation de douleur. « Arrête de faire genre c'est impossible. Stop avec ton physique ! On sait tous que t'es bien foutu mais allez, t'es pas que ça, idiot ! Tu sais quoi, c'est ça qui a repoussé le pianiste, je suis sûr. (Draco se tut.) Tu serais tellement plus agréable si tu te taisais un peu et si à la place tu montrais juste aux gens comment tu es vraiment. Et même si c'est juste aux gens que tu trouves intéressants – surtout à eux. C'est vrai que les gens ont sans doute été d'abord attiré par ton physique mais - »

Interruption de Draco, encore : « Et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi aussi. » Il s'était rembrunit.

Charlie roula des yeux : « Non, pas du tout. En fait, quand je pensais à toi, je pensais à _ce type bizarre en peignoir qui m'a donné un pourboire_. Et puis soyons réaliste : la première fois où on s'est réellement vu, c'était à l'anniversaire de Théodore. Je sais toujours pas comment tu as obtenu mon numéro, et je tiens même pas à le savoir. On s'est parlé pendant, quoi, deux semaines, environ ? Pour être honnête, je me souvenais presque plus à quoi tu ressemblais, et pourtant je trouvais ça sympa de te parler. 'pas besoin de voir ta tête pour ça. » Il avait levé sa main d'un air effronté, un tantinet sassy.

Ce geste fit sourire Draco, de même que le propos. Il se sentait flatté malgré lui, voire même reconnaissant. Même Pansy ne lui avait jamais dis ça. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle avait à peu de choses près le même caractère que son meilleur ami, alors elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin que ça. Et ça n'avait pas dérangé Draco. Mais voir ici quelqu'un qui ne s'intéressait pas du tout à son physique de rêve était à la fois perturbant, étrange et surtout nouveau. _Vraiment_ nouveau. Enfin, il y avait bien Cho qui l'aimait pour son être entier, mais voilà. Victoire le trouvait sexy et aimait sa grande gueule, alors ça ne changeait pas des autres. Et puis de toute manière elle était asexuelle alors son avis n'était pas entièrement véridique.

Mais Charlie… Bon, déjà, il était hétéro, alors ça se comprenait sans doute. Mais même les hommes hétéros avaient tendance à le fixer quand ils se croisaient. Peut-être de la simple jalousie, ou un réflexe. Là, cependant, ça n'était pas le cas. Le roux ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire, en soit. Il était peut-être du style rockeur destroy, mais il y en avait beaucoup d'autres. Il pourrait se perdre dans une foule de punks. Draco, lui, avait plutôt une allure d'aryen pompeux. C'était peu habituel, surtout à Bernett. Alors venant d'un type… ordinaire comme Charlie… c'était bizarre.

« Tu dois être l'un des seuls qui aient réussis à oublier mon visage. Ça compte pas », il argumenta sans réelle conviction.

Charlie le regarda comme s'il était stupide. « Parfois je me demandes si tu réfléchis avant de parler. » En voyant le visage blasé du blond, il continua : « Pour quelqu'un d'intelligent, t'as pas l'air très futé, parfois. Je te dis que tu es plus qu'une simple enveloppe vide, que tu es peut-être même plus intéressant à l'intérieur et toi tu dis que ça compte pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? (Il réfléchit quelques secondes.) Je pense que t'as juste pas confiance en toi. »

Draco serra les mâchoires. « On ne se connaît que depuis un peu plus d'un mois. C'est un peu tôt pour toi de stipuler des choses complètement fausses. (Il se forçait à rester calme mais n'y arriva pas.) Pourquoi est-ce que les gens pensent toujours mieux me connaître que moi-même ? Il faut toujours qu'on me dise ce qui est mieux pour moi, ce que je devrais faire, ce que je devrais dire, et… Sérieusement, tu me dis que j'ai pas confiance en moi ? Mais regarde-moi, putain, _regarde-moi_! J'ai l'air d'un pauvre type dans un cocon ? Foutument qu'non ! (Il soupira.) S'il te plaît… Tes propos commençaient à me plaire, alors ne les fait pas couler comme les autres. Ok ? Et ne me dis plus jamais que je suis un loser, compris ?» Il se laissa retomber lentement en arrière jusqu'à s'allonger, les jambes pliées.

Charlie avança l'une de ses mains et la posa avec hésitation sur le genou du blond, qui ne broncha pas. « Okay. D'accord, j'ai compris, je ne dirai plus ce genre de choses. Je ne suis pas psychanalyste après tout, alors je ne vais plus essayer de te faire la morale. Je vois que ça te met en colère. Et j'ai passé l'époque où j'essayais de me battre par tous les moyens. »

Draco ricana. « Ouais, t'as raison. Et puis de toute manière, j'ai pas envie de te faire du mal et de t'humilier en te mettant à terre après seulement deux secondes de lutte. » Il sourit d'un air moqueur.

Charlie haussa un sourcil, ne cherchant pas à analyser le brusque retournement de comportement. « Oh, vraiment ? C'est ce que tu m'avais dit le soir où on était au restaurant, dehors. »

Le blond s'appuya sur ses coudes. « Et j'ai gagné. Je me souviens t'avoir fais un croche-pied ou quelque chose comme ça, nan ? » Charlie répondit par la négative. « Ah bon ? Ben je me souviens quand même avoir gagné. Donc je peux encore recommencer ! »

Charlie ne répondit rien et regardait seulement le blond qui arrêta progressivement de sourire. Il observa le visage de l'autre homme, ses cheveux en pétard, ses sourcils arqués, l'un d'eux d'une nuance un peu plus foncée, son oreille gauche percée, son nez remontant très légèrement au bout, ses yeux bleus bordés de quelques cernes, ses lèvres s'étirant avec un sourire narquois. Et puis il baissa les yeux et vit la main du roux toujours posée sur son genou. Ses yeux retournèrent au visage de l'homme et vit ses lèvres bouger. Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? », il finit par demander. Charlie le regardait avec des yeux moqueurs au possible. « J'ai pas entendu, je repensais juste à ma belle performance de ce matin en cours. (Il expliqua.) J'ai fermé le clapet de la prof en résumant un livre qu'on était - quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Charlie s'était mis à ricaner. « Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Je m'excusais juste de ne rien avoir écou… té. Mais quoi ?! (Il s'exclama, perdu.) Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, à la fin ? (Il se redressa sur ses coudes.) T'es vraiment bizarre, comme mec. »

Charlie cacha son visage dans le creux de son coude toujours appuyé sur le canapé et éclata d'un rire bruyant. Draco se laissait vraiment distraire pour tout et n'importe quoi, comme un enfant ne pouvant pas regarder et écouter en même temps. Il sentit alors une grosse tape sur son bras qui le fit hoqueter en s'étouffant avec sa salive. Il s'arrêta de rire et retourna son visage vers le blond qui le frappa à nouveau, avec plus de force, un air agacé semblant avoir été peint sur son visage plusieurs fois pour bien marquer les traits. Ses yeux gris étaient plissés, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres en un sourire inversé. L'une d'elle était retroussée comme s'il grognait.

Lorsque Charlie allait parler, le blond le poussa plus ou moins violemment. La victime ouvrit la bouche et tomba en arrière, se redressant ensuite sur un coude avant de regarder Draco avec un air choqué. Ce dernier avait commencé à sourire avec machiavélisme. Il poussa le bras redressé du roux avec son pied et son sourire s'agrandit, montrant le bout de son langue qu'il mordillait avec un air enfantin et vicieux. Il lui donna ensuite un petit coup de talon dans les côtes. Charlie n'avait pas eu mal mais poussa tout de même un bruit surpris.

Il pinça les lèvres et commença à se redresser. « Alors là… » Il se mit sur les genoux puis se leva lorsque Draco prit la fuite avec maladresse en gloussant. « Reviens ici ! Tu l'as cherché, assume les conséquences ! » Il marcha vers le blond qui se mit en sécurité de l'autre côté de la table du salon. « Ah non, non, non, cette fois tu vas pas t'échapper ! »

Draco émit un rire étrange, son sourire toujours collé sur ses lèvres. Les deux hommes se mirent à tourner autour de la table, changeant parfois de sens. Charlie s'impatienta :

« Viens m'affronter, si t'es un homme ! On commence pas une guerre sans y prendre part après. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre, continuant de tourner. Lorsqu'il vit Charlie faire semblant de monter sur la table, il s'arrêta de courir et se prépara dans une posture de combat, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il savait qu'il était tout à fait apte à gagner un combat lorsqu'il était sobre, mais il aimait tout de même la manière dont il pouvait faire tourner les gens en bourrique.

Charlie arriva vers lui et essaya de lui donner un coup de poing. Draco sautilla en arrière pour éviter le coup et fut étonné d'un tel mouvement de la part du roux, qui semblait prendre ça très au sérieux. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de rire. Il recula lentement avant de faire volte-face et de s'enfuir en courant dans la maison. Il entendait des pas derrière lui et s'imagina poursuivi par un tueur en série dans un film d'horreur lambda.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais vit qu'elle était fermée. Il tourna la clé mais n'eut pas le temps de sortir, Charlie l'ayant déjà empoigné par les bras, qu'il tendit et ramena vers lui. Draco grimaça et essaya de les bouger, en vain. Il poussa une sorte de gémissement et laissa sa joue collée contre la porte en soupirant bruyamment.

« Mec, sérieux, t'as pas l'droit… », il se plaignit. « Moi je te taquinais et toi tu veux me disloquer les bras… ! »

Charlie haussa les épaules, ne se sentant pas du tout coupable. « Avoue ta défaite et j'arrêterai. »

« Ah ouais ? Et si je veux pas ? », Draco demanda. « Je peux appeler la police ! Je peux te donner un coup de pieds entre les jambes ! »

« Ouais, ouais. Je vois pas comment tu pourrais faire ça dans la position dans laquelle tu te trouves. »

Draco finit par abdiquer et Charlie le lâcha avec un sourire vainqueur. Il s'éloigna et Draco se retourna, le dos appuyé contre la porte, vexé et agacé. Il regarda l'homme de haut en bas avant de soupirer.

« Je vois que tu es un violent, » il commença. « Mais apparemment encore moins futé que moi. J'aurais pu me venger là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je pourrai te donner un coup de tête. Ou te mordre, parce que ça serait rapide, que ça te déstabiliserait et surtout parce que j'aurais le temps de quitter la maison ! Et je pourrai peut-être même… te donner... ça ! »

Il lui envoya son pied directement vers son entrejambe mais Charlie se saisit de sa cheville, faisant vaciller et sautiller un Draco en plein désarroi.

« Ah, raté. Je ne finirai pas comme le mari de Jessie dans le livre de King, j'imagine. », le roux dit tout simplement.

Cette phrase fit apparaître un air douloureux et horrifié sur le visage de Draco. « Ah ouais mais là faut y aller quand même. Bon sang, la douleur ! T'as pas envie de mourir comme ça, c'est sûr. »

Il se mit à rire et Charlie reposa son pied à terre. Draco le poussa sur le côté et retourna dans le salon comme s'il était chez lui. Il considérait d'ailleurs que l'habitat des gens de son cercle d'amis était par extension le sien. Il s'affala avec un soupir sur le canapé, jambes tendues et écartées. Quand Charlie imita sa position, le blond le regarda à son tour.

« Heureusement que ce bon vieux Draco est là pour te remonter le moral, hein ? »

Lorsque Charlie lui demanda si ses chevilles ne gonflaient pas trop, Draco haussa les sourcils et leva ses jambes pour les regarder. Il répliqua que c'était parce que le roux avait trop serré autour de la gauche.

Son portable émit une petite sonnerie. Toujours avachi, Draco ne broncha pas. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers l'objet qu'il avait posé sur la table basse. Il regarda ensuite Charlie, comme pour lui demander s'il pouvait le lui passer. Puisque le roux ne bougea pas et sembla même ne pas comprendre la demande implicite, Draco se décida à bouger, à contrecœur. Il se pencha en avant, étirant son bras au maximum pour éviter de se lever et de bouger du canapé. Il finit par attraper le portable, l'attirant vers lui avec ses doigts, un air concentré sur le visage. Lorsqu'il le prit en main, il soupira et le regarda en pinçant les lèvres.

Pansy. C'était elle, il en était certain. Il se remit à l'aise dans le canapé. Tous ses autres amis travaillaient à cette heure de la journée, mais la brune avait généralement une pause en milieu d'après-midi. Sinon, il y avait aussi Harper, qui branlait rien de sa journée et qui était tellement con que Draco l'avait bien vite rayé de la catégorie 'ami'. Il grimaça avec dégoût rien qu'en repensant au conflit qu'ils avaient eu à propos de la grossesse non-désirée de la brune. D'ailleurs, tout était réglé. Pansy n'aurait pas cet enfant, et apparemment, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu de certains, ça avait piaillé dur dans la maisonnée après cette annonce. Harper ne lui enverrait pas de message, ça c'était une chose certaine.

En parlant de travail… Il était le seul étudiant de leur groupe d'amis. Parfois, il se sentait comme un enfant, mais au moins il n'était pas si vieux comparé à, par exemple, Graham. La trentaine, c'était quand même quelque chose… Et pourtant l'homme avait plus la tête d'un lycéen fraîchement diplômé et pas d'un docteur. Parfois, Draco espérait qu'à son âge il serait aussi bien conservé. Non pas que Graham soit son type d'homme, non. C'était juste une remarque objective.

Même Charlie avait quelques années de plus que lui. Il croisa brièvement son regard lorsqu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil puis se décida finalement à regarder qui lui avait envoyé quoi.

Il ne reconnu pas l'expéditeur. Il fronça les sourcils, une sorte de mauvais pressentiment affluant en lui. Il n'y avait pas de réel numéro. Ce n'était pas l'un de ceux qu'on trouvait en Angleterre. Ce n'était pas la même forme, ni le même nombre de chiffres. Un numéro étranger ? Mais pourtant… Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent. Mais pourtant il lui était familier. Il l'avait déjà vu.

 _Je me demande vraiment comment tu peux vivre comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ , c'est tout ce que le message disait.

Draco sentit la sueur naître dans son dos, son souffle se coupant.

 _C'est quoi, ça …?_ , Draco pensa.

C'était impossible. Tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois… Il avait espéré alors qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais numéro, d'un canular, d'une blague vaseuse, peu importe. Mais quand ça arrivait deux fois, ça montrait que ce n'était pas que ça, hein ? Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait, qui était ce sale type ?!

Draco eut envie de lancer son portable mais à la place il le serra d'une poigne de fer. Il frappa presque l'écran du bout des doigts :

« Va te faire foutre, fils de pute. »

Echec de l'envoi. Il recommença une fois, deux fois, trois fois, les insultes devenant de plus en plus véhémentes.

Il abandonna avec un soupir, se retenant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Charlie lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant la manière dont le blond bougeait. Il avait donc sauté l'étape du 'est-ce que tout va bien ?' inutile. Draco - qui s'était penché en avant, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, son portable serré à l'extrême dans sa main droite - se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avec un air on ne pouvait plus honnête. Il ricana même un peu en secouant la tête :

« Pansy m'a balancé une connerie. Enfin… (Il fit mine de réfléchir) Elle m'a envoyé un message classique, en somme. (Il soupira avec exagération.) Je me demande parfois comment j'arrive à la supporter… »

Charlie sourit, pas entièrement convaincu.

Draco se précipita d'envoyer un message à la brune : « Il m'a encore envoyé un message, le salopard. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Au secours !? Je dois aller voir les flics, tu crois ? Draco Malfoy out. »

Il reposa lentement son téléphone, à côté de lui cette fois. Il déglutit discrètement, passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordiller, regardant Charlie avec un air absent. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il gonfla les joues.

Il sortit de ses pensées et toussota : « Tiens, j'ai trouvé un magasin sympa, y'a pas si longtemps. Genre, une boutique qui vend des trucs plutôt cool pour Halloween. Ça te dit d'y aller avec moi ? »


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a bit of Us**

Petits rappels concernant la fiction :

 **Personnages principaux :** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter (ainsi que quelques autres qui sont tous (à quelques exceptions près) tirés des livres de Rowling, qui apparaîtront de temps à autres.).

L'histoire se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif, dans lequel les villes, les personnages, de même que les lieux seront soit tirés des livres, soit de mon imagination, de même que pas mal d'autres éléments, je pense.

Certains personnages peuvent être un peu (voire complètement) OOC, comparés à ceux des livres.

Résumé de l'histoire : **Il a suffit d'une seule rencontre, une seule, lors de son enfance, pour que Draco Malfoy sorte de sa torpeur. Mais avec le temps, tout s'en va, et l'oubli frappe toujours. Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme -plus ou moins- accompli et épanoui, profitant de la vie au maximum. Mais il suffira d'une seule rencontre, une seule, pour chambouler son monde, une fois de plus.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Catégorie : Romance, Angst.**

Hey guys, guess who's back! Eh oui! Après plus de six mois, me revoilà! J'ai pas vraiment de bonne excuse... Ce chapitre était fini, le taper à l'ordi m'a pris énoooormément de temps, alors j'ai fais un peu ma feignante... Impardonnable oui. Mais je vais quand même essayer de me rattraper, parce que j'ai trois chapitres presque entièrement rédigés d'avance sur papier, donc je vais sans doute upload bientôt, yay! :D

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ; il n'y a pas forcément grand chose de palpitant dedans, mais ça met quand même dans l'ambiance.

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt! :)

* * *

 **Just a bit of Us**

 **Chapitre 12**

Il était vingt heures passées et seulement quelques mots étaient échangés, entrecoupés d'un silence pesant ou par des bruits de couverts entremêlés à des piques et des critiques.

James, Lily et Harry étaient assis à la table de leur salon, apparemment peu ravis d'y être. Harry aurait d'ailleurs été tenté d'utiliser son ' _Je_ _crois qu'on devrait rentrer, non ? Parce qu'il est tard, quand même_ ' habituel, mais c'était malheureusement impossible. Il était assis au bout de la table, ses parents à sa droite. Face à lui, à l'autre bout, trônait sa Tante Marge, un air boudeur et méprisant peint sur sa bouche tordue. A sa droite se trouvait son frère, Vernon, sa belle sœur, Pétunia, et bien entendu son neveu préféré –et unique—, Dudley.

Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'Harry ne l'avait pas vu, et il lui semblait différent. Il ressemblait beaucoup moins au bébé cachalot qui boudait à table lors des autres repas de famille. Ou peut-être qu'il avait juste l'air moins stupide. Le brun n'avait pas non plus vu cette péquenaude de Marge depuis longtemps, et elle ne lui avait absolument pas manqué. Elle semblait encore plus imposante qu'avant, et plus grognonne encore ! Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants à présent, probablement parce qu'elle avait arrêté de se faire ses horribles teintures blond pisse, comme il les avait toujours appelées.

Harry s'était toujours demandé ce que la bonne femme venait faire aux dîners de famille : Lily disait qu'il s'agissait d'un simple acte de politesse et James n'en savait pas plus que son fils.

Pétunia et Vernon étaient toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes. Vernon revêtait toujours son teint violacé, et lançait des œillades mauvaises de ses yeux porcins vers Harry, James et Lily, irradiant le mépris. Et n'évoquons même pas sa femme. Elle s'ennuyait et était clairement frustrée d'être en compagnie de cette famille de _dégénérés._ Ils n'étaient pas heureux d'être là, alors pourquoi diable se tenaient-ils dans cette pièce, leur postérieur posé sur ces chaises ? Dudley regardait son cousin avec un air vide, un air idiot peint sur son visage. Harry lui demanda s'il avait un problème et l'autre homme lui lança un regard subitement mauvais.

« Ha ! » s'esclaffa Pétunia. « Un problème ! Oui, et pas des moindres ! Mon Dudley a attrapé un rhume, tout ça à cause d'une femme qui lui a touché le bras. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Le… bras ? On n'attrape pas un rhume en touchant quelqu'un au bras, Tante Pétunia. Il peut en attraper un juste en respirant. Ne va pas te mettre à accuser tout le monde. » _Tu l'as déjà assez fait_ , il pensa.

« Les gens devraient comprendre que certaines personnes ne veulent pas attraper les germes d'autres gens dégoûtants ! », elle dit d'un ton grinçant, ignorant Harry.

« Une autre hypothèse, c'est que c'est peut-être toi qui lui as transmis des germes. On sait jamais, hm ? », James intervint avec un ton innocent, ne prenant pas la peine de la regarder et sirotant tranquillement son verre. « Je ne dis pas ça pour te contrarier, Pétunia… Mais - aïe ! »

Lily lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et sourit à sa sœur. « Ce que James veut dire, c'est que ces choses-là arrivent à tout le monde, et on ne peut rien y faire. »

Pétunia renifla avec dégoût mais abandonna le sujet. Harry regarda son père du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher de produire un petit son amusé. James garda son verre à ses lèvres, dissimulant ainsi son sourire à la fois amusé et fier. Enerver Pétunia, c'était devenu une grande passion, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Marge fronça les sourcils en regardant Harry et courba sa bouche d'une manière rappelant quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à cracher.

« Regardez-le, il n'a pas changé ! On pourrait penser qu'en grandissant il se serait mis un peu de plomb dans la tête, mais non. Toujours aussi malpoli, à croire que ça court dans le sang ! », elle piailla. Lily accusa silencieusement le coup. Marge reprit : « C'est à croire qu'il n'a pas récupéré un seul semblant d'éducation depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, et c'était il y a bien longtemps ! Mon garçon, je vais te dire quelque chose : tu as toujours été un peu lent, dans ta caboche. Alors je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ton comportement m'étonne » Harry roula les yeux, et sa tante renifla. « Insolent, si tu avais été mon fils - »

Lily l'interrompit en lui demanda si la femme voulait un peu de poulet, ou bien même autre chose. La grosse Tante Marge parut reprendre ses esprits, déclarant qu'il y avait _enfin quelqu'un d'utile, dans cette maison._ Malheureusement, elle changea vite d'avis en entendant qu'il n'y avait pas de cognac dans la maisonnée. Alors, elle reprit son air colérique. Lily ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer, tout en pinçant ses lèvres avec agacement. Le silence s'installa à leur table pendant de longues minutes. Marges regarda les os de poulet dans son assiette avec un air vaguement triste et déclara d'une voix émue que si son brave chien Molaire était toujours en vie, il aurait adoré les avoir devant son nez pour pouvoir les manger. Harry sourit et l'idée de faire une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère germa dans son esprit. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ah, ce sacré Molaire ! Faut dire qu'il y allait franco, lui aussi, sur la bibine, haha ! » Personne ne sourit. « Parce que tu lui en donnais à chaque repas, tu sais ? Alors, il… » il toussota et décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise.

Il trouva que son public était décidément très mauvais ce soir. D'habitude, son père aurait rit avec lui, mais maintenant il lui indiquait clairement que raconter ça face à Marge était tout sauf une bonne idée. Après tout, Molaire était tout, pour elle.

Harry se confina dans le silence par la suite, ne pipant mot de tout le repas, se contentant d'écouter ou de boire. De temps en temps, il souriait ou plongeait tout simplement dans ses pensées qui se floutait ou prenaient des tournures soit idiotes, soit étonnamment profondes, dues à la boisson. Il pensait à son travail de manager dans une entreprise influente, à son meilleur ami Ron qui lui avait parlé de fiançailles avec Hermione, son autre meilleure amie - bien qu'elle n'ait que vingt ans, à des croquettes pour chien, à Hagrid, un homme bizarre qu'il avait croisé à la gare il y avait quelques jours de ça,… Il pensa à Draco. Et il soupira, regrettant de l'avoir fait. A partir de ça, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, ce qu'il avait fait hier, ce qu'il avait fait pendant toutes ces années. Il se demanda comment ses mères allaient, si elles étaient toujours aussi adorables que dans ses souvenirs, si le blond éprouvait des remords, après avoir menti au Ministre mais également au brun lui-même, et… Il pressa son visage dans ses mains. Peu importe.

Lily lui demanda doucement si ça allait. Harry écarta plusieurs doigts pour pouvoir la regarder et vit que tous les yeux de la tablée le regardaient. Il hocha la tête.

« Oui, très bien, je suis ravi d'être ici, entouré de… de ma _famille_ et des gens que j' _aime_. Non, vraiment, je suis heureux. » Il essaya de s'arrêter de parler, mais l'alcool avait corrompu son cerveau. « Mais, j'y pensais à l'instant et, tu sais, j'aurais vraiment apprécié que Draco soit ici, comme avant, parce que ce dîner est juste _mortel_ , il aurait adoré. »

Lily fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. « Harry… », elle commença.

Vernon toussa et le regarda étrangement. « Draco, comme dans _Draco Malfoy_? J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies pu côtoyer un homme aussi connu. Surtout avec un père comme le sien… »

Pétunia lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras. « Mais si, rappelle-toi ! Le petit blond, ce sale gosse qui avait fait tomber une branche d'arbre sur ta tête ! Tu avais finis à l'hôpital à cause de lui. »

En entendant ça, Vernon se mit à vociférer. Marge elle-même se décida à montrer qu'elle aussi se rappelait très bien du garçon :

« Une vraie peste, ce garçon ! » Harry haussa simplement les épaules. La femme continua : « Indiscipliné, et un insupportable je-sais-tout. Il prétendait avoir vécu en tant que _Dieu de l'Univers_ , avant de naître en tant qu'humain, je m'en souviens très bien ! Quelle idiotie ! »

Le brun soupira : « N'exagérons pas… »

Mais Marge choisit d'exagérer : « Aussi mal éduqué que tu l'es et même pire, ça oui. Hm ! C'est ce qu'on peut observer chez les chiens, vois-tu. » Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant ça et se prépara à rétorquer, avant que Marge ne finisse son explication : « Quand il y a une tare chez la mère - et Dieu sait que celle du gamin en avait une : une _homosexuelle_ -, il y a une tare chez les chiots ! »

Harry explosa d'une colère qu'il n'avait pas senti s'accumuler en lui. Il se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière, et frappa violemment son poing contre la table, les yeux remplis de haine.

« La ferme ! LA FERME ! », il s'écria. Marge s'apprêta à répliquer. « Nan, ferme ta grande gueule et sors de cette maison ! » La femme croisa les bras et se mit davantage à l'aise sur sa chaise, l'air provocateur. Le brun n'y tint plus. « Tu veux que je le fasse moi-même, c'est ça ? Très bien. »

Avant qu'il puisse avancer, son père le retint par le bras. Il regarda son fils dans les yeux, pendant de longues secondes. Quand il le lâcha, Harry soupira et s'en alla du salon d'un pas rageur et claqua la porte d'entrée quelques secondes après. Un silence de mort s'installa. James soupira brièvement et fixa Marge des yeux.

« Va-t-en, Marge. »

(…)

Draco enroula une grosse écharpe autour de son cou avant de refermer sa veste et de mettre ses gants, paré à affronter le sale temps qui régnait dehors. La température était en-dessous de zéro, et il avait franchement envie de se remettre dans son lit, au chaud, avec une bonne tasse de thé. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et vit qu'il était presque treize heures. Dans un quart d'heure il devait rejoindre Charlie pour aller visiter a boutique de Madame Guipure, comme ils l'avaient prévu il y avait quelques jours de ça.

Bien évidemment, le blond était en retard. Mais cette fois, pas à cause de lui mais de sa meilleure amie, qui lui avait payé une visite à l'improviste. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs même pas sonné avant d'entrer dans l'appartement, et savait de toute manière que la porte n'était fermée à clef qu'une fois sur six, lorsque le blond était chez lui. Elle était donc rentrée sans rien dire et s'était ensuite installée dans le salon comme si elle était chez elle, sans aucune honte ni gêne. Elle avait entendu le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la salle de bain, lui faisant deviner que Draco prenait une douche, alors elle avait attendu. Au bout de quelques minutes, un blond entièrement nu et chantonnant une chanson paillarde avait fait irruption dans le salon, se dirigeant vers sa chambre avant de s'arrêter et de regarder son invitée imprévue. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il n'avait rien dit, puis il s'était enfui en courant dans sa direction initiale, claquant la porte. C'était uniquement après avoir enfilé un sous-vêtement qu'il était réapparut, un air à la fois contrarié et colérique peint sur son visage rougi, tandis que la brune se moquait de sa réaction.

Pansy occupait à présent toujours le fauteuil et regardait son ami finir de s'habiller en soupirant. Elle gonfla ses joues avec ennui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas venir ? », elle demanda. « J'ai l'impression de ne plus te voir, ces temps-ci. » Quand Draco lui dit qu'elle le voyait en ce moment même, elle roula des yeux. « Très drôle. Pourquoi est-ce que t'y vas avec Charlie ? C'est suspicieux. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait venir. Il a dit oui. Fin de l'histoire. »

Pansy le zieuta en silence, avant de dire : « _Fin de l'histoire_ , vraiment ? Vous allez faire quoi, après ? »

Le blond se retourna vers elle en s'approchant. « Tu en poses, des questions. Serait-on jalouse ? (Il sourit.) T'inquiètes pas, va. Demain on est mardi, et je vais aller au Room-Ba. Ça fait quelques semaines que j'y suis pas allé, après tout. Tu viendras avec moi ! »

« Pour que tu me lâches pour aller voir des mecs ? Non, merci. », elle répliqua.

Son ami resta silencieux, une pointe de culpabilité se frayant un chemin en lui. Elle avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Il se demanda comment il aurait réagi si elle l'avait laissé en arrière pour aller faire du gringue à quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait probablement fini son verre et celui de la brune par la même occasion, avant de partir chasser lui aussi. Et de se faire recaler, apparemment… Il grimaça et chassa ce mauvais souvenir de sa tête.

Sa meilleure amie reprit : « Emmènes _Charlie_ avec toi, comme ça tu seras pas seul. »

Draco soupira, choisissant de ne pas répondre. Pansy était de mauvaise humeur et contrariée, et elle ne pensait généralement pas ce qu'elle disait, quand elle était comme ça. Autant ne pas répondre à la provocation, c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Il regarda l'heure avant de jurer. Il aurait dû y être, et il n'était même pas encore parti. Il pressa Pansy en lui disant de se dépêcher. Elle se leva et marcha rapidement jusqu'au vestibule où elle prit sa veste et l'enfila, avant de mettre ses chaussures aux talons vertigineux. Après cela, ils sortirent et Draco prit grand soin de fermer sa porte à clef, ne serait-ce que pour éviter une nouvelle intrusion _amicale_. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et lorsque Draco s'avança vers une porte au fond du hall, Pansy déclara qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle par elle-même. Draco essaya de la convaincre de se laisser raccompagner mais elle ne changea pas d'avis. Après que la brune l'ait salué, son ami ouvrit la porte et descendit un escalier jusqu'à arriver dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble. Il marcha jusqu'au fond et ouvrit sa voiture avec un petit ' _tut-tut'_ avant d'y entrer et de démarrer. Dans sa précipitation, il manqua de taper dans un vélo que son voisin gardait sur sa place. Le blond ne montra aucun signe d'inquiétude - c'était déjà arrivé, après tout - et sortit tranquillement du parking, regardant à gauche et droite avant de s'engager sur la route, la porte de garage se refermant automatiquement derrière lui.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et, entre deux œillades vers la route, il tapa un message précisant à Charlie qu'il venait de partir de chez lui et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il lui demanda également si c'était toujours OK pour se retrouver dans le petit bar de _La Tête de Sanglier._ Pile à ce moment, il vit un policier fixer attentivement sa voiture, comme s'il avait pressenti que le blond commettait une infraction à cet instant même.

 _Oh, pitié…_ , Draco pensa.

Il détourna le regard, lâchant lentement son portable tout en regardant devant lui, conduisant comme le jour où il avait passé son permis de conduire, les deux mains sur le volant, le pied appuyant seulement tout doucement sur la pédale d'accélération. Quand il dépassa le policier, il souffla avec soulagement. Il regarda dans son rétroviseur, pour voir que l'homme ne le regardait même plus. Le blond secoua doucement la tête et décida de conduire responsablement pour le reste du trajet, qui dura cinq minutes, dont trois passées dans un embouteillage.

Il chercha une place pour se garer et s'engagea dans une rue presque déserte. Il sortit de son véhicule, le ferma et rabattit ses rétroviseurs. Un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre, et il se décida à trottiner pour arriver au lieu de rendez-vous. Plusieurs personnes le regardèrent mais il ne prit pas la peine de les regarder en retour. Peu avant d'arriver au pub, il s'arrêta, reprit son souffle et se passa une main dans les cheveux, se recoiffant à l'aveuglette. Il renifla, parcourut les derniers mètres le séparant de la porte d'entrée et entra. Une petite clochette tinta pour indiquer sa présence, mais malgré l'heure précoce, le bruit des conversations et de la musique étouffa le petit son. Beaucoup de gens étaient assis sur des tables et des tabourets, et ils discutaient entre eux, en petits groupes.

Draco fouilla la première pièce du regard mais ne trouva pas Charlie. Il s'avança alors, entrant dans une pièce annexe un peu moins occupée, et le trouva assis à une table au fond, en compagnie d'une femme. Le blond ricana. _Il reste seul une seconde, et il faut qu'il se trouve une autre femme pour passer le temps_ , il se dit avec moquerie.

Il s'avança et à son approche Charlie regarda dans sa direction, le regardant de haut en bas avant de sourire. Draco s'assit sur une chaise et soupira. Après avoir pesté contre la chaleur, il enleva ses gants, son écharpe et son manteau avant de souffler. Il posa les vêtements sur la dernière chaise disponible autour de la table. Seulement après ça, il leva sa tête vers Charlie.

« Salut. », il dit simplement. Il regarda la femme. « Bonjour. » Il regarda à nouveau Charlie. « C'est pas de ma faute, okay ? C'est celle de Pansy. Elle est arrivée sans prévenir, et puis ensuite j'ai dû conduire comme une vieille mémé parce qu'un flic m'a regardé bizarre et je voulais pas qu'il me mette une contravention. (Il sourit avec malice.) Mais je pense que tu ne t'es pas senti trop seul… » Il haussa un sourcil et sourit vers la femme.

Charlie sembla se rappeler qu'il se devait de faire les présentations. « Draco, voici Fleur, la femme de mon frère Bill (Draco inclina sa tête en souriant.) Et Fleur, voilà Draco Malfoy.»

La femme sourit à ce dernier. « Bonjour, ravie de faire ta connaissance ! »

« Hm... Quel joli accent vous avez là, _mademoiselle_ », le blond dit en souriant d'un air enjôleur.

« Merci, quel charmeur », Fleur rit.

Elle salua les deux hommes et s'éloigna pour quitter le pub, leur souhaitant une bonne journée.

Le blond se retourna sans gêne pour la regarder - ou plutôt, pour la reluquer.

Charlie donna un coup dans le bras de Draco. « Hey, Casanova, ne la regarde pas comme ça, c'est ma belle sœur, je te le rappelle. (Il soupira.) Heureusement que je l'ai croisée. Tu es plus en retard que ce que je pensais. Une chance que je sois patient. »

« Ouais, ouais, peu importe. », Draco répondit avec nonchalance. « Je suis là, et c'est le principal. Tu devrais être honoré de ma présence ! En plus, avec ce temps, j'ai dû chercher des fringues pendant je ne sais combien de temps. J'ai peu de vêtements d'hiver, j'ai bien pris une heure pour que ça soit impeccable ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne t'es pas occupé de tes cheveux, contrairement à d'habitude. » Il se mit à rire en voyant Draco lisser frénétiquement ses cheveux avec ses mains. « C'est pas bien grave. Depuis que je te connais, je t'ai vu avec les cheveux plaqués en arrière, avec les cheveux en bataille, avec des élastiques, avec une raie sur le côté, au milieu, et avec des pinces. Je crois que plus rien ne pourrait me choquer. Même si tu te teignais les cheveux en couleur arc-en-ciel. Mais… Je pense que ça t'irait pas. (Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.) Bon, on y va ? Tu voulais me montrer une boutique, non ? »

Draco le regarda avec un air déploré sur le visage puis grogna. Il enfoui son visage entre ses coudes posés sur la table et déclara avoir le droit de profiter de la chaleur du pub après avoir passé _tant de temps_ dehors. Ils restèrent donc encore un quart d'heure, pendant lequel ils ne parlèrent presque pas, Draco gardant son visage caché et Charlie le regardant de temps en temps, tapotant la table du bout de ses doigts, ennuyé. Sans rien dire, il se leva et s'habilla avant de saisir les affaires de Draco et de les lui poser sur la tête. Le blond se redressa en sursaut, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. En le comprenant, il jeta un regard trahi au roux et s'empressa de remettre son écharpe et son manteau, sans le fermer.

Ils sortirent du pub et Draco souffla. Charlie frissonna. Le blond le regarda et remarqua qu'il n'avait qu'une veste légère. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du roux, retirant à contrecœur sa longue écharpe. Il la déplia et la jeta presque sur les épaules de l'autre homme, les enveloppant. Charlie posa instantanément ses mains sur lesdites épaules, sentant le tissu inconnu, avant de tourner sa tête pour le regarder, tenant un pli entre ses doigts. Il regarda Draco et le remercia d'un mouvement de tête avant de resserrer l'écharpe autour de lui. Pas le moyen le plus efficace pour se réchauffer, mais c'était déjà ça.

Sans un mot, ils marchèrent dans la rue, Draco tournant à quelques endroits, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent face à la vitrine de la boutique de Madame Guipure. Charlie regarda la vitrine d'un air étonné, regardant ensuite son ami, qui lui sourit. Ce dernier lui dit que lui non plus n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la boutique. En poussant la porte, une petite clochette au son cristallin sonna, indiquant leur arrivée. Une petite femme replète arriva vers eux au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, un grand sourire sur son visage amical.

« Bonjour, Messieurs ! »

Charlie et Draco la saluèrent également avec le sourire. Le blond prit la parole. « Je suis passé devant votre vitrine il n'y a pas si longtemps et j'ai vu que vous vendiez des, heu, enfin, du prêt-à-porterpour _Mages et Sorciers_ , en cette période d'Halloween. Du coup, j'ai ramené un ami avec moi pour qu'on cherche une tenue… »

Il se sentit soudainement embarrassé à l'idée que Charlie puisse le trouver ridicule à parler ainsi. Mais le roux semblait très intéressé et regardait autour de lui avec un air presque fasciné. Cela rassura Draco. Madame Guipure lui demanda s'ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils cherchaient. Draco lâcha un rire timide.

« Non, pas vraiment, mais j'ai vu que vous aviez des vestes, des robes, ce genre de choses. Peut-être que… »

La bonne femme lui sourit. « Les robes ont un franc succès ! C'est la première fois que je viens dans cette ville et j'avoue que vous êtes une très bonne clientèle, surtout les jeunes gens comme vous. (Elle regarda les deux hommes, comme si elle calculait mentalement leur âge.) En tout cas, pour les robes, c'est par ici ! »

Elle s'éloigna et les deux hommes la suivirent en silence jusqu'à une section remplie de dizaines d'habits. La propriétaire de la boutique leur dit que si elles étaient trop grandes, c'était entièrement normal pour la simple raison qu'elle lui ajustait toujours par la suite. Elle les laissa ensuite pour s'occuper d'autre chose. Draco et Charlie ne bougèrent pas, puis se regardèrent, comme s'ils hésitaient à fouiller. Après quelques secondes, Charlie décida de s'éloigner pour se mettre à chercher une robe qui pourrait lui aller, suivi de près par le blond. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, le roux trouva son bonheur très rapidement : une robe pourpre. Il l'enfila et se regarda dans le miroir posé dans un coin de la pièce, et il trouva qu'elle lui allait très bien, avec la couleur plutôt pâle de sa peau et ses cheveux roux. Il demanda son avis à Draco, qui hocha la tête :

« Hm, ouais, ça va. Mais elle parait un peu juste au niveau des épaules… ».

Charlie hocha la tête, retira la robe et la garda sous le bras, avant de se mettre à aider son ami à trouver une robe. Il lui en proposa plusieurs, mais aucune ne plu à son ami. Soit il ne les aimait pas, soit ça ne lui allait pas. Ou bien encore, il trouvait certaines robes indignes de sa personne. Il était inutile de le préciser, mais Charlie s'impatienta. Soudain, son visage se fendit d'un sourire étrange.

« Tu es excité à l'idée de te trouver un déguisement, hein ? », il demanda d'une drôle de voix.

Draco le regarda avec un air curieux. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, soudainement ? »

Charlie ricana. « Tu as les tétons qui pointent. »

Draco baissa les yeux pour regarder si c'était vrai et esquissa un mouvement pour essayer de cacher. Il pouffa avec une fausse contrariété.

« Tiens, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne trouves rien de joli pour moi ! Tu es trop occupé à me reluquer, et plus joli que moi, il n'y a pas. » Il soupira. « J'abandonne… Je ne vois rien… »

Charlie avait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps, mais aperçut encore une robe et la montra sans grande conviction à son ami, la remettant quelques secondes plus tard avec les autres, sans même avoir à attendre de réponse. Juste avant qu'il ne la range complètement, Draco la lui arracha des mains et la regarda de près : d'une couleur gris sombre, avec un col haut fermable avec plusieurs boutons sur le côté du cou, puis avec des boutons plus larges sur le devant au niveau du torse. Le blond l'enfila et se posta devant le miroir avant de produire un son appréciateur, se regardant de profil puis de dos, avant de se remettre de face. Il regarda ensuite son ami dans le reflet.

Charlie le fixait et le regardait de haut en bas, comme pour voir si ça lui seyait bien. Après un instant, ses yeux bleus migrèrent vers ceux, gris, du blond, remarquant ainsi que lui aussi le regardait. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que Draco ne reporte son regard sur sa propre personne, l'œil critique. Il s'examina quelques secondes avant d'enlever la robe et de dire qu'il la prenait.

Comme si elle avait deviné que les deux hommes avaient fait leur choix, Madame Guipure réapparut. Elle examina les robes pour savoir si elle aurait beaucoup de retouches à faire. Draco étant assez grand, la longueur ne lui posa aucun problème. Les manches étaient en revanche trop amples, de même que le col qui bâillait un peu. Pour Charlie, c'était un peu plus compliqué : la robe ainsi que les manches étaient trop longues, mais ses épaules étant larges, le tissu était trop serré. Il fallait donc que la femme rajoute un peu d'élasticité, voire même qu'elle couse un peu plus de tissu pour le greffer sur le tissu original. Charlie s'excusa en entendant cela et proposa de chercher et trouver une nouvelle robe, plus lâche. Cependant, Madame Guipure refusa et lui tapota l'avant-bras. Ce geste rappela à Charlie sa propre mère, alors il rit brièvement. La femme s'éloigna et revint une minute plus tard avec deux tabourets bas. Les deux garçons grimpèrent dessus et Guipure s'éloigna encore, allant chercher des épingles et des rubans pour prendre des mesures. Le blond et le roux se regardèrent et Charlie sourit.

« Etre debout comme ça, sur un tabouret, ça me fait penser à une visite médicale. Surtout avec les mesures et tout. »

« Dans mon école, ils ne séparaient pas les garçons des filles lors des visites médicales. » Draco répondit en fronçant les sourcils. C'était terrible ! Tout le monde se moquait les uns des autres. Et je te raconte pas comment c'était au collège ! (Il prit une voix stupide.) _J'ai vu tes seins l'année dernière !_ »

C'est à ce moment-là que Madame Guipure revint et se mit à prendre ce qui semblaient être des centaines de mesures, avant de récupérer leur robe et leur demander de patienter ou de revenir au magasin pendant l'après-midi pour récupérer les vêtements. Les garçons choisirent la deuxième option.

Ils discutèrent du magasin pendant quelques minutes avant de changer plusieurs fois de sujet, tous deux parlant avec bonne humeur. Il était bientôt quinze heures et ils descendaient lentement la rue marchande, Draco s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder les vitrines. Charlie le fit quelques fois également, mais il s'attarda beaucoup moins que son ami, sachant qu'il n'achèterait rien de ce qu'il regardait. Tous deux décidèrent de se poser dans un salon de thé pour passer le temps tout en restant confortables. Ils attendirent que leur commande arrive tout en s'asseyant sur des fauteuils moelleux. Draco s'enfonça même dans le sien tant il était mou. Charlie porta sa main à son menton, un air de réflexion sur le visage.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé et j'avoue que c'est stupide de ma part mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit acheter des tenues ? Enfin, pourquoi moi, en tout cas ? On va aller chercher des bonbons ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Quoi ? », Draco pouffa. « Mon pauvre Charlie ! Quelle idée farfelue. Laisse-moi t'expliquer la bonne raison. Mary, une des meilleures amies de Gram' (Charlie haussa un sourcil face au surnom de l'ami docteur du blond), organise une soirée déguisée le 31. Et je suis invité. Et en tant qu'ami, par extension, tu l'es aussi. »

Charlie regardant le blond en silence pendant un instant. « Tu veux dire… que tu me forces à acheter un ticket direct pour cette soirée ? Et que je ne peux plus reculer parce que le déguisement est déjà choisi ? (Draco acquiesça avec un air hésitant.) Et si je veux pas venir ? Si j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ? »

Draco roula les yeux. « Alors tu devras annuler ce que tu avais prévu, c'est aussi simple que ça. Oh, allez, ça sera génial, viens ! (Charlie le regarda avec un air incrédule.) S'il te plaaaîîît ! », le blond continua en offrant un regard de chien battu. « La soirée du siècle, Charlie. _La soirée du siècle !_ »

Le roux haussa les sourcils. Une serveuse leur apporta leur apporta leur théière ainsi que deux tasses joliment sculptées, avant de leur souhaiter une bonne dégustation et de s'éloigner pour s'occuper des autres tables.

Draco soupira, un faux air de pitié sur le visage. « Mais si tu as la frousse, je comprends. » Il s'étira les bras avant d'en passer un autour des épaules de l'autre homme. « Heureusement que je serai là… (Il se pencha à l'oreille de son ami, chuchotant) _Tu sais que tu veux pas la manquer. »_

Charlie garda la tête bien droite, ne voulant pas prendre de risque de voir celle du blond en gros plan s'il la tournait vers lui. « Y'aura quoi et qui, pour qu'elle soit si géniale, cette soirée ? »

Draco sourit. « Tu le sauras si tu viens, Charlie Weasley. Et tu sais qu'au fond de toi, tu en as envie. »

Le roux tourna finalement sa tête et l'autre perdit peu à peu son sourire, trouvant que leur visage était un peu trop près l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux parcoururent à toute vitesse le visage du plus âgé, plusieurs fois, avant de retirer son bras et de reculer. Il se repositionna bien dans son fauteuil et se servit une tasse de thé, trempant le bout de ses lèvres dans le breuvage pour tester sa température. Il ne but pas, le trouvant beaucoup trop chaud pour le moment. Charlie finit par se servir lui aussi et garda la tasse entre ses mains pour les réchauffer. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que le roux décide de le rompre.

« D'accord. Je veux bien venir. C'est samedi, alors ? »

Draco sourit avec un air goguenard. Il avait vraiment un don pour convaincre les gens. « Hmhm. Tu vas voir, tu vas pas le regretter. Cette soirée, je l'attends depuis tellement longtemps… Mary est une vraie malade. Je veux dire, ses soirées valent vraiment le coup. J'ai passé Noël à l'une d'elle, j'ai failli me casser les deux bras. (Il grimaça.) Le Père Noël et moi on s'est battus et il m'a poussé dans les escaliers. Pas de tout en haut, heureusement. C'était il y a deux ans déjà… La personne que je… _fréquentais_ romantiquement à l'époque m'avait passé un tel savon… » Il repensa aux sermons de Terrence et sourit. « Ensuite, Mary ne m'a plus jamais invité. Mais là ! C'est l'occasion en or. »

Charlie regretta instantanément d'avoir accepté. Cette fille avait l'air d'être du genre à s'attirer des ennuis ainsi qu'aux autres. Pas prudente, probablement je-m'en-foutiste… immature ? Il n'avait pas quitté des gens peu recommandables pour être mêlés à d'autres. Mais Draco semblait tellement enjoué… Et puis, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti dans ce genre de contexte, alors peut-être que ce serait une bonne occasion de se divertir et se changer les idées. Malgré ça, le blond sentit son hésitation.

« Bon, si ça te rassure… Gram' sera là. Il bosse pas, alors il en profite, et Thibault l'accompagnera peut-être. Pansy vient aussi. » Il avait commencé à boire le thé qui avait un peu refroidi. « Papa Draco sera là pour te protéger. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Charlie pouffa et donna un coup dans le bras du blond qui grimaça.

Après une demi-heure, ils retournèrent chez Madame Guipure pour récupérer leur robe. Draco décida qu'il allait payer et demanda à la femme de ne montrer le prix qu'à lui. Il ne voulait pas que le roux se sente coupable ou qu'il décide de ne pas prendre l'habit. Le blond sorti son portefeuille et en sortit sa carte bleue, la tendant vers la propriétaire de la boutique. Une fois qu'il eût payé, il la rangea à nouveau et Madame Guipure mit leurs deux robes dans un sac noir avec des petites décorations dessinées dessus, et y glissa une petite carte. Elle tendit le sac avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Tenez ! Merci beaucoup, et passez une bonne fin de journée, - et surtout une bonne fête d'halloween ! »

Les garçons la remercièrent à leur tour et sortirent de la boutique. A peine se mirent-ils en marche que Draco s'esclaffa.

« Ha ! Tu vas voir, je vais être le mieux sapé. (Il regarda le roux.) Enfin… toi aussi, bien sûr. »

Celui-ci, en regardant le sac, remercia le blond avec une petite voix et ce dernier lui fit un geste de main nonchalant. Il tira la petite carte du sac et la regarda.

« Ah, tiens. C'est une pub pour ce magasin » Il pointa une boutique près de celle de Madame Guipure. « _Ollivander_ ? Hm. Ils vendent des baguettes, apparemment. Je suis pas vraiment chaud pour une baguette. Je veux dire, c'est pas un truc que j'utiliserais dans le futur. Et puis c'est fragile, sans doute. »

Charlie regarda le blond en haussant les sourcils. « Tu comptes réutiliser la robe à l'avenir ? »

« Hein ? Bien sûr. Hey, elle est plutôt classe. Les gens penseront juste que c'est un manteau. Bon, c'est vrai que la tienne passera un peu moins… Mais bon. J'imagine qu'on a finalement terminé les achats ! Je pensais pas que ça prendrait autant de temps, je l'avoue. » Il haussa les épaules. « Tu travailles, ce soir ? »

Charlie opina du chef. « De six heures à dix heures, oui. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je rentre bientôt pour me préparer… (Il regarda le blond.) Hum… »

Le plus jeune sourit. « Ouais. Ben, en tout cas, bon courage. Merci de m'avoir accompagné, c'était sympa. »

« Ah, oui, bien sûr », le roux rit légèrement. « Mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier. (Il baissa brièvement les yeux.) Heu, on se tient au courant pour samedi, alors, j'imagine ? »

« Hmhm. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Charlie.

« Hey ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! », celui-ci râla. « Je suis ton aîné, un peu de respect. »

Ils restèrent se taquiner quelques instants avant de se séparer.


End file.
